La Era Oscura
by Riux
Summary: Finn tiene un Sueño de Muerte en el que se le advierte sobre una guerra de la cual no esta seguro sobre quien sera. Sin embargo, el y Jake encuentran un pasadiso secreto en una cueva y dentro de esta la espada del que esta destinado a matarlo.
1. El Sueño de Muerte de Finn

**La era oscura.**

**Capitulo 1: El Sueño de Muerte de Finn.**

"_Finn estaba solo en medio de lo que parecía ser el castillo del Dulce Reino, solo que este parecía estar en ruinas, pues parte del techo había desaparecido, algunos de los pilares que lo sostenían habían sido destruidos y todo alrededor de Finn parecía mas un templo de miles de años a punto de caerse que lo que se suponía que debía ser el castillo del Dulce Reino. El héroe busco con la mirada a alguien que merodeara por alli pero no encontro nada que no fueran escombros por aquí y por alla, y entonces Finn empezó a caminar a paso lento por el pasillo del castillo, saco su espada por si la llegaba a necesitar y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente y cuando estuvo ya cerca del trono de la Dulce Princesa, el cual estaba destruido al igual que todo lo demás, vio algo moverse por detrás de uno de los pilares destruidos del castillo. Pensando que esa silueta podría ayudarlo a saber porque el castillo estaba en ruinas, Finn se acerco lentamente hacia el pilar, intentando no asustar a lo que fuera que estuviera detrás del pilar._

_-Oye, amigo- Llamo el joven humano, pero no recibió respuesta alguna- ¿Sabes porque el castillo esta…?_

_Pero antes de que Finn terminara con su pregunta, la silueta escondida se dejo ver detrás del pilar y entonces el humano se alegro mucho al ver que se trataba de su hermano Jake._

_-¡Jake!- Dijo Finn con alegría, pero de repente el perro mágico lo callo colocando un dedo en su boca y diciéndole a Finn que guardara silencio._

_-Baja la voz, Finn. Nos pueden escuchar- Susurro Jake mientras miraba hacia todos lados, como si buscara algo._

_-¿De que hablas, amigo? Oye, ¿pero porque el castillo del Dulce Reino esta ruinas, eh?_

_-Te dije que bajaras la voz. Y sabes tan bien como yo porque el castillo esta asi._

_Finn se quedo pensado un par de segundos tratando de recordar algo, pero su cerebro no pudo procesar nada._

_-No. La verdad no recuerdo que paso, ¿podrias recordarmelo tu?_

_-¡Finn, estamos en medio de una guerra!_

_Y entonces los ojos del humano se ensancharon a mas no poder. ¿Habia escuchado bien? ¿Estaban en medio de una guerra? ¿Pero contra quien? El héroe intento decirle otra cosa su hermano, pero antes se escucharon unas sonoras risas delante de el y de Jake se escucharon por todo el castillo y Finn poso su mirada hacia adelante y sus ojos se llenaron de furia al ver al peor de los villanos de todo Ooo parado frente a el, vestido con unos arapos viejos y riéndose dementemente como le era costumbre hacerlo, el Lich. Al lado de este se encontraba otra criatura, pero Finn no pudo reconocer a esta porque esta cubierto con una armadura negra que le cubria el cuerpo por completo y una capa roja en la espalda, el joven héroe solo pudo ver un par de ojos rojos llameantes mirándole fijamente ¿Quien se escondería detrás de esa armadura? Fuera quien fuera, el sujeto debía ser peligroso porque, según tenia entendido, debias ser bastante malo como para trabajar junto con el Lich._

_-Este es el niño del que te hable, Satnam- Le dijo el Lich a su compañero._

_El sujeto de la armadura no dijo nada, simplemente se le quedo viendo a Finn sin decir una sola palabra, pero después se giro a ver al Lich y este le sonrio de una manera sadica para después mirar a Finn, quien al instante desvio su vista hacia Jake, quien estaba temblando de miedo con solo ver a las dos criaturas frente a el. El héroe quiso preguntarle quien era el tipo que estaba al lado del Lich, pero Jake estaba tan asustado que ni siquiera parecía ponerle atención a nada que hiciera el joven humano._

_-Puedes matarlo- Dijo el Lich y Finn al instante se tenso._

_De un momento a otro la criatura que estaba al lado de la calavera hizo que en su mano apareciera una espada de color negro increíblemente grande. El humano preparo su espada al momento en que vio al otro hacerlo y lo siguiente que se vio fueron las espadas de ambos chocando entre si y el estruendo del metal contra metal se hizo presente en todo el castillo. Finn sintió que la mano se le quebraría cuando golpeo su espada contra la del que llevaba el nombre de Satnam y, cuando el héroe bloqueo el segundo ataque de este, la mitad de la hoja de la espada de Sangre de Demonio de Finn se desprendio de la hoja y salio volando hasta incrustarse en uno de los pilares en ruinas del castillo. El protector de Ooo ya no supo que hacer en ese momento, no pudo hacer nada mas que mirar atónitamente su espada partida a la mitad, estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta cuando Satnam corrió hacia el y lo atravesó con su gigantesca arma, logrando que Finn gritara al sentir el frio metal dentro de su cuerpo._

_Un momento después apareció el Buho Cosmico. "_

El humano desperto exaltado de su cama y se sento en esta cuando vio la ultima escena de su sueño. Finn, El héroe y protector de la Tierra de Ooo, contando ya con dieciocho años, había tenido un Sueño de Muerte que lo había asustado en verdad porque se suponía que cualquier criatura, persona o cosa, al tener un Sueño de Muerte solo le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Con la respiración agitada, Finn avento las cobijas con las que estaba tapado hacia debajo de su cama y corrio a la cocina, donde vio a Beemo y a Jake desayunando y tomando café. El humano, aun asustado y confundido, no pudo hacer mas que gritarle a su hermano:

-¡Jake, tuve un Sueño de Muerte!

Y entonces el perro mágico no pudo reaccionar de otra forma mas que escupiéndole el café en la cara a Beemo, quien se indigno con el perro cuando este hizo lo que hizo.

-¡Jake!- Le regaño la consola.

-Lo siento, Beemo. ¿Qué me estabas diciendo, Finn?- Decia el perro mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su taza.

-¡Que tuve un Sueño de Muerte!- Grito el humano.

Nuevamente Jake volvió a escupir el café caliente en la cara de Beemo cuando Finn termino de decir la frase. El perro mágico miro con ojos de plato a su hermano y luego miro a Beemo, quien al mismo tiempo miro a Jake y después estos dos miraron a Finn sin poder creerse lo que habían escuchado. Jake había tenido un Sueño de Muerte hace unos años atrás, pero su destino pudo ser evitado gracias a que Finn estuvo ahí para salvarlo, pero Jake nunca se espero que el siguiente en tener que enfrentar su destino fuera Finn. Ahora solo quedaba saber que había visto el humano en su premonición.

-¿En serio? ¿Con el Buho Cosmico también?- Pregunto Jake.

-¡Si!- Solto Finn, que estaba muy asustado. No quería morir, asi dejaría a todas las personas que quería y nunca mas las volveria a ver. Ademas era muy joven aun, tenia una vida por delante y aun no conocía… el amor- ¡Jake, no me quiero morir!

-Y no lo haras, Finn- Le dijo Jake levantándose de su asiento y estirando sus brazos hasta que sus patas tocaron los hombros del humano- No si yo aun sigo aquí. Pero ahora, hermanito, ¿Qué viste en tu sueño?

-No estoy muy seguro- Respondio Finn algo tembloroso.

-A ver, hermanito, siéntate- Dijo Jake mientras llevaba a Finn hacia la sala y lo sentaba en el sofá- ¿Qué viste en tu Sueño de Muerte, Finn?

-Es que todavía no estoy muy seguro. Primero estaba en medio de la Duce Princesa, pero estaba destruido.

-Destruido; entendido- Decia al tiempo en que lo escribia en una libreta pequeña- ¿Qué mas?

-Luego camine y te encontré a ti, pero empezaste a decir cosas raras y cuando te pregunte que te pasaba me dijiste que estábamos en medio de una guerra.

-Guerra; lo tengo... ¿Y que paso al final?

-Al final apareció el Lich y… había alguien mas, creo que se llamaba Sadam o Montan, no lo se; tenia un nombre muy raro. Era como una especie de caballero con armadura negra. Y después…- Finn paro en seco en esa parte, le daba miedo recordar lo que había pasado a continuación. El humano aun podía sentir el filo de la hoja de la espada atravesándole el cuerpo, fue una sensación tan horrible que ya no estaba seguro devolver a dormir otra vez.

-¿Y después que paso, Finn?- Quiso saber Jake al notar que Finn se había quedado a mitad de su platica.

-Luego… - Finn no podía continuar, aun sentía miedo y no podía quitárselo. Pero debía ser fuerte para ver si el perro podía ayudarlo con todo aquello- Tenia una espada, Jake. Ese tipo tenia una espada y el Lich le ordeno que me matara y entonces todo paso muy rápido.

El perro mágico se le quedo viendo a su hermano por unos momentos para luego suspirar. Si Finn había tenido un Sueño de Muerte eso significaba que de alguna u otra forma la muerte de Finn seria como el se la describió a Jake. Pero, al igual que como sucedió con Jake, Finn podría evitar su destino y salvarse de la muerte porque, después de todo, no había reto pequeño para el héroe de la Tierra de Ooo. Y, por otra parte, no conocían a nadie que tuviera armadura negra o que fuera aliado del Lich, además a este no lo habían visto desde hace años, cuando posesiono a la Dulce Princesa y esta termino por retroceder a la edad de trece años, asi que también había un lado bueno en todo eso del Sueño de Muerte de Finn.

-Mira, Finn, yo se que estas asustado con todo esto de tu Sueño de Muerte, pero creo que lo que tuviste solo fue una pesadilla.

-¿Cómo dices eso?- Se exalto el humano- Jake, estoy cien por ciento seguro que lo que tuve fue un Sueño de Muerte. Y si no lo fue, ¿Cómo explicas al Buho Cosmico?

-Es que no tiene ningún sentido. Si usas un poco la cabeza- decía mientras le golpeaba la frente al humano con su dedo índice- te daras cuenta de que primero me dijiste que el castillo de la Dulce Princesa estaba en ruinas y que estábamos en medio de una guerra, lo cual es imposible porque Ooo no ha tenido guerras desde la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones. Luego dijiste que apareció el Lich con otra persona que según tu, tenia un nombre raro. Y la cosa es, que nunca nadie volvió a ver al Lich después de que TU lo derrotaste.

Finn no supo que decir ante las palabras tan ciertas del perro, él había derrotado al Lich hace cinco años atrás y nunca nadie lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces, mas no se podía estar seguro de que en cualquier momento otra guerra empezaría o que el Lich haría una aparición inesperada. Nadie podía estar seguro de eso, pero Finn no estaba mintiendo, es mas, él estaba seguro que había tenido un Sueño de Muerte y punto. El Buho Cosmico nunca aparecia en las pesadillas y eso le daba a Finn otra prueba de que en realidad había visto su destino en un sueño. El humano suspiro resignado, necesitaba distraerse de una u otra forma del asunto de su muerte o iba a necesitar terapia intensiva. Miro a Jake, quien lo miraba con preocupación y tenia todo el derecho, después de todo era su hermano y eran familia pero Finn no quería que su hermano estuviera pegado como chicle en el zapato a el después de haberle dicho lo de su Sueño de Muerte y Finn también quería dejar todo eso de lado. Tal vez irse de aventura seria una opción.

-Oye, Jake, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de aventura, hermano?

-¿Tan temprano? Pero si acabas de despertar.

-¡No me importa! ¡Sea temprano o no, siempre será hora de aventura!- Grito mientras se paraba en el sofá.

-Esta bien, pero primero desayuna y bajate del sofá- Dijo el can para después irse a la cocina.

-Como digas, viejo- Y entonces volvió a sentarse dejándose caer en lo acolchonado del mueble.

Despues de haber desayunado y haber visto a Jake comerse un burrito de todo de un bocado, Finn regreso a su habitación y se vistió con su ropa casual; la misma camiseta azul de siempre, pero ahora acompañada de unos pantalones y botas negras junto con su inseparable mochila verde y su espada de Sangre de Demonio. Los aventureros dejaron la casa al cuidado de Beemo y estos salieron a las praderas en busca de alguna aventura o monstruo que se les presentara en el camino, pero únicamente encontraron arboles, aldeas y a las criaturas de Ooo saludándolos por donde quiera que pasaran, sin embargo no había ningún monstruo a la vista. Pero los héroes no se rindieron y siguieron buscando alguna aventura por toda la Tierra de Ooo, ya ni el Rey Helado era capaz de presentarse para secuestrar a alguna princesa como siempre lo hacia. Al final Finn y Jake terminaron por cansarse y se adentraron en una cueva cercana al lugar en el que estaban.

-Finn, ¿y si mejor nos regresamos a la casa? No creo que haya algún peligro hoy.

-Oh, vamos, Jake, nunca nos hemos dado por vencidos cuando se trata de buscar una…

De repente se escucho un ruido detrás de Finn y Jake. El humano desenvaino su espada al momento en que se paro y el perro mágico hizo que sus puños aumentaran de tamaño, entonces ambos aventureros fueron dando pasos lentos hacia el fondo de la cueva, solo que la luz dentro de esta ya empezaba a desaparecer cuando casi llegaban al final. Finn saco una linterna de su mochila e ilumino el interior de la cueva con esta, pero por mas que caminaron al interior de la cueva, no encontraron nada, solo rocas, estalactitas y mas rocas por doquier. Finn y Jake se confundieron y se mandaron miradas el uno al otro cuando se dieron cuenta de que no había nada que pudiera interesarles en el interior de la cueva. El perro mágico aun seguía insistiendo en que regresaran a la casa del árbol, pero Finn aun quería salir de aventura, Jake era flojo y a veces un holgazán de lo peor, pero de igual modo su holgazanería lo hacia lo que era. El humano rio ante el comentario de su hermano y se recargo en la pared de piedra de la cueva mientras veía al perro mágico.

-¿Y asi te dices llamar héroe, bro? Si no eres mas que un flojo.

-Mire jovencito, no le contesto nada mas porque estoy cansado- Decia Jake mientras se derribaba en el suelo.

-No es novedad- Comento Finn desviando su mirada hacia otro lugar.

Sin darse cuenta, el muchacho movio uno de sus pies y la punta de este golpeo una estalactita que al momento se callo al suelo y entonces la pared en la que estaba recargado Finn se empezó a mover y el humano se retiro de la pared cuando sintió el movimiento detrás de el. Jake se levanto del piso cuando a sus orejas llego el sonido que provenia del lado en el que se encontraba Finn, y entonces Jake pudo ver como la pared de piedra estaba retirándose de su lugar y cuando esta paró se escucho un enorme sonido seguido de una pequeña nube gris que salio al aire. Al parecer esa cueva no era una cueva común y corriente como Finn y Jake pensaban. El humano fue el primero en dar el primer paso hacia el frente para atravesar el gran agujero que la pared deslizable estaba escondiendo detrás de si, aunque Jake intento detenerlo, pero el espíritu aventurero del héroe le decía a gritos que se arriesgara atravesar esa puerta por lo que Finn se solto del agarre de su hermano y siguió caminando al interior de la cámara escondida.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, Finn. Quien sabe que cosas nos puedan pasar ahí adentro.

-¿Y porque crees que estoy entrando?- Decia Finn mientras se adentraba mas con cada paso que daba a la camara que acababan de descubrir.

-Pero es que esta muy oscuro.

-¿Y eso que?

-Muy bien, pero cuando necesites mi ayuda, no vengas a mi corriendo- Dijo y después se cruzo de brazos y giro su torso hacia otro lado.

-Lo tendre en cuenta. Adios- Se despidió el humano y entonces Jake se quedo solo en medio de la cueva. Pero el perro no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo porque para cuando se dio cuenta todo se había vuelto muy oscuro y Finn era el único de los dos que traía algo con que iluminar la cueva, y entonces Jake se adentro a la cámara al tiempo en que gritaba:

-¡Hermanito, no me abandones!

Mientras tanto, Finn iba caminando por la habitación oscura mientras iluminaba el frente de su camino con la linterna que llevaba en manos, y de repente sintió que algo le tocaba la espalda y, por reflejo, Finn se volteo hacia atrás y la luz de su linterna ilumino la cara de Jake, quien entrecerró los ojos al momento en que tuvo la luz frente a sus ojos.

-Pense que no querías entrar- Le dijo el chico humano al héroe.

-Es que con eso de que puede haber peligros aquí, entonces decidi cuidarte a ti- Se excuso el perro.

-Oh, mi héroe- Dijo Finn sarcásticamente.

Siguieron caminando por toda la habitación oscura con la linterna de Finn como única opción de que su camino fuera iluminado, la habitación no parecía tener final y los dos héroes no hicieron nada mas que no fuera caminar y caminar. De pronto los aventureros vieron a lo lejos una luz tenue de color azul claro, Finn y Jake corrieron al lugar donde se encontraba la lucecilla y cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de un aparato al que parecía tener que ponerle un tipo de contraseña ya que las luces azules que Finn y Jake habían visto resultaron ser botones con números resplandecientes. El humano ilumino el lado izquierdo de la habitación en la que se encontraban y con la luz de su linterna pudo ver que había una especie de puerta de metal con una línea a la mitad, sin embargo, a Finn de repente se le callo la linterna y esta, al tocar el suelo, ilumino la parte de debajo de la puerta y entonces vieron a un esqueleto sentado y recargado en la puerta metalica vestido con ropas ya muy rotas y viejas, con telarañas dentro de las cuencas de sus ojos y uno que otro insecto rodeándole el craneo. Los aventureros no pudieron evitar soltar un grito de terror cuando vieron a la pila de huesos que estaba frente a la puerta.

-¡Te dije que venir aquí era una mala idea!- Gritaba Jake, quien se había reducido de tamaño y ahora el perro se encontraba escondido dentro de la mochila del héroe.

En un movimiento rápido, Finn tomo su linterna del suelo e ilumino el resto del entorno con la luz de esta para estar seguro de que no había alguna especie de demonio o criatura extraña por ahi que quisiera comérselos. Y el humano se alegro al ver que no era asi, y Finn suspiro aliviado para después volver a enfocar la luz de su linterna en el huesudo que se encontraba en la puerta de metal. ¿Qué le habría pasado a lo que sea que fuera esa cosa? ¿Habria muerto de hambre? ¿Se había quedado atrapado? ¿Pudo haber sido humano al igual que Finn? Miles de preguntas inundaron la mente del humano después de ver una vez mas al esqueleto que estaba frente a el, pero entonces regreso la luz hacia la puerta y, como esta tenia una contraseña que nadie sabia, entonces debía haber algo muy importante detrás de esta, algo de lo que nadie sabia que existía.

-Jake, ¿me harias el favor de derribar esta puerta, porfavor?

-¿¡ESTAS LOCO O QUE!? ¡No, señor! ¡De ninguna manera voy a abrir esa cosa!- Grito histéricamente el perro.

-Por favor, viejo, no nos pasara nada. Te lo prometo.

-¡A otro perro con ese hueso, Finn! Ese sujeto debio morir por algo que seguramente alguien no quería que saliera de ahí- Termino la frase apuntando hacia la puerta.

-Pero esto debe de tener muchos años. Ademas, lo que fuera que estuviera detrás de esa puerta ya debe estar muerto.

-De igual modo no abrire esa puerta- Y entonces el perro mágico salio de la mochila de su hermano y regreso a su tamaño normal, cruzándose de brazos.

-Jake.

-Que no voy a abrirla y punto- Sentencio el perro dándole la espalda a Finn.

-Andale, viejo, no seas malo- Pedia el humano, pero solo logro que el perro negara con la cabeza e hiciera un monosílabo al mismo tiempo- Ay, por favor, Jake. Puede haber un tesoro escondido.

-Tenemos muchos tesoros en casa, Finn.

-Por favor, hermano- Y entonces Finn se puso a los pies de Jake y le tomo las patas poniendo cara de cachorrito regañado y entonces dijo:- Porfis.

Resignado, Jake dejo escapar un suspiro y entonces le sonrio a su hermano asintiendo con la cabeza, Finn se levanto del piso en cuanto vio el ultimo gesto de Jake y entonces, emocionado, le dio el paso a Jake para que este hiciera su trabajo. Aun creyendo que era una mala idea, Jake se hacerco a la puerta metalica y aumento el tamaño de sus manos y luego las coloco a ambas en la línea intermedia de la puerta. Acto seguido el perro junto todas sus fuerzas y como siguiente movimiento empezó a separar sus manos hacia ambos lados intentando que ambos lados de la puerta se separaran, pero el tiempo en que estas habían estado selladas las había hecho mas fuertes de lo que tenían que ser, y fue por eso que el perro no pudo separar las dos partes de la puerta. Jake no quería decepcionar a su hermano diciéndole que era imposible abrir la puerta porque sabia que para Finn la simple palabra "imposible" no existía en su diccionario. Respirando hondo y volviendo a concentrar su fuerza en sus manos, Jake intento una vez mas abrir la puerta y, para fortuna de Finn, ambas mitades se empezaron a separar poco a poco y al humano se le ilumino la cara, y no solo porque tenia la linterna pegada a su rostro, sino por el hecho de que estaban apunto de descubrir que había detrás de aquella puerta tan misteriosa. Y de un instante a otro, Jake pudo separar las dos mitades y un enorme resplandor ilumino toda la habitación justo en el momento en que las mitades se separaron, cegando por unos instantes a Finn y a Jake.

Para cuando los héroes abrieron los ojos, parte de la habitación había quedado iluminada por el resplandor que provenia detrás de la puerta. Atraido por el resplandor, Finn se acerco a paso lento hacia la puerta como si la sola luz lo hubieran hipnotizado, y Jake, quien veía a su hermano acercarse a la puerta como si fuera un idiota y como había llamado al humano incontables veces y este no le había respondido, el perro mágico estiro sus brazos hasta los hombros de su hermano y empezó a jalarlo hacia atrás, pero la fuerza y terquedad de Finn al querer saber lo que había detrás de la puerta impedían que Jake pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo, y también era que, el haber crecido tanto y salir de aventuras a cada momento del dia, le habían dado a Finn un buen cuerpo y una gran fuerza.

-¡Hermanito, no vallas a la luz!- Le gritaba Jake mientras intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su hermano.

Sin embargo, Finn siguió caminando y de repente los brazos de Jake soltaron los hombros del humano y gracias a esto Finn pudo seguir caminando libremente hacia el resplandor y entonces llego un momento en que este se lo parecio haber tragado. Asustado y desesperado, Jake se levanto del piso, corrió hacia el resplandor y, al igual que como le paso a Finn, este parecio haberse tragado al perro mágico. De repente Jake tropezó y estrello su barbilla contra una especie de piso, el perro entonces levanto la mirada y esta se topo con la espalda de Finn, quien se mantenía embobado viendo sabe que cosa. Jake se puso de pie cuando vio que Finn estaba bien, pero cuando empezó a decirle un monton de cosas de las cuales Finn no parecía escuchar, entonces Jake se empezó a preocupar, y no solo por lo anterior, sino porque Finn mantenía su mirada fija hacia el frente, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

-¿Qué te pasa, Finn?- Pregunto el can pero no recibió ninguna respuesta por parte del humano.

Al no recibir respuesta Jake tuvo que voltear a ver lo que sea que Finn estuviera viendo y entonces sus ojos se toparon con una enorme espada negra con la hoja terriblemente afilada y con una ilera de picos pequeños y filosos en una orilla de esta, colocada en una pequeña mesa de piedra rectangular. El perro, confundido, miro una vez mas a Finn, quien le regreso la mirada dando a entender que estaba totalmente asustado, lo que era bastante raro en el héroe. Jake entonces volteo hacia la espada y lentamente tomo el mango de esta, pero de repente Finn le golpeo la mano y el perro retiro su pata automáticamente.

-Ay, ¿pero porque tanta violencia?- Dijo mientras se sobaba la mano que había sufrido el golpe de Finn.

-¡No toques esa espada!- Grito Finn en medio de la histeria.

-Bueno, ya, si no quieres, no- Dijo el can alzando sus patas en el aire y dando un paso hacia atrás- ¿Pero porque no quieres que toque la espada, viejo?

-Porque esta es la espada que vi en mi sueño- Le respondio Finn. Jake al momento entendio el porque de la reacción de Finn cuando intento tomar la espada. Si esa en verdad era el arma que lo había mandado a mejor vida en su Sueño de Muerte, entonces Finn tenia todo el derecho a estar preocupado. Y entonces al perro se le ocurrio una idea.

-Oye, ¿y si la destruimos?- Sugerio el perro.

-¿Qué?- Solto Finn de golpe.

-Si, viejo, si destruimos la espada impediremos que tu destino se cumpla y asi no moriras.

La idea le parecio muy descabellada a Finn al momento de escucharla pero después se dio cuenta de que su hermano había pensado como se debía por primera vez en su vida, y Finn entonces le asintió con la cabeza al perro mágico y este nuevamente tomo el mango de la espada y con toda la seguridad del mundo Jake intento levantarla, pero al momento de hacerlo el perro se cayo al piso al tiempo en que soltaba un alarido. Finn miro confundido a Jake, ¿de cuando a aca el can ya no podía ni levantar una espada? Jake tomo una vez mas el mango de la espada e impulso su brazo hacia atrás en un intento fallido por levantar el arma, pero lo único que consiguió fue quedarse sin aire después de su segundo intento.

-Ay no, mano. Esta cosa pesa un monton- Jadeaba Jake, a quien le escurrían gotitas de sudos por la frente.

-A ver, los dos juntos- Dijo el humano tomando el mango de la espada.

-Una, dos ¡tres!- Gritaron Finn y Jake al mismo tiempo. Gracias a la fuerza de ambos, los aventureros pudieron levantar un poco la espada, pero esta pesaba tanto que al momento de tenerla en el aire se vieron obligados a dejarla caer, provocando que la espada dejara sonar un sonido tremendo cuando se impacto con el piso, el cual termino con una gran grieta.

-Que se me hace que esto va a hacer retardado- Comento Jake al ver la enorme grieta en el piso. Finn solo se limito a soltar un suspiro.

**¡Hola de nuevo mundo de ! ¡Riux ha regresado y con una descabellada y demente idea nueva que espero y disfruten mucho! Hace mucho tiempo que quería hacer un fanfic de Adventure Time pero no me animaba mucho, pero en fin, aquí esta el resultado de las veinticuatro horas de trabajo de mi cerebro y de mi imaginación. No puedo dejar agradecimientos porque es el primer capi, pero los dare en el segundo si es que se animan a dejarme un triste e insípido Review. El Finnceline no se vera hasta el capitulo siguiente, hasta entonces nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	2. La espada de los mil kilos

**La Era Oscura.**

**Capitulo 2: La espada de los mil kilos.**

El camino fue un verdadero tormento para Finn y Jake. La enorme espada que llevaban arrastrando desde hace mas de media hora pesaba como si de levantar un gigante se tratara, ninguno de los había visto una espada tan exageradamente pesada en todo el tiempo que llevaban como aventureros. Finn había levantado espadas de enemigos enormes y los había derrotado con sus propias armas, pero el caso era que esas armas, a pesar de ser enormes, no se comparaban con el enorme peso que tenia el arma que ahora tenían en manos los héroes. Su objetivo era llegar al Dulce Reino y preguntarle a la Dulce Princesa si conocía el arma o a la persona que la porto en algún momento de su vida. Ya solo les faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar, pero en verdad esperaban llegar de una vez. En el transcurso de su camino habían dejado un gran sendero de tierra que había sido obra de la punta de la espada y siguiendo ese rumbo cualquier criatura de Ooo podría llegar al lugar en el que el humano y el perro mágico encontraron el arma.

-¿Falta mucho, Finn?- Pregunto Jake y después le dio otro jalón al mango de la espada, intentando moverla un poco mas.

-Solo un poco mas y estaremos en la entrada del Dulce Reino- Respondio Finn y acto seguido imito a Jake.

-Eso no me ayuda en nada. Quiero llegar de una vez, ya no siento mis dedos.

-No seas llorón y sigue jalando- Y entonces el humano hizo otro movimiento, logrando arrastrar otro centímetro más la enorme arma.

Los minutos pasaron y pasaron y los aventureros apenas si habían podido llegar un poco más lejos de la entrada del Dulce Reino. La Dulce Gente les miraba extraño al verlos arrastrar la espada en suelo y es que, siendo de las personas mas fuertes en toda la Tierra de Ooo, a cualquiera le parecería extraño ver a esas personas cansadas por cargar una espada. Cuando los héroes llegaron a la entrada del castillo de la Dulce Princesa lo primero que hicieron fue tocar la puerta y al instante el mayordomo Mentita apareció detrás de esta.

-Finn, Jake. ¿En que puedo ayudarles, caballeros?- Saludo mentita con su inseparable tono formal de siempre.

-Mentita, queremos ver a la Dulce Princesa, es urgente- Dijo Finn.

-Oh, pero por supuesto que si. Pasen, por favor, la princesa esta en su laboratorio- Les dijo la menta haciéndose a un lado para darles el paso.

-Gracias, viejo- Le dijo Jake.

Al momento Finn y Jake entraron al castillo y, aun con la espada a rastras, pusieron marcha hasta el laboratorio de la Dulce Princesa, que seguramente debía estar trabajando en alguna nueva cosa científica en la que ni Finn ni Jake tenían la remota idea de lo que era. Una vez frente a la puerta Finn volvió a tocarla y recibieron un pase por parte de la persona que estaba dentro del laboratorio. El humano entonces abrió la puerta y, a duras penas, el y Jake entraron al laboratorio de la Dulce Princesa haciendo que la espada soltara un sonoro rechinido con cada paso que daban los héroes. Intrigada, la soberana del Dulce Reino avanzo hasta donde se escuchaba aquel rechinido tan espantoso y se fue a encontrar con sus dos aventureros preferidos arrastrando con dificultad una espada de gran tamaño.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí, Finn y Jake?- Pregunto la princesa concentrándose en los ya agotados rostros de los aventureros. El humano y el perro se miraron entre si y entonces al mismo tiempo empezaron a decir:

-Nolovaacreerperoencontramosu naespadadentrodeunacuevaconp asadisossecretosynosdiomiedo porquehabia unesqueletoenunapuertademeta lconcontraseñaperoJakepudoab rirlasincontraseñayentoncese ncontramos esto- Dijeron eso ultimo señalando la espada.

-Si, lo que él dijo, princesa- Comento el perro señalando a su hermano con el pulgar.

La Dulce Princesa no había entendido nada de nada de lo que habían dicho Finn y Jake, únicamente llegaron a sus oídos palabras sin sentido y tartamudeos por parte de los héroes. Asi que, confundida, la Dulce Princesa dijo:

-A ver chicos, mas despacio, no entendí nada- Les pidió Bonnibel.

-¡Que encontramos esta espada en una cueva con tecnología!- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo. La joven monarca se volvió a confundir mas cuando escucho las ultimas tres palabras que salieron de la boca de los chicos. No era posible que existieran las cuevas con computadoras dentro, ¿o si? Porque de todas las cosas fuera de lo común de la Tierra de Ooo, una cueva con tecnología no podía ser una de ellas.

-¿Qué dicen?- Fue lo único que logro atinar a decir.

-Dulce Princesa, lo que Finn y yo queremos decirle es que encontramos una habitación secreta en una cueva y luego encontramos una puerta y entonces encontramos esta espada- Termino por decir el perro.

-Una cueva con una habitación secreta, eh- Repitio la joven- Debe de ser una espada muy importante como para que estuviera dentro de una entrada secreta.

-Es lo que estábamos pensado- Dijo Finn- Y queríamos saber si usted sabia algo al respecto sobre ella, o por lo menos que supiera quien fue quien la porto.

La princesa poso su mirada en el arma que estaba detrás de Finn y Jake, pero como no podía verla bien le pidió a los aventureros que la dejaran en el suelo, aliviados, el humano y el perro obedecieron y dejaron caer el arma en el piso provocando que el suelo se agrietara y un ligero temblor se hiciera presente. Las botellas que estaban en el laboratorio de la princesa se sacudieron un poco y Ciencia, la rata de la Dulce Princesa, también se alteró un poco cuando el arma toco el suelo. Bonnibel se quedo impresionada al sentir la magnitud que la espada pudo crear al momento de tener contacto con la superficie plana del piso, por lo que al momento se arrodillo junto al arma y empezó a examinarla por todo lados, incluso intento levantarla para ponerla en su mesa, pero ni con todas las fuerzas que junto pudo mover ni un centímetro el arma, tampoco podía pedirle a Finn y a Jake que le hicieran el favor de ponerla en la mesa porque sabia que los héroes tardarían mucho en arrastrarla y subirla. La joven se fijo en cada parte del arma, desde al mango hasta la punta de la hoja, no había daños ni raspones en ninguna parte de la espada, lo que podía significar que nunca fue usada o que su portador se había preocupado mucho por la apariencia de esta. Tenia un escrito en lenguaje desconocido en una pequeña parte de la hoja, un poco arriba del mango, lo malo fue que Bonnibel no pudo desifrarlo.

Era oficial, nunca en su vida había visto una espada asi, y mucho menos al portador. ¡Bueno, ni siquiera sabia que existía! ¿Cómo esperaban que supiera quien la había portado sin siquiera saber que la espada existía?

-Lo siento, chicos, no la reconozco- Dijo, haciendo que Finn y Jake se desilucionaran al escuchar eso ultimo.

-¿Ni si quiera una inscripción o algo?- Pregunto Finn.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… si- La cara de Finn se ilumino cuando escucho la afirmación de la princesa- Me parece que encontré un tipo de lenguaje antiguo, pero lamentablemente no conozco esa lengua y no puedo decifrarlo para usted, chicos.

-Descuida, princesa, con eso me basta- Dijo emocionadamente el humano, pero entonces recordó que tenia que hacer algo- Dulce Princesa, ¿de casualidad no sabe que hora es?

-¿Hora de aventura?- Pregunto la princesa sonriéndole. Finn dejo escapar una risitas antes de decirle que no a Bonnibel, y es que el decir tantas veces su grito de pelea frente a tantas personas había hecho que nadie pensara en serio cuando Finn quería saber la hora.

-No, princesa, yo le preguntaba la hora del dia- Aclaro el humano.

-Pues son las…- Decia volteando su mirada hacia el reloj de su laboratorio, y entonces regreso su mirada a Finn-once de la mañana.

Los ojos del humano se abrieron como platos cuando a sus oídos llego el número de la hora que era. Glob, se suponía que debía estar con Marceline hace media hora para ayudarla a sacar unas cosas viejas de su casa, y no podía decirle que no a la hora de la hora, y mucho menos tratándose de la Reina de los Vampiros; se lo comería vivo si no llegaba a tiempo. Sin perder mas tiempo, Finn se despidió de Jake y de Bonnibel y salio corriendo en dirección a la casa de Marceline, ignorando por completo los gritos de Jake sobre quien lo ayudara a mover la espada cuando tuvieran que regresar a la casa del árbol, pero a Finn ni siquiera parecieron llegarle las palabras; palabra de héroe, era palabra de héroe. El joven humano estuvo corriendo por largo rato entre las praderas de Ooo para llegar a la cueva donde se encontraba la casa de Marceline, quien seguramente ya había empezado a mover todo. Y efectivamente, cuando Finn llego a la casa de la Reina Vampiro se encontro con que esta tenia unas cajas fuera de la puerta de su residencia. Avergonzado por haber llegado tarde, Finn se acercó a la casa de Marceline y cuando el humano puso un pie frente a la puerta de esta apareció Marceline con un monton de cajas frente a su cara, lo que no la dejaba ver el camino y como Finn tenia la mirada en el piso, ambos chocaron el uno con el otro y las cajas de Marceline fueron a dar al suelo junto con ella y Finn. La vampiresa estuvo a un pelo de gato de mandar a la Nocheosfera a quien sea que se hubiera metido en su camino, pero su mirada se suavizo cuando vio a Finn sobándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-Llegas tarde, humano- Dijo la vampiresa de golpe. Finn levanto la mirada al momento de escuchar a Marceline.

-Lo siento mucho, Marceline- Se disculpo levantándose y tendiéndole una mano a la vampiro para que también se levantara, y entonces Marceline tomo la mano de Finn y con ayuda de este se volvió a poner de pie- Pero es que tenia que aclarar una duda con la Dulce Princesa.

-Tranquilo, Finn, no voy a ahorcarte y luego comerte si eso es lo que estas pensando que hare- Dijo Marceline en tono burlon- O quien sabe, tal vez si lo haga por dejarme esperando tanto.

-¿Y si mejor te ayudo a levantar tus cositas?- Dijo el humano nerviosamente. Marceline se rio antes de afirmarle a Finn que si y entonces ambos se arrodillaron en el suelo y empezaron a juntar las cosas que se habían caído de las cajas de Marceline.

Finn vio muchas cosas rotas y viejas en el rato en el que estuvo ayudándole a Marceline con sus cosas y, luego de terminar con las cajas que Finn había tirado accidentalmente, Marceline le pidió que la ayudara con otras cuantas cosas que tenia en su casa, y Finn, como siempre, accedió a hacerlo; la ayudo a separar las cosas que le servían, a tirar las que no y como por ultimo a limpiar un poco la casa. Para entonces los dos habían terminado con todo y solo faltaba sacar la tierra y el polvo que había quedado dentro de la casa de la vampiresa, y en una de las tantas movidas que le dio Finn a la escoba, golpeo algo con el palo de esta y el objeto llamo la atención de Finn cuando este callo al suelo. El chico humano volteo hacia abajo y en el piso vio un marco boca abajo, fue una suerte que no se hubiera roto porque si no Marceline ya le estuviera chupando la sangre. Tomo el marco entre sus manos y sus ojos se encontraron con la foto de alguien muy parecido a Marceline, a pesar de que este era un muchacho, pero se parecían un poco; cabello largo de color negro, dos marcas de mordeduras en su cuello, el Bajo-Hacha en su poder y dos colmillos que sobresalían de su labio superior. Finn no pudo contener toda su curiosidad y entonces fue hasta donde se encontraba Marceline para a continuación preguntarle:

-Marcy, ¿quién es este chico?- Dijo señalando la foto. La vampiresa tomo la foto en sus manos y al instante sus ojos reconocieron al joven de la foto.

-Se llama Marshall Lee, es mi primo y el Rey de los Vampiros.

-¿Tu primo? ¿Y porque nunca lo mencionaste?

-Por que nunca preguntaste- Contrataco ella volviendo a poner la foto en su lugar- Es una lastima que ya no este aquí.

Al escuchar eso Finn no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Esta muerto?- Marceline miro confundida a Finn con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Muerto? Por supuesto que no, cabeza de chorlito, los vampiros no mueren.

-¿Y entonces porque dices que es una lastima que ya no este aquí?

-Es que él tiene bajo su poder la mitad de la Nocheosfera y yo tengo la otra mitad, y como ninguno de los dos quizo vivir con el otro, pues él se fue a las tierras de Aaa y yo me quede en Ooo.

El humano vio por segunda vez la foto del tal Marshall Lee, parecía tener la misma edad que Marceline y, no lo dudaba, seguramente era igual de hiperactivo y bromista como lo era Marceline, y si era asi no podría imaginar las miles de barbaridades y estupideces que podrían hacer los dos juntos. De repente Finn recibió el golpe de una escoba en su cabeza y volteo al instante encontrándose con Marceline apurándolo a terminar lo que habían empezado y Finn no pudo ni decir una sola palabra cuando Marceline ya le había entregado la escoba y el héroe se puso a trabajar. Por otra parte, Finn aun seguía preocupado por su presunto Sueño de Muerte, Jake ya le había dicho que probablemente había sido una pesadilla que el humano había tomado como Sueño de Muerte, pero Finn estaba completamente seguro que la aparición del Buho Cosmico tenia mucho que ver con que ese sueño fue en realidad la anunciación de su futura y trágica muerte. Dejo de barrer y miro a Marceline, quien yacía en el aire quitando las telarañas de su techo con un plumero gris, entonces al chico se le ocurrio que ella podría ayudarlo con el asunto de su Sueño de Muerte.

-Marceline- La vampiresa volteo cuando Finn hizo la mención de su nombre.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa, Finn?

El aventurero se arrepintió de haber hablado, ahora tendría que contrale su cruel destino a una de las personas a las que el mas quería y lo menos que quería hacer Finn era preocupar a las personas que eran importantes para el, ya tenia suficiente con que Jake lo estuviera, pero nunca permitiría que Marceline estuviera nerviosa por haberle dicho algo como que había tenido un Sueño de Muerte. Desde hace mucho tiempo Finn pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con la Reina de los Vampiros, y no porque no hubiera aventuras a las que acudir ni porque no tuviera nada que hacer cuando Jake se iba a sus citas románticas con su novia Arcoiris, era porque le gustaba estar con ella. Aun no estaba seguro sobre lo que era aquella atracción hacia la soberana de la Nocheosfera, pero, sinceramente, le gustaba sentirse asi. Ya hacia mucho tiempo que había cortado con la Princesa Flama porque… bueno, en primer lugar no podía ni acercarse a ella sin terminar tostado o con alguna quemadura en el cuerpo, y en segunda su relación no estaba funcionando para nada, no pasaba ni un dia en el que Flama no se enojara o perdiera el control sobre si misma y quemara todo a su alrededor, incluyendo a Finn, quien acababa por regresar a su casa como barbacoa recién hecha. Y la Dulce Princesa, la persona de la que Finn estuvo mas que enamorado, ya no era una opción, pues el héroe se había cansado de escuchar que era muy joven y todo ese rollo que Bonnibel siempre usaba con el. Sin embargo, con Marceline era diferente, con ella no se quemaba si la tocaba, tenían el mismo espíritu aventurero y lo apreciaba a pesar de ser muy joven, aunque ahora ya tenía la misma edad que ella cuando fue convertida en vampiresa. Finn no estaba muy seguro de si lo que sentía hacia la Reina de los Vampiros era amor u otra cosa que no comprendia, pero simplemente no quería que Marceline estuviera preocupada.

-Olvidalo, Marcy, no es nada importante- Dijo el humano y entonces siguió barriendo.

-Si tú lo dices- Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y acto seguido prosiguió limpiando las telarañas del techo con el plumero gris.

Muchas veces Finn quiso ser valiente y contarle a Marceline todo acerca de su Sueño de Muerte, pero nunca se atrevio a decirle nada a la vampiresa, que por cierto a Finn empezaba a parecerle atractiva. El humano no podía decir que no ante eso ultimo, y es que la Reina Vampiro era una joven muy hermosa como para que fuera hija de un demonio como Hunson Abadder y ninguno de los dos tenía el más remoto parecido, a pesar del apellido, lo que entonces significaba que se parecía a su madre, y gracias a Glob era asi. Luego de haber ayudado a la vampiresa con sus cosas Finn y Marceline se quedaron charlando un rato en el piso de la sala porque Finn no era capaz de soportar la incomodidad del sofá de Marceline, quien flotaba en al aire con las piernas cruzadas al lado del humano riendo por todas las cosas que Finn le contaba sobre sus aventuras con Jake y las miles de locuras que hacían ambos. Y fue entonces que al humano se le fue a ocurrir una idea; si en verdad quería a Marceline como algo mas que una amiga, entonces porque no invitarla a una aventura nocturna con el.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche, Marcy?- Pregunto el humano haciendo que Marceline parara sus risas.

-Yo nada, ¿y tu?

-Tampoco. Por eso pensé que tal vez quisieras salir de aventura conmigo.

-¿Cómo una cita?- Pregunto Marceline solo para hacer enojar al muchacho, a quien se le tornaron de rosa las mejillas.

-¡No! Es que pensé que como ni tú ni yo teníamos algo que hacer esta noche pues hay que salir a hacer algo.

La vampiro quedo pensando un rato en la propuesta de Finn, y al final dijo que si, después de todo no era para nada divertido estar tirada en medio de tu casa tocando canciones fúnebres en tu Bajo-Hacha, además no era algo nuevo que ella saliera de aventuras con Finn, ya lo había hecho varias veces en el pasado, ¿asi que porque no ahora? Ademas le agradaba estar con Finn, era como si la sola presencia del héroe fuera lo suficiente como para que Marceline se sintiera comoda con el. Y aunque fuera difícil de creer, la vampiresa estaba empezando a sentir una atracción hacia el aventurero. Normalmente ella y Finn pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y desde hace mucho ambos se habían acostumbrado a verse tan seguido.

-Si, no veo porque no. Suena divertido- Acepto por fin la vampiresa.

-Okey, entonces te veo en la noche, Marcy- Dijo el humano yendo hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir de la casa de la Reina vampiro, Finn regreso hacia ella y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla haciendo que las mejillas de la vampiro se tornaran de rosa- Nos vemos luego, Marcy- Agrego el humano y entonces abrió la puerta de la casa y salio de esta sin decirle una palabra mas a la Reina Vampiro.

-Nos vemos luego, Finn- Susurro esta colocando una de sus manos en la mejilla en la que Finn la había besado.

El protector de Ooo estaba más que feliz, no solamente porque saldría de aventura esta noche, sino porque saldría de aventura con Marceline esta noche. Muy contento Finn tomo rumbo hacia la casa del árbol en la que el y Jake vivian y que, casualmente, resulto haber sido una de las casas de Marceline cuando esta se había mudado con su exnovio Ash, a quien le habían dado una buena golpiza hace unos cuantos años atrás. Ahora solo quedaba averiguar como decirle a todos que había tenido un Sueño de Muerte sin preocuparlos demasiado, no quería causar un escandalo en Ooo y que todos se asustaran, porque a parte de tener que decir que sus días estaban contados, tendría que decir que estaba por aproximarse una guerra contra quien sabe quien en toda la Tierra de Ooo y eso causaría todo un alboroto. Finn suspiro ante el último pensamiento y antes de volver a ser sumergido entre sus pensamientos, la voz de Jake lo llamo desde atrás.

-¡Hermanito, que bueno que te encuentro!- Decia Jake al tiempo en que se acercaba corriendo hacia Finn.

-¿Qué sucede ahora, Jake?- Pregunto el chico al ver la desesperación reflejada en el rostro.

-¡La espada, viejo! ¡La espada cobro vida y ahora quiere matar a la Dulce Princesa!- Solto el perro mágico.

-¿¡Pero que estas haciendo aquí!? Se supone que deberías estarla ayudando- Le regaño.

-Lo intente, pero su poder es muy alto.

Con el temor de que algo pudiera pasarle a la Dulce Princesa, Finn desenvaino su espada de Sangre de Demonio y para ir rumbo al castillo del Dulce Reino esperando no llegar muy tarde y como este quedaba lejos, Finn le dijo a Jake que aumentara su tamaño y al instante el perro mágico aumento cincuenta veces su tamaño y ambos aventureros tomaron camino hacia el Dulce Reino. Llegaron a la entrada del castillo en cuestión de minutos y sin esperar nada Finn atravesó la puerta que daba el paso hacia el castillo y entonces tomo la dirección en la que se encontraba el laboratorio de la Dulce Princesa. Con una patada abrió la puerta de este y sus ojos se encontraron con la enorme espada flotando en el aire y despidiendo un tipo de aura violeta a su alrededor, la princesa estaba acorralada en un rincón del laboratorio mirando con horror la hoja del arma, la cual se movia de un lado a otro como si estuviera buscando lo que estaba a punto de rebanar –en este caso la princesa-.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Finn dio un grito de batalla y corrió directamente hacia el arma flotante, la cual parecio haber escuchado al muchacho y al instante giro hacia el humano, quien estrello su espada contra la hoja de la otra, haciendo que esta retrocediera un poco de la Dulce Princesa. El humano esquivo con éxito cada uno de los ataques que el arma viviente daba contra el, los esquivaba, los bloqueaba e incluso se los regresaba. La verdad, pelear con una espada viviente era algo que Finn nunca antes había presenciado y sinceramente se sentía raro atacar un objeto que tenia vida propia y no era controlado por nada ni nadie. Sin embargo, por más fuerte que fuera el golpe que Finn le daba a la espada, esta nunca dejaba de atacar, solo se mantenía flotando en el aire y atacaba una y otra vez al aventurero, pero no tenía el más minimo rasguño.

De repente la espada viviente volvió a dar otro ataque directo contra la hoja de la espada de Finn y, en lugar de que la espada de Sangre de Demonio se destruyera, esta simplemente se callo de las manos del héroe gracias al peso y fuerza de la espada, y este quedo indefenso al momento. Una vez mas la espada volvió a prepararse para atacar al muchacho, quien simplemente cerro los ojos y se cubrió el rostro con las manos para no presenciar el momento en que el arma lo atravesara y acabara con su vida. Sin embargo el golpe de muerte nunca llego, Finn entonces aparto sus manos de su vista y se llevo la sorpresa de que Jake había "inmovilizado" a la espada aumentando de tamaño y colocando su enorme trasero encima de esta, el perro únicamente le sonrio y le alzo un pulgar a Finn dándole a entender a este que todo estaba bien. El chico suspiro aliviado al ver que aun seguía con vida y entonces se levanto del suelo y tomo su espada, la cual había terminado por estrellarse en una pared y caerse al suelo.

-¿Esta bien, Dulce Princesa?- Le pregunto Finn una vez que estuvo cerca dé la joven monarca.

-Creo que si. Gracias, Finn- Dijo la princesa y despues se levanto del suelo con la ayuda del aventurero.

-Oye Finn, ¿y que vamos a hacer con esto?- Pregunto Jake apuntando hacia la espada debajo de su trasero.

-No lo se, Jake. Princesa, ¿usted conoce algún lugar donde podamos meter esta cosa para que no nos mate?

-Creo que lo más razonable seria devolverla al lugar al que pertenece, Finn- Opino- La espada estaba dentro de esa cueva porque no querían que nadie se enterara de su existencia, asi que tú y Jake deben devolverla al lugar donde pertenece.

-Pero no podemos devolverla- Dijo el humano de golpe.

-Finn, ¿es que no viste que estuvo apunto de matarte?

-¡Es por eso que la quiero destruir, princesa! ¡Para que no me mate cuando…!

-Cuando vuelva a cobrar vida- Interrumpio Jake estirando un brazo hasta la boca de su hermano y callandolo al instante. Fue entonces cuando Finn se dio cuenta de que estuvo apunto de revelar todo sobre lo de su Sueño de Muerte, y gracias a Glob Jake lo había callado a tiempo- Vera, es que cuando la encontramos también intento matarnos y Finn y yo pensamos que seria mejor destruirla para asi no tener que poner a Ooo en peligro.

-¿En serio?- Finn y Jake asintieron al mismo tiempo- Bueno, supongo que seria la mejor opción.

-Si, verdad- Dijo el perro mágico- Ahora, con su permiso, princesa, nos gustaría que nos dejara a mi y a Finn con esta peligrosa arma. Ya sabe, por su seguridad.

-De acuerdo, Jake. Pero avísenme si tienen problemas, eh.

-Oh, pero por supuesto que si. Usted tranquila, princesa, déjeselo todo a los profesionales.

La Dulce Princesa asintió y salió del laboratorio dejando solos a Finn y a Jake. Este último soltó la boca de su hermano en el momento en que la princesa dejo la habitación, Finn entonces respiro una enorme bocanada de aire y volteo hacia donde se encontraba su hermano, quien lo miraba de brazos cruzados, reprochándole el hecho de que estuvo a punto de soltar la sopa sin si quiera pensarlo. El humano se froto la nuca completamente avergonzado y quiso decirle algo al perro, pero antes de decir una sola palabra Jake levanto una mano e impidió que Finn fuera a decir cualquier palabra. El perro entonces ya no sintió el movimiento de la espada debajo de él y se retiro de encima del arma para después mirar directamente a los ojos a su hermano.

-¿Te das cuenta de que por poco te delatas a ti solo?- Empezo el perro.

-Lo lamento, sé que no tengo que decir nada pero no se me ocurría nada más que poder decirle- Se excuso el chico humano.

-Mira, Finn, si le dices a la Dulce Princesa que tuviste un Sueño de Muerte va a querer saber de que se trataba, ¿y sabes lo que eso significa?

-¿Qué voy a tener que decirle lo de la guerra?

-Exacto. Y tú ya debes de saber como se pone Ooo cuando hay llamados de guerra. La paz ha prosperado desde que termino la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones y si le dices a alguien que habrá una guerra contra quien sabe quien y al final nunca hubo guerra, ¿sabes lo que va a pasar?- El chico negó con la cabeza- Te van a destrerrar, y no solo por mentiroso, sino por agitar a todo un continente por un simple juego.

-Pero yo sé que la guerra es real, Jake. Algo esta a punto de pasar y creo que todos tienen derecho a saberlo.

Dicho eso el humano salió del laboratorio y cerro la puerta tras de si dejando solamente a Jake, quien desvío la mirada hacia la espada y, solo porque si, la pateo con su pata derecha y al momento los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas al perro, quien empezó a saltar en una sola pata mientras que con la otra se sostenía la pata lastimada al tiempo en que daba quejidos de perro.

**Hola de nuevo mundo de fanfiction. He regresado con otro nuevo capitulo de La Era Oscura, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Como verán actualize mas rápido esta vez, ¿quieren saber porque? ¡Porque hoy no tuve clases! Oh, si señor, el destino no es tan cruel después de todo. Pero bueno, yéndonos al fic, ¿Qué va a pasar ahora que la espada ha cobrado vida propia? ¿Podra Finn evitar que su destino sea cumplido? ¿Cuándo va a empezar la guerra? Descubran esto y mucho mas en los siguientes capítulos de La Era Oscura. Mando muchos agradecimientos a Spartanjaller, 181 y a Brudark, que fueron los que me dejaron Review en el capi pasado. Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy. Nos vemos en el tercer capitulo. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	3. Armadura de ultratumba

**La Era Oscura.**

**Capitulo 3: Armadura de ultratumba.**

Un oso caminaba por en medio de una de las ruinas mas antiguas que había en la Tierra de Ooo, en medio de la noche, sosteniendo el Enchiridion entre sus dientes. En la espalda del animal se podía ver a un caracol con una mirada diabólica en su rostro y no era nadie más que el Lich atrapado en el pequeño cuerpo del caracol. Desde hace mucho tiempo atrás el pero de los villanos de Ooo y de Aaa estuvo buscando como conseguir el legendario Enchiridion para ser libre del ridículo cuerpo de caracol en el que se encontraba atrapado y, a parte de todo eso, también había estado buscando como revivir a un viejo amigo que le hizo compañía en la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones, cuando todos los humanos se extinguieron o mutaron convirtiéndose en lo que se conoce como las criaturas de Ooo. El Lich nunca se imagino que solo necesitara de un animal tonto y sin cerebro para conseguir lo que quería, y valla que su plan tuvo éxito, pues ahora solo necesitaba regresar a su forma normal y regresar a la vida a la criatura de la que nadie se acordaba, a excepción de el claro esta.

De repente el oso se detuvo cuando al frente suyo se cruzo con una montaña, el Lich entonces se deslizo a la cabeza del oso y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa cuando vio la montaña al frente. El oso dejo el Enchiridion en el suelo y el caracol volvió a deslizarse pero esta vez por el hombro del animal hasta llegar a la pata de este y tocar el suelo. Conforme por su hallazgo, el Lich volteo hacia donde se encontraba el oso y le dijo:

-Gracias por ayudarme. Creo que te mereces tu libertad- Y luego de que el caracol hablara, los ojos del animal brillaron y entonces este cerro los ojos para después abrirlos mirando hacia todos lados, sin saber en donde o porque se encontraba en ese lugar- ¡Ahora largo!

Asustado, el animal soltó un gruñido y corrió despavorido por el camino en el que, inconsientemente, había llegado. El Lich, por otro lado, se acercó hacia el legendario manual de los héroes y empezó a hojearlo hasta que pareció haber llegado a la página que deseaba, entonces el caracol empezó a leer el capitulo entero del libro, el cual consistía en la separación de un cuerpo y otro, había que hacer un ritual y todo eso pero el Lich no tenia tiempo para hacer un ritual absurdo, entonces siguió leyendo y encontró que, en lugar de hacer el ritual, podía salir del cuerpo del caracol con simplemente decir la pequeña oración que se encontraba escrita ahí.

-_Mutare… mentis_.

Y entonces todo empezó. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el cuerpo del caracol estaba rodeado de un remolino de tierra se hizo presente y poco a poco este se fue intensificando hasta que el pequeño cuerpo en el que el Lich estaba atrapado empezó a subir entre la arena y el polvo al tiempo en que giraba al ritmo del remolino. Luego de un segundo un resplandor amarillo se hizo presente en medio del remolino y este creo algo parecido a una explosión pequeña y, cuando el resplandor de esta desaparecio junto con la tierra, la mirada del caracol había dejado de ser intimidante y había vuelto a ser la misma cara amable del caracolito que seguía a Finn y a Jake en sus aventuras, saludando a la nada. Pero por otra parte, el villano más detestable en la historia de todos los tiempos había logrado salir y ahora los continentes de Ooo y Aaa estaban en peligro de guerra, solamente hacia falta que Satnam regresara y entonces el plan del Lich estaría completo. La calavera tomo al caracolito en una de sus esqueléticas manos y entonces dijo:

-Gracias a ti pude sobrevivir lo suficiente. Espere años para esto, ¿sabes?- El caracol no se inmutaba a decir ni una palabra, lo que hizo al Lich sonreír, si es que esa mueca se le podía llamar sonrisa- Eres agradable, criatura insignificante, pero no tanto como lo será Satnam cuando regrese de la muerte.

Dijo y entonces el Lich coloco de nuevo a la pequeña criatura en el suelo para después tomar el Echiridion en sus manos. Avanzo hacia la montaña que estaba frente a él, el Lich entonces puso su esqueletuda mano sin vida en la roca de la montaña y poco después esta comenzó a agrietarse hasta que las grietas formaron una enorme puerta que poco a poco empezó a temblar hasta el punto en que las rocas hicieron explosión y estas terminaron regadas por todos lados y, gracias a la explosión que hicieron estas, un tipo de túnel en forma de puerta se formo en la montaña. Sin más que decir o esperar creo una antorcha con un movimiento de manos y al momento el Lich se adentro en el túnel para encontrar lo que había ido a buscar.

El camino no fue muy largo, en poco tiempo la calavera había llegado a lo que para él era la tumba de su viejo amigo Satnam. Se le conocía como caballero del terror porque todo aquel que lo mira a los ojos se condena a sufrir de las más terribles pesadillas al momento de dormir, y también porque Satnam había peleado al lado del Lich en la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones con un ejército de demonios y vampiros comandados por el mismísimo Satnam. Pudieron haber ganado, según los pensamientos del Lich, pero un valiente guerrero, que murió gracias a su valentía, lo mato quitándole su casco y exponiéndolo a la luz del sol, Satnam no era ningun vampiro al que pudieras matar exponiéndolo a la luz solar, él era… otra cosa. Y cuando Satnam murió, todo su ejército fue mandado a la Nocheosfera por el anterior Rey de los Vampiros, al cual Marceline mato hace algún tiempo. Pero la historia no se repetiría; el Lich tenía un plan y sabía que iba a funcionar si en verdad el manual de los héroes le ayudaba con eso, pues con Satnam una vez mas a su lado, no habría nada que pudiera detener la destrucción y dominación de todo el continente de Ooo, y quien sabe, tal vez le darían una visita a Aaa luego de terminar con su continente hermano. Sin embargo aun había un insignificante pero gran problema tanto para el Lich como para Satnam: Finn, el humano.

Aquel chiquillo débil y tonto que, y aun no lo podía creer, había logrado vencerlo de la manera mas humillante que podía existir en el mundo. Quien iba a pensar que el Lich, el villano más malévolo y repugnantemente malo que pudo haber pisado la faz de lo que quedaba de la Tierra, había sido vencido por un niño de trece años que contaba únicamente con un sueter rosa. Mientras el Lich pensaba en la vergüenza que paso cuando el joven humano lo derroto, este no se dio cuenta pero ya había llegado al lugar donde yacia Satnam.

-Al fin te encuentro- Dijo la calavera y entonces dejo la antorcha flotando en aire para empezar a hojear de nuevo el libro. No necesito mas que hojear unas cuantas hojas después del extraño capitulo "_Como besar a una princesa"_ y unas hojas después encontró el capitulo sobre como revivir a los muertos.

Sin mas retrasos el Lich trazo en la arena el nombre de la persona que quería que regresara de la muerte, pero la parte mas difícil que tuvo que hacer el villano fue deshacerse de su brazo izquierdo, pues el libro decía que para traer a alguien del Inframundo o del mundo de Glob se necesitaba un pequeño sacrificio de la persona que quería desafiar a la muerte resucitando a un familiar, amigo, etcétera. El brazo del Lich fue colocado arriba del nombre de Satnam y, ya para terminar el ritual y regresar a la vida a Satnam, la calavera tuvo que recitar lo siguiente:

-_Orci infernus et mors vitam Cabellero Satnam revertar ad terrorem_.

Al terminar de recitar el nombre de Satnam marcado en la tierra emitio un resplandor y un segundo después desaparecio junto con el brazo izquierdo del Lich. Al principio el Lich pensó que el ritual no había funcionado ya que no paso nada en los próximos diez segundos, pero de repente la tierra empezó a moverse y entonces de esta salieron todas y cada una de las partes de la armadura de Satnam, desde su casco hasta su capa y sus botas de metal negro. La calavera soltó una risa sonora al ver la armadura de su aliado flotando en el aire con la capa hondeando de arriba hacia abajo al ritmo del viento que había entrado al túnel en el mismo instante en el que la armadura de Satnam aparecio. Pero algo no andaba bien. De repente la armadura del caballero del terror se desplomo en el suelo como si nada y las risas del Lich cesaron cuando este vio que el atuendo de metal dejo de flotar, la calavera entonces tomo entre sus huesudas manos el casco de su aliado y, en medio de la ira y del enojo, no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que gritar, haciendo que su alarido hiciera eco en todo el túnel en el que se encontraba. No era posible que eso le estuviera pasando, se suponía que su plan debería estar dando resultado, pero no era asi. El Lich empezó a revisar desesperado toda la armadura, y todo estaba ahí, no hacia falta nada; estaba el casco, la capa, las botas, las rodilleras, lo guantes, el pechero, todo. ¿Pero que era lo que faltaba? Según tenia entendido, cuando el intento de que alguien no regresara de la muerte cuando otro lo quería, era porque faltaba alguna pieza de ese alguien, como un ojo, un brazo o algo.

-¿¡Qué es lo que me falta!?- Grito el Lich callendo arrodillado al piso y golpeando este con su mano convertida en puño. Una vez mas el Lich volvió a revisar la armadura de Satnam y ahora si sintió que faltaba algo entre ese monton de metal negro, y fue entonces cuando los ojos del Lich se abrieron de par en par. Ya sabía lo que le faltaba, y ese algo era la fuente del poder de Satnam- La espada.

Y el Lich sabia donde encontrar el arma del caballero del terror.

…

Finn toco tres veces la puerta de la casa de Marceline esperando a que esta abriera para irse de una aventura nocturna, como ella se lo había prometido. Finn estaba emocionado, desde la tarde no había podido sacarse de la cabeza que tendría una aventura con su mejor amiga, y ya le hacia falta porque desde hace tiempo el ultimo de los humanos y la Reina Vampiro no habían salido y, sinceramente, Finn ya la extrañaba a pesar de que la veía todos los días en su casa. De pronto la puerta se abrió y Marceline se asomo por detrás de esta y sonrió al ver al muchacho parado al frente de su puerta con su inseparable y gracioso gorrito blanco. El chico le sonrió por igual la sonrisa a Marceline y ambos partieron hacia la aventura. Los dos se divirtieron gran parte de la noche caminando y riéndose por las tonterías que llegaba a decir el otro, la mayor de ellas por parte de Finn, a quien no le importaba en lo absoluto actuar como un idiota delante de Marceline porque después de todo ella ya estaba acostumbrada a eso.

-¿Entonces Jake se comio toda esa mayonesa?- Pregunto la vampiresa aun sin creerse la historia que el chico le estaba contando.

-Si, el muy bruto tuvo diarrea por tres días, yo le dije que la mayonesa ya estaba caducada, ¿pero me escucha? No- Renegaba el humano mientras Marceline reia por las incoherencias que Finn le contaba sobre Jake.

-Hablando de Jake y de tus aventuras con el, Finn- Dijo la vampira volteando a ver al héroe.

-¿Si, Marcy?- Dijo el aventurero al notar que la vampiresa no había terminado su frase.

-¿Qué ha sido de sus aventuras, eh? ¿Han encontrado cosas nuevas?- Pregunto ella, claramente interesada por saber que era de la vida de sus héroes de pacotilla favoritos.

Finn no supo que decir para responder la pregunta de Marceline, si le decía que habían encontrado un arma que cobro vida e intento matarlos esa misma tarde no solo lo tacharía como loco, sino que con solo decirle eso Finn la llevaría directamente hasta su Sueño de Muerte. El muchacho no sabía que hacer. Por un lado creía que lo mejor seria decirle a Marceline lo que paso en su Sueño de Muerte para que lo ayudara y, de paso, para saber si Marceline sabía algo sobre el caballero de armadura negra que vio al lado del Lich. El humano suspiro y después miro directamente a la Reina Vampiro, quien esperaba una respuesta a la pregunta que acababa de hacer.

-Marceline, ¿tu crees que haya existido otro villano mas fuerte que el Lich?- La pregunta le cayo por sorpresa a la vampiro. Un villano mas fuerte que el mismísimo Lich, eso era algo que nadie podía confirmar.

-No, Finn. El Lich es y siempre será el peor de los villanos- Le dijo y entonces le dio un amigable golpecito en el brazo al chico- Pero resulta que un dia un chiquillo tonto con un ridículo suéter rosa apareció y lo derroto.

Finn no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de Marceline. Él fue un chiquillo muy tonto en el pasado, pero ahora había crecido y su papel como el chico tonto al que tanto despreciaban los monstruos y villanos de Ooo ya se había acabado. Se había convertido en un adolescente que cientos de veces había sido acosado por la Princesa del Espacio Grumoso porque, a parte de haber crecido, se había convertido en todo un galanazo y eso nadie se lo podía negar, incluso la Dulce Princesa le había dicho que se había hecho muy guapo a lo largo del tiempo, cosa que hacia sonrojar al chico pero no porque le siguiera gustando, sino porque le daba pena que le dijeran algo como eso. Pero regresando al tema, Finn dijo:

-Es que pensaba que posiblemente haya tenido algún contacto con otra criatura o algo; alguien mas fuerte o con mejores poderes que él.

-Las únicas criaturas más maléficas que conozco son mi padre, el Lich y Ghunter, según la teoría de mi papá.

-¿Ghunter? ¿El pingüino del Rey Helado?- Marceline asintió- Pero si es un pequeño muy gracioso. ¿Cómo va a ser malo?

-Pues si mi padre dice que es la criatura más maléfica que ha visto en su inmortal vida, debe ser por algo, ¿no?

-Pos´ eso si- Acepto el humano- Pero también hay otra cosa que quiero decirte…

Antes de que el chico se atreviera a hablar un grito le robo las palabras de la boca y tanto el como Marceline dirigieron sus miradas hacia el lugar de donde provenia el grito. La vampiresa tomo los brazos del héroe y en pocos segundos ambos ya estaban flotando en los aires rumbo al lugar donde escucharon el grito y fue de la Aldea de los Duendes que este grito se origino. Un troll de pasto estaba aterrorizando a los aldeanos y estos no hacían mas que correr por sus vidas o refugiarse en sus hogares para no ser devorados o aplastados por el monstruo, el cual se estaba comiendo una carreta entera de fruta. Finn al momento le pidió a Marceline que lo soltara, la vampiro obedecio y soltó los brazos de Finn, quien callo de cuclillas en el piso y rápidamente volvió a levantarse al tiempo en que desenfundaba su espada de Sangre de Demonio. Cuando Finn menos se lo espero Marceline ya había llegado a la Aldea de los Duendes y estaba trepada encima de la espalda del monstruo con las manos puestas en los ojos de este burlándose de el por no poder quitársela de encima.

El héroe se quedo anonadado con la valentía de la vampiro, no lo había notado pero Marceline se veía bien peleando con ese troll de pasto, el cual intentaba quitarse a la chica de la espalda pero sus brazos era cortos y no podía alcanzar ni las piernas de Marceline, quien se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Finn y cuando encontró a este le hizo una señal con la mano para que fuera hacia alla y no le dejara toda la diversión a ella. El humano se salió de su trance cuando Marceline le hizo la señal y entonces corrió hacia el troll de pasto con la espada en manos. Al ver al aventurero acercándose a toda velocidad Marceline soltó los ojos del troll y se alejó flotando mientas el monstruo hecho de yerbas la buscaba con la mirada, pero en vez de encontrarse con la vampiro, lo único que la bestia pudo ver fue a la espada de Finn golpeándole el cráneo y derribándolo al suelo con un gran chichon en la frente. Rapidamente el troll se puso una vez mas en pie y corrió hacia a Finn gritando y con las manos convertidas en puños preparadas para golpear a Finn, quien preparo su espada para darle otro golpe al enorme monstruo, pero mucho antes de que la bestia se acercara al humano Marceline apareció de repente y le puso el pie al troll haciéndolo caer de cara al piso. La vampiresa rio cuando vio al monstruo estamparse en el suelo con uno de los trucos más viejos de comedia para humillar a una persona que existían en el mundo. Y Finn no pudo evitar quedar asombrado con cada cosa que la Reina Vampiro hacia para atacar al monstruo. Esa chica en verdad era increíble.

-Finn, ¿te vas a quedar ahí todo el dia o seguiremos con las aventuras?- Dijo ella mostrando una sonrisa audaz en su bello y pálido rostro.

-Eh…

Antes de que el humano pudiera contestarle a la vampiro el troll de pasto se levanto de golpe y con su brazo termino por darle una bofetada a Finn que lo mando hasta estrellarse contra el tronco de un árbol que estaba por ahí. La criatura rio sonoramente al ver al héroe haberse estrellado contra el árbol, pero sus risas fueron silenciadas cuando Marceline lo golpeo con su Bajo-Hacha en la cara dándole un moretón de por vida en el ojo a la bestia, la cual rugió poco después de que la vampiro retirara el bajo de su cara. El troll se disponía a atacar a la chica, pero antes de dar si quiera un respiro, la bestia dio otro rugido y entonces callo al suelo revelando a Finn con su espada de Sangre de Demonio incrustada en la espalda del monstruo, el cual no volvió a mover ni un dedo después de que el héroe sacara su espada de la espalda del troll.

-Bien hecho, héroe- Dijo Marceline dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda del muchacho.

-Tú también lo hiciste bien, Marcy- Respondio el chico algo sonrojado.

-No es por ser presumida pero creo que hasta lo hice mejor que tú- Dijo la vampiresa, dándose todo el crédito.

-Óyeme, óyeme, óyeme, dije que lo hiciste bien pero no mejor que yo.

-Ay si tu, lo hice mejor que yo. No me gustaría recordarte quien evito que te patearan el trasero.

-Pude haberlo derribado, Marceline.

-Y también te pudieron haber mandado al otro lado de Ooo- Le dijo y de repente Marceline le quito el gorrito blanco a Finn- ¿No es asi, héroe?

-¡Marceline, regrésame mi gorro!- Grito el muchacho al tiempo en que intentaba quitarle su gorro de oso a la chica, quien se reía de los intentos fallidos del héroe al intentar recuperar su pertenencia.

-¡Primero alcánzame si puedes!- Dijo y entonces comenzó a flotar en el aire alejándose del humano.

Finn no aguanto mas y corrió tras de Marceline mientras le gritaba que le devolviera el gorro, pero la vampiro solo se limitaba a reír mientras escuchaba los gritos del humano. Y como la vampiresa flotaba a pocos metros del piso, entonces Finn acelero su paso y tomo a Marceline del tobillo y jalo a la chica hacia abajo. Marceline no pudo evitar caer del aire y como Finn todavía corría cuando bajo a Marceline de los aires, pues esta termino por caerse encima de él, Finn no pudo soportar el peso de la vampiro y entonces tropezó y rodo en el suelo junto con Marceline. Cuando dejaron de rodar, Marceline terminó encima de Finn y este debajo de ella, pero ninguno de los dos se percataron de la situación porque ambos estaban que se morían de risa, y, cuando los dos dejaron de reír se dieron cuenta de que el rostro de uno estaba bastante cerca del otro.

Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar ver lo bien que se veía su compañero a la luz de la luna, pero fue Finn el que mas se sorprendió al ver a Marceline asi. El chico nunca se había dado cuenta pero la verdad era que la Reina Vampiro se veía bastante bien a la luz de la luna, pues si se miraba con atención a Marceline su cabello negro brillaba con el resplandor nocturno y sus ojos carmesí se veían cien veces mejor de lo que en realidad se tenían que ver. Y Marceline no se quedaba atrás en sus pensamientos, Finn tampoco lucia para nada mal a la luz de la luna porque, al igual que ella su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules brillaban con el resplandor de esta. No pudieron evitar que sus rostros se sintieran atraídos por el del otro y, poco a poco, fueron cerrando sus ojos y cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse se escucho un enorme sonido que hizo que ambos se separaran y se inclinaran en la tierra.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Finn posando su vista en el lugar en el que se escucho la explosión.

-Parece que vino del reino de la Cara de Chicle- Dijo Marceline.

-Vamos, Marceline- Dijo el chico y entonces tomo a Marceline de la mano y ambos corrieron parte del camino, el resto lo hicieron flotando en los aires gracias al poder de levitación de la Reina Vampiro.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en el camino, es mas, ni sabían lo que les había pasado. Estaban consientes de que estuvieron a una cosita de nada por besarse, eso si, pero no tenían ni la menor idea de porque lo habían hecho. Finn y Marceline eran amigos desde hace seis años atrás y ninguno de los dos nunca había sentido nada por el otro, mas que amistad y sed de aventura, pero lo que había pasado hace un rato… no tenia ni el mas minimo sentido, simplemente había estado apunto de pasar y ya. Finn no sabia si iba a poder darle la cara a la vampiresa otra vez y Marceline tampoco sabia si iba a volver a presentarse con el humano sin que ninguno de los dos recordara lo sucedido hace unos instantes, aunque ambos sabían que tenían una especie de atracción por el otro, y aun no estaban seguros de porque.

En poco tiempo ambos llegaron al Dulce Reino y Finn desenvaino su espada y se fue corriendo al castillo una vez que sus pies tocaron la tierra junto con Marceline, quien siguió al humano flotando en los aires al ritmo de la velocidad en la que corría el humano. En pocos segundos llegaron al castillo y el héroe ni siquiera se molesto en abrir la puerta, pues había un enorme agujero en donde se suponía que debía estar la enorme puerta que daba paso al castillo. Finn sintió que algo no andaba bien cuando vio el enorme agujero, no podía tratarse de un experimento fallido de la Dulce Princesa porque normalmente las explosiones en el castillo serian en el laboratorio de este mismo, pero ahora la explosión había sido en la entrada, lo que le daba mala espina al héroe. Finn y Marceline atravesaron el agujero y se encontraron con muchos de los guardias del castillo en el suelo, el héroe se preocupo al ver aquello y entonces corrió directamente hacia el laboratorio, donde debía estar la Dulce Princesa.

-Finn, el humano, hace tanto que no nos vemos- Dijo el Lich, quien tenia su mano puesta en una caja de vidrio en la que se encontraba la espada que Finn y Jake habían encontrado en la tarde.

-Lich- Susurro Finn al ver a su antiguo enemigo frente a él. ¿Pero de donde se supone que había salido?

-¡Finn!- Grito una voz a sus espaldas. Finn y Marceline voltearon al instante y se toparon con la Dulce Princesa, corriendo hacia ellos desesperadamente y con una mirada de pánico en su rostro- Finn, el Lich esta…

La joven no pudo terminar de hablar porque de repente sus ojos se desviaron hacia su laboratorio y encontró al Lich con una mano puesta en la caja de cristal donde yacia la espada que intento matarla en la tarde y que según Finn y Jake iban a destruir. Finn, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia el huesudo e hizo que apartara su mano de la caja casi cortándole esta con su espada y fue entonces cuando el héroe pudo ver que le hacia falta una parte de uno de sus brazos. Seguramente lo había perdido la última vez en la que el y el Lich se vieron las caras, pero Finn no recordaba haberle cortado la mitad del brazo. Pero mientras el chico pensaba en todos los acontecimientos pasados con el Lich, este invoco una especie de llamas verdes en su mano y le dio un golpe en la cara al humano, quien termino por estrellarse con uno de los muebles del laboratorio de Bonnibel y un segundo después le cayeron un montón de botellas, algunas se rompieron en el suelo y unas pocas en la cabeza de Finn, quien termino con una quemadura en la mejilla. La calavera se acercó al héroe con su mano aun envuelta en llamas y la puso frente a Finn, quien se tenso al ver la huesuda mano del Lich envuelta en llamas y a punto de darle el golpe de gracia, tal vez no moriría atravesado por una espada, pero eso era cien veces mejor que morir en las garras del Lich.

El humano cerro los ojos para no ver el momento en que el Lich lo matara, pero para fortuna del muchacho, el Lich nunca lo golpeo pues, cuando Finn abrió los ojos, no era el Lich quien estaba delante de él, sino Marceline, quien mantenía su mirada fija en la calavera viviente sosteniendo con fuerza su Bajo-Hacha. Aturdido por los múltiples golpes que había recibido de las botellas de cristal que se habían estrellado en su cabeza, Finn pudo levantarse y se puso al lado de la Reina Vampiro con su espada preparada y listo para volver a pelear mano a mano con Marceline. El Lich estaba tirado en el suelo del laboratorio de la Dulce Princesa y poco a poco este se fue levantando hasta quedar de pie en el piso, Finn y Marceline prepararon sus armas al ver al villano de pie, pero este únicamente se hizo polvo y este voló hacia la ventana, donde recupero su forma normal y entonces dijo:

-Tu destino esta escrito, humano- Le dijo a Finn, quien bajo su espada al escuchar las palabras de la calavera, la cual volvió a convertirse en polvo y este se fue en los aires hacia donde sea que el Lich tuviera planeado ir.

Confundida, Marceline se colgó el Bajo-Hacha en la espalda una vez que el Lich desapareció y acto seguido miro al humano, que estaba desconcertado y con la mirada distraída en la ventana por la que había salido el Lich. La vampiresa supo en ese instante que el muchacho sabia algo al respecto de lo que había dicho el Lich, y no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Qué quiso decir con _Tu destino esta escrito_, Finn?

El humano no dijo nada en los próximos diez segundos, solamente se quedo con la mirada fija en la ventana del laboratorio y después desvío esta hacia la caja de cristal donde se encontraba la espada que el Lich quería tomar, y esta empezaba a volver a emitir el aura violeta que tenia en la tarde. Como siguiente movimiento, Finn miro a Marceline, quien esperaba una respuesta por parte del humano, pero este solo se limito a decir:

-Es mejor que no lo sepas, Marcy.

Y la confusión, duda y misterio se hicieron presentes en la cara de la vampiresa. Ahora tendría que averiguar por si misma lo que le pasaba a Finn y nadie se lo iba a impedir, después de todo ella era la Reina Vampiro.

**¡Hola mundo de fanfiction! ¡Eh regresado y con un nuevo capitulo de la Era Oscura, espero y ojala les haya gustado! No voy a dejar la nota de autor muy larga porque ando que me lleva la que me trajo porque estoy a punto de entrar a la Secundaria. Pronto tendrán en sus pantallas de computadora, celular o en lo que sea que tenga Internet el siguiente capitulo, hasta entonces nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	4. Huesped vampiro por un dia

**La Era Oscura.**

**Capitulo 4: Huésped vampiro por un dia.**

Ya nada tenia ningún sentido para el aventurero. Primero, el Lich aparecía de la nada y le decía que su destino estaba escrito, y eso no tenía ningún sentido porque, a menos que el Lich se metiera en sus sueños, se suponía que no sabía nada acerca de su Sueño de Muerte; y segundo, ¿para que demonios quería el Lich la espada que el y Jake habían encontrado? La mente de Finn era toda una guerra entre preguntas y respuestas en aquellos momentos, y no solo porque el Lich había regresado a hacerle la vida imposible de nuevo, también porque su cerebro todavía no podía procesar lo que había pasado con el y Marceline después de que derrotaron al troll de pasto. El héroe estaba consiente de que estuvo apunto de besarla, ¿pero porque? El y Marceline no tenían nada más que una simple amistad que había perdurado desde hace seis años, seria ilógico que Finn se enamorara de Marceline, la Reina Vampiro, de un instante a otro. En la tarde había aceptado que la vampiresa le resultaba en cierto punto atractiva, pero no estaba completamente seguro de que lo que sentía por Marceline era el llamado amor, o algo mas.

Llego a la casa del árbol en cuestión de unos minutos, y al llegar se encontró con una nota pegada en la puerta por parte de Jake que decía que había salido con su novia Arcoiris y que tal vez no llegaría hasta la mañana. Sin tomarle importancia, Finn arrugo la nota y la tiró al suelo para después entrar a la casa, después de todo, no era la primera vez que Jake lo dejaba solo para irse con su amada novia. Beemo no lo recibió, la pequeña consola de videojuegos parecía ya haberse ido a dormir y la verdad Finn también estaba cansado por todo lo que había pasado en el día. Asi que, sin más, Finn subió a su habitación, dejo su mochila tirada por ahi y se acostó a dormir en su cama, sin molestarse en ponerse la pijama, aun temiendo que el Sueño de Muerte que había tenido se le volviera a presentar esa noche. Finn no tenia ni idea de porque Jake se había emocionado tanto cuando tuvo su primer Sueño de Muerte, porque para Finn, ver un ejemplo de como seria el ultimo de tus días era lo mas escalofriante que podría existir.

A la mañana siguiente Finn despertó gracias a los molestos rayos del sol que entraron sin permiso alguno por su ventana. El muchacho bostezo y se inclino en su cama estirando sus brazos a ambos lados para dejar salir toda la flojera que traía. Estaba por quitarse las sabanas de encima cuando de repente…

-¡Buenos días, Finn!-… apareció Marceline frente a él. La repentina aparición de la vampiresa hizo que el héroe gritara y se callera de la cama, despertándose por completo y, como siempre, no pudo faltar la sonora risa de Marceline al ver a Finn caer en el suelo.

-¡Marceline, ¿pero que estas haciendo aquí?!- Le dijo el humano desde el suelo.

-Nada en especial- Respondio ella tranquilamente- Solo quise ver como estaba mi héroe de pacotilla favorito.

-¿Desde hace cuanto estas aquí?- Pregunto Finn ya que sabia que Marceline no podía salir al sol y no pudo haber llegado a su casa en mera mañana.

-Eh estado aquí toda la noche- Los ojos de Finn se abrieron como platos cuando escucho a Marceline decir eso con tanta naturalidad.

-¿Y como porque te metiste a mi casa, Marceline?- Pregunto, cruzándose de brazos.

-Tranquilo, Finn, recuerda que yo me meto en tu casa todo el tiempo. No te sorprendas si me ves haciendo una fiesta aquí a mitad de la noche.

-Eso definitivamente no seria algo nuevo- Comento el humano.

-Si, como sea. ¿No vas a invitarme a desayunar, héroe?

El humano suspiro, Marceline definitivamente no tenia remedio, aunque esa falta de remedio era lo que hacia a Marceline mas atractiva y divertida. Asi que, con sus energías nuevamente a todo lo que daban, Finn se levanto de la cama y se fue a la cocina junto con Marceline, pero le dijo a esta que lo esperara en las escaleras mientras el cerraba las cortinas para que los rayos del sol no molestaran a la vampiro. Ya después de unos instantes la casa del árbol quedo un poco a oscuras y Marceline pudo salir de las escaleras cuando Finn le aviso, y como la Reina de los Vampiros únicamente se comía el color rojo de las cosas, pues Finn solo pudo servirle un tazón de fresas para ella y unos huevos revueltos con jugo de naranja para el. Jake aun no había llegado de su cita con Arcoiris, seguramente se había quedado a dormir en casa de su novia, por lo que no había peligro porque el perro se muriera de miedo al ver a Marceline.

-Oye, Finn- Le llamo Marceline mientras le quitaba el color rojo a una fresa- estaba pensando en lo que paso en la noche con el Lich ¿Por qué no quieres que sepa el motivo por el que dijo que tu destino estaba marcado? No creo que eso tenga sentido.

-Ya sabes como es el Lich, Marcy; ese sujeto nunca va a dejar de molestarnos- Dijo el héroe mientras le daba un bocado a su desayuno.

-Pensé que te habías deshecho de el después de que Bonnibel fue poseída.

-Y lo hice- Aseguro- Pero no entiendo como regreso.

-Bueno, existe la posibilidad de que alguien lo haya regresado a la vida, Finn. Nunca se sabe que planea un loco demente, ¿o si?

El humano se quedo pensando un momento en las palabras de la vampiro. Existía la probabilidad de que el Lich hubiera sido regresado a la vida por alguien que asi lo quería, pero el héroe no conocía a nadie tan demente para regresar a la vida al peor de los villanos que ha existido a lo largo de la historia de Ooo. Pero Marceline tenia razón, nadie sabia quien podría estar planeando el siguiente ataque a las tierras de Ooo, y seguramente ese "alguien" seria el Lich; pero aguarden un momento, era verdad que la calavera era el peor de los peores, pero aun asi él era una sola criatura contra todo un imperio, y no podría ganar a menos que tuviera un ejercito bajo su mando.

-No, no lo sabemos- Dijo el héroe al fin y entonces siguió desayunando junto con Marceline.

-A propósito, Finn, el día de ayer estuviste muy raro ¿Hay algo que te esté incomodando?- El muchacho no pudo evitar escupir el jugo que se estaba tomando cuando escucho aquella pregunta, y como un ataque de nervios solo podía decir:

-No, claro que no, Marcy. ¿Cómo crees? ¿Yo? No, ¿y tu?- Fue lo único que pudo atinar a decir el humano.

La vampiresa se sorprendió al ver la reacción de Finn, no era normal en el humano decir tantas estupideces en mero desayuno, lo que le daba a Marceline otra prueba de que algo andaba mal en el humano. Sabiendo que el muchacho la estaba engañando, Marceline puso sus codos sobre la mesa y recargo su mentón en sus manos con la mirada fija en los ojos de Finn, quien ya empezaba a ponerse nervioso de solo tener los ojos carmesís de la vampira sobre el. Como ambos se mantenían callados y Marceline aun seguía mirándolo Finn tuvo que tragar saliva en grueso y desviar su mirada varias veces intentando buscar algo interesante que decir para acabar con el torturador silencio que había en la cocina. Marceline, sin embargo, sabía que tarde o temprano Finn iba a soltar toda la sopa con solo penetrarlo con su mirada, cosa que desde hace años le había funcionado cuando quería saber algo y no querían decírselo. Finn no aguantaba mas, estaba apunto de abrir la bocota y decirle a una de las personas mas importantes para el que estaba apunto de morir, y no pudo contenerse, porque en menos de un segundo ya había abierto la boca.

-¡Me gusta el pastel de manzana!- Grito y al momento se tapo la boca con ambas manos sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Marceline no pudo evitar reír cuando escucho al humano decir eso. Finn, sin embargo, no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando ni lo que había dicho como para que Marceline se soltara a carcajadas de esa manera, y cuando repaso lo que había dicho se sintió la persona más idiota que hubiera pisado la faz de la Tierra, por lo que Finn también empezó a reírse junto con la vampira. Se reía de su propia torpeza, y también porque Marceline lo hacia y para cuando pararon las risas de ambos, la chica se limpio una lagrima que se le había escapado sin querer por tanto reír junto con el humano, quien también había parado sus risas.

-Finn, todo Ooo sabe que te gusta el pastel de manzana, no tienes que decírmelo.

-Si ya lo se- Dijo el humano dándole un sorbo a su vaso de jugo.

-Pero ya en serio, algo te tiene preocupado y creo que no se lo quieres decir a nadie.

-¿Pero que cosas dices, Marcy? Yo no estoy preocupado por nada, a parte de lo que paso con el Lich. Creo que Jake y yo tendremos mucho trabajo que hacer cuando el regrese.

-¡Por amor a Dracula, Finn!- Exclamo, levantandose de la silla- Desde que dijiste que era mejor que no supiera lo que el Lich te quiso decir me di cuenta de que algo no andaba bien contigo. Dime lo que te pasa y tal vez pueda ayudarte, pero si te mantienes callado entonces no.

-No me esta pasando nada, Marceline, es en serio- La vampiresa, aun dudando, puso su cara frente a Finn en un pestañeo y después le pregunto:

-¿Cuál es el punto débil de una Bestia Serpiente Cerebro de Rubí? Solo el verdadero Finn sabe cual es.

-Es el cristal en su espalda ¿Pero a que viene todo esto, Marceline?

-Yo hago las preguntas aqui, amigo- Interrumpio la vampiro- ¿Cuál es el apellido de mi padre, eh?

-Abadder, pero…

-¿Cuál es la frase para entrar a la Nocheosfera? Finn seguramente la recordaría.

-_Maloso bovis com et com spiritum_, pero Marceline…

-¿Cómo se llama mi primo? Nadie más en Ooo lo sabe más que el propio Finn.

-Marshall Lee, ¿Qué no?- Respondio el humano, a quien ya le estaba empezando a asustar el interrogatorio de Marceline. Se sentía como un niño pequeño al que le hacían un montón de preguntas raras.

-De acuerdo, eres Finn- Dijo la Reina Vampiro volviéndose a sentar en la silla. Al humano casi le da un infarto cuando Marceline dijo aquello ultimo ¿Ahora estaba dudando de que el fuera el?

-¿Puedes explicarme que acaba de pasar aquí?- Quizo saber el joven.

-Oh, es solo que estaba dudando de que en verdad fueras Finn, pero ya me di cuenta de que si eres el mismo niño tonto de siempre.

Antes de que el héroe protestara la puerta de la casa del árbol se abrió de repente y en un segundo Jake ya había entrado a la casa sonriendo, al parecer le había ido bien en su cita con Arcoiris. El perro mágico se dispuso a ir a la cocina a desayunar algo y una vez ahí se encontró con su hermano y con… ¿Marceline? ¿Qué hacia la Reina de los Vampiros en su casa? Sin poder evitarlo y porque un no superaba su fobia contra la raza a la que pertenecía la vampiresa, Jake soltó un enorme alarido y entonces señalo a Marceline para después decir:

-¿¡Que esta haciendo ella aquí, Finn!?- Grito el perro.

-Tambien es un gusto verte, pulgoso- Dijo la vampiro con ironía.

-Solo me hace compañía por un rato, Jake. No tienes problemas con eso, ¿verdad, bro?

-No. Pero si intenta chuparme la sangre no dudare en correrla de la casa.

-Ay, por favor, perro; no soy tan mala, ¿o si?- Dijo y entonces puso una de sus muchas "caras malditas" haciendo que el perro mágico se pusiera tenso y pálido para que después este saliera corriendo de la cocina.

-¡Ay, mamasita, hay un vampiro en mi casa!- Gritaba el perro mientras subía desesperado las escaleras.

-Si, ese truco siempre funciona- Comento la vampira regresando su cara a su forma normal. Y entonces llego el momento en que la vampiresa sintió que alguien la miraba y desvió su mirada a Finn, quien la miraba con ojos de idiota. Marceline entonces se comenzó a preocupar, o Finn había pasado a una nueva etapa de idiotez o… le pasaba lo que ella estaba pensando- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-¿Qué?- Dijo y entonces el héroe reacciono dándose cuenta que había estado mirando a Marceline en todo ese tiempo- No, nada. Pero Marceline, ¿te vas a quedar todo el día aquí o te vas a ir a tu casa?

-Pensé en hacerles compañía el resto del día, solo hasta que caiga la noche y asi tendré más tiempo de asustar a tu querido perro mágico- Dijo mientras se elevaba recostada en los aires y quitándole el color rojo a una fresa.

-¿Estas segura? Es que no hay muchas cosas que hacer aquí y, bueno…

-¡Hey, tranquilo! De igual manera no es como si no me la llevara encerrada en mi casa, y esto no debe ser peor que el trabajo de mi padre en la Nocheosfera. Además puedo acompañarte en tus aventuras.

-¿Pero no te destruiría el sol?

-Traje mi sombrilla- Dijo señalando hacia un rincón de la casa donde efectivamente se encontraba la sombrilla de la vampiresa.

Finn miro por un rato el lugar donde se encontraba la sombrilla de Marceline y luego dio un suspiro, si la Reina Vampiro quería quedarse a "hacerles compañía" por el resto del día, ¿pues quien era el para impedírselo? La vampiro estaba en su casa, -y literalmente hablando porque la casa del árbol le había pertenecido a ella mucho antes de que Finn y Jake llegaran- así que ni Jake podría sacarla si así lo quería. Tal vez incluso se la llevarían de maravilla con Marceline en su casa, claro, a menos que se le ocurrieraa invitar a todos los demonios que existen de la Nocheosfera a una fiesta a mitad de la noche. Pero por otro lado, Marceline era bienvenida quisiera o no Jake.

-Muy bien, Marceline, estas en tu casa- Dijo por fin el héroe. La vampiresa le sonrió cuando escucho al humano decir eso ultimo y entonces le arrojo la fresa que se estaba comiendo hacia la frente de Finn, la cual ahora era de color gris, y esta termino en la madera de la mesa en la que estaban desayunando.

-Entonces empezare con mi primera actividad del dia- Dijo entonces tomo el bote de basura vacía que estaba al lado de la cocina. Finn miro extrañado a la vampiro.

-¿Para que quieres esa cubeta, Marcy?- No pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Mencione que iba a hacer mi primera actividad del día?- Finn asintió- Espera y ya veras.

Al decir eso, Marceline tomo su sombrilla y salió de la casa con la cubeta de basura en manos. Al rato Marceline entro una vez mas flotando a la casa y se dirigió hacia las escaleras que conducían hacia la habitación de ambos aventureros. El héroe no estaba muy seguro de lo que Marceline pretendía hacer con esa cubeta, pero cuando se disponía a preguntárselo, la vampiro puso un dedo sobre sus labios indicándole que no hiciera ruido, y Finn solo se quedo mirando a su huésped, quien se hizo invisible y subió por las escaleras intentando no hacer el más mínimo ruido. El aventurero pudo escuchar algunos ruidos de la cubeta que traía Marceline a Jake preguntando quien estaba haciendo ese ruido, pero lo siguiente fue algo que Finn no se espero; momentos después de que Jake preguntara lo anterior, este dio un tremendo grito y se escucho la cubeta de Marceline caer seguida de sus sonoras risas. Desesperado por saber lo que había pasado, Finn subió rápidamente las escaleras y cuando llego a la que era su habitación y la de Jake, no pudo evitar taparse la boca para no reírse como loco cuando vio a su hermano cubierto de baba de caracol y reprochándole a Marceline lo que acababa de hacer, pero como era común de ella, le valió un pepino bien verde todo lo que le decía el perro y siguió riéndose junto con Finn.

Unas horas después de la broma que le hicieron a Jake, los tres iban en camino hacia el Dulce Reino para ver como iba la investigación del Lich, y eso se debía a que la Dulce Princesa les había dicho que investigarían a fondo como el Lich había regresado a la vida y cual seria su siguiente ataque. Y en efecto, durante el transcurso del camino se encontraron a varios guardias de diferentes reinos por aquí y por allá, lo que a Finn le dio la idea de que ya todo Ooo se había enterado del ataque del Lich, excepto Jake, que a cada rato preguntaba porque había tanta seguridad rodeando a los pueblos, cosa que Finn ni Marceline podrían responderle hasta que los tres llegaran al Dulce Reino. Cuando llegaron, casi se les caen los ojos cuando vieron todo el reinado de la Dulce Princesa cubierto de guardias bien armados a mas no poder, y es que desde el incidente del Lich y Bonnibel todo el reino debía estar preocupado por su princesa y querían protegerlas con sus propias vidas. Les hicieron una variedad de preguntas cuando se disponían a entrar al castillo, y al ver que venían en paz, los guardias dejaron pasar a Jake, Finn y Marceline al castillo, donde pudieron encontrar a Bonnibel hablando con su fiel mayordomo Mentita. Poco a poco los muchachos se acercaron hacia la princesa sin que los guardias que estaban dentro del castillo les quitaran los ojos de encima.

-… Y quiero que cada habitante de este reino este protegido, ¿entendido, Mentita?- Decia la princesa.

-Entendido, su Majestad- Afirmo el mayordomo poniéndole atención a cada orden que daba Bonnibel.

-Muy bien, asegúrate de que…

-¡Princesa, princesa!- Le interrumpio una voz a sus espaldas. Al ver que se trataba de Finn, Jake y… ¿Marceline?, le pidió a Mentita que la dejara a solas unos minutos con los chicos, la menta obedeció y acto seguido se retiro.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí, muchachos?- Dijo la joven una vez que estuvo frente a los tres- ¿Y que te trae aquí a ti, Marceline?

-Nada en especial, Cara de Chicle- Comento la vampiro haciendo que Bonnibel se enojara.

-Dulce Princesa, quería saber como van en la investigación del ataque del Lich- Jake no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando escucho aquellas palabras salir de la boca de su hermano. Si el Lich había regresado… eso significaba que Finn estaba a un paso más de que su destino fuera definitivo. El perro contuvo las ganas de decir algo, pues Jake estaba consiente de que todo el asunto del Sueño de Muerte de Finn podría salir a flote su el abría la boca.

-Lo siento, Finn. No hemos podido encontrar nada desde la última vez que lo vimos- Dijo la princesa.

-A ver, Finn, ¿Cómo esta eso de que el Lich regreso?- Hablo el perro mágico fingiendo no saber nada.

El humano lo pensó dos veces antes de decirle a Jake que el y Marceline lo habían visto ayer por la noche y no le habían dicho nada al respecto, Finn sabia que su hermano se enfadaría con el, pero no le podía ocultar nada, ya tenia suficiente con guardarle el secreto de su muerte a todos los demás y no quería tener otra carga mas con la cual tener que llevar a sus espaldas. Pero cuando el humano ya se disponía a hablar, la vampiresa le robo las palabras de la boca.

-Si, perro, el Lich ha regresado de la muerte y no sabemos que tiene planeado. ¿A poco creías que iba a haber un desfile y por eso había tanta seguridad?

-Oye, vampiro, no te permito que me hables…

-¡A callar los dos!- Ordeno la Dulce Princesa y entonces el perro y la vampiro voltearon a verla- Se comportan como niños chiquitos.

-El empezó- Dijo Jake y Marceline señalándose el uno al otro.

-Dulce Princesa, ¿usted cree que podamos encontrar al Lich antes de que haga lo que tenga planeado hacer?

-Por supuesto que si, Finn. Con tu ayuda y la de Jake podremos ganarle tal y como lo hicimos la primera vez. No tienes nada de que preocuparte.

-Pero… ¿y si se llega a desatar una guerra?- Soltó el humano sin haber pensado dos veces en lo que dijo. Al no entender que había querido decir el héroe con aquello, la Dulce Princesa lo miró confundida.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Finn? ¿Piensas que habrá una guerra después de que el Lich haya regresado de la muerte?- El héroe se arrepintió e haber abierto la boca cuando Bonnibel le dijo aquello. Se supone que debía esperar un poco mas para decirle a todos lo que vio en su Sueño de Muerte, pero con el paso que llevaban seguramente no podría decírselos nunca.

-Solo es una suposición, princesa- Respondió mientras miraba a cada uno de los guardias que estaban en la sala. De alguna manera tenia el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría, algo terriblemente malo.

…...

-¿¡Que Marceliene que!?- Pregunto Jake jalándose las orejas sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Sera nuestra invitada, pero solo por el resto de este día, Jake- Lo intento convencer el humano.

-Estoy segura de que al pulgoso le agradara mi compañía, ¿verdad, Jake?- Comento Marceline.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Quiero que se válla en este instante, Finn!

-No puedo correrla así como así, Jake. Déjala que se quede, te aseguro que no hará nada malo- Y entonces miro a Marceline- ¿No es así, Marcy?

-Lo pensare- Dijo ella componiendo unos acordes con su Bajo-Hacha.

De mala gana, Jake tuvo que aceptar que la Reina de los vampiros se quedara en su casa, y entonces recibió un montón de gracias por parte de Finn, cosa que el perro no pudo entender muy bien y cuando le pregunto a su hermano porque se había alegrado tanto de que hubiera aceptado que la vampiresa se quedara en la casa del árbol, Finn se sonrojo violentamente al punto en que su cara se convirtió en un enorme tomate rojo. Entonces el perro supo lo que estaba pasando con su hermano, no lo quería creer pero si Finn estaba enamorándose de la Reina de los Vampiros, él no era absolutamente nadie para impedírselo. Marceline lo aterraba, eso no lo podía negar, pero si su mayor miedo era el amor de Finn, entonces que así fuera.

El resto del día Finn se la paso por completo con Marceline y, sinceramente, fue muy divertido. Empezaron por jugarle un par de bromas pesadas a los habitantes del Dulce Reino, e incluso a la Dulce Princesa, después fueron a molestar al Rey Helado y mandaron a volar a varios de los pingüinos de este, incluyendo a Gunther. Después corrieron por sus vidas porque accidentalmente habían terminado en medio de una pelea de luchadores y Finn cometió el error de haber insultado a uno de ellos y segundos después el y Marceline terminaron por correr a toda velocidad lejos de la Aldea de los Vikingos Luchadores. Y luego de haber escapado de una segura visita al hospital del Dulce Reino, Marceline y Finn se encontraron con un enorme dragón escupiéndole cantidades de fuego a una familia de Suavecitos que andaban por ahí, algunos se hacían pipi nada mas de ver al dragón y esto causaba que tanto Finn como Marceline estallaran en risas pero después ambos sacaron sus armas; Finn con su espada y Marceline con su Bajo-Hacha, y corrieron en dirección a la bestia para atacarla.

Al llegar la noche el héroe y la Reina Vampiro tuvieron que regresar a la casa del muchacho para descansar y sin duda Jake los estaría esperando o existía la probabilidad de que ya estuviera dormido. Y así fue, pues cuando ambos regresaron a la casa de árbol nadie estaba de pie en la casa y, como el día había sido bastante agotador, Finn y Marceline se fueron a dormir. A principio Marceline insistió en dormir en el piso o flotando en el aire, pero como buen caballero que era, el humano no dejo que la vampira fuera capaz de dormir en el suelo y dejo que Marceline durmiera en su cama mientras que él lo hacia en el suelo. Pocos minutos después Marceline se durmió en la cama del aventurero, pero este estaba muy intranquilo con el caso del Lich y estuvo despierto un rato después de que la vampiresa terminara por dormirse; Finn estaba muy intranquilo, con el Lich otra vez en el juego posiblemente toda la Tierra de Ooo terminaría por ser destruida, y el junto con ella. Siempre pensó que no existía ningún problema pequeño para el, ni si quiera el monstruo mas difícil de vencer era problema para el, pero el Lich era otra cosa, él no era cualquier monstruo al que pudieras matar cortándole el cuello, era el Lich, el ser mas despreciable que pudo haber existido alguna vez. Y no solo porque el Lich hubiese regresado a la vida Finn no podía dormir, también estaba el tal Satnam que había visto al lado del Lich en su Sueño de Muerte, y era el quien mas le preocupaba, pues de alguna manera u otra fue Satnam quien lo atravesó con su espada en la premonición que tuvo de su propia muerte. La espada tenía que ser destruida costara lo que costara, y además tenían que impedir que el Lich la tocara.

-Finn, ¿aun estas despierto?- Le pregunto Jake. Finn volteo a ver a su hermano y después a Marceline, quien aun parecía dormida.

-Si, viejo, aun estoy despierto. ¿Se te ofrecía algo, hermano?

-Quería saber porque razón no me contaste que el Lich había regresado- Le dijo, casi regañandolo.

-Por la simple razón de que estabas en una cita con tu novia.

-¿Y que paso en la mañana? Si Marceline lo sabía pudiste habérmelo contado.

-Jake, tengo otras cosas en que pensar a parte del Lich y estoy hasta el ultimo pelo de mi cabeza por saber como impedir que una guerra se desate en toda Ooo.

-Finn, si ya estas listo para decirle a un imperio entero que habrá una guerra, entonces no sé que estas haciendo sentado aquí cuando podrías advertirle a Ooo. Mañana mismo le dirás a la Dulce Princesa lo que viste y espero que no te arrepientas.

-No es tan fácil, Jake. Tú no tuviste la visión de una guerra cuando tuviste tu Sueño de Muerte, pero yo si la tuve y… además no quiero preocupar a todos diciéndoles que moriré- Dijo rascándose la nuca.

-Si destruimos la espada antes de que todo pase, no habrá ningún peligro, Finn.

-¿Tú crees, bro?- Pregunto el humano esperanzado.

-¿Cuándo te eh mentido, Finn? No me contestes, ¿si?- Eso ultimo hizo que Finn dejara salir unas pequeñas risa- Todo estará bien, hermanito; confía en mi.

-Eso espero, Jake- Le dijo y entonces se acostó en los tendidos que había puesto en el piso y se arropo con las cobijas- Eso espero.

Y a los pocos minutos Finn cayó dormido.

Sin embargo, ni Finn ni Jake se habían dado cuenta que Marceline había escuchado toda la conversación que los dos hermanos habían tenido, y la vampiro estaba que no lo podía creer, Finn había tenido un Sueño de Muerte y también había mencionado una guerra en todo Ooo por causa del Lich y, no supo porque, pero Jake había dicho que si destruían la espada no pasaría nada, pero la vampiro no entendía a que se refería el perro mágico con "la espada". La preocupación en el rostro de Marceline se había hecho presente poco después de que Finn dijera la conocida frase "mi Sueño de Muerte". Ahora todo tenia sentido; esa era la razón por la que Finn había actuado tan raro en los últimos días. Marceline no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados después de haber oído eso. Había conseguido lo que quería al haber sido la "huésped vampiro por un día" en la casa de Finn y Jake, que era saber porque Finn estaba tan raro, pero jamás se espero que el problema que tenia el ultimo humano conocido en la Tierra de Ooo hubiera tenido un Sueño de Muerte. Tenía que ayudarlo de algún modo u otro, no solo porque ambos eran amigos muy unidos… sino porque ella lo quera como algo más que un amigo.

**¡Yyyyyyyyy se acabo! ¡Hola de nuevo mundo de fanfiction! ¡Ruix a regresado y con un nuevo capitulo de la Era Oscura, espero que les haya gustado!. Como verán, Finn esta apunto de revelar lo de su Sueño de Muerte y Marceline ya lo sabe. Habra muchos problemas después de que nuestro héroe favorito revele lo que esta a un pelo de gato de pasar en toda Ooo. La guerra será un verdadero desastre, eso se los aseguro, pero antes de que eso pase nuestros héroes tendras otras cosas mas que hacer. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	5. Dorian, el general de Satnam

**La Era Oscura.**

**Capitulo 5: Dorian, el general de Satnam.**

La Nocheosfera estaba igual que siempre, no había cambiado en nada definitivamente, seguía siendo el mismo lugar lleno de demonios y vampiros rodeados por grandes cantidades de fuego y cada uno de ellos controlados por las leyes del Señor de la Oscuridad, Hunson Abadder. Y a pesar de que la Nocheosfera era el Inframundo en persona, todos y cada uno de sus habitantes, tanto demonios como vampiros, se la llevaban tranquilos y en paz los unos con los otros, pero también existía otra parte de ese imperio que Abadder y su hija Marceline habían bautizado como la Tierra de los Desterrados, el hogar donde yacían todos los demonios y vampiros rebeldes de la Nocheosfera o, incluso, los que intentaron abandonarla y quebrantar la ley del Señor de la Oscuridad. Y, al igual que la primera parte de los gobiernos de Hunson, la Tierra de los Desterrados era un lugar lleno de rocas ardientes y fuego por todos lados, pero era peor que la Nocheosfera, pues algunos vampiros y demonios habían cometido acusaciones demasiado graves y Hunson Abadder había dado la orden de decapitarlos una semana después de su llegada a la Tierra de los Desterrados, y era por esto que esa parte de la Nocheosfera era tan conocida para sus demonios y vampiros. Y justamente ese día le tocaba morir a alguien bastante interesante.

Había una larga fila de demonios y vampiros subiendo por una montaña con las manos y pies encadenados haciendo ritmo con el sonido del metal con cada paso que daban. En la cima de la montaña se encontraba una gran guillotina con la hoja del metal horriblemente afilada y manchada en sangre por tantas cabezas que habían sido cortadas por milenios; a su lado estaba una criatura vestida de negro con un tipo de mascara medieval que le cubría la cabeza, el cuello y parte del pecho y solo dejaba ver sus muertos ojos blancos, nadie de los muchos que habitaban la Tierra de los Desterrados sabia que cosa era esa criatura, pero todos le tenían miedo ya que él era el encargado de acabar con sus asquerosas vidas. La Guillotina era el último lugar al que podían ir todos los Desterrados, y entre todos los condenados a los que les tocaba morir ese día se encontraba uno que muchas veces se había librado de perder su cabeza, era un vampiro que había participado al lado del caballero del terror y el Lich en la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones y algunos de los pocos afortunados que habían estado en la guerra lo conocían como el General Dorian.

Dorian, como ya se había dicho anteriormente, era de la especie de los vampiros y desde hace milenios fue uno de los condenados a la Guillotina por haber sido cómplice de Satnam y haber comandado al ejército que acabo con parte de la raza humana. Su apariencia era la de un vampiro como de unos treinta y tantos años, su cabeza estaba cubierta por una cabellera blanca y larga que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, su ojo izquierdo era, como el de todos los vampiros, rojo y no podía hacerse mención del derecho porque lo había perdido en la guerra. Vestía de ropas viejas y andrajosas que eran acompañadas por unos guaraches desgastados, y al parecer sufrió de violentos ataques en el tiempo en que duro la batalla, pues a parte de que carecía de su ojo derecho, uno de sus brazos había sido remplazado por uno hecho de metal y en su cara se podían apreciar una enorme cicatriz que le partía el rostro a la mitad. Y a pesar de estar con un pie en la tumba, Dorian mantenía un semblante tranquilo y calmado.

Entonces su turno llego. El antiguo general sonrió y avanzo hacia la Guillotina con la mirada baja arrastrando las cadenas de sus pies, las cuales resonaron dentro del sonido sepulcral que hacia en la montaña donde se encontraba la Guillotina. Pronto llego al lado del enmascarado y este lo empujo violentamente hacia adelante y Dorian callo al piso pero sin soltar una sola queja de dolor o alguna maldición para quien estaba por cortarle la cabeza, y antes de que pudiera inclinarse en el piso, el enmascarado lo tomo del cabello e hizo que Dorian se estrellara pero esta vez con la madera de la Guillotina. El general no tenia suficiente fuerza como para resistirse y no podía hacer nada más que esperar a que la afilada hoja de la Guillotina le cortara el cuello como Hunson Abadder ya lo había ordenado milenios atrás, y únicamente por eso fue que no mato al enmascarado cuando le tomo con brusquedad el cuello y lo puso en la madera justamente debajo de la enorme y horriblemente afilada hoja que le quitaría su ultimo aliento. Ni si quiera en el momento en que la criatura de negro tomo la cuerda que bajaba la hoja Dorian fue capaz de inmutarse a escapar, llorar, gritar o maldecir, solo se quedo con la vista clavada en la canasta donde yacían un centenar de cabezas muertas y esperando que su agonía terminara de una maldita vez. Le dieron la oportunidad de decir sus últimas palabras, pero el general solo negó con la cabeza dando por entendido que quería que su muerte fuera rápida; la razón por la que Dorian estaba ahí era por haber intentado burlar la seguridad de la Nocheosfera y escapar de esta, un crimen que, de acuerdo con la ley del Señor de la Oscuridad, se pagaba con la cabeza cercenada.

El enmascarado jalo con fuerza la cuerda y entonces la enorme hoja bajo a gran velocidad directamente hacia el cuello de Dorian, quien suspiro cuando sintió que la hoja estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de su cuello. Dorian cerro con fuerza su ojo cuando supo que su momento había llegado, pero en lugar de sentir un enorme dolor proveniente de su cuello y su cabeza cayendo en la canasta donde se encontraban las otras, lo único que pudo sentir fue una presión sobre su estomago y la sensación de estar flotando en el aire. Confundido, el general de Satnam abrió lentamente el único ojo que le quedaba y, en efecto, parecía estar flotando en el aire, pero eso no tenia ningún sentido porque sus fuerzas no le alcanzaban ni para levitar, y cuando intento moverse sintió que algo lo tomaba de la cintura y el general volteo hacia arriba, encontrándose con quien menos espero a que lo salvara.

-Señor Lich- Susurro el antiguo general al ver al viejo amigo de su antiguo rey.

-Hola de nuevo, Dorian- Le dijo el Lich y, antes de que el general pudiera decir algo más, este le soltó la cintura y el vampiro callo en el suelo sin poder hacer nada para detener su caída. Asombrado y confundido Dorian tuvo la fuerza necesaria para mirar una vez mal a la mano derecha de Satnam.

-¡Oye, ese sujeto esta condenado a morir en la Guillotina por ordenes de Hunson Abadder!- Grito la criatura de negro que estaba al lado de la Guillotina.

-Hágame el honorable favor de comunicarle al señor Abadder que el General Dorian no podrá morir este día- Le dijo la calavera haciendo que Dorian se confundiera mas de lo que ya estaba.

-¿¡Pero que demonios quieres decir con eso, Lich!? ¡El general Dorian ha estado condenado a muerte desde que la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones acabo! Además el Señor de la Oscuridad estará complacido al saber que uno de los Desterrados mas buscados ya murió- Dorian se tenso cuando escucho eso y entonces se atrevió a hacer algo que jamás había hecho en su inmortal vida.

-Mi señor, no me entregue a la Guillotina, por favor- Pidió, arrodillándose frente al Lich, quien miro con sorpresa a Dorian por humillarse de esa manera- Hare lo que usted me ordene, lo que usted deseé. Pero no me entregue.

-Cálmate, Dorian, no te entregare. Es mas, te necesito para un trabajo muy importante.

-¿Es que acaso no me escuchaste, Lich?- Exclamó el sujeto- ¡Dije que Dorian tenia que morir hoy y hoy será el día en que el infeliz ese muera!

Al momento de terminar esa ultima oración, la criatura de negro hizo que en sus manos apareciera un hacha de color negro que rápidamente lanzo directamente hacia el cuello del General Dorian, quien solo pudo ensanchar enormemente los ojo al ver el arma acercándose a una gran velocidad hacia él. Pero antes de que Dorian tuviera una muerte segura, el Lich tomo al vampiro del cuello de la mugrienta camisa que llevaba puesta y entonces los dos se convirtieron en una nube de humo negro que voló a gran velocidad hacia el enrojecido cielo de la Tierra de los Desterrados, en donde se abrió un portal que dejo que la nube de humo lo traspasara y al instante este se cerro una vez que el Lich y Dorian lo atravesaron. El enmascarado no pudo hacer más que ver como el portal se cerraba frente a sus ojos y lanzo un enorme alarido al no encontrar como desquitarse por el enojo que sintió al ver a su reo escaparse con el Lich. Frustrado, llamo a uno de los demonios de Abadder para que le informara que el General Dorian había escapado con el Lich y que tendrían que descartar el juicio de los otros Desterrados para otro día. El demonio entendió el mensaje y fue directamente a notificarle a Hunson Abadder, quien sin duda ardería en furia una vez que escuchara la noticia. Así, todos los Desterrados que habían sido condenados a morir en la Guillotina fueron nuevamente traspasados a sus celdas, pero aun con la preocupación de que serian nuevamente llamados para que sus cabezas fueran cercenadas de sus cuerpos muertos.

…

El portal se abrió en medio del Bosque Negro y de este salió el Lich cargando a Dorian con su único brazo y, una vez que pisaron tierra, la calavera dejo caer al vampiro en el piso y este empezó a vomitar debido al mareo que le causo el viaje por el portal. El Lich no lo podía culpar, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que el vampiro no viajaba por portales y no muchos podían soportar el mareo que causaba el viaje dentro de estos. Una vez que Dorian dejo de vomitar, el Lich se le acerco y lo ayudo a reincorporarse; el estado del vampiro en verdad era para dar lastima, Dorian a penas si podía mantener abierto su único ojo y sus piernas temblaban. La calavera al instante supo que el vampiro necesitaba energía, y para fortuna del vampiro el Lich venia listo para un caso como ese. Le ordeno a Dorian que se sentara en el piso y, con algo de esfuerzo, este obedeció la orden y termino por sentarse en el piso, aun mareado por el viaje, y sin avisarle, la esqueletuda mano del Lich le ofreció una bolsa transparente llena de sangre y Dorian no dudo ningún minuto en tomarla para después hincarle el diente absorbiendo así el liquido rojo que contenía la bolsa.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- Le pregunto, sin mostrar algún gramo de preocupación. Dorian separo sus colmillos de la bolsa con sangre y encaro a su salvador para después decir:

-Si. Muchas gracias, señor Lich. De verdad le agradezco mucho que me haya salvado- Dijo y entonces volvió a absorber el liquidó rojo que contenía la bolsa.

-Fue un placer, Dorian. Pero supongo que quieres saber porque te salve- El vampiro miro de nuevo al Lich y le asintió con la cabeza.

-Tengo entendido que usted no salva vidas porque si, señor Lich. Usted siempre quiere algo a cambio y...- decía mientras se paraba-… en mi caso, ¿en que le puedo servir?

-Es sobre Satnam- Dorian no dudo en prestar mas atención cuando escucho el nombre de su rey- Quiero que el y tu ejército vuelvan a pisar tierra- El vampiro no respondió, estaba demasiado consternado como para decir algo- Se avecina una guerra, General Dorian, y quiero que tu y tus tropas estén presentes en ella, y claro, el gran caballero del terror también lo hará.

-Pero mi gente aun esta en la Tierra de los Desterrados y no se cuanto tiempo les quede para que los decapiten a todos.

-De eso no te preocupes, Dorian, yo me encargare de todo eso. Por ahora necesito que Satnam regrese a la vida.

-¿Cómo encontraremos la tumba?- Pregunto el vampiro.

-Ya la encontré. La armadura esta escondida pero me falta una pieza para completar el rompecabezas, y una muy importante, Dorian.

-¿La espada?- Trato de adivinar el antiguo general. El Lich asintió.

-Si. Pero resulta que tuve que hacer un pequeño sacrificio para lograr que la armadura de Satnam llegara a mis manos- Dijo señalando la mitad de su brazo cortado- La espada esta en el castillo del Dulce Reino y la espada esta en el laboratorio de la princesa, necesito que la traigas urgentemente ante mi.

-Sera sencillo- Dijo encogiéndose en hombros. El Lich estuvo complacido al ver que el vampiro había accedido a trabajar con el, pero debía advertirle que no seria fácil.

-Pero hay un pequeño e insignificante problema que se interpone en tu camino.

-No debe de ser tan grande si es insignificante- Simplifico el vampiro.

-Créame, General Dorian, Finn, el humano es mas que un insignificante problema.

-¿Humano?- Soltó el general de repente- Pensé que se habían extinguido con todo aquello de las bombas y las mutaciones.

-Lo hicieron, pero al parecer uno de ellos quedo vivo y esta aquí, en Ooo.

-¿Pero porque no lo mata usted? Es un simple humano, cualquiera puede con los de su raza.

El Lich no supo que decir ante eso, lo único que hizo fue desviar su penetrante mirada fija al suelo, como si la sola mención del aventurero y protector de la Tierra de Ooo lo enfermara. Dorian no supo interpretar el gesto de la calavera y le pregunto si le pasaba algo, sin embargo el Lich solo le dijo que lo acompañara al lugar donde se encontraba el escondite de la armadura, pero el intento de que Dorian se mantuviera callado fue en vano. El vampiro siguió insistiendo en saber si le había pasado algo con el humano, pero el Lich nunca le respondió a sus preguntas y eso desespero por completo al vampiro, quien entonces rompió la paciencia de el Lich cuando le pregunto si lo había derrotado en alguna batalla, y la calavera viviente le respondió estrellando al general contra el primer árbol que encontró, a pesar de que estaban en medio de un bosque lleno de arboles y, al parecer, aun seguía siendo de noche. Dorian era un excelente general y no por nada sus tropas habían acabado con casi la mitad de todos los humanos que existían en Ooo, y si el Lich quería al continente bajo sus pies no tenía otra opción más que trabajar junto con el vampiro, que ya estaba empezando a hartarlo. Cuando empezó a decirle que los humanos eran una raza inferior a todas las criaturas existentes en Ooo el Lich se sintió… débil porque, en efecto, las palabras del vampiro eran ciertas; los humano son seres insignificantes. Y era por eso que el Lich no podía creer que un humano, y siendo únicamente un niño, lo hubiera derrotado tan humilladoramente.

La calavera se detuvo en seco y el vampiro le imito sin entender porque el Lich había frenado repentinamente. Este empezó a examinar a Dorian de arriba hacia abajo; ropas andrajosas, cabello blanco polvoriento, mugre por todo su rostro, heridas y moretones; al Lich se le hizo muy difícil creer que el vampiro que tenia frente a él en esos momentos fuera el comandante del ejército mas poderoso que existía y eso se debía a que, el Dorian que tenia frente a sus ojos, no se veía como el fuerte, sanguinario, tirano y poderoso general que fue en el pasado.

-Mejor consíguete un atuendo respetable, Dorian. No iras a presentarte ante el caballero del terror con esos harapos puestos, ¿o me equivoco?

El general bajo su cabeza y miro la vestimenta que llevaba puesta. Era verdad, parecía un plebeyo pidiendo para comprar un triste pan. Paso su mano metálica por su rostro, después se lo tallo y al mirar su mano se dio cuenta de que estaba llena de mugre y sangre, y seguramente sus piernas y espalda debían estar peor porque en todo el tiempo que paso en la Tierra de los Desterrados lo trataron como a un animal y no pasaba un solo día en que no tropezara con algo y se raspara las rodillas o que el carcelero los azotara con el látigo lleno de vidrios, huesos y cualquier otra cosa que desgarrara la piel. Si, definitivamente Dorian no seria capaz de darle la cara a su rey vestido con esos trapos viejos; ya ni sus guaraches le servían ni para hacerse una sopa con ellos. Coloco su dedo en su ojo derecho y se sintió completamente miserable al ver que no había otra cosa más que vació dentro de la cuenca de este; un parche no le vendría nada mal.

-Creo que tendré que conseguirme algo un poco más presentable- Dijo el vampiro.

…

Finn despertó bostezando al tiempo en que se sentaba en los tendidos en los que había dormido anoche. Miro su cama y su rostro se entristeció al ver que esta estaba vacía y seguramente Marceline se había ido a mitad de la noche cuando el y Jake estaban dormidos para no correr riesgos de quemarse con el sol. Jake no estaba en el lugar en donde se encontraba su cama y eso al aventurero le bastaba para saber que su hermano ya estaba de pie. Suspiro y sin mas que hacer se levanto del suelo y se fue a cambiar con su ropa habitual para después bajar a desayunar y, ya en la mesa, se encontró otra vez con Jake y Beemo desayunando. De repente Jake desvío su mirada hacia Finn como si con esta quisiera hacerle la pregunta que desde que se despertó quiso hacerle. El aventurero volvió a pensarlo, aun no estaba seguro de querer poner en peligro a todos los reinos de Ooo por la culpa de su Sueño de Muerte, pero si Jake le aseguraba que no pasaría nada, pues debía confiar en la palabra de su hermano. Se sentó a comer y tuvo que soportar las mil y un preguntas que le hacia Jake para saber si estaba seguro de querer decirle a todos que se avecinaba una guerra en Ooo y sinceramente el perro mágico ya tenia a Finn hasta el copete y, sin querer, cuando Jake volvió a hacer la misma pregunta el humano se harto y le lanzo el café caliente en la cara del perro para que se callara, lo cual hizo a Beemo reír y a Finn disfrutar su desayuno.

-Finn, lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que si no estas seguro de decirle a la Dulce Princesa lo de la guerra, esta bien, puedes esperar hasta ese día- Decía Jake limpiándose el café de la cara con una servilleta.

-Anoche te dije que lo haría y yo siempre cumplo lo que digo- Dijo el héroe dándole un bocado a su desayuno.

-Eres muy noble, Finn. Pero recuerda que esa nobleza te puede llevar a muchos caminos, y entre ellos la muerte.

Harto de escuchar a su hermano hablar sobre todo aquello, Finn se levanto de su silla, tomo su mochila y su espada y salió de la casa del árbol rumbo a cualquier otro lugar en el que pudiera pensar en paz y, por ironía, el destino lo llevo hacia la cueva donde se encontraba la casa de Marceline. Al principio no quiso entrar y causarle problemas a la vampiro con los suyos, pero Marceline siempre le había aclarado sus problemas y una pregunta mas no iba a lastimar a nadie, ¿verdad? El héroe camino hasta adentrarse a la cueva y quedar al frente de la casa de la vampira y entonces toco unas cuantas veces la puerta y unos segundos después apareció Marceline sonriéndole.

-¿No es muy temprano para que me estén molestando?- Dijo la vampiro recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Lo siento, Marceline, pero quería preguntarte algo- Dijo el humano tallándose la nuca con su mano. La vampiro supuso que el aventurero tenía que decirle algo sobre su Sueño de Muerte. Lo había escuchado hablar con Jake respecto a eso la noche anterior, no estaba segura de si el humano ya le había contado todo a Bonnibel, pero debía prestarle atención para saber que necesitaba.

-¿En que te puedo ayudar?- Se ofreció.

-Bueno, sonara un poco raro pero quería saber si los Sueños de Muerte podían dar una… premonición falsa de la muerte- Al parecer no se había equivocado, pero Marceline tenia que hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Por eso fue que tuvo que hacer la casual pregunta de:

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Finn?- El humano se tenso y Marceline pudo sentirlo. Finn en verdad estaba que se lo llevaba el tren con su Sueño de Muerte y la vampiro no lo culpaba, debía sentirse horrible saber que pronto tu vida se acabaría. Ella jamás tuvo un Sueño de Muerte y eso se debía a su inmortalidad como vampiro, y no era que no le gustara vivir, al contrario, adoraba hacerlo. Pero, al mismo tiempo, la inmortalidad era una maldición que se pagaba con ver morir a tus seres queridos y vivir el resto de la eternidad.

-Curiosidad- Se limito a decir el héroe. Marceline suspiro. No tenia idea de como responder esa pregunta.

-Los Sueños de Muerte son visiones que te muestran la forma o un ejemplo de como será tu muerte. Y no, nadie que haya tenido un Sueño de Muerte ha tenido una visión equivocada; aunque creo recordar que evitaste que el destino del pulgoso se cumpliera, pero eso es otra cosa. Eso es todo lo que te puedo decir al respecto.

El humano palideció por completo al escuchar que nadie en Ooo ha tenido un Sueño de Muerte que fallara y no exactamente a él le tenía que tocar uno defectuoso, ¿no? Finn miro a Marceline y entreabrió la boca tratando de decir algo, pero poco después lo pensó mejor y se arrepintió. Sus posibilidades de no morir no mejoraron con a respuesta que le dio Marceline, pero de igual modo fue agradable verla y, dejando por detrás que Finn era un despistado de primera, el aventurero pudo notar preocupación en la mirada de Marceline, y eso era algo poco común cuando se trataba de la Reina de los Vampiros. La vampiro tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo con el seño pensativo, como si lo que le pregunto Finn sobre los Sueños de Muerte le hubiera preocupado. Y por alguna razón que el aventurero no supo porque lo hizo, abrazo a la vampiresa, quien se quedo atónita cuando sintió los brazos del héroe rodear su cintura tan repentinamente. Finn por otra parte estaba disfrutando el abrazo que le dio a Marceline y, aunque ella no le correspondió, el chico se sintió feliz de tener a Marceline tan cerca de él y, como si fuera un sueño, la Reina Vampiro le devolvió el abrazo pero por unos cuantos segundos porque después aparto lentamente a Finn de ella. Y cuando el chico se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, Finn se sonrojo al punto en que su cabeza se convirtió en un tomate bien rojo, y Marceline estaba igual, solo que sus mejillas nada mas habían tornado de un ligero rubor rosado y no tan exagerado como el tomate viviente en el que se había convertido Finn. Avergonzado, Finn le pidió mil disculpas a la vampiro pero esta, aun confundida por lo que el humano acababa de hacer, le dijo que no importaba. Pero debía admitir… que en verdad le gusto.

-Gracias por ayudarme, Marcy- Dijo Finn aun con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas- Creo que te veré después.

-No hay de que, Finn. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo- Y esas palabras dolieron más que cualquier otra herida que pudieron haberle hecho al humano. Marceline le dijo que podía contar con ella y seguramente con eso se refería a que podía decirle todos sus problemas y él no era capaz de contarle su Sueño de Muerte, y eso lo hacía sentirse un completo idiota, y lo único que le decía en su conciencia que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, era el hecho de que no quería preocupar a la vampiro diciéndole que moriría.

-Gracias, Marceline- Dijo y después dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia la salida de la cueva en donde estaba ubicada la casa de Marceline. Y una vez que salió al sol, no pudo dejar de pensar en su amada reina.

El héroe tomo rumbo hacia el castillo del Dulce Reino para contarles a todos de una buena vez que una guerra estaba por llegar al continente de Ooo, y esta vez lo haría directamente, sin miedo, encararía a la Dulce Princesa y sin interrupciones le diría todo, lo de su Sueño de Muerte y la guerra. Decidido, el humano se encamino a paso seguro hacia el Dulce Reino. No pudo decírselo a Marceline por temor a que la vampiro se preocupara, pero a la Dulce Princesa podía decirle hasta que estaban apunto de asesinarla porque, después de todo, él siempre la terminaba por salvar. Y de paso, si es que podía, destruiría la espada que habían encontrado el y Jake porque el arma aquella ya empezaba a traerle mas problemas de los que necesitaba. Sin embargo, el héroe no pudo llegar al castillo como lo tenia planeado porque en el camino se encontró con varios monstros tratando de matarlo, atacando aldeas e incluso se encontró con vendedores bastante insistentes que no lo dejaron caminar y, a pesar de que les dijo millones de veces que no estaba interesado en aerosol para el cabello y trucos para bajar de peso, estos no dejaron de insistirle e insistirle hasta que Finn termino por golpearlos; ahí si se quedaron bien callados y dormidos. Ya después el aventurero pudo irse tranquilamente al Dulce Reino, pero no faltaba el que le llegara pidiendo ayuda por cualquier cosa que necesitaran en su aldea y Finn no podía decirles que no gracias a su bendito código de honor. Pero cuando termino con el ultimo pedido que le hicieron, Finn arranco al Dulce Reino a todo lo que le permitían dar las piernas hasta que al fin logro quedar frente al portón del castillo. Antes de entrar los guardias volvieron a hacerle las mismas preguntas que le hicieron cuando entro con Marceline y Jake, las contesto todas y al ver que el chico tenia buenas intenciones, los guardias lo dejaron entrar y Finn se adentro desesperado al castillo buscando por todos lados a la Dulce Princesa, a quien encontró en el comedor charlando con el Pan de Canela.

-Dulce Princesa- Le llamo el héroe y la joven acudió al llamado de su nombre. Sonrió al encontrarse con Finn y este corrió hacia la monarca hablándole desesperadamente- Tengo algo importante que decirle.

-¿Nos dejaría un momento a solas, Pan de Canela?- Le dijo la princesa.

-Oh, si, claro- Dijo el Pan, quien se levanto de su silla y después se retiro del comedor. La Dulce princesa volteo a ver al héroe y después dijo:

-¿Qué es tan importante, Finn?- Pregunto la monarca.

Y ese era el momento en el que Finn ya no supo que hacer. Debió haberle dicho a Jake que lo acompañara para que él le respondiera a la Dulce Princesa si se llegaba a quedar petrificado, pero al darse una bofetada así mismo el joven pudo reaccionar y entonces le dijo todo…

**¡Hola mundo fanfictionero de ! Riux ha regresado y con el quinto capitulo de La Era Oscura, espero y lo hayan disfrutado. Bueno, como verán acabo de meter a un nuevo personaje llamado el General Dorian, es un vampiro que comando a todas las criaturas que eliminaron a parte de la raza humana, le era fiel al caballero del terror y al Lich, por lo que se convirtió en la mano derecha de los dos y cuando la Guerra de los Champiñones termino fue mandado a la Nocheosfera con todo su ejercito, pero termino en la Tierra de los Desterrados al tratar de escapar del gobierno de Hunson Abadder y de Marceline. Lo buscaron por siglos para matarlo en la Guillotina, pero nunca lo encontraron hasta este capitulo donde se puede ver que estaban por córtale la cabeza junto con los otros Desterrados. Dorian tendrá un papel importante a lo largo de la historia, que muy pronto contara con su sexto capitulo.**

**Quiero darle mil gracias a Hikariitopvocal, KevinKev18 y a Hunson Abadeer (OH, Glob, ME DEJO REVIEW EL PADRE DE MARCELINE) por sus Reviews. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	6. Finn, el heroe condenado

**La Era Oscura.**

**Capitulo 6: Finn, el héroe condenado.**

-¿Qué?- Pregunto la princesa aun sin poder captar lo que el humano le estaba diciendo.

-Dulce Princesa, tuve un Sueño de Muerte y en él había una guerra contra el Lich- Volvió a decir el humano en el intento de hacer reaccionar a la joven monarca, pero esta estaba tan atónita por lo que le acababa de decir el humano que un ingrato "_¿Qué?"_ era lo único que podía decir y Finn estaba desesperándose.

Pero había dos cosas buenas en la tensa escena que había creado Finn al soltar toda la sopa frente a la Dulce Princesa; una era que Bonnibel estaba sentada y gracias a ello no se desplomo en el piso cuando Finn le dio la noticia; y la otra que no le había gritado por decirle lo de la guerra dos días después de haber tenido el sueño. La princesa estaba que no lo podía creer, incluso tuvo que respirar una y otra vez y contar hasta diez y regresarse para no desmallarse con todo lo que Finn acababa de decir y fue una suerte que el chico avisara a tiempo que la razón por la que el Lich regreso era porque una guerra estaba por empezar en todo Ooo y contaban con tiempo suficiente para que todos los reinos organizaran a sus mejores guerreros y al resto de sus tropas. Bonnibel nunca en todos sus años como monarca se espero que una segunda guerra se llevara a cabo luego de años de la trágica Gran Guerra de los Champiñones, en donde muchos perdieron a sus seres queridos, otros mutaron… y ella conocía a una persona que aun no olvidaba todo aquello.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda, Finn?- Pregunto de golpe. Necesitaba saber cual era la fecha exacta para que todo el mundo estuviera listo.

-No lo se, princesa. Pero creo que si la espada es destruida, nada de lo que vi en mi Sueño de Muerte pasara- La joven miro a Finn y entonces se levanto se la silla y le coloco las dos manos en los hombros.

-¿La espada es lo que esta buscando el Lich?- El chico asintió- ¿Pero que estas esperando? Ve al laboratorio y has pedazos a esa cosa.

Y sin mas que decir, el humano desenvaino su espada y corrió directamente hacia el laboratorio, seguido de la Dulce Princesa, quien quería estar segura de que Finn terminaría con el arma de quien, según le conto el chico, estaba destinado a matarlo en la guerra. Una vez que estuvieron en el laboratorio Finn abrió la caja de cristal en la que se encontraba la espada y, con un poco de ayuda de la princesa, lograron sacar el arma y arrojarla al piso, que termino con una enorme grieta cuando el arma cayó en este. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Finn tomo con ambas manos su espada de Sangre de Demonio y la estrello contra la espada que se encontraba en el piso, pero el joven solo consiguió temblar como una gelatina al sentir el impacto de su espada contra la otra. Finn no se dio por vencido luego del primer intento, en su Sueño de Muerte la espada que estaban intentando destruir lo hizo temblar como le acababa de pasar hace un rato y su espada termino por romperse, pero esta vez no pasó. El aventurero intento una, dos, tres, cuatro y hasta once veces partir en dos la espada negra o por lo menos que se le callera un mísero pedacito, pero ni eso; el arma era muy dura, tanto, que dejo cansado al héroe por todos los intentos que hizo por partir a la mitad al arma. Y cuando el muchacho quiso hacer otro intento, la princesa le dijo que parara y que la espada no se rompería con los golpes que daba el humano, fue entonces cuando Finn le tomo la palabra y le pregunto que le sugería que hicieran.

Millones de veces Finn se arrepintió de haber preguntado aquello. Debió haber pensado que la Dulce Princesa se pondría hacer mil experimentos para crear algo que pudiera ser capaz de destruir el arma, por lo que Finn estuvo una eternidad sentado en una silla esperando a que la princesa terminara de crear lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo con todos esos líquidos verdes, amarillos, rojos, anaranjados y otro montón de colores mas. A principio intentaron con algo simple como acido, pero no paso absolutamente nada; también lo intentaron con explosivos, pero tampoco paso nada. Bonnibel ahora estaba creando una especie de poción para hacer que el arma explotara desde adentro, cosa que a Finn le pareció de lo más increíble, pero cuando Bonnibel empezó a explicarle todo lo que se necesitaba para la formula, lo que se debía medir y un rollo de actividades matemáticas el humano termino por dormirse en la silla dejando que la monarca hablara sola. Luego de varios intentos con explosiones de crear la poción, la Dulce Princesa pudo lograr crearla y el humano despertó exaltado cuando esta grito que había tenido éxito.

-¿Ya esta listo, princesa?- Pregunto el humano al ver una botella que contenía liquido gris dentro de ella y que parecía estar hirviendo, pues se podían apreciar las burbujas y el humo que salía del tubo.

-Si, pero hay que tener cuidado de usarlo. Seria peligroso que se rompiera- Dijo, dejando el tubo cerca de la espada.

-¿Por qué? ¿De que esta hecho?- Preguntaba Finn sin dejar de ver el tubo con el liquido.

-Solo un poco plutonio, acido, agua, amoniaco, baba de gusano, gasolina y una gran cantidad de pólvora.

-¿Y esta segura de que eso solo hará explotar la espada y no al reino entero?- Dijo cuando termino de escuchar todo lo que se necesito para crear la poción.

-Segurisima- Dijo y despues se puso una mascara de metal para herreros y a Finn también le entrego una- Pero será mejor que te pongas esto. El plutonio podría convertirnos en mutantes.

Al escuchar eso el humano no dudo en ponerse la mascara para herreros y se escondió detrás del escritorio de la Dulce Princesa, junto con esta por si algo salía mal con la poción. Bonnibel tomo con cuidado el tubo que tenía el liquidó y con el mismo cuidado lo froto sobre la espada y cuando termino de hacerlo la princesa se escondió detrás del escritorio y se tapo los oídos al igual que Finn, pues ver a la princesa hacer eso le indico que el arma haría explosión en cualquier momento. Y al cabo de unos minutos Finn pudo escuchar un enorme sonido que provino de arriba del escritorio, el cual tembló un poco al igual que otras cuantas cosas que estaban por todo el laboratorio de la Dulce Princesa. Cuando el sonido dejo de escucharse, Finn y Bonnibel se levantaron del piso y se encontraron con mucho humo rodeando todo el laboratorio y, cuando este desapareció, ambos casi se paran de pestañas cuando vieron que la espada seguía intacta a pesar de lo fuerte que fue la explosión.

-Pero no entiendo, se supone que debía destruirla por dentro- Dijo la princesa, quitándose la mascara y mirando sin comprender al arma.

-Algo debió salir mal- Dijo el humano.

-No, yo seguí los pasos tal y como debían de ser seguidos. No hay objeto en esta tierra que pueda resistir a una explosión como esa, Finn.

-Eso lo se- Y el humano sabia lo que decía, hasta el creía que era imposible que algo resistiera a tan tremendo impacto- Pero no creo que esto sea una simple espada.

La princesa estaba totalmente de acuerdo con el aventurero. Por más fuerte que fuera el objeto con el que ella experimentara, siempre terminaba volando en mil pedazos cuando le frotaba la poción esa encima y resultaba realmente raro que un objeto tan simple como lo era una espada no lo hiciera. Era oficial; esa cosa no era una espada normal. Bonnibel suspiro resignada, ella siempre le había encontrado solución a todo y cada uno de los problemas que se le presentaran, pero ese era un caso que no recaía en sus manos, sino en las de Finn. No había manera que ellos conocieran de destruir el arma, pero si era verdad lo que Finn decía y una guerra se desataría cuando el arma fuera robada, entonces irían hasta con Grob Gob Glob Grod si era necesario. La Dulce Princesa miro al aventurero y no dudo en que la mirada de Finn en esos instantes era de decisión absoluta por acabar con el arma y evitar que Ooo terminara en guerra y que cientos de vidas – e incluso la de él, según le había contado cuando le dijo lo de su Sueño de Muerte- se perdieran en esta. Bonnibel sonrió al ver al joven humano así de decidido, sin miedo, con el único propósito de mantener a salvo a los que mas quiere. Ese es Finn, ese es el chico humano, el último de toda su raza, el protector de Ooo el héroe que nadie olvidara aun si es que muere. Pero aquel héroe tan valiendo, honrado y que hace el bien sin mirar a quien, se convirtió en un héroe condenado la noche en la que tuvo su Sueño de Muerte.

-Ya déjalo así, Finn. Mas tarde ideare una forma de acabar con ella- Le dijo la princesa.

-¿Qué?- Soltó el humano al momento- No, princesa, no podemos rendirnos ahora. Debe haber una manera de…

-Sé que estas asustado con todo esto de la guerra, el Lich y tu muerte a manos de alguien que nadie jamás ha visto rondando por Ooo, pero ten paciencia. No por arte de magia podremos destruir esta cosa.

A Finn se le prendió el foco cuando capto las palabras de Bonnibel. ¿Cómo era posible que no lo pensara antes?

-¿Magia dijo, Dulce Princesa?- Pregunto el humano.

-Si, dije que no por arte de magia esta cosa se va a…

-Magia- Repitió Finn con emoción en los ojos y luego miro a Bonnibel, quien lo miraba confundida- ¡Magia!

-¿Te sientes bien, Finn?- Le dijo al notar el cambio de humor tan repentino del humano.

-¿Es que no lo ve, princesa? La magia es la respuesta a todos los problemas que existen. La espada debe estar protegida con magia, y solo necesitamos un mago para que le quite esa protección y entonces será una espada común y corriente.

-¿Estas seguro?- Pregunto la princesa no muy segura de lo que Finn le estaba proponiendo.

-Completamente. Déjeme ir a buscar un mago y en un momento voy a estar con usted- Y entonces el aventurero corrió hacia la puerta del laboratorio, listo para salir en su aventura. Pero antes de atravesar la puerta, Finn fue detenido por el llamado de la princesa.

-Espera, Finn. Antes de que te vayas ayúdame a poner de nuevo la espada en la caja. Podría cobrar vida y luego matarme.

Rápidamente Finn y la princesa levantaron el arma con la fuerza combinada de los dos y la colocaron dentro de la caja de cristal en donde Bonnibel ordeno que la guardaran. A simple vista parecía una caja rectangular de vidrio que con cualquier golpe podría romperse en mil pedazos, pero la verdad era que ese cristal era mas duro que una piedra porque Bonnibel les había hecho una muestra a Finn y a Jake el día en que la espada cobro vida e intento matar a la princesa.

Luego de que el arma fuera puesta en su lugar Finn salió corriendo del Dulce Reino en busca de cualquier mago que se encontrara en su camino para que le quitara lo que sea que esa espada tuviera que no la podían destruir; no debería de ser difícil, ¿verdad?.

Pero al final resulto no ser así. Por mas que el muchacho busco algún mago que supiera como revertir campos protectores todo hechicero que encontraba le daba una respuesta negativa a la que el esperaba, ni el idiota del Rey Helado sabia como hacerlo, por lo que Finn le dio una patada en la cara y lo dejo inconsiente en medio de su castillo de hielo junto con su pingüino Gunther. El héroe también hizo el sacrificio de tratar de convence al Hombre Magico para que los ayudara –aunque Finn aun seguía enfadado con el por haberlo convertido en pie- pero el sujeto estaba tan loco que ni atención le puso a la petición del humano y se fue bailando por el bosque. Y cuando Finn creyó haber encontrado al mago indicado, una vez en el laboratorio del Dulce Reino este terminó diciendo que tampoco sabía como revertir los campos protectores y que solo buscaba trabajo, por lo que Finn y la Dulce Princesa terminaron por lanzarlo por la ventana del laboratorio. El humano no volvió a salir del castillo, ya había buscado magos en todos los rincones de Ooo que conocía, incluso debajo de las piedras, porque nunca sabias cuando encontrarías a un hechicero hormiga o a un gusano mágico rondando por ahí, pero nada. Finn se insulto varias veces así mismo por no haber encontrado lo que estaba buscando, y aunque la Dulce Princesa le dijo un millar de veces que no había sido su culpa, Finn estaba terco con que no era posible que no encontrara un solo mago en toda Ooo que pudiera revertir un hechizo de campo protector.

-¿Usted cree que aun tengamos tiempo, princesa?- Pregunto el humano quien estaba sentado en una silla medio evaporizada del laboratorio.

-Claro que si, Finn, pero tienes que tranquilizarte o nunca encontraremos la manera de salvar a Ooo. ¿Por qué no vas a descansar un poco? Para que te tranquilices.

-¿Pero y si necesita ayuda, princesa? No quiero dejarla haciendo todo el trabajo.

-Mentita puede ayudarme. Ahora vete- Le decía al tiempo en que lo empujaba hacia la salida del laboratorio.

-Pero es que…

-Nada. Yo me encargare de todo. Tú mantente tranquilo- Dijo dejando al humano en la entrada del laboratorio.

-¿Y lo de la guerra?- Pregunto Finn girándose a ver a la Dulce Princesa.

-Se lo diré a todos después, Finn. Voy a intentar descubrir como destruir el arma y te avisare cuando lo haga.

-¿Esta segura de que no quiere…- Pero antes de terminar con su pregunta la princesa le cerro la puerta en la cara dejando al aventurero con la palabra en la boca-… que la ayude?

Finn suspiro y paso a paso se fue alejando de la puerta del laboratorio con la mirada en el suelo, esa no era la primera vez que Bonnibel lo mandaba a volar, pero de igual modo se sintió triste. Quería ayudar a resolver todo junto con la Dulce Princesa, quería mantener a salvo a todo Ooo y quería derrotar al Lich y a cualquiera que se atreviera a regresarlo a la vida o estuviera de su lado. Finn salió del Dulce Reino y se froto la nuca pensando en lo siguiente que haría, pero entonces se percato de que, en lugar de tocar la tela de su gorro, toco lo que era un mechón de su cabello y no fue hasta entonces que el aventurero se dio cuenta de que no había llevado puesto consigo su gorro de oso blanco. Imagino que se le tuvo que haber caído cuando estaba buscando a un mago que supiera revertir campos protectores, pero eso no era posible porque siempre lo llevaba consigo y ni una sola vez en su vida se le callo de la cabeza. No se lo puso cuando Marceline se lo quito y no recordó que ella volviera a dárselo. Tal vez ella lo tenía.

Toco la puerta de Marceline y en unos instantes la vampiresa abrió la puerta encontrándose con Finn, lo que fue nuevo para ella porque Finn y Jake normalmente la molestaban un rato y después se iban a su casa, pero esa vez Jake no estaba con Finn y el humano ya la había visto dos veces en el día. Aun pensando en como ayudar al humano, Marceline intento no parecer preocupada y, intentando sonar lo mas normal posible, empezó a hablar con el humano.

-¿Y ahora tu? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Marceline, lamento mucho la molestia, ¿pero de casualidad tú no tienes mi gorro?

La mención del gorro hizo que ambos se sonrojaran. Podía parecer increíble, ridículo tal vez, pero ese gorro fue el causante de que el humano y la Reina de los Vampiros estuvieran a punto de besarse la vez en la que el Lich ataco al Dulce Reino. Maceline aun lo tenía en manos cuando escucharon la explosión y había olvidado por completo entregárselo al humano, y si, aun lo conservaba.

-Si, aquí lo tengo. Eh olvidado regresártelo pero en un minuto te lo traigo- La vampiro se dio media vuelta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos entro a su casa para después regresar con el gorro de Finn en manos. El humano ya se preparaba para recibirlo, pero sin que se lo esperara, Marceline le coloco el gorro en la cabeza al héroe de tal manera que este quedo al revés y una parte le tapaba el ojo izquierdo a Finn.

Marceline rio al ver así al humano y Finn también lo hizo, pero sarcásticamente al tiempo en que reacomodaba su gorro, al cual ni siquiera se molesto en abrochar para asegurarlo y se cruzo de brazos al ver a Marceline sin poder salir de su ataque de risa. Finn aparto un mechón de su cabello que le caía al frente y le estorbaba para seguir viendo como la vampiresa se reía. Cuando Marceline paro, noto que el chico humano no estaba muy feliz con lo que ella acababa de hacerle, y Marceline, simplemente para que Finn no estuviera enojado con ella, le sacudió la cabeza como lo había hecho en tiempos anteriores y salió victoriosa, pues Finn borro la mueca que traía en su rostro y la cambio por una sonrisa que hizo a la vampiresa sonreír también. Y al percatarse de que la estaba miando como el buen idiota que era, Finn sacudió su cabeza hacia ambos lados y dijo:

-Eh, tengo que irme, Marceline. Jake debe estar esperándome y ya sabes como es el.

-Si, si. Entiendo- Dijo Marceline sin más.

-Pero tal vez te vea luego- Decía al tiempo en que retrocedía sin dejar de mirar a Marceline.

-Está bien, Finn. Yo también tengo cosas que hacer en la Nocheosfera- Finn se detuvo de golpe cuando escucho salir de los labios de Marceline la palabra Nocheosfera. Ella nunca iba a ese lugar a menos que se tratara de algo de suma importancia.

-¿A la Nocheosfera? ¿Por qué? Se atrevió a preguntar el chico.

-En realidad no lo se. Hace unas horas recibí un mensaje de mi padre diciendo que era algo importante, pero no dio detalles.

-Debe ser algo importante- Comento el humano.

-En la Nocheosfera nunca pasa nada interesante, así que "algo importante" no es la frase que buscamos, Finn- Dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien, Marceline, entonces nos vemos después- Dijo Finn dándose media vuelta para retirarse.

Al verlo irse Marceline estuvo totalmente segura de una cosa; si aun tuviera corazón, Finn seria el único que lo haría latir hasta darle un paro cardiaco. Se entristeció un poco cuando recordó que el muchacho había tenido un Sueño de Muerte y que tal vez no volvería a verlo nunca porque, según entendió la noche en que durmió en la casa de Finn, el Sueño de Muerte que tuvo tenía algo que ver con la repentina aparición del Lich y alguien mas. Dejo de pensar en eso y entro a su casa y al hacerlo tomo su Bajo-Hacha y en una pared de su sala abrió el portal que conducía a la Nocheosfera. Entro y se colgó el Bajo- Hacha en la espalda, y cuando atravesó el portal, este se cerró detrás de ella.

Marceline apareció dentro de la oficina de su padre, pero Abadder no rondaba por ahí en esos instantes, por lo que la Reina Vampiro avanzo hacia una ventana y poso sus ojos en el paisaje ardiente y rocoso que era toda la Nocheosfera. Hacia ya miles de años que ella era, junto con su padre, la soberana del Inframundo y ni con el paso de las eras Marceline no podía acostumbrarse al horrible lugar que le había tocado gobernar. El Mundo de los Muertos resultaba incluso más agradable que lo que eran sus reinos, pero debía conformarse con lo que tenía porque… era mejor que nada, ¿verdad? Pero jamás en su vida Marceline estaría tan loca como para dejar la Nocheosfera y tomar el lugar de Bonnibel en el Dulce Reino ¿Quién quería a un montón de golosinas como ejército cuando tenías a todo un imperio de demonios y vampiros bajo tu mando?

De repente Marceline escucho el ruido del picaporte de la puerta girándose y a esta abriéndose dando paso a lo que sea que estuviera a punto de entrar, y la vampiro agradeció que de todos los demonios que servían en la casa de su padre, fuera el quien había entrado a la habitación donde ella se encontraba. Hunson Abadder miro por un momento a la criatura que se encontraba frente a él y sonrió para sus adentros al ver a su hija, quien lo miraba directamente, esperando la razón por la cual se habían atrevido a molestarla en su casa. Hunson cerró la puerta detrás de si y se dirigió a su hija extendiendo los brazos hacia ambos lados.

-Hija, ¡cuanto tiempo! Ven a abrazar a tu padre- Dijo Hunson deteniéndose frente a la vampiresa, quien lo miro con una ceja enarcada, sin entender absolutamente nada de porque su padre actuaba así.

-Vayamos al grano, papá ¿Por qué me mandaste a uno de tus demonios carteros con una carta que decía que querías verme? Y si es porque quieres jugar Damas Chinas otra vez, ten por seguro que…

-No vamos a jugar Damas Chinas, Marceline. Te mande a llamar por algo mucho más importante que eso.

-¿Qué? ¿Ghunter por fin dejo salir toda su maldad interior?- Pregunto Marceline sarcásticamente.

-No, pero lo hará algún día y de eso estoy seguro?- Decía mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás de su oficina. Marceline lo imito por igual.

-¿Y que estoy haciendo aquí entonces?- Se atrevió a preguntar. Hunson río al ver el carácter de su hija, ella era la única en toda la Nocheosfera y en su casa que podía faltarle al respeto sin que el terminara por evaporarla. El Señor de la Oscuridad miro fijamente a su hija y entonces dijo:

-El General Dorian- Marceline se sorprendió, desde hace milenios no escuchaba la mención del sirviente de Lich y de Satnam. Presto más atención a lo que decía su padre y le dijo:

-¿Qué pasa con el? Pensé que ya no seria un problema después de que le cortaras la cabeza en la Guillotina.

-Y eso se supone, Marceline, pero en realidad ha causado mas problemas de los que teníamos con el.

-¿Por qué? ¿Su fantasma no descansa en paz o que?- Pregunto la vampiro y después dejo salir unas pequeñas carcajadas de su boca.

-No. Es algo mucho, mucho peor que un fantasma rondando por ahí.

-Papá, dime que es para terminar con todo esto y poder largarme de aquí- Exigió. Hunson Abadder tuvo que contenerse para no gritarle a la Reina Vampiro, ya estaba acostumbrado porque, después de todo, la madre de Marceline también tenía el mismo carácter rebelde al igual que su hija.

-Escapo- Soltó Hunson sin mas. La vampiro no entendió lo que quiso decir su padre.

-¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres con que escapo? ¿¡Quien demonios escapo, papá!?

-Dorian- Y Marceline tuvo que contener la respiración. La joven casi se desmaya en el sofá cuando de la boca de su padre salió una vez más el nombre de Dorian.

-No es cierto… ¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!- Grito ella inclinándose adelante y casi levantándose de su asiento.

-Hija, lo que te estoy diciendo es tan real como que eres la Reina de los Vampiros.

-¿¡Pero como pudo escapar Dorian de la Guillotina!? ¡Nadie de la Tierra de los Desterrados escapa de la muerte por más que se esconda!

-Recuerda que estamos hablando del General Dorian, Marceline. No me sorprende que ese sujeto haya podido escapar, pero mira el lado bueno, al menos no escapo por su cuenta.

-Eso no me ayuda en nada, papá. Pero si me dijeras quien tuvo el descaro de librar a Dorian de la muerte, esta charla seria muy diferente.

Abadder no supo que hacer. Si le decía a Marceline que lo había liberado el Lich la vampiresa se enojaría con el como nunca antes lo odio en su vida y el Señor de la Oscuridad no quería ser odiado, otra vez, por su propia hija. El error que cometió al comerse sus papas fue el peor que pudo haber cometido y tuvo que esperar cientos de años para que su hija lo perdonara por haberlo hecho. Pero ahora la cosa era mucho mas que comerse unas simples papas, ahora estaban hablando del General Dorian, el Lich y posiblemente del caballero del terror. Sabia que Marceline se enojaría con el por no hacer algo al respecto y detener al Lich, pero si le decía, tal vez ella lo entendería.

-Fue el Lich- Ahora si Marceline no se contuvo al levantarse de su asiento. Su padre se mordió el la labio inferior cuando vio los ojos carmesí de su hija mirándolo de una manera que era extremadamente extraña en ella.

La Reina Vampiro intento decirle algo a su padre con respecto a la incoherencia que acababa de escuchar, pero no dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada para no ver a su padre, quien se sintió débil en ese instante. Marceline dejo escapar un suspiro y se quito el Bajo-Hacha de la espalda para después abrir el portal que la llevaría hasta Ooo. Su padre quiso detenerla, pero antes de pararse si quiera, Marceline volteo a verlo y dijo:

-Sinceramente, papá… nunca creí que toda Nocheosfera dependiera de mí.

Hunson solo se quedo mirando a la Reina Vampiro, impresionado por lo que acababa de escuchar y no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse sentado en el sofá de su oficina y ver como su única hija atravesaba el portal con la decepción claramente dibujada en su rostro. No podía dudar que, en todos los millones de años que llevaba vivo, le tocara sentir el dolor de un padre al sentir la decepción de su hija hacia él. Su sobrino

…

El General Dorian estaba impresionado con lo que sus ojos miraban en un espejo roto y algo polvoriento que se ubicaba en la pared de uno de los edificios en ruinas que existían en Ooo. Su amo en verdad lo ayudo mucho al tratarse de volverlo a convertir de un esclavo débil, moribundo y deplorable, al verdadero y sanguinario general que era el vampiro, y ya ni el mismo se reconocía. Sus ropas viejas y sucias fueron cambiadas por su antiguo traje -que sorpresivamente aun le quedaba bien- el cual consistía en una playera manga larga con pantalones y botas de color negro, acompañados de una enorme cinta roja que usaba como cinturón junto con una capa con exterior negro e interior rojo. Su cara ya no estaba mugrienta como antes, ahora estaba limpia, y eso se lo debía al Lich por haberlo tallado como trapo viejo a los pies de una cascada. La apariencia que tenía en ese momento, a comparación de la otra, era la de un futuro dictador que muy pronto tendría sometido a todo un imperio bajo las órdenes de sus mayores.

-Ya casi anochece, Dorian. Muy pronto iniciaras tu parte para que Satnam pueda renacer- Dijo el Lich, quien se encontraba cerca de una ventana mirando como se escondía el sol detrás de las montañas de Ooo.

-No se porque quiere que el señor Satnam regrese de la muerte, amo Lich. En mi opinión usted y yo somos el único ejército que necesitamos para tener a Ooo bajo nuestro mando- Dijo, volteando a ver a la calavera, quien lo miro con un cierto enojo en su mirada. El vampiro se arrepintió al instante de lo que dijo y retrocedió un paso hacia atrás.

-General Dorian, no se si la falta de su ojo derecho no le permita ver la realidad, o simplemente no entiende lo que esta pasando- Dorian no supo que decir. Desde hace milenios atrás su temor y respeto al Lich no cambiaba y desde la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones la calavera no había cambiado absolutamente en nada. El vampiro junto sus manos y entonces dijo:

-Lamento mucho haber dicho eso, mi señor.

-Pues que no se vuelva a repetir. La presencia de Satnam en esta guerra es esencial para salir victoriosos- Y dio la media vuelta hacia Dorian para decir:- A menos claro que tú quieras pelear solo.

-Es que aun no han ejecutado a nuestro ejército en la Guillotina, señor Lich. Con ellos seguro podremos…

-No te harán caso, Dorian. Si en verdad quieres que tu turba inservible de vampiros y demonios funcione, hay que demostrarles que el caballero del terror regreso, y entonces ellos harán su parte ¿¡Entendido!?

Dorian se tenso. Nunca había visto tan enojado al Lich y para no llegar a mayores el General Dorian se limito a decir:

-A sus órdenes, señor- Le dijo inclinando su torso hacia adelante para una reverencia.

-En lugar de perder el tiempo, Dorian, ¿Por qué carajos no te preparas para asaltar el Dulce Reino?

-Estaré listo cuando usted lo ordene.

Al decir eso, el General Dorian se dio media vuelta e hizo que su capa se ondeara con el aire al tiempo en que las sombras del escondite donde se encontraba el y su amo parecían tragárselo. El Lich suspiro completamente cansado, se les estaba acabando el tiempo y él quería comenzar ya con la Nueva Guerra, como él la autonombro por si solo, pero sin Satnam ni el mas débil del ejército de Dorian se atrevería a participar en la guerra y mucho menos se revelarían ante Hunson Abadder. Era por eso que estaba siendo tan duro con Dorian, y era por eso que estaba tan desesperado.

**¡Hola de nuevo mundo de fanfiction! Riux ha regresado y con un nuevo capitulo de La Era Oscura, que espero y les haya gustado a todo aquel que lo leyera. Ya muy pronto empezara a lo que el Lich le dice la Nueva Guerra, y se me ocurrio ese nombre porque iniciara otra guerra en Ooo, y no se preocupen mis queridos y fieles lectores, Ruix pronto tendrá en sus manos el siguiente capitulo. Nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	7. El odio entre la Reina y el General

**La Era Oscura.**

**Capitulo 7: El odio entre la Reina y el General.**

Todo el continente de Ooo ya había sido informado. La Dulce Princesa cumplió con lo que le prometió a Finn, y aunque el chico humano se arrepintió en el ultimo momento, de igual manera ya era demasiado tarde porque las palabras de Bonnibel ya habían llegado a los oídos de todos los soberanos de los reinos. Muchos no creyeron lo dicho e incluso inculparon a Finn y a la Dulce Princesa de mentirle a toda la Corte Real de Ooo, pero al final los demás los hicieron entrar en razón y se dieron cuenta de que Finn, y mucho menos una monarca como la Dulce Princesa, se atrevieran a jugar con algo tan serio como lo es una guerra o un ataque de el Lich. Fue por eso que los soberanos se vieron obligados a poner bajo protección cada pequeño rincón de sus pueblos, y en poco tiempo cada uno de estos fueron rodeados de los mejores guardias tanto por el exterior como por el interior. Finn nunca había visto a los reinos de Ooo tan agitados, y mucho menos por su causa. Nunca llego a imaginarse que a sus dieciocho años terminara sufriendo uno de los hechos más temidos por las criaturas de su hogar, un hecho bastante serio llamado guerra. Nadie sabia cuando y donde empezaría, pero de lo que todo el continente podía estar seguro, era de que en el momento en que empezara la guerra las muertes, tragedias, dolor y sangre no podrían tener un fin definitivo hasta que uno de los dos bandos ganara. Desconocían por completo a sus enemigos, no sabían como eran, no sabían que eran y mucho menos que tipo de armas, magia o monstruos usarían para combatir. Los reinos tenían un solo objetivo por cumplir, y era derrotar al Lich junto con la otra criatura que Finn vio en su Sueño de Muerte. De perder nadie podía hablar en esos momentos, todos pelearían, y aunque se estuvieran arriesgando vidas inocentes, mientras más fuera el número de soldados y guerreros de Ooo, más probable serian las posibilidades de ganarle a la muerte. Y el más preocupado era Finn. El chico no se había atrevido ni a hablar después de lo que sucedió con los monarcas, y ahora se encontraba en el castillo del Dulce Reino, sentado en una silla del comedor real de la Dulce Princesa. Se les invito a pasar la noche dentro del castillo porque se dieron las ordenes de apresar a cualquiera que estuviera merodeando en la noche o fuera acusado de tener información del bando enemigo, y por supuesto Bonnibel no quería que sus héroes favoritos y mejores amigos fueran vulgarmente acusados de algo que por seguro jamás pensarían en hacer.

-Anímate, hermanito, podremos ganar la guerra si creemos que si se puede- Trato de animarle Jake a Finn, pues el pobre humano había estado con cara de perro regañado el resto del dia.

-No me preocupa la guerra, Jake. Me preocupan las vidas de los aldeanos- Dijo Finn mirando a su hermano con notable preocupación. Entonces se tapo el rostro con las manos- No quiero que nadie muera.

-Finn, aunque yo intentara que tu deseo se hiciera realidad no puedo prometerte que no habrá muertes. Creo que ya debes tener una idea de la guerra con todo lo que te eh enseñado sobre ellas. Aun tratándose del mejor de los ejércitos…

-…Siempre muere por lo menos un soldado- Completo el chico con las manos aun en la cara.

-Exacto. Y todos sabemos que la muerte es inevitable- Finn levanto la mirada y miro a su hermano confundido.

-¿Me estas diciendo que, aunque lo intente, de igual modo moriré en la guerra?- Jake se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca. Ahora tendría que inventar algo para responder la pregunta de su hermano.

-Eh... Yo nunca dije que… ¡Oh, santo Glob, mira la hora!- Exclamo, fingiendo que en su muñeca tenia un reloj- Bueno, Finn, creo que ya es tiempo de que te vallas a dormir.

-Pero no me has…

-Jake tiene razón, Finn. Debes descansar, todo esto debe tenerte muy agotado, y según se eso no es bueno para un humano como tu ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar y mañana discutiremos esto de la guerra?- Dijo la princesa entrando por el portón que daba paso al comedor real.

-¿Verdad que si, Dulce Princesa?- Dijo el perro. Bonnibel asintió- Ya escuchaste a la princesa, Finn, ahora vete a tu habitación y descansa.

Como niño chiquito obligado a hacer lo que le ordenaban, Finn camino de brazos cruzados hacia el cuarto que la Dulce Princesa les dio para pasar la noche en el castillo, y aunque ya era un adolescente capaz de cuidarse así mismo, Jake aun lo trataba como el niño de doce, trece o catorce años que fue algunos años atrás. Pero Finn ya sabia que el perro lo hacia por el cariño que le tenia, además quería ayudarlo para que la visión que tuvo en su Sueño de Muerte no se cumpliera y el terminara muerto, cosa que Finn absolutamente quería evitar. El héroe estaba decidido y no iba a dejar a todos los que amaba por una visión sin sentido que tuvo en un sueño. Si todo Ooo daba por hecho que los Sueños de Muerte eran inevitables, él seria el primero en probar que podían darle burla al destino con solo querer hacerlo. Finn era un aventurero y un héroe; los aventureros viven el peligro a cada hora del dia y nunca se cansan; y los héroes pelean por el bienestar de todos, y esas eran otras dos razones para no dejarse morir tan fácil. Ni los héroes ni los aventureros dejaban que las trampas de la injusta vida y el cruel destino se atravesaran en sus caminos, siempre les daban la espalda y no les importaba lo que les pasara con tal de que las personas que amaban estuvieran a salvo. Lo mismo pasaba con el humano. El burlaría todos los caprichos del destino, desviaría la historia y borraría todo lo que estaba escrito en su futuro para que el fuera el responsable y el creador de su vida. Si en la guerra moría, al menos lo haría sabiendo que intento cambiar lo que tal vez seria un futuro horrendo y oscuro.

Abrió la puerta y se adentro en la habitación que Bonnibel ordeno preparar para Finn y Jake. Agotado, el chico se dejo caer en la cama y con algo de flojera logro acomodarse hasta que consiguió que su cabeza se acomodara en la almohada. Aceptaba que estaba cansado, pero dormir no era una opción que Finn quisiera tomar porque aun temía que la escena de su muerte se repitiera una vez más, aunque en las últimas noches no había soñado ni con el Lich ni con el otro sujeto que lo acompañaba en el primer sueño que tuvo unas noches atrás, pero la preocupación de volverlo a tener se apoderaban del humano al momento de estar en la cama. Y como no tenia ninguna pisca de sueño en aquel entonces, Finn se puso a pensar en todo lo que pasaría o podría pasar una vez que empezara la guerra. Su muerte ya había sido tomada en cuenta, pero no las vidas de los demás y en lo que se convertiría Ooo. Posiblemente el moriría, pero no sabría lo que pasaría después de su muerte y la guerra, pero si Ooo ganaba Finn se podría ir en paz al mundo de Glob y volvería a ver a Joshua y a Margaret; pero si la Tierra de Ooo perdía luego de que el muriera, Finn no podría descansar en paz y se lamentaría cada siglo por no haber estado ahí para ayudar ¿Y que seria de Jake y los demás? Todo el continente se convertiría en esclavo de el Lich y del otro, algunos tal vez se revelarían y los mandarían a matar, y la muerte era precisamente lo que Finn quería que fuera evitado, pero que la muerte dejara de existir era como decirle a al gran Glob que dejara de ser un dios y bajara a la Tierra de Ooo para convertirse en un mortal mas.

Y de repente una idea le cruzo por la cabeza a Finn ¿Qué pasaría con Marceline? No se había dado cuenta, pero cuando el muriera Marceline definitivamente ya no tendría nada que hacer y Finn lo sabia porque ella misma se lo dijo un día en que ambos estaban de aventura _"Mi vida seria aburrida si no existieras, Finn"_ Esas palabras, esas simples palabras le dijeron de todo a Finn y, desde ese día, el chico humano se dio cuenta de que nadie mas que el en todo Ooo era capaz de ver a la vampiresa de frente sin asustarse y salir corriendo como su cobarde y fóbico hermano por el miedo que le tenia a Marceline. Pero ese no era el punto. El punto aquí era que cuando el muriera nadie, y seria un milagro que Jake lo hiciera, ni de chiste pondría un pie en la entrada de la cueva de la Reina Vampiro para arriesgar su pellejo y, ahora que lo reflexionaba, el, en algunas ocasiones la Dulce Princesa, y Jake, eran las únicas personas que conocían bien a la vampiresa. Los únicos que sabían que no les chuparía la sangre. Los que sabían que ella prefería tocar el Bajo-Hacha que pasársela inventando estrategias para que la Nocheosfera fuera un imperio colosal. Ellos tomaban en cuenta que Marceline prefería hacer bromas pesadas que causar pánico. Ella no era un vampiro mas entre los miles que existían en la Nocheosfera, era la Reina de los Vampiros y también era Marceline, la vampira más divertida que podía existir en la historia vampírica. Podía sonar tonto y estúpido, demasiado hasta para Finn, pero desde que casi se besan Finn ya había aclarado sus sentimientos hacia Marceline después de pensarlo durante un tiempo llego a la conclusión de que no quería a Marceline como una simple compañera de aventuras o una amiga. Sus sentimientos hacia la Reina Vampiro eran claros y Finn nunca estuvo mas seguro de algo; él amaba a Marceline.

-Mi linda Marceline- Susurro y cerro sus ojos, quedando oficialmente dormido.

…...

Por otra parte, Marceline estaba que se la llevaba el tren. Desde el momento en que dejo Nocheosfera se la paso pensando en la inutilidad de su padre al dejar que Dorian y el Lich escaparan tan fácil de la Guillotina y de la Tierra de los Desterrados. La incompetencia de su padre en verdad la volvía loca, se suponía que nadie debía ni podía abandonar la Nocheosfera, ¿Por qué Dorian y el Lich si? No sabia si la seguridad que tenia su padre era insuficiente o a Hunson le importaba un bledo saber lo que el Lich quería hacer con Dorian. Ella espero muchas incoherencias por parte de su padre, cualquier error o cualquier mal mandato, pero eso que acababa de pasar no tenia nombre. Marceline estaría eufórica por encontrar al General Dorian y al Lich en esos momentos, pero su padre estaba sentado en su cómodo sillón de terciopelo rojo, riéndose de lo que estaba pasando. Y aun no sabia si ya se le había informado al Rey Vampiro sobre lo ocurrido, pero de igual modo Marceline sabia que su primo tenia sus propios problemas en su parte de la Nocheosfera y no tendría tiempo de ayudarla.

-¿Qué esto podría ser peor?- Y Marceline tenia razón.

No solo por lo que paso la Reina de los Vampiros estaba así de desesperada, también estaba el hecho del Sueño de Muerte de Finn, la persona más importante de su vida. Personalmente le había dicho al humano en una de sus muchas aventuras que si no fuera por el, ella se la llevaría tirada en su casa, tocando su Bajo-Hacha hasta que callera la noche para poder salir a Ooo. Y también estaba la guerra de la que el mismo Finn había hablado en la premonición de su muerte y de guerras Marceline era una experta viviéndolas. Mil años viviendo y a la vez recordando las tragedias ocurridas en la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones era la peor de las maldiciones que se le podía dar a un mortal, porque ella fue humana en algún momento, y sabia lo que en verdad era sufrir. Cuando ella era niña la Guerra de los Champiñones ya se estaba dando a conocer por todo el continente se estaban perdiendo vidas por doquier. Sin embargo, ella era todavía una niña de unos seis años más o menos y su mente inocente no captaba lo que eran todos los gritos agonizantes y llantos melancólicos que se formaban en todo el ambiente. Y la guerra empezó precisamente gracias a un sujeto llamado Satnam -según le dijo su padre- al que también le hacían llamar el caballero del terror y que el Lich también participo al lado de el en todo el transcurso de la guerra junto con el General Dorian y un ejercito de vampiros y demonios traídos de la Nocheosfera.

-Satnam- Repitió Marceline con el seño fruncido.

Por culpa de el ella perdió a su madre, perdió su mortalidad al ser convertida por un vampiro de su ejército y también vio como la vida de muchos humanos fueron aniquiladas conforme paso el tiempo, pues la guerra duro muchos años, y no fue hasta que ella tenia dieciocho años cuando todo acabo. Doce años viviendo un desastre catastrófico, doce años sufriendo de muertes y tragedias, doce largos años soportando los gritos de millones de personas deseando que todo terminara de una vez. Fue la mayor de las torturas que Marceline había vivido, y junto con Marshall, pues su primo también se la paso muy mal los doce años que duro la guerra. Y exactamente por eso ella quería evitar que la guerra que Finn vio en su Sueño de Muerte se cumpliera y Ooo volviera a ser el continente infectado de muerte que fue muchos miles de años antes de que el humano llegara al mundo. La vampiro no permitiría que a Finn le tocara vivir un hecho tan horroroso como el que vivió ella, y no lo haría nada mas porque Finn era su mejor amigo, lo haría porque lo amaba.

-¿Por qué siento que algo malo va a pasar?- Pregunto, viendo a través de la ventana de su casa.

…

-¿Seguro que quiere empezar tan pronto con la operación, señor Lich?- Pregunto el vampiro.

-Mientras mas pronto sea, general, Ooo caerá más pronto a nuestros pies- Dijo el Lich, mirando con atención como el sol estaba por ocultarse detrás de las montañas.

-Tiene usted razón, pero sigo creyendo que es demasiado pronto. Aun no sabemos de que son capaces nuestros enemigos y ya sabe lo que dice ese antiguo dicho _"Jamás subestimes a tu enemigo"_

Cansado de la incompetencia de Dorian, el Lich aparto su vista de la ventana y le dirigió una mirada asesina al vampiro, quien se sintió pequeño e insignificante cuando sus ojos se toparon con las cuencas vacías del Lich y las diminutas flamas verdes que se encontraban a fondo de estos. Dorian se arrepintió brutalmente de haber dicho lo que dijo ¿Por qué no simplemente podía mantener su boca cerrada?

-Te salve de la Guillotina para que me ayudaras con esto, Dorian- Decía mientras se acercaba amenazantemente hacia el vampiro- ¡NO PARA QUE ME DIJERAS LO QUE DEBO HACER!

El enorme rugido de la calavera hizo que el cabello de Dorian se ondeara un poco y sus ojos se entrecerraran un poco para después caer sentado en el suelo sin apartar la mirada de su amo, quien parecía toro salvaje recién capturado y decidido a salir de su jaula. El general nunca había visto a la calavera tan enojada, pero después de tantos siglos de no servirle a sus amos, el vampiro ya no era el mismo.

-¿ME PUEDES DECIR QUE TE ESTA PASANDO? ¡YA NO ERES EL MISMO DORIAN DE SIEMPRE! ¿EN DONDE ESTA EL VAMPIRO SANGUINARIO QUE YO Y SATNAM CONOCIAMOS?

-L-lo lamento señor, no volveré a dudar de usted ni de sus planes- Tartamudeo el general, con miedo de que el Lich pudiera sacarle el otro ojo como castigo.

-Más te vale, a menos que quieras que consiga a alguien que sepa hacer su trabajo.

-Que fuera al Dulce Reino a recuperar la espada de Satnam dijo, ¿verdad?- Le dijo mientras intentaba ponerse en pie, pero el grito de el Lich lo había dejado tan aturdido que ni las piernas le respondían al vampiro.

-Si, y espero que no llegues con las manos vacías, porque si lo haces, me asegurare de dejarte ciego para toda tu vida- Advirtió, colocándole los dedos índice y pulgar arriba y debajo del único de los ojos que le quedaban. El vampiro comprendió lo que el Lich le quiso decir con eso y no pudo hacer más que tragar saliva fuertemente.

-Entiendo, señor- Dijo retrocediendo un par de pasos y con la vista clavada en el suelo.

-Me alegro- Bramo. El Lich regreso su mirada a la ventana del edificio en el que el y Dorian se encontraban para llevarse la sorpresa de que el sol ya se había ocultado por completo y entonces miro al general- Ya llego la hora.

Dorian desvió su vista hacia la ventana en la que el Lich estaba esperando que se metiera el sol, y la calavera no mintió cuando dijo que ya le tocaba cumplir con su tarea, pues efectivamente los rayos del sol ya no entraban por la ventana y tampoco este se encontraba en el cielo. La noche había caído ya y el momento de recuperar la espada del caballero del terror se hiso presente. Dorian aun no estaba muy seguro de querer robar la espada, no dudaba del plan del Lich, eso jamás, él también quería al continente de Ooo bajo sus pies, pero el vampiro tenia miedo que la espada lo evaporizara en el momento en que la tocara y quería estar presente cuando el poderoso caballero del terror renaciera y mandara a todo el continente de Ooo –y tal vez incluso a Aaa- hacia su perdición total. No dudaba que la Reina de los Vampiros ordenara que lo buscaran y apresaran, de igual manera a Dorian no le importaba en lo absoluto que los guardias de la Nocheosfera salieran a buscarlo, estaba protegido por el Lich y Satnam así que no tenia porque preocuparse. Lo mismo pasaría con el Rey de los Vampiros, pero Aaa era la copia exacta de Ooo, por lo que no habría mucha diferencia.

-¿Y bien, General Dorian? ¿Puedo saber en que esta pensando que no lo veo actuar?- Dijo Lich con tono severo.

El vampiro salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la molesta voz de la calavera y a toda prisa fue por su espada samurái y sin decir ni una palabra partió hacia el que conocían como Dulce Reino con la única proposición de entregarle la espada de Satnam a su amo. Todo el camino Dorian estuvo flotando a muchos metros sobre el suelo con la vista posada en el enorme castillo del Dulce Reino volando a gran velocidad. Sin embargo, en el camino varias criaturas extrañas lo vieron flotar en los cielos y el Lich había especificado claramente que ningún error, ni siquiera el más insignificante, seria aceptado en el desarrollo de sus planes y entonces el vampiro pudo llegar al castillo sin que nadie lo viera debido a que se había hecho invisible. Cuando llego, en el portón de la puerta se encontraban dos tipos de bananas con armas, lo que fue extremadamente raro para Dorian, pues en sus tiempos no existían tales cosas como bananas guardianes. Sin quitarle la mirada de encima a los guardias, el vampiro toco un par de veces la puerta y esta poco a poco se fue abriendo, pero Dorian no vio a nadie cuando el portón fue abierto, entonces escucho una voz a sus pies y sus ojos se toparon con una enorme menta vestida de traje mirando a todos lados en busca de quien hubiera tocado. Pero a pesar de que Dorian no creía lo que veía, este pudo salir de su impresión y flotar por encima de la menta logrando así entrar al castillo.

-_Pero que cosa más extraña_- Pensó el general una vez que atravesó el portón, el cual fue cerrado por la misma menta que lo abrió y esta le pasó por debajo de los pies sin sospechar nada.

Ya dentro del castillo, el General Dorian se adentro por todos los pasillos de este encontrándose con nada más que puertas, puertas, puertas y más puertas, sin contar con las muchas criaturas extrañas con las que se topo en los pasillos. Pero lo que en realidad le pareció el colmo al vampiro fue ver a un perro bulldog amarillo hablando con un ser rosado al que parecían decirle la Dulce Princesa, pues el can se había referido a ella con ese nombre. Ahora si el mundo estaba de cabeza, la radiación que contenían las bombas en la Guerra de los Champiñones debió ser muy alta como para que todo ese desastre diera como resultado a animales que hablan y a personas hechas de dulce. Y si por eso se le hacia llamar Dulce Reino, Dorian no quería ni imaginarse que tipo de criaturas y monstruos pisaban Ooo cuando era de día. Cerró la puerta de la enorme habitación con la que se topo y siguió caminando abriendo y cerrando puertas sin ninguna señal de que la espada de Satnam estuviera en algún rincón del enorme castillo, y cuando ya estaba por darse por vencido, la última de las puertas que encontró y abrió lo llevo al laboratorio y lo primero que le cruzo por la cabeza al general fue que demonios hacia un laboratorio en un castillo. Sin embargo, luego de visualizar por completo el laboratorio Dorian al fin encontró lo que buscaba y estaba encerrado en una caja de cristal. Dorian entonces se adentro a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de el para después volverse a hacer visible e irse acercando a la caja donde se encontraba la espada y deleitarse con la majestuosa arma que tenia en frente. El arma más poderosa que existió en los tiempos, la única con el poder necesario para darle vida y muerte al caballero del terror y el objeto que más vidas a quitado.

-Nuestra victoria esta sellada- Dijo al tiempo en que acariciaba la espada y soltaba unas carcajadas dementes.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Dorian quito la tapa de cristal de la caja, pero fue un error. Al momento de quitar la tapa de su lugar la alarma del laboratorio se activó y el vampiro no supo que hacer, así que improviso. Tomo el mango de la espada y con toda su fuerza vampírica intento levantar el arma, pero incluso para la espada podía pesar lo mismo que mil soles. Varios pasos se empezaron a escuchar detrás de la puerta y Dorian empezó a desesperarse mucho, por lo que tomo una vez el mango del arma y, con un poco de dificultad la saco del interior de la caja de cristal y la dejo caer en el piso provocando que este se agrietara. Pero para cuando Dorian estaba dispuesto a levantar de nuevo el arma, la puerta del laboratorio se abrió de golpe dejando entrar al perro bulldog y a la joven hecha de azúcar que Dorian vio en la habitación del comedor.

-¡Oye, deja eso donde estaba!- Ordeno el perro, quien no sospechaba que el General Dorian era un vampiro.

-¿Y porque habría de obedecerte, perro?- Le dijo este cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo despreocupadamente.

-Porque si no lo haces vas a tener que vértelas con el señor dolor y su esposa la señora golpe- Dijo el perro mostrando sus dos manos, las cuales habían aumentado de tamaño.

-Espera, Jake, no hay que adelantarnos- Lo hiso razonar Bonnibel- Hay que hablar con el primero.

-Pero quiere robarse la espada, princesa, y quien sabe para que la quiera- Objeto Jake haciendo que sus manos regresaran a su tamaño normal.

-Déjame hacerlo- Dijo la princesa y después volteo a mirar al vampiro- Disculpe, señor, pero le agradecería que dejara nuestra espada donde estaba y nadie en esta habitación saldrá herido.

-¿Me crees una especie de idiota o algo así? No se quien te creas, lindura, pero estas hablando con el General Dorian. Creo que ya habrán escuchado de mi- Dijo orgullosamente. Jake y Bonnibel cruzaron miradas y ambos se encogieron de hombros y miraron de nuevo a Dorian.

-No, yo la verdad ni siquiera sabia que existías- Comento el perro y el General Dorian se indigno. Pero de pronto el perro volvió a ponerse en guardia y aumento el tamaño de sus manos- ¡Pero mas te vale hacer hilo papalote, porque ni la princesa ni yo soportaremos a un intruso en este castillo!

-Oblígame, saco de pulgas- Dijo este con una sonrisa audaz.

-Esta bien, tu lo pediste- Dijo y se lanzo directamente contra el vampiro.

-¡Espera, Jake!- Quiso detenerlo la Dulce Princesa, pero el perro se adelanto.

Jake no analizo nada antes de lanzarse al ataque contra Dorian, y cuando el perro mágico estaba apunto de darle el primer golpe, los colmillos del vampiro también aumentaron de tamaño y de repente su forma humana se desfiguro hasta convertirse en una cobra gigante, la cual enseño su partida lengua e hiso que Jake detuviera si ataque al instante. El perro se quedo petrificado cuando vio al gigantesco reptil frente a él y el miedo que traía aumento más cuando la cobra le rugió fuertemente en el rostro enseñándole todo el interior de su boca. Jake no podía ni gritar y la Dulce Princesa estaba igual que el can, ahora sabia a lo que Finn se refería con que Jake nunca lo escuchaba. La serpiente, por otra parte, lanzo a Jake contra la pared más cercana golpeando al perro con la punta de su cola y este quedo inconsciente en el suelo del laboratorio. Bonnibel intento escapar del laboratorio para pedir ayuda, pero antes de dar el primer paso la cobra ya la había atrapado por la cintura y esta hiso varios intentos fallidos por escapar del agarre de la serpiente, quien la puso frente a sus enormes ojos de reptil para después decir:

-Generalmente no me gusssta el azúcar, pero debo admitir que te vez apetitosssa, querida- Ahora la voz del tal General Dorian sonaba mas aguda; tal vez se debía al estar convertido en una cobra.

-¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame!- Gritaba la princesa y al mismo tiempo desviaba la mirada y pataleaba para no ver a los ojos a la cobra.

-No, graciasss. Prefiero comerme a mi comida, que dejarla ir.

Al momento de haber terminado de decir eso, Dorian abrió completamente su boca y llevo su cola directo hacia esta decidido a comerse a la princesa, quien no dejaba de gritar por la desesperación y tratando de que alguno de sus guardias acudieran a su llamado de auxilio. Ver los peligrosamente afilados y enormes colmillos de Dorian hacia que la princesa aumentara sus gritos. Durante mucho tiempo estuvo en peligro, pero en cada momento de esos Finn y Jake estaban ahí para ayudarla, pero esta vez Finn estaba dormido y Jake inconsciente en el suelo. La cobra estuvo apunto de dejarla caer en su boca, pero para cuando la princesa ya esperaba terminar dentro de la serpiente, esta de repente soltó un alarido y automáticamente lanzo a la Dulce Princesa fuera de su boca y la joven monarca, pensando que quedaría igual que Jake cuando tocara el suelo, pero al final su caída pudo ser impedida gracias a que fue atrapada entre los brazos de alguien, y ese alguien resulto ser Finn, quien le había hecho una gran herida en el costado de la serpiente con su espada de Sangre de Demonio. Esta poco a poco fue disminuyendo de tamaño hasta que recupero la forma de Dorian, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados y tomando insistentemente su costado, del cual estaba chorreando sangre.

-¿Esta usted bien, princesa?- Pregunto el humano colocando a Bonnibel en el piso.

-Eso creo- Respondió la monarca. El humano volteo hacia Dorian y la herida en el costado de este poco a poco se estaba cerrando por lo que el humano entendió que debía ser un vampiro.

-¡Oye, vampiro!- Grito y Dorian acudió al llamado- ¿Quién te crees para tratar a mis amigos de esa manera?

El general, una vez sanada su herida, inclino su torso hasta quedar derecho y analizo detalladamente a Finn. No pudo creer que un humano pudiera haberle hecho una herida de tal rango contando solo con una espada, y el Lich le advirtió que pelear con Finn no seria fácil, pero Dorian nunca se imagino que el humano fuera tan fuerte. Lo volvió a mirar de pies a cabeza y encontró muchas cosas curiosas dentro del humano como lo era honradez, heroísmo, fuerza y… amor. Para ser el último humano, Finn tenia ciertas características que lo hacían superior a lo que fue su raza antes de la Guerra de los Champiñones.

-Tú debes de ser Finn, el humano, ¿verdad?- Dijo Dorian.

-¡No me cambies la conversación y responde mi pregunta!- Contradijo Finn.

-Lo siento, niño, pero no tengo tiempo- Y entonces tomo el mago de la espada de Satnam y con dificultad logro levantarla. Finn se alteró cuando vio al vampiro tomar el arma y no lo pensó dos veces antes de correr contra este y taclearlo con el hombro derribando a Dorian en el suelo- ¿¡Como te atreves a hacer eso!?- Rugió Dorian.

-No voy a dejar que te lleves esta espada. No lo harás- Dijo Finn apuntándole con su espada.

-Que muchachito mas valiente e ingenuo, pero ningún insignificante ser humano como tu va impedir que Ooo se convierta en mis dominios.

Y dicho eso Dorian se transformo una vez mas en cobra gigante e intento morder a Finn con sus colmillos, pero el aventurero bloqueo el ataque interponiendo a su espada entre su rostro y el colmillo izquierdo de Dorian. La serpiente retiro su boca para nuevamente intentar atacar al chico, pero Dorian no conto con que Finn repitiera el mismo ataque y le cortara el estomago provocándole una herida igual a la anterior. Y aprovechando que la cobra estaba distraída, Finn enterró la punta de su espada en la cola de Dorian y este grito a todo lo que daban los pulmones cuando el dolor se le presento. Pero el vampiro no se quedo atrás, este de algún modo pudo librar su cola de la espada de Finn y atacar al aventurero con la punta de esta. El impacto con la cola del reptil mando a volar al humano hasta que su espalda impacto con una pared del laboratorio de Bonnibel. Aturdido, Finn pudo levantarse y tomar su espada para después correr de nuevo contra el reptil, y este rápidamente abrió su boca e intento tragarse al humano, pero este se retiro a tiempo y Dorian termino por morder el concreto del suelo y sus colmillos quedaron atrapados dentro de este. Finn entonces se coloco detrás del reptil preparo su espada para darle el golpe de gracia a Dorian, quien hacia el esfuerzo por desencajar sus colmillos del suelo.

Rápidamente Finn se apresuró a correr y antes de llegar a la cola de la cobra este salto y empuño su espada con ambas manos para que el ataque matara definitivamente al vampiro. Dorian percibió las intenciones del chico humano cuando escucho el grito de este acercándose hacia él y el general automáticamente regreso a su forma de vampiro, lo que hiso que Finn pasara muy por encima del vampiro y, al no haber nada con que detener su caída, Finn se estrello en el piso y su espada cayo a lado de él. Y cuando por fin el General Dorian pudo apartar sus colmillos del suelo este desenvaino su espada samurái y fue a donde el héroe, que apenas se ponía en pie. De una patada el vampiro volvió a derribar a Finn pero este se levanto una vez mas, encarando de frente al general sin ningún rastro de miedo en su rostro. Harto de ese juego de niños, el vampiro tomo con fuerza su arma y dirigió la hoja hacia el cuello de Finn, quien reacciono al momento y volvió a bloquear el ataque de su enemigo, el cual siguió atacando una y otra vez a lo tonto con la única proposición de que la hoja de su espada atravesara el cuerpo de Finn. En uno de los muchos ataques, Dorian esta vez no ataco con su espada, sino que el mismo se derribo al piso y pateo las manos del humano provocando que la espada de Finn terminara a varios metros alejado de él. Aprovechando que su contrincante estaba distraído, Dorian lo derribo atravesando su pie con el de Finn y el vampiro se levanto una vez mas para después colocar el pie encima de pecho de Finn, quien perdió un poco de aire cuando Dorian le presiono la suela de la bota.

Decidido a terminar con la vida de Finn, Dorian apunto al pecho del humano y cuando se disponía a enterrar la punta de esta dentro del muchacho –quien tenía los ojos cerrados para no ver el momento de su final- Dorian fue golpeado por algo que sin duda fue metal y el impacto en la cara del vampiro provoco que se le saliera uno de sus colmillos. Sin saber porque aun no recibía el golpe, Finn abrió los ojos y al principio solo podía ver una silueta borrosa, pero esta se fue aclarando hasta dejar ver el rostro enojado de Marceline. Finn se sorprendió ante la aparición tan repentina de la vampiresa, intento preguntarle que hacia ahí, pero por su expresión de fastidio y su mirada clavada en el General Dorian, debía ser algo por lo cual ella estaba en todo su derecho a tener esa mirada tan salvaje que a Finn tanto le gustaba.

-Pero miren lo que trajo el viento- Se burlo Dorian- Marceline, la Reina Vampiro. A sus ordenes, majestad- Dijo haciendo una burlona reverencia frente a la vampiro, quien tenia ganas de cortar en pedacitos al vampiro.

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí, Dorian?- Finn la miro confundido. ¿Ella conocía a ese sujeto?

-Solo vine por algo que le pertenece a un amigo, pero esta salamandra me impide que me lo lleve- Dijo y señalo a Finn cuando menciono _salamandra._

-Sabes que eres un prófugo de la Guillotina, Dorian, y en mi presencia no te saldrás con la tuya otra vez.

-¿En serio? Porque justamente estaba pensando en eso.

Harta del maldito sarcasmo y semi-sentido del humor del General Dorian Marceline empuño su Bajo-Hacha y corrió a atacar al vampiro, quien también preparo su espada y la estrello contra la de Marceline haciendo que un estruendo resonara por todo el laboratorio. El sonido de metal contra metal era suficiente para que Finn se diera una idea de que la Reina vampiro y el llamado General Dorian no tenían una buena relación entre ambos y eso se notaba gracias a la fuerza con la que impactaban sus armas y el odio con el que se miraban los dos, como si la presencia de Dorian hiciera que Marceline despertara el verdadero sentido de vampiro que llevaba dentro; ese de odio y ver la sangre correr mientras su victima suplicaba por piedad. Y sinceramente Finn nunca había visto tan enojada a Marceline. La manera en que peleaba, la mirada fija y furica que le adornaba el rostro era completamente nuevo para el humano, incluso vio movimientos y ataques que Finn juraría que la vampiresa nunca había usado en algún momento en que el y ella salieran de aventura. No, señor, definitivamente la Reina de los Vampiros no peleaba en serio cuando de una aventura se trataba.

-Finn, ¿estas bien?- Le dijo la Dulce Princesa arrodillándose a su lado. El humano no respondió, estaba bastante concentrado en la pelea para poder articular algo.

El ataque entre el Bajo y la espada samurái de Dorian volvió a resonar en el interior del laboratorio y ambos vampiros quedaron de frente mientras mantenían sus espadas cruzadas y hacían fuerza porque el arma del otro se desprendiera de sus manos, pero la fuerza vampírica de ambos era mucha y las armas apenas y se movían. Y mientras Marceline se mantenía seria y decidida por acabar con Dorian, este únicamente mostraba una sonrisa arrogante dibujada en su rostro con la vista igual de clavada que la de Marceline. El general, como loco recién salido del manicomio, empezó a reírse sin debilitar ni un solo gramo de fuerza en sus manos. La vampiro no entendió porque tanta demencia por parte de Dorian.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia, escoria?- Le dijo en tono severo.

-Ay, Marceline, ya no eres la misma chica que conocí hace mas de quinientos años. ¿Qué le paso a la fuerte e incontrolable vampira que siempre me hace morder el polvo?- Lo dicho anteriormente fue como un insulto a su madre para Marceline. La vampiro no soporto mas a Dorian y en un rápido movimiento hiso que la espada del General Dorian se apartara de sus manos para después derribarlo al suelo con el filo de su Bajo-Hacha bastante cerca del cuello.

-¡Nada! ¡Esta aquí frente a ti! ¿¡Que no lo vez!?

-El pasar tanto tiempo con un humano te ha hecho débil, Marcy. Tú no perteneces a este mundo, y tú primo Marshall Lee tampoco. Ustedes son los Reyes Vampiro, no tienen que rebajarse ante estas criaturas- Y volteo hacia donde Finn y la Dulce princesa, quienes miraban con atención la escena.

Enojada, Marceline presiono un poco más el filo de su Bajo-Hacha contra el cuello de Dorian.

-Se lo dije a mi padre y te lo diré a ti, maldita escoria. Los negocios…- Dijo para levantar a Dorian y al instante este termino por ser lanzado cerca de la espada de Satnam-… no son lo mio.

-Bueno, la rebeldía ni Glob te la puede quitar- Le dijo y con dificultad tomo la espada de Satnam y la suya- Pero por ahora lamento informarles que me tengo que ir. El Lich y yo tenemos planes y, bueno, Ooo no puede quedar sin nadie que lo gobierne- Marceline ni se inmuto- Adios.

Luego de decir eso ultimo, Dorian se convirtió en humo y rápidamente salió del laboratorio del castillo por una ventana abierta. Finn y Bonnibel miraron impresionados a la vampira quien solo mantenía su mirada baja y los mechones negros que le caían al frente les impedía ver la expresión en el rostro de Marceline, pero por la forma en la que apretaba sus manos y el mango de su Bajo supusieron que seria mejor no hablar. Sin embargo, pronto la Reina Vampiro levanto sus ojos carmesí encendidos en odio y miro a la princesa y al héroe, y los cuerpos de ambos se tensaron al instante. Después de un incomodo minuto de silencio y la temible mirada de Marceline sobre ellos, Bonnibel se atrevió a hablar.

-M-marceline, no quisiera molestarte pero… creo que nos debes una explicación- Dijo la monarca midiendo con cuidado sus palabras. Tal vez no fue devorada por Dorian convertido en serpiente, pero si no tenia cuidado, la Reina de los Vampiros terminaría con su tarea.

-Si, yo también creo que… algo apesta aquí, ¿no crees?- Dijo Finn sobándose la nuca con timidez.

-Primero tu dime porque no me dijiste lo de tu Sueño de Muerte.

Y el silencio se hiso presente…

**¡Hola mundo! Lamento mucho la tardanza en subir este capitulo, pero habia tenido problemas técnicos con Sally (nombre de mi computadora) y con su cargador, pero bueno, ya estoy de regreso. No dejare una nota muy larga porque estoy algo apurada, pero bueno, gracias a aquellos que me dejaron Review en el capitulo anterior. Nos vemos en la próxima. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	8. Satnam, el caballero del terror

**La Era Oscura**.

**Capitulo 8: Satnam, el caballero del terror.**

¿Por qué se sentía tan culpable? El solo intento no preocuparla mucho pero al final sus intentos fueron en vano, y Marceline no se veía para nada preocupada, mas bien se veía que la cabeza la explotaría con cualquier cosa que se atrevieran a decirle. Ahora todos estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor real de la Dulce Princesa con una vampira fulminándolos a todos con la mirada, una soberana sintiendo que hacia mal trio, el ultimo de los humanos buscando a fondo una respuesta a lo que le dijo Marceline y un perro mágico inconsciente. Marceline por supuesto que acababa de darle el regaño de su vida a Finn por no haberle dicho a tiempo que tuvo un Sueño de Muerte. Ella misma le dijo que podía contar con ella para lo que sea y Finn dudo de la palabra de Marceline sabiendo que la vampiro siempre cumplía lo que prometía. Y ahora por haberse mantenido callado uno de los vampiros mas odiados por la Reina estaba apunto de entregarle el arma mas peligrosa existente en Ooo al Lich.

-¿Tienes la menor idea de como nos has condenado a todos, Finn?- Dijo Marceline- Ese sujeto no es un vampiro cualquiera.

-Siento mucho no habértelo dicho antes, Marcy, pero es que no quería preocuparte- Intento disculparse.

-Y tu plan no funciono mucho, ¿verdad? No estoy preocupada, Finn ¡estoy aterrada!

-Marceline, creo que podemos hacer algo al respecto con este asunto de la espada ¿Qué tal si reunimos algunas tropas y las mandamos a buscarla?- Dijo Bonnibel, pero eso solo hiso que la vampiresa le mandara una mirada fulminante que hiso que la monarca se sintiera pequeña.

-¿Qué te hace creer que aun estaremos aquí para cuando tus tropas regresen?- La Dulce Princesa no encontró como responder a eso. Ahora si Marceline la había dejado completamente callada- Eso pensé.

Entonces regreso su mirada a Finn. A detalle se notaba que el humano estaba devastado por la culpa y cuando la vampiresa lo razono, tal vez había sido muy dura con el y la rosadita. Suspiro intentando calmarse, Marceline también sabía lo de la guerra y Finn y Bonnibel estaban enterados, también el humano sabía como se entero de su Sueño de Muerte, pero hasta ahora Marceline se había negado a decirles porque odiaba tanto a Dorian y que clase de papel tuvo en la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones. Sin embargo ella se estaba concentrando más en la espada del caballero del terror. Esa arma significaba la destrucción total de Ooo si llegaba una vez mas a las manos manchadas en sangre inocente de Satnam, y eso pasaría muy pronto si a nadie se le ocurría la manera de evitar que pasara. Y cuando le dijo a Finn que estaba aterrada era porque de verdad tenia miedo. Si, señores, aunque no lo crean Marceline Abadder, la Reina de los Vampiros y soberana de la Nocheosfera estaba aterrada; aterrada de volver a vivir en la guerra; aterrada de ver muertes y desgracias; aterrada de perder a los que mas quería; aterrada de ver a Finn morir. Apoyo ambos codos en la mesa y con los índices de sus manos empezó a sobarse los costados de la cabeza para intentar pensar con mas claridad, pero sus pensamientos de repente fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Finn.

-No es por molestarte, Marcy, pero…- La vampiro volteo a verlo. Finn sin duda estaba asustado- ¿Qué tan fuerte era el portador de la espada?

-¿Fuerte? Satnam no era fuerte, él era la misma muerte encarnada. No hay palabra que defina lo sanguinario que fue el caballero del terror cuando aun estaba vivo.

-¿Tu lo conociste?- Se atrevió a preguntar Bonnibel.

-No. Yo aun era muy pequeña cuando se inicio la guerra, pero cuando crecí mi padre me conto todos los males que hiso Satnam- Desvió su mirada a Finn- La destrucción de los humanos fue una de ellas.

-¿Satnam fue el que destruyo a mi raza?- Marceline asintió, lamentaba darle esa información a Finn, pero algún día tendría que saberlo- Pero si el esta muerto la espada no le sirve de nada. Aun tenemos oportunidad.

-Estas muy equivocado, Finn. Muerto o no, Satnam aun tiene poder estando su espada intacta.

-¿A que te refieres con eso, Marceline?- Pregunto la Dulce Princesa.

-No se mucho sobre Satnam, pero mi padre me ha contado que la fuente de poder del caballero del terror es su fiel arma. Por cierto, ¿en donde la encontraron?

-En una cueva un día en que Jake y yo estábamos de aventura- Respondió Finn- Era muy extraña, había mucha tecnología adentro, las paredes se deslizaban y encontramos una puerta que se abría con contraseña.

-Eso debe ser porque muchos aparatos tecnológicos humanos quedaron escondidos, ¿verdad Marceline?- Dijo Bonnibel.

-Si, me temo que si. No se quien haya escondido la espada ahí, pero debió ser muy ingenioso- Dijo y después se cruzo de brazos- En fin, una vez que llegue la espada a manos de Satnam, den por seguro que tendremos que vivir con la Princesa Grumosa.

-¡No, Marceline!- Grito Finn de golpe. Todos los presentes voltearon a verlo- ¿Te vas a dar por vencida así nada mas? ¡Esa no es la Marceline que conozco!

-¿¡Entonces como piensas que una guerra se no desate en Ooo sin que ninguno de nosotros muera!?- Le grito levantándose de golpe de la silla.

-¡No lo se, pero eso no significa que tengamos que darnos por vencidos!- Grito e imito a Marceline. Bonnibel los miro a ambos y como ella estaba en el medio decidió retirarse con la excusa de que tenía que atender algo con Mentita.

-¡Eres un necio, Finn! Si te digo que es peligroso enfrentar a Satnam, ¡es por esa misma razón que no lo harás!

-¿Ah si? ¡Pues este necio evitara que un continente entero sea destruido!- Decidió señalándose a si mismo con el pulgar.

-¡Necio!

-¡Gritona!

-¡Niño tonto!

-¡Mandona!

-¡Idiota!

-¡Dientona!

El ultimo insulto hiso que ambos se apartaran de la mesa y se fueran en direcciones contrarias susurrando cosas del otro. Ninguno se dio cuenta, pero acababan de gritarle a la persona que más querían en la Tierra y no seria muy fácil disculparse; uno, por el orgullo y honor así misma de Marceline; y dos, por la idiotez y estupidez de Finn al no saber como pedirle perdón a alguien tan importante.

Marceline salió del castillo y estampo el portón del castillo detrás de ella para luego irse flotando hacia su casa ignorando por completo las miradas de los guardias, que en ningún momento habían visto a la vampira si quiera acercarse a la puerta –valla guardias que eran-. La vampiro voló a gran velocidad a la cueva en la que estaba su hogar sin darse cuenta que había olvidado algo muy importante en el Dulce Reino. Ahora si Finn la había sacado de sus cabales y de la peor forma posible, ella solo intento protegerlo, pero la cabeza hueca de Finn de seguro no fue capaz de captar ni una palabra de lo que le dijo. Y definitivamente no seria ella la que tendría que pedir disculpas, ya suficiente hiso con aceptar que estaba asustada por la guerra. No, esta vez Finn seria quien seria el que se disculpara esta vez, aunque Marceline sabía que para cuando alguno de los dos quisiera pedir perdón la guerra ya habría empezado.

-Humanos- Soltó ella sin mas.

Finn cerró la puerta de la habitación que le asignaron de un portazo. Nunca en todos los años que llevaba de conocer a Marceline tuvo una discusión tan profunda con la vampiresa, y la primera incluso a él le habia dado miedo. Pero por otro lado Marceline tenía que entender que la palabra "imposible" no existía, no aparecía ni aparecería en su diccionario. Él era un héroe y los héroes no se rendían por mas grande que fueran todos sus problemas. Satnam no debía ser más que un pobre diablo como el Lich que solo pensaba en el dominio y en la destrucción de un lugar para convertirlo en su reinado y si Finn creía que podía vencerlo, era por lo mismo. Ni el Lich, el peor de los peores, fue un oponente digno de la presencia del humano, ¿entonces quien decía que un sujeto podía llegar de entre los muertos y echar al drenaje todo lo que había logrado? Podría morir en el intento y dejar solos y tristes a los demás, pero por lo menos vivirían en paz. Pero por ahora Finn necesitaba calmarse y olvidar la discusión que acababa de tener con Marceline, por lo que nuevamente se dejo caer en la cama.

-Vampiros- Soltó para después dormirse.

…

El Lich se estaba riendo como un demente y sus maléficas carcajadas hacían eco en todo el edificio en el que el y Dorian se encontraban. Todo funciono a la perfección, el objetivo se logro y la Tierra de Ooo ya no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad de poder ganarles. Satnam renacería y solo era cuestión de reunir el arma con el resto de la armadura para que el caballero del terror se levantara.

-Por fin- Decía el Lich mientras acariciaba la hoja del arma- ¿Sabes de que esta hecha esta espada, Dorian?

-Metal, supongo- La respuesta hiso que el Lich se enfadara.

-¡No, idiota! El arma de Satnam no es solo metal, es oscuridad pura. La mayoría de las vidas que se perdieron en la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones permanecen dentro de la hoja de esta arma faltaran mas cuando recaiga en las manos de su portador.

-¿Y si no funciona?- Pregunto Dorian.

-Funcionara. Y si no es así, tendré que cortarte la cabeza

Dorian no supo contestar ante la afirmación de el Lich pero al querer hacerlo este volteo y le respondió con una mirada directa, como si con eso e Lich quisiera decirle que no se atreviera a hablar. El vampiro entonces contuvo su respuesta y dejo que el demonio siguiera con su trabajo.

En una esquina de la habitación estaba una bolsa de cuero muy grande y llena de polvo la cual el Lich tomo y, al hacerlo, se escucho el sonido de varias piezas de metal chocar unas con otras, lo que llamo bastante la atención de Dorian. El Lich se arrodillo al lado de la espada de Satnam y puso la bolsa de cuero al lado de la espada para después retirarse colocándose al lado de Dorian, quien mantenía su vista en la espada y la bolsa. Pero al ver que no pasaba nada y que el Lich empezaba a desesperarse el vampiro trago saliva en seco y le rogo a Glob que esa cosa funcionara… pero nada. Frustrado, el Lich tomo del cuello de la camisa a Dorian y le arrebato la espada que le regalo colocando el filo de esta en el cuello del vampiro, y cuando la hoja estaba por atravesarlo, de pronto un resplandor distrajo los ojos de ambos. El Lich y Dorian voltearon en dirección a los artefactos y se encontraron con que ambos tenían a su alrededor un tipo de luz negra y, al verla, el Lich soltó el cuello del vampiro dejando caer a este en el piso. El demonio se acercó lentamente a la espada, pero de repente está cobro vida y se elevo en el aire y al mismo tiempo las piezas de la armadura de Satnam salieron por si solas de la bolsa y rodearon la espada al tiempo en que unas se armaban y reunían formando brazos, piernas, tronco y todo de lo que estaba compuesto Satnam. El ritmo que llevaban las piezas era como de un ataque, pues cuando chocaban con otras una parte de la armadura tomaba forma y hacían un ruido ensordecedor dentro de la habitación.

Dorian miraba impresionado el ritmo que llevaban las piezas para formar las partes de la armadura y eran muy rápidas, pues hasta ahora habían acabado los pies, las piernas, el estomago y la mitad de los brazos, y el "baile" siguió y siguió hasta que las piezas terminaron de formar el casco de la armadura y, poco después, una cortina de fuego bajo de los hombros de Satnam hasta sus tobillos para luego apagarse y dejar ver una enorme capa de color rojo. El Lich sonrió, Ooo ya no tenia esperanza alguna. Sin embargo, Satnam no hacia ningún movimiento, parecía una especie de caparazón vacío bien parado y con la mirada fija en el horizonte, pero eso era algo que no se podría afirmar ya que los ojos no eran muy notables dentro de la armadura, pero para ser más claros, no parecía tener ojos.

-¿Y ahora que?- Pregunto Dorian al ver que la armadura no hacia ningún movimiento.

-Se paciente, Dorian- Le dijo su amo sin apartar los ojos de la majestuosa armadura frente a él.

La espada, que hasta el momento no se había movido, cobro vida una vez más y de golpe coloco su mago en la mano de la armadura a la cual le resplandecieron los ojos como a un robot recién activado. El ser enderezo su torso y los ojos rojos de este parecieron brillar más a causa de la careciente luz que había en la habitación. Tanto Dorian como el Lich estaban que casi le gritaban a Ooo que la perdición estaba por tocar la puerta de sus casas. El vampiro se inclino hacia adelante haciendo una reverencia y el Lich, por otra parte, camino unos pasos frente al causante de la extinción de los humanos.

-Satnam, viejo amigo, ¡pero cuanto tiempo ha pasado!- Exclamó el demonio calavera, pero Satnam no dijo ni una palabra- Oh, lo siento, olvide que eras mudo. Es increíble lo que se puede olvidar en millones de años, ¿no crees?

Satnam no respondió, ni parecía ponerle atención a lo que decía el Lich, el simplemente movía la cabeza de un lado a otro observando su alrededor. Le pareció muy extraño estar dentro de una habitación cuando en realidad debería de encontrarse en medio de una catástrofe, una guerra, un desastre, pero en lugar de eso estaba en quien sabe donde junto con su mano derecha y el General Dorian. Tratando de resolver sus dudas Satnam se acercó a la ventana más cercana y en lugar de observar un paisaje terrorífico, destruido y sin vida, sus ojos se toparon con el cielo nocturno, una gran cantidad de arboles de diferentes tamaños y formas raras, pero ni rastro de una guerra o un charco de sangre con un cadáver encima. ¿Qué había pasado? No estuvo tanto tiempo fuera del mundo real, ¿verdad? Satnam siguió observando todo el paisaje mientras intentaba encontrar en su mente una explicación razonable de porque el mundo estaba tan tranquilo cuando debería estar destruido, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la mano sin vida del Lich se puso en su hombro. El caballero del terror volteo y dejo que su mano derecha hablara.

-Muchas cosas cambiaron, Satnam. Perdimos la guerra, y este fue el resultado.

Por carecer de la habilidad de hablar Satnam simplemente mantuvo la mirada posada en el Lich, quien retiro su mano del hombro de la criatura.

-Señor Satnam, ¿me permite tomar la palabra, mi señor?- Hablo Dorian. Satnam asintió- Gracias. Como usted ya tiene informado, hemos perdido la guerra, pero… siempre hay una segunda oportunidad.

-Dorian, al grano con todo esto- Dijo el Lich.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que lo hemos regresado al mundo de los vivos para poder sacar a nuestro ejercito de la Nocheosfera y, así, tomar al mundo- A Satnam pareció agradarle la idea, pues inclino ligeramente la cabeza sin dejar de mirar al General Dorian.

-Necesitamos que usted este presente ante su antiguo ejercito, señor. Solo usted tiene lo necesario para que nos escu…

Antes de terminar de hablar, Satnam lo interrumpió levantando una de sus metálicas manos callando de golpe al demonio. Con un movimiento de manos en las manos del caballero del terror apareció una diminuta llama azul que poco a poco fue deformándose hasta tomar la forma del Bajo-Hacha de Marceline. Al reconocer por competo el arma el Lich miro intrigado a Satnam, pero este solo se limito a mirarlo, tratando de comunicarse de alguna forma que el Lich entendiera lo que le quería decir. Y cuando lo entendió, el Lich asintió y miro a Dorian con una maléfica sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-General Dorian, necesito pedirle otro favor.

…

Jake abrió con lentitud los ojos al tiempo en que soltaba un quejido. Se inclino un poco en el piso y cuando su mente lo hiso recordar que un vampiro lo había dejado inconsciente, el perro mágico volteo desesperado hacia todos lados buscando a Dorian y a la Dulce Princesa, quien seguramente estaría metida en un lio, pero no hubo rastro de ninguno de los dos y el no recordaba haber tenido la pelea en el comedor real. Confundido, Jake se levanto y dio unos cuantos pasos al portón del comedor real para salir a buscar a Finn y a la Dulce Princesa, pero cuando ya estaba por tocar la perilla de este, una de las enormes puertas se abrió de golpe y se llevo al perro hasta estrellarse con la pared.

-¡Jake! ¿Jake, donde estas?- Decía la Dulce Princesa buscando al perro mágico por todos lados cuando entonces la puerta que había abierto de un portazo empezó a moverse hasta dejar ver a un Jake pegado como calcomanía en la pared- Oh ahí estas, Jake.

El perro no pudo ni contestarle, el golpe lo había mareado mucho y apenas si podía hacer sonidos audibles.

-Jake, tengo malas noticias ¡Se han robado la espada que matara a Finn!- Informo la monarca completamente exasperada.

-Pero mamá, aun no estoy vestido- Dijo Jake inconscientemente. Bonnibel no tuvo otra opción más que tomar un megáfono y con este gritarle en la oreja al perro.

-¡PONME ATENCION!- Y eso fue suficiente para que Jake saliera de su trance y regresara a la realidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?- Decía el perro girando su cabeza a todos lados, pero entonces volteo a ver a Bonnibel- ¿Qué esta pasando, princesa?

-Jake, acaban de robar la espada del laboratorio- El rostro de Jake entro en pánico cuando escucho aquello y lo primero que le cruzo por la mente fue saber si su hermano estaba a salvo, por lo que empezó a hacerle todo un lio de preguntas a Bonnibel sin que esta pudiera responder a ninguna.

-¿En donde esta Finn? ¿Cómo esta? ¿Lo hirieron? ¿Sigue vivo?...

-Calma, Jake. Si, Finn aun esta vivo, no lo hirieron. Marceline lo salvo, pero ella y Finn tuvieron una pelea.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto el perro.

-No lo se. Empezaron a insultarse pero yo me fui con la excusa de que Mentita me necesitaba. Cuando vi a Finn caminando por el pasillo supuse que ya habían terminado de pelear, pero tu hermano estaba renegando y creo que no todo salió bien con Marceline.

-Nah, ya conoces a esos dos, en poco tiempo estarán como siempre. ¿Pero de donde salió Marceline cuando me dijiste que salvo a Finn?

-No lo se, ella simplemente llego de la nada y golpeo al General Dorian con su Bajo- Respondió Bonnibel.

-¿Marceline conocía al sujeto que robo la espada?- Dijo Jake.

-Parece que si. Digo, es verdad que Marceline es la Reina de los Vampiros, pero Dorian parece conocerla desde hace mucho tiempo antes de que ella subiera al trono. Y… creo que el tal Dorian hiso algo que no tiene muy contenta a Marceline.

-No, no lo hiso.

Una voz familiar tomo la palabra, el perro y la princesa dirigieron su atención a una de las ventanas y se llevaron la sorpresa de que la Reina de los Vampiros estaba sentada en el marco de esta. ¿Cómo le hacia esa chica para aparecer de la nada sin que nadie la escuchara? O Marceline era una experta haciendo eso, o era mitad ninja.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Marceline?- Pregunto Bonnibel.

-Olvide mi Bajo ¿Dónde esta?- Dijo empezando a caminar por la habitación del comedor hasta que vio su Bajo al lado de la silla en la que se sentó. Sin decir nada, Marceline lo tomo y volvió a irse hacia la ventana- Ya me voy.

-No, jovencita- Le dijo el perro estirando su brazo y enrollándolo alrededor de la cintura de Marceline sin que esta pudiera atravesar la ventana- Usted no se ira de aquí hasta que nos diga que relación tiene con el General Dorian.

-¿Y tu que sabes de eso, perro? Estabas inconsciente cuando todo pasó, y aunque no lo hubieras estado, no diré nada respecto a Dorian.

-¿Y exactamente porque?- Pregunto la Dulce Princesa.

-Ay, lo siento, Bonni, pero la Nocheosfera y yo impedimos que esa información caiga en manos de todos.

-Marceline, todos sabemos que la única ley que tienes en Nocheosfera es que no hay leyes- Ataco Bonnibel.

-Si, pero eso no cambia que yo sea la Reina de los Vampiros, ¿eh? ¿Cómo te quedo el ojo?- Pero a Marceline nadie le gana- Pero en serio, chicos, lo que hiso Dorian no es nada lindo.

-Hazlo por el bien de Ooo- Pidió Jake.

-No se como eso ayudaría a Ooo a no ser destruido. Ahora suéltame, Jake, tengo un compromiso con mi primo.

Aun con la tremenda fuerza que Marceline poseía, esta no fue capaz de hacer que el perro la soltara y dejara de insistir en que les dijera porque razón odiaba tanto a Dorian. La Reina de los Vampiros tenía prisa, su padre de alguna manera pudo convencer a Marshall de que se tratara el asunto de la guerra que se aproximaba y como la vida de Finn estaba en peligro, esta vez, y por mucho que le doliera, Marceline tendría que ser… puntual. El Rey Vampiro venia de tierras muy lejanas y además era su primo, el único que podía entenderla a parte de Finn, y no quería hacerlo esperar porque, según sabia, Marshall tenia novia y la quería a morir. Pero con Jake impidiéndole el paso y Bonnibel sin hacer nada nunca podría llegar a Nocheosfera a tiempo. No tenia opción, de verdad no quiso hacerlo pero la vampiro se vio obligada a morderle la pata a Jake, quien automáticamente retiro ambos brazos de la cintura de ella y reviso su mano para asegurarse de que la mordida no fue grave, y no lo fue.

-¡Oye!- Le reprocho el perro sobándose la mano.

-Saluden a Finn de mi parte, ¿si?- Les dijo y entonces se lanzo por la ventana para después irse flotando entre los aires.

-Esa chica no tiene remedio- Comento el perro sin dejar de frotarse la pata. Bonnibel entonces miro la ventana y apenas si pudo divisar una mancha negra flotando entre la oscuridad de la noche. Ella no tenia derecho a darle criticas a la Reina de los Vampiros y soberana de la Nocheosfera, pero si algo podía criticar de Marceline eran dos cosas; uno, ella siempre seria una reina despreocupada, vaga y desobligada; y dos, la muerte no era algo que le pudiera importar porque después de todo Marceline era inmortal.

-Marceline es Marceline, y ella nunca cambiara- Murmuro la Dulce Princesa.

…...

La joven descendió de los aires en medio de una pradera vacía y rápidamente tomo con fuerza el mango de su Bajo-Hacha y abrió el portal a la Nocheosfera. Entro en el y en un santiamén Marceline volvió a aparecer en medio de la oficina de su padre, y sentado en uno de los sillones de terciopelo rojo, estaba frente a sus ojos el gobernante del otro lado del Inframundo. El portal se cerró detrás de Marceline y esta sonrió ligeramente al ver a su primo otra vez, y este se levanto del sofá para ir a recibir a la persona que desde hace siglos no veía. Abrazo a su prima y esta le devolvió el abrazo para después separarse de Marshall y darle un amigable golpe en el brazo derecho, como ella acostumbraba a hacerlo.

-Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver, pedazo de animal- Le dijo ella- No has cambiado nada, viejo.

-Gracias. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti. No te recordaba con tantas canas, Marceline- Le dijo el en tono de burla.

-¡Marshall!- Se indigno la joven.

-¿Apenas se acaban de encontrar y ya están peleando? Es un nuevo record, chicos- Les dijo Abadder entrando por el portón que daba el paso a su oficina.

-El empezó- Se defendió Marceline. Marshall simplemente rio.

-Ya descubrió como podemos evitar todo esto de la guerra, ¿verdad, tío?- Dijo Marshall.

-En parte si y en parte no, Marshall. Resulta que el Lich y el General Dorian ya están muy adelantados en todo esto y creo que no les va a gustar lo que van a oír- Dijo Hunson sentándose detrás del escritorio de su oficina.

La sola expresión en el rostro del Señor de la Oscuridad les dijo miles de cosas a los Reyes Vampiro, y aunque tanto Marshall como Marceline eran unos vagos sin remedio alguno, les preocupaba saber que harían el Lich y Dorian a continuación. Ni si quiera sabían donde estaban y eso le ponía los pelos de punta a Marceline, que ya de plano no soportaba saber que Finn estaba en peligro de muerte y que al mismo tiempo uno de los peores Desterrados de la Nocheosfera entera y el Lich estaban creando una conspiración para traer de la muerte al caballero de terror. Marshall también estaba igual que su prima. Le preocupaba que Aaa también fuera atacada por Satnam y que las criaturas murieran, pero obviamente le preocupaba millones de veces mas el bienestar de su querida Fionna; no soportaría perderla.

-¿Qué esta pasando, papá?- Quiso saber la vampiresa.

-Chicos, me acaban de informar que una poderosa energía oscura se libero en un bosque de Ooo- Los vampiros pusieron mas atención- Y lamento darles esta información, pero esa energía resulto ser Satnam.

-¿Qué?- Exclamaron los vampiros al mismo tiempo inclinando su torso hacia adelante.

-¿Tío, como es eso posible?- Pregunto Marshall- Aun no estamos preparados para esto y estoy seguro que el Lich no avisara cuando mande a atacar Ooo.

-Lo se, Marshall. Pero por ahora ustedes dos son los únicos que pueden mantener a salvos los continentes de Ooo y de Aaa. No conocen a Satnam, no saben cuales son sus tácticas, sus formas de atacar; nada. Sin embargo, son los Reyes Vampiros, los dos seres más poderosos que existen, y es por eso que confiare en los dos para que Ooo- Miro a Marceline- y Aaa – Miro a Marshall- estén protegidos.

-¿Y que quieres que hagamos si nos hacen un ataque sorpresivo?- Dijo Marceline.

-Satnam no podrá atacar si aun no tiene su ejercito, y ese ejercito esta en…- Hiso una pausa para que alguno de los dos respondiera, y fue Marshall quien tomo la palabra.

-La Tierra de los Desterrados- Completo el vampiro.

-¿Y eso en que nos ayuda? La Tierra de los Desterrados puede tener a tus mejores guardias, pero no quisiera recordarte que el General Dorian escapo frente a sus narices y ellos no hicieron nada- Comento Marceline- Y si todo el ejercito de Satnam esta aquí, en la Nocheosfera, ten por seguro que con la clase de guardias que tienes todos terminaremos por serviles de esclavos a Satnam.

-Marceline, creo que no has notado un pequeño pero importante punto en todo esto- Hablo Marshall. La Reina Vampiro lo miro.

-Habla- Le ordeno. Marshall reflexiono un momento porque, si su hipótesis no le fallaba, no existía forma de que el Lich pasara a la Nocheosfera y mucho menos Dorian o Satnam.

-No se si estoy en lo correcto, pero si no me equivoco, ni Satnam, ni el Lich y ni Dorian tienen la probabilidad de cruzar al Inframundo así nada mas. Creo saber que solo nosotros (y un amigo tuyo, Marceline) sabemos como abrir la Nocheosfera- Dijo Marshall victoriosamente- Así que las probabilidades de que los Desterrados salgan al mundo de los mortales son bajas.

Hubo silencio por unos cuantos instantes, pero ese silencio fue interrumpido cuando se oyó el sonoro golpe que Marceline le dio a su primo en la cabeza. El vampiro sin comprender el porqué de tanta violencia empezó una de sus muchas discusiones con Marceline.

-¿¡Como porque hiciste eso, Marceline!?- Grito.

-¡Es que en verdad no puedo creer que seas tan idiota, Marshall! ¡El Lich si puede entrar y salir de Nocheosfera cuando quiera! ¿¡Como piensas que saco al General Dorian entonces!?

-¡Pues perdóname, no soy perfecto!- Contrataco el vampiro.

-Ay, estos niños- Murmuro Hunson recargándose en su silla mientras veía la infantil discusión entre los Reyes Vampiros.

Algunas veces a Hunson Abadder le costaba ver a Marshall Lee y a su hija Marceline Abadder como los vampiros más importantes de toda la Nocheosfera. Todo el poder recaía en ellos, de eso no había duda, pero era difícil creer que dos simples adolescentes fueran los soberanos del Inframundo de Ooo y de Aaa. Ni adolescentes parecían a veces, más bien parecían niños de cinco años peleando el uno contra el otro, ¿pero que se les podía reprochar? Ellos eran y serán siempre los hijos de los anteriores gobernantes después de todo. Una vez fueron príncipe y princesa, los honorables e intachables hijos de los Reyes, pero ahora Marceline Abadder y Marshall Lee habían subido al trono y el que fue el reinado de sus padres quedo atrás. Hunson rio, de verdad el destino era demasiado inesperado…

**¡HOLA MUNDO DE FANFICTION! Eh regresado y con un nuevo capi de la Era Oscura que sinceramente espero y les haya gustado. Un enorme abrazo a Paqs y a Gumball Lee por sus Reviews en el capitulo anterior, la verdad me sirvieron mucho para seguir con esta historia. Bueno, ojala hayan disfrutado el capi, nos veremos en el siguiente. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	9. Y se acabo la paz

**La Era Oscura.**

**Capitulo 9: Y adiós a la paz…**

Solo mil años habían pasado desde la trágica Guerra de los Champiñones, y ahora resultaba que empezaría otra y por culpa de los mismos desgraciados que le arrebataron la paz al mundo desde un principio. Y eso era algo que se debía evitar. El padre de Marceline ya les había dejado en claro que los continentes de Ooo y de Aaa se encontraban en sus manos y que por ser los Reyes Vampiro en ellos recaía la responsabilidad de que estuvieran a salvo. Seria difícil lidiar con eso porque tanto Marshall como Marceline vivieron en la misma guerra y ambos aun estaban traumados por todo lo que vieron en ella. El pobre Marshall aun recordaba como el, de pequeño, vio a un hombre correr como loco pidiendo ayuda mientras su cuerpo ardía en llamas. Y la pequeña e inocente Marceline, que todavía podía oler la sangre y la pólvora que no pudo faltar en esa masacre. Podía sonar difícil de creer, pero algunas veces el Rey y la Reina llegaban a tener pesadillas sobre eso. Ellos se mostraban como unos vampiros fuertes a los que nada les asustaba y nada les preocupaba pero… ¡POR AMOR DE GLOB, HASTA LOS VAMPIROS SIENTEN MIEDO! Además seria ridículo que no lo sintieran, pues todos los vampiros que conocían fueron humanos en algún tiempo y obviamente adoptaron todas las características comunes de uno, como lo era el miedo.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de como solucionar esto, Marcy?- Le pregunto su primo viendo a través de una ventana muy grande que estaba en la oficina de Hunson.

-Por ahora no tengo nada que podamos utilizar. ¿Y tú?

-Yo tampoco- Dijo y se apartó de la ventana para sentarse en uno de los sofá rojos frente a Marceline, los cuales estaban delante del escritorio de su padre- Que porquería, ¿no? Apuesto a que nunca te imaginaste volver a vivir una guerra.

-No- Respondió ella recargando su cabeza en el acolchonado respaldo del sofá con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la oficina de Abadder. El vampiro se dio cuenta del estado de bajo animó de su prima y se acercó a ella flotando.

-¿Estas bien, Marceline? Parece como si estuvieras enferma ¿Estas enferma?

-No, Marshall- Le respondió sin más.

-Si es por la guerra, te aseguro que de alguna forma saldremos de esto Marcy. No tienes porqué preocuparte.

-No es por la guerra… Es por la salud de un amigo.

-¿Es grave?- Quiso saber el Rey Vampiro.

-Muy grave. Tuvo un Sueño de Muerte hace unos días y se vio morir así mismo en la guerra. Esta preocupado y yo también- Explico mientras a la mente se le venia el recuerdo de Finn hablando con Jake sobre el Sueño de Muerte que el humano tuvo y Marceline se sintió terrible cuando recordó que había tenido una pelea con Finn por algo tan estúpido como que tan grande era la fuerza de Satnam.

-Ojala todo salga bien, ¿no? Digo, para que tu amigo no muera y que la guerra se desate.

Pero la vampiresa no dijo nada. Solo se quedaba con la cabeza recargada, la mirada perdida y callada, cosa que no era normal en ella y Marshall ya se estaba preocupando. Ver a Marceline así… era como ver a una niña alegre y feliz mientras le contaban que su padre había muerto en un accidente y que jamás lo volvería a ver. Marshall la entendía bien, si el perdiera a Fionna lo primero que haría seria esperar el amanecer y exponerse al sol o lo mas practico, clavarse una estaca en el pecho. Y si tanto le importaba ese sujeto a Marceline para que estuviera así Marshall por primera vez en su vida seria un buen primo y le haría un favor a su prima manteniendo a salvo a quien sea que fuera su amigo. Además debía estar estresada, su padre no debía dejarla dormir y ella no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con asuntos como esos, y Marshall tampoco, pero se notaba que la vampiro llevaba más peso en el hombro que él.

-Marceline…

De repente el portón de la oficina de Abadder se desplomo bruscamente en el suelo y dejo con las palabras en la boca a Marshall. El sonido llamo la atención de la Reina y esta giro su cabeza hacia la puerta para encontrarse con quien menos quiso hacerlo.

El General Dorian, el enemigo numero uno en la lista de Marceline estaba parado frente a ella con una sonrisa demente adornando su cara. Rey y Reina se pusieron de pie al ver a la mano derecha del Lich y de Satnam, la actitud de este no había cambiado mucho, porque claramente se notaba que el sujeto aun seguía siendo un loco sin remedio. Lo único que cambio del vampiro fue el brazo metálico que sustituyo al que le cortaron, y eso fue gracias a una pequeña cortesía de Marceline; la cicatriz que le dividía el rostro en diagonal también fue gracias a la buena puntería de la Reina de los Vampiros, quien miraba con gran cantidad de odio al imbécil que le hiso la vida imposible poco después de la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones.

-¡Pero miren nada mas lo que me fui a encontrar! parece que me eh sacado el premio gordo, eh. Satnam estará complacido cuando vea que eh encontrado a los Reyes Vampiro.

-¡De lo único que estará complacido será de la tremenda paliza que estoy a punto de darte!- Grito la vampiro a punto de lanzarse hacia Dorian para golpearlo hasta que no le quedara conciencia alguna, pero Marshall la tomo por la cintura e impidió que se acercara al vampiro.

-Cálmate, Marcy, no le hagas las cosas mas facies a este pedazo de idiota- Dijo Marshall.

-Oh, Marshall Lee, el Rey Vampiro. Mírate nada mas, la última vez que te vi estabas agonizando ¿Qué te paso? ¿Tu padre te convirtió en vampiro y te condeno a vivir una vida inmortal?- Se burlo soltando unas risitas apenas audibles.

-¡Cierra la boca, vampiro de mierda!- Grito. Por nada del mundo iba a permitir que alguien como Dorian fuera capaz de insultar la memoria de su padre en SU presencia. Marshall de ninguna manera dejaría que un maldito descarado como él se tomara la libertad de decir lo que se le antojara del padre de Marshall.

-Ay, ¿pero en donde habrán quedado los modales de los adolescentes de hoy?- Bufo Dorian- Como sea, no vine hasta aquí para perder el tiempo. Quiero el hacha de la familia de Marceline y más vale que me lo den.

-Ni loca te entrego mi Bajo ¿Y que te hace pensar que te lo daré, eh?- Le dijo logrando librarse del agarre de su primo y avanzando unos pasos hacia el vampiro.

-Imaginaba que dirías eso.

Acto seguido Dorian trono sus dedos y al momento varios vampiros y demonios entraron corriendo a la oficina de Hunson, algunos por las puertas y otros pocos entraron atravesando la ventana, pero todos estaban armados con largas lanzas con puntas afiladas. Los soberanos de la Nocheosfera retrocedieron hasta que sus espaldas se tocaron cuando las criaturas empezaron a rodearlos hasta formar un círculo en el que Marshall y Marceline terminaron en el centro. Dorian entonces les dio otra orden y automáticamente las criaturas pusieron sus armas frente a los cuellos de los Reyes Vampiros, quienes tuvieron que estirar sus cuellos hacia arriba para que las puntas no los atravesaran. Habían caído redonditos en el ataque de Dorian y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando los reclutas del General ya los tenían acorralados.

-Esa no la vi venir- Comento Marshall viendo las afiladas puntas de metal tan cerca de su cuello. Valla Rey de los vampiros que era.

-Y tampoco vendrás venir el ataque que daremos en Ooo una vez que Satnam tenga el hacha de la familia- Dijo Dorian. Marceline lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Cómo para que quiere Satnam mi Bajo?- Pregunto bruscamente.

-No estoy seguro. Mi amo es mudo y se comunica por medio de fuego, pero debe ser por algo importante. Pero en fin, si tratan de escapar yo daré la orden de que les atraviesen los cuellos- Les dijo empezando a caminar por el alrededor del circulo buscando el Bajo-Hacha de Marceline.

-¡Eres un degenerado! ¿¡Te lo han dicho!?- Grito Marceline siguiendo con la mirada a Dorian. Este únicamente se limito a reír por lo bajo sin dejar de buscar su objetivo.

-Me han llamado traidor, imbécil, idiota, demente, loco, y un montón de insultos más, pero nunca degenerado. Me alagas, Marcy.

-Eres despreciable, en serio- Volvió a decir ella.

-Eso también ya me lo han dicho.

Y justo después de haber dicho eso Dorian tropezó con algo y estuvo apunto de caer boca abajo al suelo, pero gracias a sus reflejos y la habilidad de levitar, este se quedo flotando suspendido en los aires. Poco a poco el vampiro fue inclinándose hasta quedar nuevamente de pie en el piso, hubiera sido una vergüenza grave que un futuro dictador tan sanguinario como él se dejara humillar por algo tan inapropiado como tropezar con quien sabe que cosa. Volteo hacia atrás y en su rostro primero se mostro sorpresa pero luego una sonrisa típica de el General se formo en su rostro enseñando todos sus dientes y sus dos pares de colmillos afilados y listos para devorar lo que sea. Frente a él estaba la legendaria hacha de la familia de Marceline pero, al tomarla, Dorian se confundió un poco. El no recordaba que las hachas también contaran con cuerdas, cabezales, chips, perillas y afinadores ¿Tenia en sus manos el arma mas poderosa que había transcurrido de generación en generación con los Abadder, o simplemente el bajo de un adolescente? No supo interpretarlo, pero parecía una combinación de un hacha y un bajo, aunque debió esperar que con todos esos siglos estando en las manos de Marceline, no le sorprendía que hubiera convertido la reliquia mas apreciada de su familia en un bajo.

-¡Aleja tus sucias manos de mi Bajo, con un demonio!- Grito la Reina de los vampiros.

-Oblígame, niña- Se burlo Dorian acariciando el filo del hacha provocando así que aumentara la ira de Marceline.

-¡Marshall, sirve de algo y sácanos de este lio!- Grito ella.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Estoy tan atrapado como tu, Marceline- Dijo Marshall.

De pronto se escucho como el vampiro tronaba una vez más sus dedos y sus reclutas acercaban más sus lanzas a los cuellos de ambos reyes, y al pensar que ese seria el golpe final, estos cerraron sus ojos y levantaron sus cuellos esperando el impacto de las lanzas. Pero al no sentir nada, ambos entreabrieron sus ojos un poco y notaron que las armas ya no estaban cerca de sus cuellos, las habían quitado, pero el circulo de los reclutas de Dorian aun seguía intacto y con los Reyes Vampiro en medio. Dorian se abrió paso entre las criaturas para entrar al círculo con el Bajo-Hacha de Marceline colgado en su hombro. La chica estuvo apunto de cortarle la cabeza de un zarpazo, pero ella jamás actuaba sin pensar y, aunque le tenía un gran odio a Dorian y quería aprovechar esa oportunidad para matarlo, sabia que eso era lo que el vampiro quería, que se dejara llevar por el odio y la sed de venganza para tenderle otra trampa y terminar con los mil años que Marceline había vivido. Si, la sonrisa del tipo le daban ganas de torcerle la cabeza, pero las consecuencias estaban en todas partes y eso le impedía que actuara.

-Les diré dos cosas "Reyes Vampiro"- Dijo haciendo énfasis y comillas con sus dedos- Una, ya no hagan ningún esfuerzo mas por salvar a sus hogares porque, digo, de igual modo iban a tener una guerra tarde o temprano. Y segundo… ustedes… y todos los que conocen en Ooo y Aaa, no serán recordados ni por el viento cuando Satnam tome control de todo. Incluso de la mismísima Nocheosfera.

-¡No si yo aun sigo aquí!- Grito Marceline. Marshall intento detenerla, pero la velocidad de la vampiro le gano.

Ahí estaba su oportunidad, solo tenía que quitarle su Bajo-Hacha y cortarle la cabeza para que toda esa locura terminara de una vez. Se veía tan fácil y Dorian ni siquiera movía un musculo al verla correr directamente hacia el mostrando sus colmillos y sacando fuego por los ojos nada mas por la ira, metafóricamente hablando. Pero cuando Marceline creyó que todo seria un helecho de rosas después de eliminar al General, uno de los reclutas de este golpeo el pie de su lanza con el suelo y la punta del arma se separo revelando una especie de esfera dorada. El soldado solo tuvo que tocar el costado de Marceline para que al momento el cuerpo de esta fuera recorrido por una fuerte descarga eléctrica que hiso gritar a la vampiresa como hace siglos no lo hacia. Y poco después de que la descarga terminara la Reina de los Vampiros se desplomo en el suelo de rodillas y luego se desplomo en el suelo boca abajo mientras una nube de humo proveniente de su cuerpo subía al techo.

Furioso por lo que acababan de hacerle a su prima, Marshall Lee intento hacer lo mismo que Marceline tenía planeado hacer con Dorian, pero el joven también termino por sufrir el mismo destino que ella y también fue a dar contra el suelo pero boca arriba, pues uno de los soldados lo ataco de frente. Dorian, por otra parte, no le importo absolutamente en nada que ambos jóvenes despertaran y fueran en su búsqueda, ellos podrían ser unas de las criaturas más poderosas, temidas y respetadas, pero tal como se dijo anteriormente, ellos una vez fueron humanos durante un tiempo y las descargas eléctricas les afectaban como si fueran uno.

-Vámonos, ya no tenemos nada importante que hacer aquí- Ordenó el vampiro.

Los reclutas lo siguieron hasta llegar al portón de la oficina, donde el Lich salió del lugar en el que estuvo oculto mientras Dorian se apoderaba del Bajo-Hacha y, al ver que no había fracasado, el Lich sonrió maléficamente y felicito al vampiro por no haber fallado en la misión que se le dio. Noto también que pudo reunir a algunos de los soldados que estuvieron de su lado cuando la Guerra de los Champiñones daba comienzo. Complacido, el Lich abrió un portal del tamaño del portón de la oficina y Dorian junto con sus reclutas lo atravesaron y uno a uno fueron desapareciendo al ser tragados por la luz azulada del portal. Pero el Lich no lo atravesó, no por el momento, pues se quedo mirando los cuerpos inconscientes de Marceline y Marshall tirados en el suelo sin hacer ningún movimiento. Río sonoramente y sus carcajadas hicieron eco por toda la oficina, para cuando los soberanos despertaran Ooo ya estaría bajo los pies suyos y de Satnam.

Y entonces la luz del portal se lo trago y al momento este desapareció dejando nada más que los cuerpos de los Reyes Vampiro tirados en medio de la gran oficina de Hunson Abadder.

…

-¡Marceline, ¿estas ahí?! ¡Abre la puerta, por favor!- Llamaba Finn mientras tocaba una y otra vez la puerta de la casa de Marceline en el intento porque lo oyera.

Jake estaba sentado en una de las muchas rocas que estaban en la cueva en la que Marceline vivía, mirando como su hermano hacia cientos de intentos porque la vampiresa le abriera la puerta. Finn se había levantado algo temprano esa mañana y despertó a Jake para que lo acompañara a hablar con ella, y al principio Jake se negó como cincuenta y que hubo veces, pero ni el mas sensato podía ganarle a la necedad de Finn, y el perro mágico al final acepto ir, con miedo, pero acepto. Y desde que llegaron él chico había estado gritando y tocando la puerta para que Marceline por lo menos se dejara ver, pero nada y es que todavía era temprano y ella aun debía estar dormida o algo así. El caso era que Finn no soporto estar peleado con su mejor amiga que llevaba conociendo desde que el tenia doce años y que, en silencio, amaba mas que a otra princesa de la que se pudo enamorar en otro tiempo.

-¡Marcy!- Grito una vez mas Finn, y nada.

-Hermanito, ¿Por qué no lo dejas ya, eh? Marcy aun debe estar dormida.

-Pero tengo que hablar con ella. Ella tenía razón y yo no, estaba subestimando a mi enemigo y no pensé en lo peligroso que podía ser.

-Ya, Finn, no te atormentes nada mas porque si. Puedes venir en otro momento, Marceline no duerme tanto- Le animo el perro.

-¿Seguro?- Pregunto el humano un poco dudoso y no era porque desconfiara de su hermano, era porque desde que despertó tenia el presentimiento de que algo le había ocurrido a la vampiro.

-Confía en mí. Soy perro viejo- Dijo Jake y Finn se rio al oír lo último que salió de la boca de su hermano a quien después le acaricio la cabeza.

-Ya vámonos, pues- Acepto Finn porque, por increíble que pareciera, por primera vez el perro estaba actuando como el hermano mayor que debería ser.

Contento de que Finn entendiera por las buenas Jake acompaño al humano hacia la salida de la cueva y, cuando pisaron el exterior notaron que el cielo se había tornado nublado y gris acompañado de algunos relámpagos que se veían a lo lejos. Los aventureros se confundieron, cuando iban llegando a la cueva de Marceline el cielo se encontraba como siempre, pero ese cambio tan drástico en el ambiente fue algo inexplicable y sobre todo porque el pronostico del tiempo –o sea Beemo- no anuncio lluvias para esa temporada. Sin embargo a los chicos les tomo poca importancia y tomaron rumbo hacia el Fuerte en el árbol. Mentita sabía que tuvieron que salir del castillo por cosas importantes, así que el seria el encargado de decirle a la Dulce Princesa la razón por la que ya no estaban.

-Que raro esta el clima, ¿verdad, Finn?- Comento Jake.

-Demasiado- Afirmo el aventurero con la vista posada en el cielo nublado y los relámpagos que se dejaban ver en estas- Creo que deberíamos preguntarle a la….

La caída de uno de los relámpagos interrumpió de golpe al joven y este y el perro mágico miraron hacia atrás en la dirección en la que el rayo cayo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar que fue directo en el castillo del Dulce Reino. Asustados y desesperados, Finn y Jake corrieron hacía el reino de Bonnibel con Finn montado en el lomo de un gigantesco Jake, que en poco tiempo llego al reino, en donde una gran variedad de ciudadanos de este mismo estaban frente al castillo observando el montón de pedazos de azúcar rotos que cayeron desde el punto mas alto del castillo, exactamente donde se encontraba la habitación de la Dulce Princesa. Finn se abrió paso entre la multitud y observo la punta del castillo, la cual tenía un gran agujero y se notaba que de este salía fuego, tal como Finn lo vio en su Sueño de Muerte.

Preocupado porque le hubiera sucedido algo a Bonnibell, Finn se adentro valientemente en el castillo seguido por Jake, quien tomo a Finn de los brazos y estiro sus piernas hasta que llegaron a la torre destruida en donde pudieron ver a la joven monarca tirada al lado de su cama con unos cuantos golpes en la cara, su vestido un poco quemado y un montón de escombros de azúcar quemada por toda la habitación. Los aventureros corrieron en auxilio de la princesa y Finn la coloco en su espalda para salir rápido en caso de que otro rayo pudiera volver a caer… y exactamente así fue. Cuando el perro y el humano se disponían a abandonar la habitación otro relámpago choco con la torre provocando que esta temblara y un enorme pedazo de la construcción fuera a dar frente a la entrada del castillo convirtiéndose en varias rocas de azúcar. La Dulce Gente que estaban siendo los espectadores de todo ese desastre estaban asustadas, no porque la torre les cayera encima, sino porque tenían miedo de que su princesa resultara lastimada y el Conde Limonagrio tuviera que ser el encargado de cuidarlos. Y ese miedo aumento cuando un relámpago mas colapso con la torre y esta se partió a la mitad para después caer directamente hacia el suelo.

Todos los presentes se apartaron lo más rápido que pudieron para no terminar aplastados por la torre, que en pocos instantes también terminó por destruirse. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que Finn, Jake y la princesa aun seguían entre los escombros por lo que varios Banana Guardias y algunos habitantes del Dulce Reino empezaron a retirar los escombros de la torre intentando encontrar a los atrapados entre estos. Y en cuestión de unos momentos uno de los Banana Guardias encontró una cosa amarilla y peluda, llamo a más de sus compañeros y uno a uno fueron quitando los pedazos de azúcar hasta encontrar una enorme y peluda bola amarilla. La cosa de repente fue disminuyendo de tamaño hasta tomar la forma de un perro bulldog y debajo de este estaban los cuerpos de Finn y Bonnibel.

El humano fue el primero en despertar y al ver todos los rostros preocupados a su alrededor este se sentó en el suelo automáticamente tratando de recordar como termino ahí. Y mientras recorría toda el área se encontró con el cuerpo de Bonnibel a su lado, también rodeado de pedazos de azúcar grandes y pequeños; entonces a su mente vino la imagen de él, Jake y una inconsciente princesa cayendo junto con la torre de azúcar y lo último que el chico pudo recordar fue que Jake se estiro como si fuera una carpa peluda y envolvió a Finn y Bonnibel antes de que la torre entera se despedazara y les diera un mal golpe a todos. El joven retiro al perro de entre sus piernas y se acercó a la Dulce Princesa temiendo que el impacto que sufrió con la explosión en su habitación o el impacto contra el piso la haya… Sacudió su cabeza al pensar en eso y se concentro en la monarca que, por buena obra del destino, aun seguía respirando. Instantáneamente Finn le ordeno a los Banana Guardias que la llevaran a la enfermería y la atendieran lo más rápido que pudieran y estos claramente entendieron lo que el joven les quiso decir, pues uno de ellos tomo a Bonnibel en brazos y se adentraron al castillo en dirección a la enfermería.

-Jake- Llamo Finn sacudiendo el cuerpo del animal, que al instante comenzó a quejarse- Vamos, viejo, despierta.

El perro abrió los ojos poco a poco y se inclino cuando a su espalda llego la incomoda sensación de estar encima de la dura azúcar hecha pedazos debajo de él. Se sobo la cabeza y puso su pata frente a sus ojos para asegurarse de que no hubiera sangre, y no, solo era una molesta sensación en su cráneo.

-Ay, jovencito, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Pregunto el can mirando a su hermano.

-La torre se cayó con nosotros dentro. Si no hubiera sido por ti ya estaríamos muertos, Jake- Explicó el joven extendiéndole la mano al perro para que se levantara. Este acepto el gesto y se levanto con un impulso por parte de Finn.

-¿Y la princesa donde esta?- Dijo al no ver a la monarca por ningún lado.

-La llevaron a la enfermería para ver si la explosión o la caída no le hiso daño- Respondió.

Fue entonces cuando se escucho un trueno cayendo a lo lejos. Todos los presentes se pusieron en alerta por si el rayo caía una vez más en el área donde estaban, pero cuando miraron al cielo se llevaron el susto de su vida pues desde el punto donde se encontraban vieron, a lo lejos, que todos los reinos cercanos también estaban siendo atacados violentamente por relámpagos. Entonces Finn comprendió que esa no era una tormenta a la que se le pudiera llamar normal, los rayos no atacaban reinos nada mas porque si, entonces eso debía ser una señal de Satnam. Si, sin duda era obra de él, aunque dudaba mucho que pudiera controlar tormentas, pero eso era lo de menos. Lo importante ahí era que la Dulce Gente debía refugiarse antes de que el reino fuera atacado por otro relámpago más fuerte.

-Jake, dile a los Banana Guardias que te ayuden a resguardar a todo el reino. No dejes que nadie salga de sus hogares- Ordeno el humano confundiendo un poco al perro.

-¿Y eso tu? ¿A dónde iras?

-Voy a buscar a Marceline. No creo que este en su casa, Jake; algo me lo dice.

-¿Qué estas ciego o que? Finn, no te voy a dejar ir a ningún lado. Mira nada mas como esta la tormenta- Dijo el bulldog señalando a donde caían los rayos, los cuales no dejaban de destruir los reinos y aldeas- Puede partirte un rayo, ¿y luego yo que hago?

-No me tardare mucho- Insistió el humano y Jake bufo. Marceline tenía razón, Finn era un necio de lo peor.

-Llégale, pues. Corre por tu amada- Lo último que salió de la boca de Jake hiso sonrojar hasta las orejas a Finn. En ningún momento el recordó decirle al perro que estaba enamorado de la Reina de los Vampiros, pero Jake era su hermano mayor y de alguna manera debió darse cuenta porque el chico era demasiado obvio a veces.

Sonrojado y sin poder decir nada para contradecir la palabra del perro Finn dio media vuelta y se hecho a correr fuera del Dulce Reino con su espada desenvainada y las palabras de Jake retumbándole en la mente _"Corre por tu amada" _Perfecto, ahora Finn se sentía como Romeo intentando encontrar a Julieta para escapar juntos y que nada ni nadie los molestara. Aunque ese no era exactamente el caso de Finn. Él quería encontrar a Marceline para que no le pasara nada malo, y esa también fue una razón por la cual despertó tan temprano a Jake e ir a la casa de Marceline. Desde muy temprano el héroe había tenido un mal presentimiento, y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la Reina de los Vampiros, saber como estaba, en donde estaba, si se sentía bien o mal por la pelea que tuvieron en el comedor de Bonnibel. En fin, de que el humano estaba enamorado de la vampiro más fuerte entre su raza, estaba enamorado.

Abrió de golpe la puerta del Fuerte en el árbol donde el y Jake vivían y no le importo en lo absoluto no hacer ruido para no despertar a Beemo, que aun debía seguir dormido. Entro a la cocina y del refrigerador saco un cartón con leche de insecto, con la punta de su espada dibujo una carita feliz en un pedazo del tronco del árbol y roció la leche de insecto tal y como le enseño Marceline la vez en que "accidentalmente" libero a su padre de la Nocheosfera y la "reunió con su familia"

-_¡Maloso vobis com et cumm spiritum!- _Conjuró el chico y al momento el dibujo comenzó a tomar un resplandor amarillo y en el tronco apareció un portal mostrando lo que parecía un pasillo.

Finn atravesó el portal y de repente se encontró en… ¡La mansión de Hunson Abadeer! Era el lugar perfecto para buscar a Marcy y eso Finn lo sabía porque ella en persona le dijo que su padre tenía que tratar asuntos de importancia con ella, y posiblemente esos asuntos tan importantes tenían algo que ver con la guerra. Corriendo, el muchacho busco por todos lados a la vampiro y abría cada puerta que se le atravesaba con la esperanza de encontrar a la Reina de los Vampiros detrás de esta, pero no encontraba nada, solo habitaciones vacías. Pero Finn no se dio por vencido y siguió corriendo por el pasillo gritando el nombre de Marceline sin preocuparse de que alguno de los sirvientes del Señor de la Oscuridad, o el en persona, lo vieran gritando y corriendo como loco sin remedio.

Corrió y corrió por la mansión buscando a la vampiresa por cada rincón de la casa de su padre, pero por más fuerte que gritara, Marceline no le respondía. Pero cuando creyó que todo había terminado allí, dio una vuelta más en otro pasillo y diviso un portón de gran tamaño con ambas puertas en el suelo. A paso lento el humano se acercó rogando que no hubiera pasado lo que le pasaba por la mente en ese entonces, moriría si a Marceline le sucediera algo por su culpa o no haber estado ahí para protegerla. Con los latidos de su corazón retumbándole en los oídos, Finn se armó de valor y miro a través del portón derribado encontrándose con algo que le dio el susto de su vida.

En medio de la enorme habitación se encontraban dos cuerpos abandonados, uno de ellos de Marceline, y el chico reconoció a su amada por el largo y hermoso cabello negro que ella poseía. Se acercó con miedo al cuerpo de la chica y su miedo aumento cuando en el costado de esta vio una herida sin duda de algún aparato eléctrico o de fuego pues la ropa que Marceline llevaba puesta estaba un poco quemada. No lo pensó dos veces antes de arrodillarse al lado de la vampiresa y tomarla en brazos intentando no tocar su herida. Le dolía verla a ella, una chica tan fuerte y capaz de vencer a un monstruo contando nada más que con sus colmillos, tan lastimada y con una expresión de molestia en su rostro, señal de que la herida la estaba molestando. Finn miro al lado del cuerpo de Marcy antes de intentar despertarla y se llevo la sorpresa de que el otro cuerpo le pertenecía a su primo. No estaba seguro de que el joven tirado fuera el tal Marshall Lee, pero era idéntico a la foto que vio del primo de Marceline el día en que la ayudo a limpiar su casa.

Se golpeo así mismo para concentrarse bien a lo que había ido. Miro el cuerpo de Marceline y se ruborizo hasta el punto en que la cabeza del humano pareció convertirse en un tomate gigante al tener el rostro de la joven tan cerca de su pecho. Estuvo mirándola como idiota durante unos momentos, y cuando pudo reaccionar el humano acerco su mano al hombro de Marceline y la sacudió despacio al tiempo en que susurraba su nombre para que despertara, pero nada.

-Marcy… Despierta- Llamaba Finn al tiempo en que sacudía el cuerpo de la vampiresa- ¡Marceline, reacciona!

Nada.

El asunto ya estaba asustándolo, y como sacudiéndola y gritándole que reaccionara no despertaría, Finn volvió a dejar el cuerpo de la Reina Vampiro en el suelo y busco algo en su mochila. Estuvo sacando varias cosas de ahí dentro como palos de manzana, alimentos para almas, un arco con su flecha, unos binoculares, las botas de Jake –ni idea de porque estaban ahí-, unos fideos, una cuerda, fruta seca y al fin dejo de buscar cuando encontró una botella con agua. Le quito la tapa y mojo el rostro de Marceline con la mitad de agua que contenía. Al momento la vampiresa abrió los ojos y se inclino de golpe mientras se quitaba el agua de los ojos para ver con claridad al idiota que quería morir en sus manos. Pero se arrepintió cuando vio el rostro de Finn mirándola con alegría.

-¡Marcy, estas bien!- Dijo y se lanzo a abrazarla- ¡Oh, Glob, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estés bien!- Decía mientras mecía a la chica entre sus brazos, y esta no estaba entendiendo nada.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Finn?- Pregunto separándose un poco del abrazo del humano, quien aun no podía contener su alegría de verla.

-Vine a buscarte. Estaba tan preocupado por saber en donde estabas que temí que te hubiera pasado algo. Pero ya te encontré y…- Hizo una pausa mirando el costado donde Marceline tenia la herida-… ¿Qué te paso?

Ella desvió su vista a su propio costado y miro la herida que le regalo el soldado de Dorian con la lanza eléctrica. Toco su costado con la yema de su dedo y el pequeño roce que le dio fue suficiente para que automáticamente Marceline se quejara y retirara la yema del dedo, pero afortunadamente sus habilidades de vampiro incluían la recuperación rápida, por lo que esa cosa no duraría mucho molestándola. Miro a un lado y encontró el cuerpo de su primo igual que el de ella cuando Finn apenas la encontró, pero al recordar que tenia que responder la pregunta de Finn, Marceline suspiro y miro por un momento el suelo para después decirle a Finn:

-El General Dorian estuvo aquí- A Finn se le ensancharon los ojos. ¿Ese baboso le hiso daño a Marcy? Porque si fue así el y Finn iban a tener una charla no muy decente que digamos.

-¿Él te hiso eso?- Dijo señalando el costado herido de la vampiro, que ya estaba empezando a sanar.

-Si, uno de sus reclutas me electrocuto con algo y a mi primo también. Ah, pero si sus lacayos no me hubieran acorralado a mi y a Marshall ese cerebro de mierda aun estaría llorando y suplicando por piedad- Renegaba al tiempo en que se ponía en pie con a ayuda de Finn. El humano nunca había visto tan enojada a la vampiro y lo que sea que Dorian le hubiera hecho en verdad debió ser muy malo como para que lo odiara tanto.

-Ay, ¿Qué paso?- Se oyó una voz a su lado. Ambos voltearon y encontraron a Marshall sobándose la cabeza con una mano y con la otra cubría la herida que le hicieron con la lanza eléctrica.

-Que bueno que despertarse, tonto. Por un momento pensé que tendría que llevarte cargando a tu casa- Se burlo ella, indignando por completo al Rey Vampiro.

-También me alegro de que estés bien- Dijo y entonces se percato de la presencia de Finn. Marshall volteo hacia el humano y este se asusto un poco al ver la mirada carmesí del Rey Vampiro- Tu debes ser Finn, ¿o te estoy confundiendo con alguien mas?

-Eh… no. Yo soy Finn, el humano. Y tú debes ser el primo de Marceline, ¿verdad? Marshall Lee.

-El único e inigualable- Dijo, orgulloso de si mismo- Te pareces un poco a mi novia, pero ella es mas guapa.

-¡Ja! Ya quisieras- Contradijo Finn.

-Oigan, lamento interrumpirlos, pero Ooo y Aaa están en problemas ahora, y con ustedes dos mitoteando no vamos a ayudar en nada, par de comadres- Les recordó ella- Marshall, creo que es hora de que regreses a Aaa y des el aviso de que posiblemente todo empiece ya.

-Como usted diga, mi general- Respondió sarcásticamente y luego se levanto- Bueno, tortolos, yo ya me voy a mis tierras. Marcy, cuídate. Y Finn…- El humano le puso atención-… tú también cuídala.

Dicho eso el vampiro aplaudió dos veces y apareció otro portal que seguramente iba hacia sus tierras. Cuando el joven lo atravesó y el portal se cerró Marceline miro a Finn con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados. Finn la miro sin entender porque estaba tan molesta y o único que pudo decir fue:

-¿Qué?

**Y eso fue todo por hoy, amigos. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y muchísimas gracias a quienes me han estado dejando Reviews. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	10. ¿Y tu porque odias tanto a Dorian, Marcy

**La Era Oscura.**

**Capitulo 10: ¿Y tu porque odias al General Dorian, Marcy?**

El portal apareció al frente del Fuerte en el Árbol que existía en Aaa y de este salió el ya conocido Marshall Lee, quien trataba de acomodar su ropa en un intento en vano porque no se viera tan destrozada y lucir presentable cuando su chica le abriera la puerta. El clima detrás de él era igual al que hacia en Ooo, la única diferencia era que los rayos que destruían reinos todavía no empezaban a caer, y en verdad fue un alivio para Marshall ver que su tierra aun no empezaba a ser atacada. Toco la puerta un par de veces y en lugar de que su linda y hermosa novia lo recibiera, lo recibió una gata gorda, blanca y con manchas marrones en la cara, espalda y punta de la cola. Marshall no tuvo tiempo ni para respirar cuando la gata gruño y le azoto la puerta justo en la nariz. Con la madera aun pegada en el rostro el vampiro volvió a tocar la puerta y esta vez si le abrió quien quería que lo hiciera; frente a él se encontraba la chica más hermosa que haya pisado la faz de la tierra. Y con una sonrisa en su bello rostro Fionna se lanzo a abrazar al chico y este, ignorando completamente el dolor que sintió cuando le toco la herida, le correspondió feliz de volver a verla.

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte- Le dijo separándose un poco para verlo a los ojos.

-Yo también me alegro, Fi- Y entonces le planto un beso en los labios que Fionna con todo el gusto del mundo le correspondió al chico, pero por culpa del maldito oxigeno ambos tuvieron que separarse- Y… ¿Cómo ha estado mi aventurera favorita?

-Oh, ya sabes; ayudando a los aldeanos, a Gumball, peleando con monstruos, esperándote. Lo de siempre, diría yo… Oye, ¿Qué te paso en la cara?- Le dijo al notar el hilo de sangre que le salía a Marshall por la nariz.

-Tu gata loca me azoto la puerta en la cara- Dijo limpiándose la sangre con la manga de su camisa de cuadros rojos y negros. Cuando Marshall levanto el brazo Fionna noto que el vampiro tenia una herida de gran tamaño en su pecho y al momento se preocupo.

-¡Marshall, ¿pero que te paso?!- Exclamo.

-Acabo de decirte que tu gata loca me golpeo con la puerta- Respondió sin prestarle atención a lo que Fionna le quería decir y por eso misma la humana le dio un zape en la nuca.

-Eso no, vampiro tonto. Esto- Señalo la herida y Marshall también la miro.

-Ah, si. Un pequeño accidente con una lanza eléctrica- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia, pero Fionna tuvo que meterlo a la casa para curarlo ahí.

Sentó al joven el sofá y le pidió que esperara hasta que ella regresara con el botiquín de emergencia. Siendo un vampiro Marshall podía regenerarse sin importar cuantas veces fuera herido, pero la herida que traía en esos momentos era bastante grande y apenas estaba cerrando. Fionna regreso más tarde con el botiquín en manos y lo abrió para sacar un pedazo de algodón y mojarlo con un poco de alcohol. Y sin previo aviso Fionna comenzó a frotar la herida mientras que su novio se quejaba al sentir el líquido por su herida pero conforme Fionna iba frotando, el dolor iba desapareciendo y Marshall dejaba de quejarse. Cuando la heroína terminó se sintió bien al ver que el espantoso pedazo de piel quemada de Marshall ya estaba sanando.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo con una lanza eléctrica, Marshall?- Le pregunto.

-Yo nada. Mejor pregúntale a los soldados de Dorian, ellos si que saben lo que hacían.

-¿Viste al General Dorian? ¿Al mismo Dorian del que me hablaste?- Marshall asintió- ¿Qué estaba haciendo en la Nocheosfera? Pensé que lo convertirían en cenizas si cruzaba.

-Parece que el Lich lo dejo entrar y con unos cuantos amigos de la Guerra de los Champiñones. Marceline y yo estábamos intentando crear una manera de evitar lo que esta pasando, pero para nuestra mala suerte, Dorian le robo el Bajo-Hacha a mi prima.

-¿¡Que!?- Grito Fionna, pero Marshall la cayo colocando con cuidado su mano en la boca de la humana.

-Sssh. No grites así, Cake va a pensar que te hice algo malo- Fionna retiro la mano de Marshall de su boca y un tanto molesta le dijo:

-Marshall, ¿Cómo quieres que no grite si acaban de robarle su arma a la Reina de los Vampiros? ¡Y quien sabe para que la quiera Dorian!

-En realidad la necesita Satnam, pero no estoy muy seguro de porque. Tal vez para sacar a todas sus tropas de la Nocheosfera, o que se yo. El punto aquí es que si no recuperamos el Bajo de Marceline, estaremos oficialmente jodidos.

-¡Mucho cuidado con ese lenguaje, jovencitos! ¡Los estoy escuchando!- Llego Cake con los brazos cruzados y con la mirada fija en Marshall. Fionna la saludo, pero la gata estaba muy ocupada intentando matar al vampiro con la mirada como para saludar a su hermana.

Desde hace varios días Fionna y Marshall por fin habían empezado a salir juntos y a todos, a excepción de Cake y tal vez del Príncipe Flama, les gustaba ver a la pareja juntos. Cake tenía sus razones, como el pavor que le tenía a la raza de Marshall y, siendo el Rey de los Vampiros, había muchas razones por las cuales Cake estaba en todo su derecho por tenerle miedo al chico. Y quería que Fionna fuera feliz, eso no lo podía negar, pero a la minina le preocupaba que un día Marshall terminara perdiendo el control e intentara matarla para satisfacer su sed de sangre, como lo hiso hace un par de años porque, resulta que el cuento de que Marshall Lee solo comía el color rojo de las cosas, era nada mas que una excusa para que nadie supiera quien era en realidad. Desde entonces Cake le tuvo un miedo mayor al vampiro y no le gustaba para nada que su hermanita a la que tanto quería fuera la novia de un monstruo como Marshall. Si el vampiro llegaba a hacerle algo malo a Fionna, juren que Cake no se cansaría hasta mandar a Lee al Mundo Muerto 50.

-Hola, Cake. Oye, gracias por haberme azotado la puerta en la cara, fue muy divertido- Dijo el burlándose de la gata.

-¿Quieres que lo vuelva a hacer?- Le pregunto, sin dejar de fulminarlo con sus ojos de gato.

-Cake, ya deja de mirar a Marshall así. Él no ha hecho nada malo- Trato de hacerla razonar Fionna, pero eso solo hizo que la gata se enojara más.

-¿¡Que no ha hecho nada malo!? ¡Fionna, intento matarnos! ¿Qué ya lo olvidaste?

-Gata, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que lo siento? Fionna y yo te hemos pedido disculpas millones de veces y tu no quieres aceptar que yo este con ella. No me puedo controlar, es cierto, pero jamás le haría daño a Fi- Dijo, levantándose del sofá.

-¿¡Y como estoy tan segura de que cumplirás con tu palabra, vampiro!?- Grito.

-¡Porque la amo! ¿¡Que eso no te dice nada!?- Contrataco dejando un molesto silencio en la sala y sin dejar con nada que decir a Cake- Por ella estaría dispuesto a todo.

-Marshall…- Alcanzo a murmurar Fionna y de repente la incomoda escena fue interrumpida por un toqueteo en la puerta.

-Yo abro- Se ofreció el chico y después se dirigió a la puerta, molesto por la discusión que tuvo con la hermana de Fionna. Por alguna razón los perros eran los mejores amigos del hombre.

A regañadientes Marshall floto hasta la puerta y la abrió encontrándose con quien menos quiso haberlo hecho, pues parado frente a él estaba un demonio esqueleto al que le faltaba un brazo. Marshall se quedo helado al ver al Lich frente a sus narices, y antes de que el saliera de su trance, el Lich puso su dedo índice en la frente del chico vampiro y este volvió a caer de rodillas para después estamparse en el suelo. Fionna y Cake vieron todo desde el ángulo en el que estaban sentadas y rápidamente se lanzaron contra el Lich, pero de alguna manera este inmovilizo tanto a la gata como a la humana y ambas se quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Fionna y Cake terminaron por sufrir lo mismo que Marshall y cuando el Lich las dejo inconscientes, Fionna cayo al lado de su novio y Cake de espaldas al piso. Y poco después entraron unos sujetos –obviamente soldados del ejército de Satnam- entraron a la casa y se llevaron a Marshall y Fionna como si fueran costales de papas, mientras que a Cake la llevaban arrastrando de la cola.

Complacido, el Lich llamo a uno de los hombres de Dorian a Ooo para que dieran el aviso de que el Rey Vampiro ya había sido eliminado del juego. El Lich supo desde un inicio que la presencia de Marceline y Marshall seria un problema para lo que querían lograr los tres, y personalmente se ofreció para borrar del mapa a los soberanos de la Nocheosfera y que las cosas fueran mas fáciles. El robo del Bajo-Hacha de Marceline también fue parte del plan porque si la Reina Vampiro aun lo empuñaba durante la guerra, el intento por conquistar los continentes hermanos no duraría ni para el arranque. No pasaba nada con que Marceline aun no fuera capturada porque mientras Satnam tuviera el arma en su poder, los que saldrían perdiendo en esta parte del cuento serian todos los habitantes de Ooo y Aaa. Todavía estaba el problema de Finn y que posiblemente destruyera sus planes, pero de eso se encargaría Dorian.

Un segundo después de que el Lich desapareciera con los reclutas del General Dorian, los rayos empezaron a destruir todo…

…

-¡Ya dije que lo sentía! ¡Te eh pedido perdón mil veces, Marceline! ¡Tú estabas bien y yo mal! ¿¡Que mas quieres de mi!?- Gritaba el humano siguiente a la vampiresa por detrás.

En todo el camino Marceline no le había dirigido la palabra a Finn, no porque no quisiera y estuviera enojada con el, sino porque aun le era urgente averiguar como salir de todo ese lio de la guerra, y con Finn gritándole por algo tan tonto como una disculpa que ya había sido aceptada, estaba cañón. Si creían que el humano era terco no tenían idea de como se la estaba pasando Marceline escuchando sus "perdóname" o sus "por favor" que ya estaban empezando a hartarla. Amaba al chico, eso lo juraba, pero a veces era tan insoportable que le daban ganas de callarlo de un golpe por mucho que le doliera hacerlo. Imaginen estar caminando por un bosque medio destruido, con el estrés picándole la cabeza por todos lados y al chico mas latoso que conocía a su lado. Una parodia, ¿no creen?

-¿Sigues enojada?- Marceline tuvo que parar en seco provocando que Finn también lo hiciera. Dio media vuelta hasta quedar frente al muchacho, quien ya esperaba impaciente una respuesta por parte de ella. Suspirando y pasando una mano por su frente, Marceline dijo:

-Mira, Finn, tu disculpa ya fue aceptada desde el primer momento en que empezaste a molestarme- Al humano se le llenaron los ojos de felicidad cuando escucho eso- Pero entiende que no estoy molesta, solo estresada.

-¿Nunca estuviste enchilada conmigo?- Pregunto Finn.

-¿Cómo me voy a enojar con mi héroe de pacotilla favorito?- Le dijo rodeándole el cuello con el brazo y sobando su cabeza- Pero ya en serio, Finn, necesito tiempo para pensar y no me estas ayudando mucho.

-No te preocupes, Marcy. Ni parecerá que estoy aquí- Prometió el aventurero.

-¿Palabra de héroe?- Pregunto.

-Palabra de héroe- Afirmo.

- Bueno, porque si quieres seguir conservando tu cuello, mas vale que lo hagas- Bromeo ella y entre carcajadas volvió a avanzar por el bosque. Pero a Finn no le causo mucha gracia el comentario.

-¿En serio?

El resto del camino los dos se la pasaron en silencio absoluto para respetar la petición de la Reina Vampiro. Finn tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle respecto a todo lo que estaba pasando, pero lo que mas quería saber era porque tanto odio hacia el General Dorian. El sujeto era despreciable pero para que alguien como Marceline lo odiara de esa manera significaba que la cosa era verdaderamente seria. Ya sabia que era aliado de Satnam y su mano derecha junto con el Lich, y aunque el problema mayor que tenían era el caballero del terror a Finn solo le interesaba saber que se traía la vampira con Dorian. Preguntas y más preguntas empujaban la curiosidad del humano y las ganas de preguntarle a Marceline todo un cuestionario acerca de eso. Sin embargo, ella lo obligo a no romper su promesa haciéndolo jurar con su palabra de héroe que no la molestaría hasta que estuviera más tranquila.

Suspiro y cerro los ojos tratando de concentrarse en sus pensamientos y tener una idea clara de lo que estaba pasando y lo que estaba por pasar. Sumido en sus pensamientos, Finn no noto que aun seguía caminando y por su torpeza choco con algo y cuando levanto la mirada se dio cuenta de que había chocado con la espalda de la vampiresa, lo raro fue que esta no le reprocho, solo se quedo parada mirando a quien sabe donde. Finn la rodeo hasta quedar a un costado de ella y mirar sus ojos dilatados y la expresión de pánico que era muy raro ver en ella. Le paso una mano por lo ojos de arriba hacia abajo intentando hacerla reaccionar, pero Marceline seguía con la mirada perdida al frente.

Confundido, Finn poso su mirada en el punto en la que estaba Marceline y el corazón casi se le sale por la boca cuando vio al Dulce Reino hecho añicos y en llamas. Por un momento el aventurero se sintió desfallecer porque pensó en toda la Dulce Gente que debió haber quedado atrapada entre las ruinas y… ¡Jake y la Dulce Princesa! Oh por Glob, su hermano y Bonnibel aun debían seguir debajo del montón de escombros en el que se convirtió el reino. Ahora veía porque Marceline estaba así, pero no podían quedarse sin hacer nada. Desesperado por saber que había pasado con su hermano, Finn tomo la muñeca de Marceline y la hizo reaccionar cuando tiro de su brazo para correr junto con ella. Y una vez que atravesaron la entrada retiraron todo lo que pudieron de azúcar intentando encontrar al perro o a Bonnibel y ya después de varios minutos de estar buscando, la chica encontró una bola de pelos amarillos, ¿y como no reconocerlo? Llamo a Finn para informarle que encontró al can y en un segundo este apareció al lado de Marceline. El perro estaba inconsciente y golpeado dando señales de que había peleado y que le ganaron.

No tenían tiempo para tratar de encontrar a los demás, así que rápidamente Marceline dio la orden de que Finn se quedara con Jake mientras ella iba a buscar a Bonnibel. Tardo buen rato en encontrarla, o por lo menos hallar la enfermería en donde Finn le conto que la estaban atendiendo. La enfermería era muy grande y Marceline tuvo que levantar, arrojar y mover montículos de azúcar, pero solo encontraba camillas rotas o cortinas igual de dañadas. No se llevaba bien con la Dulce Princesa y todo el mundo estaba enterado de eso, pero a pesar del mutuo odio que ambas se tenían, Marceline aun tomaba en cuenta los viejos momentos de amistad que ella y Bonnibel tuvieron años antes de haber conocido a Finn. Busco y busco hasta que por fortuna la muchacha vio un pedazo del cabello de la princesa sobresaliendo entre unas cuantas rocas. Floto hasta ahí y retiro todas las rocas que estaban alrededor del punto rosado para efectivamente encontrarse con la monarca inconsciente entre todas las rocas que estaban encima de ella. La tomo en brazos y la saco del castillo lo más rápido que pudo para salir del Dulce Reino antes de que Satnam o Dorian aparecieran por sorpresa. Al salir del castillo Marceline noto que Jake ya estaba levantado y hablando de algo con Finn, quien noto su presencia. Volteo a verla y el rostro del humano se preocupo cuando vio a la Dulce Princesa con los ojos cerrados en los brazos de Marceline, pero esta le hizo una señal con su cabeza informándole que todo estaba bien.

-¿Jake esta bien?- Pregunto ella mientras se acercaba a los aventureros con la princesa aun en brazos.

-Esta un poco confundido. Le pregunte porque el reino estaba así y me dijo que no recuerda nada.

-Debió golpearse la cabeza con algo. Tal vez recuerde todo después de un descanso- Dijo colgándose a la chica en el hombro como si fuera un costal de papas.

-¿Descansar? Pero no podemos estar aquí, Marceline ¿Y si los soldados de Dorian nos encuentran?

-No descansaremos aquí, Finn. Iremos al otro lado de Ooo, cruzando los dominios del Rey Helado. ¿Crees que podrás llevarnos, Jake?

-Mientras mas lejos estemos de esos locos, mejor- Comento y después su cuerpo se estiro hasta que Jake quedo convertido en un perro gigante.

-Vámonos- Ordeno Marceline y entonces rodeo a Finn de la cintura con su brazo y flotando lo subió a él y a la princesa inconsciente a lomo del perro gigante, quien empezó a correr cuando todos se subieron en el.

-¿Ya has ido al otro lado de Ooo, Marcy?- Le pregunto Finn. Marceline bajo a Bonnibel de su hombro y la puso entre el pelaje del perro cuidando de que no callera porque ahora si la cosa estaría fea.

-En algunas ocasiones- Respondió- La primera vez que fui fue poco antes de que acabara la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones. Fue ahí donde Dorian se gano todo mi odio.

-Hablando de él, ¿y tu porque razón odias tanto al General Dorian?- Marceline bajo la mirada. Recordar eso era muy doloroso y no quería tener más problemas con que tratar.

-No me gustaría hablar de eso. Es algo privado- Excuso.

-Creo que olvidaste que todo Ooo esta en guerra, Marcy, y si tu sabes algo entonces tienes que contarlo; toda información es necesaria para ganar.

La vampiresa lo reflexiono unos momentos. Si no estuvieran en el lio en el que se encontraban Marceline ya hubiera callado a Finn a golpes por insistirle tanto, pero el humano estaba en todo su derecho a saber de donde provenía el odio hacia el vampiro. No podía odiarlo nada mas porque si, lo odiaba porque él fue el culpable de que perdiera a una de las personas a las que mas quería y que aun seguía queriendo a pesar de que estuviera muerta. Respiro profundo tratando de hacer que el recuerdo no la afectara y la hiciera parecer débil frente a Finn y Jake. Ella siempre se mostraba como la chica vampiro fuerte y temeraria que siempre demostró ser, pero vivir durante mil años siendo atormentada por las escenas de muerte y cadáveres regados en el suelo a veces la hacían llorar sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Miro a Finn, el chico la miraba preocupado, pero ella intento hacer que se despreocupara mandándole una sonrisa, y es que todavía no le daba la respuesta que él quería, y sabia bien lo que sentía Finn al verla de esa manera.

Al final, Marceline se decidió a hablar.

-Fue antes de que las bombas explotaran y todo mutara. En ese tiempo yo era humana y mi madre aun vivía. Yo tenía dieciocho años y por órdenes de mi padre mi mamá yo tuvimos que escapar para que Satnam no pudiera hacernos daño... Pero el plan de mi padre no funcionó como el esperaba…

"_Una mujer con no mas de treinta y cinco años corría a toda maquina al lado de su joven hija intentando huir de las tropas de Dorian y de Satnam. La mujer era muy parecida a Marceline, solo que con rasgos mayores y con la piel pálida y colmillos sobresalientes de su labio superior. Su cabello largo y negro se ondeaba con el viento con cada paso que daba, llevaba de la mano a Marceline para que ambas corrieran al ritmo de la otra y en su espalda yacía el que futuramente seria el Bajo-Hacha de la futura Reina de los Vampiros. Sin embargo la mujer era un vampiro y Marceline –en aquel entonces- era una humana mitad vampiro, por parte de su madre, y demonio, por parte de su padre, pero todavía no estaba convertida. Llevaban buen rato corriendo por Ooo intentando llegar a un lugar seguro y para eso tuvieron que cruzar unas montañas que mas tarde serian conocidas como las Montañas Heladas. El clima estaba nublado, y eso le permitía a la mujer moverse sin miedo a que los rayos del sol la desintegraran. _

_-Vamos, Marcy, ya casi llegamos- Le animaba su madre intentando que su hija siguiera corriendo, pero cuando menos se lo espero Marceline se soltó de su agarre y cayo rendida de rodillas al piso con la respiración agitada- ¡Marceline!_

_Preocupada, la madre de la joven se acercó hacia ella e intento levantarla para seguir su camino, pero su hija no tenia fuerza ni para levantarse. Ya les faltaba poco para llegar a ese presunto lugar seguro del que les hablo Hunson y al parecer el haber corrido en exceso hiso que a Marceline se le agotaran las energías. Estaban lejos de la ciudad y del peligro también, pero Dorian podía llegar en cualquier momento si no seguían corriendo._

_-Marcy, tienes que levantarte. Dorian nos encontrara si no seguimos corriendo- Su hija, jadeando y con esfuerzo, la miro y le dijo:_

_-Mamá, ¿Por qué no me conviertes en vampiro? Así podre seguir corriendo y sin cansarme- La mujer le negó con la cabeza y después le acomodo unos cuantos cabellos que le caían al frente de la cara a Marceline._

_-Aun no es tiempo, Marcy. Además no creo que quieras vivir para siempre y ver a todos tus amigos morir._

_-Pero te tendré a ti y a papá. Ustedes son lo único que necesito para ser feliz._

_-Lo haremos otro día, cuando estés mas lista. Por ahora…_

_-¡Miren lo que encontré!- Se oyó una voz a sus espaldas y Marceline y su madre voltearon encontrando a Dorian sonriendo- Que grata sorpresa encontrarme a la Reina de los Vampiros y a su hija aquí._

_-¿Qué quieres, Dorian?- Exigió saber la esposa de Abadeer protegiendo a Marceline detrás de ella._

_El General Dorian en algún tiempo fue el mejor amigo de la madre de Marceline, pero unos días atrás esta se entero que el tipo que conoció desde hace siglos los había traicionado uniéndose al bando de Satnam. Dorian todavía contaba con su brazo hecho de carne y su ojo derecho, no tenia cicatriz alguna que le partiera la cara en dos partes iguales, incluso se podía decir que estaba completo… bueno… físicamente hablando._

_-Tranquila, yo solo quería pedirte un favor. Ya sabes, de amigo a amiga- Dijo el con toda seguridad._

_-¡Dejaste de ser mi amigo en el momento en que nos traicionaste!- Le grito. Marceline estaba asustada, tenía miedo de que empezara una pelea entre los dos y que ella no pudiera hacer nada para detenerlos._

_-Vaya, eso en verdad me dolió. Pero en fin, quiero pedirte que me des el Hacha de tú familia- Y le extendió la mano como si la mujer estuviera dispuesta a dárselo por las buenas._

_-En tus mejores sueños, cucaracha traicionera- Y empuño el Hacha colocándose en posición de ataque- Marcy, quiero que te alejes lo mas que puedas. Si sigues corriendo derecho encontraras una cueva. Espérame ahí._

_-Mamá, no te voy a dejar aquí- Se decidió._

_Justo antes de que la mujer pudiera ordenarle a su hija que se fuera para que no corriera peligro esta recibió un golpe que terminó por derribarla al suelo y hacer que soltara su arma. Por otra parte, debemos recordar que estamos hablando de la madre de la mismísima Marceline. La Reina Vampiro empuño una vez más el arma y se levanto a atacar a Dorian, quien desenfundo su espada e instantáneamente bloqueo el ataque de la monarca para luego regresárselo, pero este también termino por ser bloqueado. Y Marceline, por su parte, únicamente podía retroceder intentando no estorbarle a su madre para que esta no terminara siendo recibida por un mal golpe. Sin embargo, su madre era la que llevaba el control en ese combate, pues cada ataque que Dorian daba con su espada era esquivado o desviado por ella y, hasta el momento su madre no tenía ningún rasguño, pero aunque las cosas parecían estar a su favor, Marceline presentía que algo no andaba bien._

_Llego un momento en que la Reina Vampiro logro hacer que la espada de Dorian saliera volando de sus manos y terminara a una gran distancia. La reina aprovecho la distracción de su enemigo y en un santiamén puso el filo de la hoja en el cuello del que en algún momento fue su mejor amigo y aunque lo miraba con odio, en el fondo la destrozaba saber lo que estaba haciendo._

_-Vamos, linda, es tu oportunidad- Dijo el vampiro incitando a la mujer para que hiciera algo que ella no quería hacer- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres matar a tu amigo del alma?- Agrego con burla. La mujer, aceptando que no podía matar al sujeto con el que jugo en su infancia bajo su arma y miro fijamente al vampiro._

_-No quiero hacerte daño, Dorian. Fuiste como un hermano para mi… y no quisiera que eso terminara- Dicho eso se dio media vuelta y se colgó el Hacha en la espalda- Vámonos, Marceline._

_La joven obedeció la orden de su madre y empezó a caminar al lado de esta. Dorian apretó con fuerza los puños y dientes al haber sido vencido por la Reina de los Vampiros, ¡pero al diablo su amistad! Él tenía una misión con la que cumplir y no decepcionaría a sus mayores solo porque la soberana de la mitad de la Nocheosfera fue su linda amiguita cuando ambos apenas eran unos niños. Del interior de su traje Dorian saco una estaca de madera y del bolsillo de su pantalón saco una pequeña botella con agua dentro de ella, la destapo y el solo olor del ajo que desprendía el recipiente lo mareaba y le causaba dolor de cabeza. Pero el odio en Dorian fue mas fuerte que un simple dolor de cabeza por lo que sin avisar lanzo el frasco con jugo de ajo hacia la madre de Marceline y este se partió en pedazos justo en la espalda de la mujer. Esta no pudo hacer más que soltar un alarido e intentar tocarse la herida calmar el dolor y aunque Marceline intento ayudarla el General Dorian fue mas ágil y derribo a la hija de la Reina de los Vampiros mandándola rodando a una cierta distancia. Marceline hizo el esfuerzo por ayudar a su madre, pero cuando se disponía a levantarse una mano vieja y casi sin piel la tomo del pie y el agarre fue tan fuerte que le impidió a la joven levantarse._

_Dorian se coloco frente a su vieja amiga apretando con fuerza la estaca de madera en sus manos. Ver a la mujer que en algún tiempo fue como su hermana en ese estado lo destruía horriblemente, lo destruía de una manera que nunca pensó que un vampiro podía sentir. Sentía ganas de llorar, desde muy pequeño Dorian había amado a la madre de Marceline, pero para su desgracia su verdadero amor termino por casarse con Hunson Abadeer, el Señor de la Oscuridad, y no podía creer que su hija, Marceline Abadeer, fuera el resultado de ese matrimonio. __**Pero ya el pasado era el pasado**__. Su deber era su deber y no permitiría que el amor le impidiera cumplir con su deber._

_Puso la punta de la estaca justo en el lugar donde se encontraba el corazón de la Reina Vampiro, quien jadeaba y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. El jugo de ajo en verdad le había hecho daño y si de por si Dorian dudaba de matarla o no matarla, verla de esa manera casi lo hacia llorar y ganas no le faltaban, pues una traicionera lagrima resbalo por su mejilla cuando preparo la estaca. A lo lejos se oían los gritos de Marceline rogando por que Dorian no le quitara a su madre, pero el General se hacia el sordo, y cuando decidió que ese sentimiento de culpabilidad y amor lo estaban debilitando… no pudo hacer nada mas que clavar la estaca en el corazón de su amada, quien ni tiempo de gritar pudo ya que el equilibrio le fallo y primero se abrazó de Dorian para luego caer a la dura tierra con una gran herida en el corazón, literal y metafóricamente hablando. _

_-¡MAMÁ!_

_Los sollozos de Marceline se hicieron presentes cuando la chica vio a su madre caer y a Dorian de espaldas a ella y con la estaca aun en manos. El General entonces ordeno que la mano la soltara y Marceline corrió hacia su madre con la esperanza de que esta aun pudiera seguir viva… pero ni eso. Tomo el cuerpo de su madre entre sus brazos y le llamo varias veces intentando hacer que despertara, pero era oficia: la Reina de los Vampiros había pasado a mejor vida. Entonces Marceline lloro como nunca había llorado ese día, aquel trágico día en el que perdió a su madre._

_-Lo siento mucho, Marceline- Se disculpo Dorian, pero la joven estaba tan distraída con el cuerpo de su madre que ni caso le hizo al General Dorian- Espero que algún día me perdones._

_-Cuando yo suba al trono- Empezó-… me asegurare de que te corten la cabeza._

_Dorian no pareció tomarle importancia a lo dicho por Marceline. En esos momentos solo era una adolescente a quien le habían arrebatado a un ser querido muy importante deseando vengarse de quien se la quito, y Dorian, siendo su tío, la entendía, él también le hubiera dicho al asesino de su madre o padre hasta de lo que se iba a morir. Pudo haberla matado ahí, en medio de la nada y junto con su madre pero mejor esperaría a que la hija de la Reina Vampiro se convirtiera en la nueva soberana de Nocheosfera, no tendría ningún sentido matarla si era una humana aun. Dorian poco a poco se fue alejando escuchando las mil y un maldiciones que Marceline le gritaba a lo lejos mientras que el, sumido en la culpa, era traicionado por varias lagrimas que resbalaban por su piel pálida y muerta._

_Luego de mucho esperar, una fuerte ventisca llego de la nada y se llevo a la mujer mientras esta era convertida en polvo mientras el viento tocaba su cuerpo. Marceline le rogo a Glob que su madre no la dejara e incluso cerro sus ojos haciéndose creer que estaba en un mal sueño, y cuando los abrió… su madre ya no estaba"_

-… Dorian me quito a lo más importante que tenía en mi vida, Finn. Por eso es que lo odio tanto- Termino de relatar haciendo un esfuerzo por reprimir la variedad de lagrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos carmesí.

-Lo lamento tanto, Marcy. Si hubiera sabido que era por eso que odiabas tanto a Dorian…

-Ya no digas nada, Finn; lo hecho, hecho esta- Dijo desviando su mirada hacia otro lado que no fuera la cara del humano.

Ahora Finn se sentía terrible, no solo había hecho llorar a su mejor amiga, había hecho llorar a la persona que más amaba y quería en todo el mundo y, como siempre, metió la pata haciéndola recordar algo que hasta a él le hubieran dado ganas de llorar.

¿Es que algún día dejaría de ser tan idiota?

**Si quieren matarme por hacer este capitulo tan triste, están en todo su derecho a hacerlo. Yo también llore escribiéndolo, pero no estoy diciendo que esta sea la verdadera razón por la que la madre de Marceline no aparece en la serie, solo es un fic de Fan para Fans. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, en serio, pero es que Sally (mi ordenador) se había estado reiniciando y pues tuve que volver a empezar el capitulo. Bueno, como sea, un saludo a Paqs y a Emperatriz30 por los Reviews que me dejaron en el capitulo pasado ¡LOS AMO!. Nos veremos en el capitulo siguiente. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	11. De camino hacia la perdicion

**La Era Oscura.**

**Capitulo 11: De camino a la perdición.**

Jake seguía caminando por las praderas siguiendo las ordenes directas de Marceline sobre que rumbo era el que debía llevar. Ya casi llegaban al Reino Helado y, para su sorpresa, el hogar del loco viejo gruñón que vivía allí también termino por ser destruido, pues su castillo estaba destruido, no había señales de sus pingüinos, el frio no era el mismo y la nieve y algunas de las montañas estaban derretidas; al parecer Satnam no se andaba con pequeñeces. A Marceline le preocupo que le hubiera pasado al Rey Helado y aunque ese viejo era un loco de lo peor y era capaz de defenderse solo con sus poderes aun así su bienestar era importante para la vampiresa. Fue Simon Petrikov, actualmente el Rey Helado, quien le regalo a Hambo, su posesión mas importante, y también fue el quien la ayudo a encontrar a sus padres cuando aun era pequeña, y humana.

Cuando cruzaron el Reino Helado a Marceline casi la traiciona el llanto, ya estaban entrando al lugar donde el General Dorian mato a su madre, pero ni modo, cruzando esas praderas vacías se encontraba el lugar seguro al que se suponía que ella y su madre llegarían… cosa que nunca paso porque ni siquiera Marceline pudo llegar. Se sacudió la cabeza intentando que ese mal recuerdo se fuera de su mente, por ahora debían concentrarse en como sobrevivir. No tenían agua ni comida, prácticamente ni les importo empacar ni su ropa interior, se habían apresurado mucho en escapar de Ooo para no terminar como los ciudadanos del Dulce Reino o de los demás reinos. Algunos debieron escapar de las fuerzas armadas de Dorian, pero los demás… a ellos solo les podían desear suerte, y mucha.

-Oye, Marceline, ¿y de aquí a donde?- Le pregunto el can.

-Sigue derecho, pulgoso. No debemos detenernos hasta ver una cueva- Le dijo y el perro no volvió a decir nada más. Se sentía raro viajar en un perro de muchos metros de alto porque, estando acostumbrada a levitar, ni los demonios transportadores que había en la Nocheosfera le servían a Marceline para llegar a donde quería.

-¿Tu ya has estado en ese supuesto lugar seguro, Marcy?- Pregunto Finn.

-Nunca eh estado ahí, Finn- Respondió.

-Pero me dijiste que ya habías venido antes a este lugar.

-Si, eh venido muchas veces, pero nunca eh ido mas lejos que al lugar donde esta la tumba de mi madre- Y Finn sintió ganas de golpearse la cara. Ahí estaba otra vez el maldito sentimiento de culpa, no podía ser más idiota de lo que era nada más porque Glob no se lo permitía. Demonios, ya suficiente tenia con haber hecho sentir mal a Marceline obligándola a recordar el momento más traumático de toda su vida.

Esos eran de los momentos que Finn más odiaba. Un ambiente triste, historia dramática, un intento de escape, un rumbo hacia la dirección exacta donde se origino la historia, una compañera inconsciente y un perro enorme que hasta el momento no había dicho nada más que preguntar que dirección se debía tomar. Naturalmente Finn hubiera gritado por el incomodo silencio que hacia en el lugar, pero de alguna manera desconocida el humano pudo contenerse a hacerlo; uno, por respeto a Marceline; y dos, porque la situación estaba tan mal que ni de gritar le daban ganas. Marceline no debía tener muchas ganas de mantener una platica en esos momentos por lo que Finn se arrastró por la espalda de su hermano, con cuidado de no caerse, hasta que se detuvo entre el enorme par de orejas de Jake, quien se percato de la presencia del humano.

-¿Qué sucede, Finn?- Le pregunto el can.

-Jake, ¿tu como te enamoraste de Arcoiris?- La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al perro y este río nerviosamente. No había tenido una charla como esa con Finn desde que le platico lo de la "llegada de los bebes al mundo"

-Ah, que niño este, de veraz ¿A que viene esa pregunta, picaron?- Finn se encogió de hombros algo sonrojado y dijo:

-Curiosidad. La verdad es que nunca me has dicho donde la conociste- Jake suspiro. Bueno, Finn era su hermano y como tal tenía todo el derecho a saber desde cuando tenía relación con su novia.

-La conocí hace algunos años, tú eras muy joven todavía, pero tiempo después te enteraste, ¿verdad?- El chico río; jamás olvidaría la primera vez que Jake le presento a su novia- Como te decía, la conocí cerca de un rio, yo estaba tocando mi viola y ella se sintió atraída por mi música, yo seguí tocando, nos divertimos un rato y al final ambos terminamos por enamorarnos. Todo se lo debo al poderoso poder de la música- Termino por relatar el can, pero a continuación agrego:- Ya en serio, Finn, ¿para que querías saber, viejo?

Sonrojado, el humano volteo a ver a Marceline, esta todavía tenía su mirada perdida en la nada, tal vez estaba recordando los buenos momentos que paso con su madre o, y era lo mas probable, aun se lamentaba por la muerte de esta misma. A Finn le dio lastima verla así y quería que volviera a sonreír, a ser la vampira audaz, sin miedo, temeraria y valiente que todos conocían. Estaba decidido, haría que Marceline fuera feliz otra vez, que el recuerdo de la muerte de su madre fuera noticia vieja, que a Dorian lo mandara al diablo y que su vida como la Reina de los Vampiros y el vivir para siempre no le afectaran en lo absoluto.

-Me gusta Marceline, Jake. Y quiero hacerla feliz tal y como ella se lo merece- Sorprendido, el perro miro a su hermano, pero en lugar de reprocharle, lo apoyo. Su miedo a la vampiresa aun estaba al cien por ciento, pero su miedo a la Reina de los Vampiros no significaba que su hermano no pudiera ser feliz con ella.

-Está bien, Finn. Pero tienes que ser cuidadoso, no confundirla, ya sabes como son las mujeres.

Finn asintió y después volvió a arrastrarse desde la cabeza del perro hasta su espalda y detenerse justo en el lado donde estaba Marceline, quien se mantenía abrazada a sus piernas con la mitad del rostro escondido entre sus rodillas. Finn no sabia que hacer para mantener una platica con ella sin hacer que recordara momentos de su vida humana que hasta a él le hacían llorar. Y poco antes de que Finn dijera la primera palabra, la chica alzo su rostro y se acercó un poco mas al costado de Jake asegurándose bien a la piel de este para no caer, aunque no era posible porque ella podría flotar si eso llegaba a pasar. El aventurero también se acercó junto con ella al costado del can queriendo saber que había visto que le resulto tan interesante, y espero de todo, desde una manada de lobos hambrientos queriéndoselos comer hasta a todo el ejercito del General Dorian o a este mismo persiguiéndolos, pero jamás lo que sucedió a continuación.

A lo lejos se podía ver un pequeño punto gris en medio de toda la nada de la pradera; un punto gris perdido, olvidado, abandonado, o eso fue lo que Finn creyó. Mientras Jake más se acercaba el punto gris que Finn miro se hacia cada vez más claro y tomaba más forma, y lo que vio le cayo por sorpresa. No era una figura cualquiera la que Finn y Marceline vieron a lo lejos. Por alguna razón la vampiro reacciono de esa manera cuando llegaron a ese punto en especifico, y fue exactamente porque al frente de ellos se encontraba una lapida, pero no una lapida cualquiera, era un pedazo ovalado de concreto que marcaba el punto exacto del lugar donde murió su madre. En otras palabras, a tumba de la Reina Vampiro.

Preocupado, Finn miro a Marceline y, en efecto, la vampiresa estaba llorando. Y aunque intentaba contener sus lágrimas y el llanto, los sollozos empezaron a traicionarla a tal grado que algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos, aunque esta los mantuviera fuertemente cerrados, al igual que sus dientes. Glob, si leguas se notaba que estaba sufriendo, y mucho, pero no quería que la vieran llorar. Cuando pasaron más cerca de la tumba, ahí si la chica no pudo contenerse. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y en silencio comenzó a sollozar dejando que de sus ojos brotaran varias gotas de lágrimas. Finn se sentía morir de solo verla a ella en ese estado y no lo pensó dos veces antes de abrazarla y dejar que se desahogara en su pecho sintiendo sus convulsiones por el llanto. Había que entenderla, perdió a la persona que mas quería y no pudo hacer nada para salvarla. ¿Quién la iba a culpar? Finn también estaría devastado si se encontrara la tumba de Jake en medio de la nada y ser consumido por un recuerdo que a cada rato lo culpaba por no haber ayudado a su hermano cuando mas lo necesitaba. Lo mismo pasaba con Marceline, ella no lloraba por el odio que le tenía a Dorian ni por el deseo de venganza que a varias personas podía consumir hasta no dejarles nada. Nada de eso. Ella lloraba porque sentía que la muerte de su madre fue por su culpa; lloraba porque no pudo hacer nada para evitar su muerte; lloraba porque su vida como humana fue un asco. Y regresamos a lo mismo, ¿Quién podía culparla?

-Gracias, Finn- Le dijo, calmando un poco su llanto.

…...

Fionna empezó a abrir sus ojos poco a poco, aun estaba mareada por lo que sea que el Lich le hubiera hecho y su mente aun estaba afectada. Miro borroso al principio y luego de unos instantes su vista se aclaró dejándola ver una habitación gris y al frente de esta estaba una reja de metal con picos filosos debajo. Intento levantarse, pero algo la volvió a hacer caer sentada en piso, Fionna entonces poso su vista en sus manos y noto que sus muñecas estaban aprisionadas con cadenas conectadas al suelo, y su pierna derecha igual, pero al final de esta cadena había una pesada bola de metal que no la dejaba moverse con libertad. La humana se empezó a asustar y busco con la mirada a Cake y a Marshall por toda la celda para asegurarse de que estaban bien y a salvo. Dio primero con su hermana; la gata estaba encerrada en una jaula de hierro que colgaba del techo y Fionna suspiro aliviada al ver que por lo menos Cake estaba bien. Pero no vio a Marshall por ningún lado, y su miedo aumento. Había un poco de sangre cerca de unas cadenas iguales a las que tenía ella en sus muñecas y supuso que a su novio lo debieron aprisionar igual que ella, ¿pero en donde estaba?

De pronto unos sonidos de pasos y algo arrastrándose llego a los oídos de Fionna, quien miro atenta a la reja del calabozo curiosa de saber de donde provenía ese sonido. Un par de sombras se hicieron presentes en la pared que estaba al frente de la habitación y la joven entrecerró los ojos al tiempo en que escuchaba palabras como "_¡Muévete!_" o "_¡Camina!_" seguidas de otro sonido un poco mas débil pero fuerte, como si de un golpe se tratara. Al momento aparecieron un par de demonios con cuernos y ojos de reptil vestidos como militares y en medio de ellos intentaban levantar a la fuerza un cuerpo con el rostro cubierto por una bolsa de tela negra. El cuerpo parecía estar mal herido, pues a pesar de la poca luz que había dentro de la habitación, Fionna noto una cierta cantidad de heridas, moretones y sangre en el cuerpo que traían los demonios.

Uno de ellos abrió la reja del calabozo y bruscamente el otro retiro de la cabeza del prisionero la bolsa de tela negra, y Fionna palideció completamente al darse cuenta de quien era. Los demonios lanzaron a Marshall como si fuera un costal de papas dentro del calabozo y el vampiro se quejo un poco cuando su cuerpo impacto con el concreto del suelo. Fionna quiso ayudarlo, pero las cadenas en sus muñecas no se lo permitían y Fionna miro horrorizada la forma en la que trataban a su novio porque no les basto con arrojarlo con brusquedad a la celda. Poco después de eso lo tomaron del cabello y lo arrastraron por el calabozo hasta arrojarlo contra la pared y volver a ponerle las esposas y la bola metálica gigante en el pie. Y por si fuera poco, cuando acabaron de ponerle las esposas al vampiro, el otro demonio lo pateo en la cara haciendo que su cabeza girara hasta golpear el otro lado de su cara contra la pared. Los demonios se fueron riendo cuando terminaron de torturar al Rey Vampiro y volvieron a cerrar la reja de metal cuando salieron. Fionna volteo a ver a Marshall y se le encogió el corazón al ver a su novio tan herido y débil. Nunca en su vida lo había visto así porque generalmente Marshall era capaz de defenderse a si mismo, ¡pero por Glob! Parecía que lo había atacado una manada de osos rabiosos.

-Marshall- Le llamo ella, pero el chico no pareció oírla- Marshall, ¿estas bien?

-¿Fionna?- Pudo articular el vampiro girando su cabeza hacia la chica, quien estuvo apunto de llorar al verlo a él en ese estado- ¿Estas bien? ¿No te hicieron daño?

-Mejor tú dime que te paso- Dijo, casi regañándolo, pero la humana no podía pelear con él en esos momentos y mucho menos encontrándose en el estado en el que estaba- ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Qué paso?

-El Lich les ordeno a sus soldados que les diera información sobre los movimientos de Aaa… Y me negué y esto gane- Explico apenas manteniendo sus ojos abiertos- Me golpearon mucho, perdí la cuenta después de que me empezaron a azotar con un látigo.

En efecto, aparte de los golpes, moretones, heridas y partes sangrantes en el cuerpo de Marshall, la ropa de esté estaba hecha trizas y no había área en todo el cuerpo del muchacho que no tuviera una desgarre o una herida de gravedad. Fionna no supo como su novio pudo aguantar tantos golpes y azotes, a ese grado ella ya estaría muerta, y le agradecía una infinidad de veces a Glob que Marshall no lo estuviera, su mundo caería si eso pasara. A como pudo, Fionna se arrastró por el suelo intentando llegar con el vampiro, que para su fortuna solo estaba como a un metro y medio alejado de ella y las cadenas que le sostenían las muñecas eran lo bastante largas para llegar al lado del chico, quien con esfuerzo pudo levantar una mano para tocarle la mejilla a su novia, y esta levanto su mano hasta tocar la de Marshall derramando algunas lagrimas. Esas heridas definitivamente no sanarían tan rápido como cualquier otra.

-¿Cuanto tiempo estuvieron haciéndote esto?- Le pregunto.

-No lo se. Me sacaron del calabozo poco después de que desperté- Dijo, empezando a cerrar los ojos- Dijeron que el Lich quería que le diera la información de todo y, como ya te había dicho, me negué a responderles y me agarraron a coscorrones para que respondiera. Creo que estuve sufriendo dos o tres horas.

-¿Qué?- Soltó ella incrédula- ¿Estuviste soportando esto tres horas?

-Valió la pena. Mejor yo que tu, ¿no?- Y luego de decir eso, el Rey Vampiro empezó a cerrar los ojos. Fionna se dio cuenta de eso y el miedo de perder a Marshall la consumió.

-¿Marshall? ¿¡Marshall, que tienes!? ¡No cierres los ojos, por favor!

-Tranquila, Fi, no voy a morir. Solo estoy… un poco… cansado…

Entonces cerró los ojos. El vampiro no mentía, aun seguía respirando, solo quería dormir y descansar un poco porque sus heridas lo estaban matando. La tortura que los aliados del Lich le hicieron pasar fue agotadora y ya ni los dedos de las manos era capaz de mover, incluso parpadear le dolía, y es que ser azotado hasta el cansancio por dos demonios al mismo tiempo con látigos con un sinfín de cosas filosas como pedazos rotos de vidrio, metal bañado en jugo de ajo y colmillos de quien sabe que animal, era verdaderamente un martirio. Las tres horas que paso bañándose en su propia sangre y aturdido por sus gritos no fueron nada en comparación con lo que seria ver a Fionna morir o sufrir lo mismo que el sufrió. Marshall, agotado y deseando consolar el sueño, se recostó lentamente en el piso deseando poder dormir tranquilo sin la preocupación de que Fionna fuera sacada a la fuerza del calabozo y la torturaran como a él, o peor.

Cuando el vampiro se recostó en el suelo del calabozo, unos pocos instantes después sintió como alguien se acomodaba a su lado, Fionna sin duda alguna. A pesar del dolor que le consumía todo el cuerpo, el Rey Vampiro tuvo la fuerza necesaria para levantar su brazo y acercar la cabeza de Fionna hasta que la frente de esta tocara la suya.

-Te mejoraras, ¿verdad?- Pregunto la humana.

-Claro que si ¿Qué no confías en mí?- Fionna se carcajeo un poco y después beso la mejilla de Marshall- Auch.

-Oh, lo siento ¿Te dolió?- Y Marshall Lee fue el siguiente en besarla, pero en los labios.

-Claro que no.

Luego de unos minutos de estar recostados el uno cerca del otro ambos se quedaron dormidos dentro de la oscuridad del calabozo.

…

El perro mágico se detuvo al frente de un montón de árboles derrumbados encima del otro haciéndolo parecer un bosque recién cortado, pero sin haber recogido los arboles. La vampiro y el humano bajaron del lomo de Jake con la Dulce Princesa en la espalda de Finn, quien no entendía que tenía de especial o de seguro una cantidad de árboles cortados. Marceline estaba igual y por curiosidad se acercó hasta tocar uno de los muchos troncos que estaban presentes ahí, era solido, por un momento pensó que debía de tratarse de un holograma o una ilusión para que nadie encontrara el supuesto lugar seguro al que su madre intento llevarla cuando la Guerra de los Champiñones ya estaba dando resultados catastróficos. No, eso no podía ser cierto. No habían viajado tanto para encontrar una pila de árboles tapándoles el paso. Enojada, Marceline se dirigió a Jake, quien al ver los ojos encendidos en llamas de Marceline no supo como reaccionar, fue como si lo hubiera petrificado.

-Escúchame, perro, quiero que quites de mi vista ese montón de madera que esta ahí. Porque si no…

-¡Ya entendí!- Grito el perro y entendiendo lo que quería decir la vampiro se fue corriendo hacia los arboles y agrando sus patas para luego empezar a quitar cada uno de ellos.

-¿Por qué le gritaste así? Bastaba con pedírselo- Le dijo Finn, quien aun cargaba a Bonnibel en la espalda.

-Para que se apresurara. Si se lo pedía amablemente todo esto avanzaría muy lento.

-Buen punto.

En cuestión de unos tres minutos Jake ya había retirado todos los arboles que Marceline le ordeno retirar y se llevo una buena sorpresa al ver que debajo de toda esa pila de madera sin modificar se encontraba un enorme agujero en la tierra. Este parecía tener escaleras hechas de la misma roca que había dentro y estaba muy oscuro como para considerarse un lugar seguro. Los demás se acercaron corriendo y también quedaron igual que Jake y lo primero que se les vino a la mente fue que le vieron Hunson Abadeer o la madre de Marceline a ese lugar para llegar a pensar que podría refugiarlos.

Pero Marceline no dudaba de la palabra de su madre, ella jamás le mintió cuando era humana y todavía seguía confiando en ella, aunque ahora solo fuera brisa. Sin miedo la chica piso el primer escalón, luego el siguiente y luego el siguiente hasta que por fin se la trago la oscuridad que había ahí dentro. Finn y Jake estuvieron mirando el punto de partida de la vampiresa esperando a que esta subiera y les dijera si había o no un lugar seguro en ese lugar, o esperando un grito por parte de la misma anunciándoles que no era mas que una trampa lo que se encontraba haya abajo. Y sin embargo ninguna de las opciones anteriores fue lo que sucedió, pues en lugar de eso, Marceline volvió a subir a la superficie con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo que hizo que Finn y Jake empezaran a prepararse para recibir la noticia.

-Entren. Les gustara a donde nos llevara esta cosa- Les dijo ella.

Finn fue el valiente en dar el primer paso junto con la princesa colgando en su espalda, y aunque Jake intento detenerlo, el humano, con la simple mirada le dijo a su hermano que todo estaría bien, que confiara por una sola vez en Marceline. No muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando Jake dejo que Finn bajara los escalones de roca siendo guiado por la chica vampiro, y ya después de que todos entraron Jake se animo a entrar también. Y como por arte de magia cuando el perro llego al lado de Finn y Marceline, la entrada al agujero se cerró sin explicación alguna y, al ver que ya no había marcha atrás, Jake se vio obligado a seguir caminando.

-Mantengan sus manos pegadas a la pared. Así ninguno de ustedes se perderá- Dijo Marceline, quien arrastraba su mano en la superficie rocosa y rasposa conforme avanzaba.

Los chicos hicieron lo mismo y al principio el contacto con la piedra no fue nada agradable ya que les dejaba un ardor espantoso y diminutos raspones en las manos, el cual se fue haciendo menos notable el paso del tiempo y conforme su piel se acostumbraba a lo rasposo de la piedra. Habían entrado a una especie de túnel bajo tierra y quien sabe a donde los llevaría porque Marceline ya dejo en claro que nunca había cruzado los dominios del Rey Helado mas allá del punto en el que se encontraba la tumba de su madre, y por alguna razón desconocida, ella tampoco pudo llegar al refugio cuando era humana.

El pasado de Marceline ocultaba muchos secretos, secretos buenos y malos, algunos peores que otros, y otros mejores pero, al parecer, la mayoría de la vida humana e inmortal de la chica estaban íntimamente relacionadas con la Guerra de los Champiñones. Según le conto Marceline, la guerra duro un total de dieciocho años, justo la edad en la que ella se quedo cuando "murió" y termino por ser convertida en vampira. Y como eso paso mil años atrás nadie podía poner en duda que Marceline Abadeer sabía lo que paso con los humanos, como eran, que hacían, si se parecían o no a Finn, si eran iguales o no. Muchas preguntas zumbaban en la mente del chico como un panal de abejas molestas, o como un espectáculo de luces porque cuando una pregunta apenas iba llegando a su mente, otra saltaba de la nada. Entonces Finn llego a la conclusión de que la vida humana de la Reina de los Vampiros fue un fracaso, y o supo porque empezó a reflexionar los seis años que convivio con ella.

En primer lugar estaba la vez en la que los echó a él y a Jake de su propia casa y tuvieron que salir a buscar una nueva, ella le dijo que no había tenido una pelea como la que tuvieron cuando le regalaron la cueva en la que ahora vivía, posiblemente porque tuvo una batalla épica durante la guerra. Después estaba aquella vez en la que Ash los engaño a él y Jake para destruir el recuerdo de su rompimiento, fue ahí donde la encontraron a ella de pequeña en medio de una ciudad en ruinas con su oso de peluche favorito como su "único amigo". Luego estaba el hecho de que la relación con su padre no era un helecho de rosas, tal vez por la muerte de su madre o algo. Y no podía faltar la parte en la que entra la sangre regada por todos lados y los cadáveres de personas muertas frente a sus ojos, siendo ella una niña inocente de seis o quien sabe cuantos años. El punto aquí era que si te pones a reflexionar, veraz que la vida de una persona tan simpática y alegre como Marceline tenía una pequeña parte oscura, como lo era la historia de esta misma.

Caminaron un cierto tiempo entre el túnel oscuro raspando las palmas de sus manos con la pared de roca. El supuesto lugar seguro al que iban en verdad estaba lejos, ya llevaban mas de quince minutos caminando y aun no encontraban nada, lo que estaba empezando a desesperar un poco a los muchachos. Pero no fue hasta que al fin Marceline les ordeno que se detuvieran y el perro y el humano obedecieron parándose de golpe en algún punto del camino. Poco después escucharon los pasos de Marceline subiendo por otros escalones de piedra con los que Finn seguramente se hubiera tropezado y cuando los pasos de la vampiro se dejaron de oír, de repente un tipo de compuerta se abrió y dejo entrar un poco de luz, pero no la necesaria como para que Marceline se desintegrara.

-Ya llegamos, chicos- Informo ella. Finn y Jake subieron los escalones y el pasar tanto tiempo sumidos entre la oscuridad del túnel provoco que la luz los cegara un poco y cuando su vista se aclaró, lo siguiente que vieron no fue nada bonito.

El lugar era horriblemente parecido a Ooo, incluso parecía que estaban ahí porque… todo estaba igual que en Ooo. El ambiente nublado y frio, los bosques, aldeas y reinos destruidos, la sensación de que alguien te saldría por sorpresa y te rebanaría el cuello de un tajo y todo lo demás que vieron en Ooo. Ese lugar no tenia nada de seguro, y hasta un niño de pre-escolar podía decirlo, todo estaba en ruinas, perdido, tal y como paso con Ooo.

-Oye, dientona, yo no le veo lo seguro a este lugar- Reprocho el perro- ¡Me hiciste quitar arboles en vano!

-Esto no tiene ningún sentido. Se suponía que Aaa debía resistir más- Murmuro Marceline mirando con horror todo lo que la Tierra de Aaa había sufrido- Marshall debió haber preparado todo.

-¿Qué es este lugar, Marcy? ¿Por qué se parece tanto a la Tierra de Ooo?- Pregunto el humano, quien le entrego a Jake a la Dulce Princesa porque estaba empezando a cansarlo.

-Chicos, esto es Aaa. Aquí vive mi primo, el hermano de Bonnibel y tu hermana también, Finn- El chico abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Él tenía una hermana?

-¿Hermana? ¿Tengo una hermana?- Pregunto incrédulo el muchacho- ¿Es humana como yo?

-Miren chicos, es una larga histo…

La chica corto sus palabras de golpe confundiendo a Finn y a Jake, entonces Marceline llevo su mano a la parte de atrás de su cuello e hizo un movimiento como si estuviera jalando algo y después lo puso a frente de sus ojos encontrándose con un cartucho de color rojo que usaban para cazar. Dejo caer el objeto al suelo y poco tiempo después ella también cayo desplomada a la tierra preocupando a Finn. Sin embargo, antes de que el humano o el can pudieran hacer algo para ayudar a la Reina de los Vampiros, a estos también les encajaron en el cuello un cartucho a cada uno haciendo que azotaran como reces igual que Marceline.

Lo ultimo que vio Finn fue un par de botas negras acercándose y la risa malévola de alguien…

**¡Y eso fue todo amigos mios! Lamento si los hize esperar mucho, pero es que habia estado estudiando para un examen de Artes Visuales en mi escuela y pues estaba un poquito estresada (Mentira, estaba paranoica) pero aquí me tienen y al decimo primer capitulo. Un saludo y un abrazo a Paqs, que nunca me falla y a Gumball Lee por sus excelentes comentarios. Muchas gracias y nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	12. Hasta los malos sienten culpa

**La Era Oscura.**

**Capitulo 12: Hasta los malos sienten culpas.**

Despertó aturdido cuando abrió los ojos, la cabeza le dolía horriblemente y todavía podía sentir el increíble y tremendo dolor que sintió cuando el cartucho con sedante se clavo en su cuello de la nada. Una vez que su vista se aclaro pudo ver que no estaba perdido en el continente de Aaa, si es que así se llamaba, pues lo primero que vio fue una reja de metal y cuatro paredes de piedra rodeándolo por todos lados. Confundido y sin la menor idea de lo que pasaba el joven miro hacia ambos lados y se llevo una sorpresa al ver que su hermano Jake estaba encadenado a la pared de brazos y pies imitando a una araña grande, amarilla y peluda. El aun seguía dormido y según sabia el efecto del sedante duraba rato en dejar de hacer efecto. Miro sus manos y encontró que estas también estaban apresadas en cadenas viejas y oxidadas, y solo por curiosidad, Finn movió sus manos de un lado a otro para que la cadena callera de su muñeca, pero como era de esperarse esta se siguió en el mismo lugar. Exploro una vez mas el lugar, pero esta vez del lado contrario y se encontró con el rostro dormido de la vampiresa recargado en su hombro. En cualquier otro caso Finn se hubiera sonrojado y saltado de felicidad al tener a la chica tan cerca suyo, pero ese no era cualquier otro caso. Sacudió a Marceline con una de sus manos y momentos después la Reina Vampiro comenzó a quejarse y a presionar los ojos para luego abrirlos al tiempo en que parpadeaba un par de veces hasta que el fin recobro sus cinco sentidos y al hacerlo se asusto e impresiono violentamente cuando se dio cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraban y que sus muñecas y las de los demás estaban encadenadas con cadenas a las que le podía percibir un olor muy… delicioso. Quiso encontrarle una respuesta a todo eso y miro a Finn tratando de encontrar una respuesta, sin embargo el humano se encogió de hombros dando a entender que ni él tenía la menor idea de quien los trajo hasta ahí.

-¿En donde mierda estamos?- Pregunto la soberana sacudiendo sus muñecas al igual que Finn para librarse del agarre, pero el resultado fue el mismo que le dio a Finn.

-Parece un calabozo, ¿pero en donde están los esqueletos colgantes y las ratas comiéndose pedazos de ojos y todo eso?- Pregunto el humano.

-Eso solo son los calabozos de las películas, Finn. En el mundo real los retiran porque ya no sirven de nada- Dijo y volvió a intentar quitarse las cadenas para luego agregar:- Aunque debo admitir que me gusta ese estilo.

-Aja, pero no creo que este sea el momento adecuado para redecorar los calabozos de la Nocheosfera, Marcy.

-¿Quién esta hablando sobre redecorar la Nocheosfera? Ese lugar es un basurero bien nombrado aun si le pones aromatizante floral- Dijo y entonces se levanto e hizo fuerza en sus brazos hacia adelante para que las cadenas se desatornillaran de un pequeño cuadro de fierro en el que estaban conectadas- ¡Maldita seguridad progresiva!

-Ella no tiene la culpa de que estemos en todo este rollo- Comento Finn y Marceline dejo de hacer fuerzas para llevarse una mano a la frente.

-Glob, ilumínalo pero no lo encandiles- Y se volteo a ver al chico- Finn, cuando alguien dice maldita seguridad en progreso o progresiva no es porque haya una señora que se llame así. Yo lo digo porque no puedo quitarme esta cadena de mier…coles de mi mano.

-¿Estas enojada, de casualidad?- Pregunto el humano en su inocencia.

-No, estoy feliz de una manera que nadie interpretar- Dijo ella sarcásticamente.

-Entonces… ¿no?- Razón numero uno por la que Marceline soportaba y no desollaba vivo a Finn; lo amaba. Pero ese amor se convertiría en odio si el chico seguía actuando como si no supiera nada, porque estaba actuando, ¿verdad? ¿¡Verdad!?

-Mejor piensa en una manera de como librarnos de esta y ya luego platicamos, ¿sale?- Dijo ella al darse cuenta de que no había manera de hacer reaccionar a Finn con esa pequeña neurona apunto de extinguirse que le quedaba en la cabeza. Le sorprendía que con tanto golpe no quedara idiota como otros tipos que ella conocía.

-Yo en su lugar no pensaría en escapar- Y todo se fue por el caño cuando lo escucharon.

El humano y la vampiresa voltearon y el seño de Marceline se frunció al ver al General Dorian parado detrás de la reja de metal con una sínica sonrisa dibujada en la cara del sin vergüenza que era pero si la chica no estuviera encadenada Dorian estaría en el suelo suplicando por piedad. El conejillo de indias de Satnam y el Lich ya se había pasado de la raya varias veces con Marceline y esta no soportaría ni un segundo más que Dorian siguiera convirtiendo las vidas de los demás en el infierno en el que convirtió su vida. Por su culpa ella vivió sus dieciocho años de vida humana en una guerra, y también fue por el que perdió a la persona que ella mas quería, a parte de Finn ¿Y aun sabiendo que lo odiaba tenia el descaro de presentarse así como así? Había dos clases de locos; los que estaban mal de la cabeza, y el General Dorian.

Finn, por su parte, solo cuidaba que Marceline no cometiera un error y empezara una pelea con Dorian que tal vez no pudiera resultar como ella quería, y conociéndola, definitivamente eso era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Marceline en esos instantes. Y solo para hacer hervir a la muchacha en odio, Dorian de alguna forma alargo su cuello y paso su cabeza entre la reja hasta que su cara quedo frente a frente con la de Marceline, quien a leguas se notaba que quería descuartizar a su tío con sus propias manos. Afortunadamente Finn aun tenía su mochila y su espada colgando en su espalda y si alguno de los dos intentaba algo contra el otro el aventurero estaba listo para impedírselos poniendo su vida en riesgo si era necesario. Finn disimuladamente desenvaino su espada y se puso al lado de Marceline con la punta del arma apuntando directo al cuello del vampiro. Pero ni Marceline ni Dorian parecieron haber notado la presencia de Finn, pues sus miradas estaban tan cavadas una con la otra que ni siquiera parecían estar en el mundo real.

-¿Qué paso, Marcy? ¿No tuvieron la inteligencia suficiente para saber que podría llegarles un ataque sorpresa?- Le dijo, solo para provocarla más.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi primo y al continente de Aaa?- Dijo ella entre dientes.

-¿Yo? ¿Hacerle algo a Marshall? No, no tuve la oportunidad de eliminar al Rey Vampiro, pero quizá el Lich pueda darte una explicación un poco mas detallada- Respondió y luego se carcajeo un poco con la boca cerrada y esto se estaba poniendo feo- En cuanto al continente de Aaa, destruirlo fue como quitarle un dulce a un bebe. Con tu primo fuera del juego, Satnam tuvo la oportunidad de destruirlo como lo hizo con Ooo. Yo diría que fue un jaque mate bien planeado.

-Yo no cantaría victoria su fuera tú- Interfirió Finn llamando la atención de Dorian, quien le sonrió sádicamente al tiempo en que decía:

-Oh, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí también ¿Tu eres el novio de mi sobrina, humano? Pero que malos gustos tienes, Marceline.

-¡Cállate, ¿quieres?!- Grito Marceline al ya no aguantar mas a Dorian, sin embargo este no hizo caso y río como Marceline le hubiera dicho un chiste en lugar de una orden.

-¡Esto es increíble!- Exclamó- El sastrecillo valiente y cenicienta queriendo darme órdenes. Esto es nuevo, y todavía no puedo creer que un chico tan insignificante, un humano como tú- Señalo a Finn con la mirada-, haya derrotado al Lich contando solo con un ridículo suéter rosado y… me resulta muy raro… ¿Cómo lo hiciste, eh? Mi jefe siempre fue temido por todos hasta que la familia de la Dulce Princesa lo encerró en una prisión de ámbar o no sé que, pero también tengo entendido que fuiste tu quien lo liberaste.

-Fue un accidente ¡Y para tu información! ¡YO NO SOY UN SER INSIGNIFICANTE!- Grito Finn defendiendo todo su honor de héroe y humano.

-Felicidades, idiota- Volteo a mirar a Marceline- ¿Sabes? Si te unieras a nuestro ejecito estaría bien, no creo que a tu mami le moleste- Magnifico error el que cometió Dorian. Nadie hablaba de la madre de Marceline mientras ella estuviera presente, y la consecuencia que tuvo el que el vampiro hablara de su madre fue que la vampiro le escupió en la cara justo en el único ojo que tenia.

Humillado, el vampiro deslizo una vez más su cuello, pero esta vez hacia atrás, hasta que su cabeza quedo de nuevo entre sus hombros. Se quito la saliva de Marceline del ojo y después la miro a ella y a Finn impresionado por el valor que ambos tuvieron al hablarle así y hacerle lo que le hizo la joven. Cualquier otro que por la cabeza le hubiera pasado hacer eso, o peor aun, que lo hiciera, ya estaría gritando de agonía mientras los peores de sus demonios lo azotaban y torturaban con el peor de los látigos. Sin embargo, Dorian ni se molesto en llamar a los guardias, y aunque tuvo pensado hacerlo, algo se lo impidió cuando miro el rostro de la actual Reina Vampiro, y no supo que o como paso, pero por un segundo a Dorian le pareció haber visto la mirada y el rostro agonizante de la madre de la chica cuando la mato en medio de la nada frente a los ojos de su hija. Debió ser por eso, fue sin duda por eso que Finn y Marceline siguieron vivos un segundo más, porque si el tío de Marceline no hubiera amado a la que fue su mejor amiga siglos antes de que ella diera a luz a la joven que tenia frente a él en esos instantes y que la guerra estallara, del aventurero y la vampiresa ya no se hubiera sabido nada. Dorian se dio la media vuelta y, antes de irse, dio unas últimas palabras dirigidas a Marceline:

-Te pareces mucho a tu madre, Marceline. Eres… como un reflejo de ella… como si… la estuviera viendo en tu cara- Dijo, pero sin molestarse a voltear- A tu madre yo la quería mucho.

-¿¡Entonces porque la mataste, Dorian!?- Pregunto ella con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Era tu mejor amiga en todo el mundo y la traicionaste! Tú fuiste como su hermano y como un padre para mi- Dorian no supo como responder, las palabras de Marceline eran ciertas, él fue como un integrante más de la familia de los Abadeer cuando la guerra todavía no empezaba, y de un día para otro les dio la espalda y la consecuencia de eso fue la muerte de la mujer que en algún tiempo amo, y para su desgracia, aun seguía amando.

-Ya no tengo nada de que hablar contigo, Marceline- Y entonces Dorian se retiro del lugar dejando a la Reina de los Vampiros… ¿Cuál era la palabra correcta? ¿Confundida? ¿Enojada? ¿Nerviosa? ¿Emocionalmente agotada? Si, tal vez la ultima frase era lo que sentía la chica en esos instantes.

-¿Te sientes bien, Marcy?- Le pregunto el humano, ella disimuladamente se froto los ojos antes de que de sus ojos cayeran lagrimas.

-Si, Finn. Es solo… un pequeño recuerdo que no me deja en paz- En ese momento se escucho otro sonido del metal de las cadenas moviéndose, lo cual llamo la atención de Finn, quien se fue a encontrar con que la Dulce Princesa ya estaba despierta.

El aventurero la atendió en el momento en que la vio abrir los ojos y cuando le pregunto en donde estaban y que había pasado Finn desvió su mirada para ver a Marceline, quien aun seguía parada en el mismo lugar donde ella y su tío habían tenido la pequeña pelea oral de hace unos momentos. Finn sabia que no debía meterse en la vida privada de los demás, por lo que solo le conto a la princesa como terminaron en el calabozo, omitiendo la parte en la que vio al General Dorian y a Marceline peleando. Le preocupo mucho que la vampiresa no hiciera el más mínimo movimiento después de lo ocurrido, y es que no sabía con certeza si la hija del amo y señor de la Nocheosfera estaba así porque en verdad en su mente había un pequeño recuerdo que no la dejaba en paz, o la pelea con su tío la debilito mucho emocionalmente; la segunda opción parecía mas sensata.

…

Recargado en una de las paredes de los calabozos, pensando en lo que acababa de sucederle, el General Dorian tenía su mano de metal cubriéndole el rostro mientras este pensaba en lo que sucedió. Cualquier demonio que conociera a Dorian y lo viera en ese estado diría que solo estaba mortificado por los asuntos de la guerra y que el Lich lo tenía amenazado con cortarle la cabeza si fallaba con lo que le ordenaba, pero estaban equivocados. El vampiro cubría su rostro para que nadie lo mirara llorando. Si, señor, aunque no lo crean, el demente Dorian estaba que quería que se lo tragara la tierra por lo que sucedió hace un rato. Todos los días de su vida hasta la fecha Dorian estuvo recordando el momento de la muerte de la madre de Marcy, y por más que lo intentara, no podía borrar ese recuerdo. Cuando era perseguido en la Tierra de los Desterrados por las tropas de Hunson Abadeer, muchas veces su conciencia le decía a gritos que se entregara, que se merecía morir en la Guillotina por lo que hizo, pero él siempre fue un terco y estuvo huyendo por décadas de la muerte. Y no fue hasta el día en que por fin los soldados lograron atraparlo y llevarlo hasta donde yacía su muerte, pero fue porque él quiso entregarse, no porque el Señor de la Oscuridad era todo un haz atrapando a quien se lo proponía. El día en el que el cuello del vampiro estuvo apunto de ser cortado de un tajo por el filo del metal fue porque en serio ya no quería ser atormentado por la muerte de su mejor amiga, y si no hubiera sido porque el Lich lo salvo, ninguna guerra estaría por librarse en ese entonces. Las misiones que cumplía por órdenes de Satnam y el Lich eran puro teatro bien actuado, pues Dorian nunca quiso que una segunda guerra se librara en Ooo y en Aaa. La lección que aprendió en la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones lo hizo débil, le ablando mucho el corazón y desde entonces ya no ha sido el dictador sanguinario y demente que fue cuando la guerra apenas estaba en su esplendor.

Limpio sus lágrimas y se dejo caer sentado en el piso para pensar un poco, su mente estaba hecha un caos y le vendría bien organizarla un poco. Quería relajarse, estar en paz por lo menos durante un segundo, pero cada que cerraba los ojos la veía a ella, muriendo por su culpa y también se veía a el mismo clavando la estaca en el corazón de la Reina de los Vampiros. Nunca quiso hacerlo, pero él estaba bien loco en aquel entonces, y esa locura disminuyo un poco. Claro, todavía tenía sus momentos de demencia, pero eso no significaba que nadie tuviera a un demente con una camisa de fuerza escondido en alguna parte de su interior.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Dorian?- El vampiro miro hacia arriba y se encontró con la cara deformada del Lich sobre el.

-Señor Lich. Yo… solo estaba… este…

-¿Es que todavía no vas a superarlo?- La pregunta le cayo de sorpresa- Acepta que la Reina de los Vampiros ya esta muerta, Dorian, tú la mataste, la viste morir ¿Hasta cuando entenderás eso?

El general se quedo helado. No, si para hacerle la vida imposible a alguien estaba el Lich para servirles.

-¡Tú eres un futuro dictador, Dorian! ¡Un futuro gobernante sanguinario al que todos respetaran! ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que ese recuerdo solo te esta apartando de tus deberes?

-¿Por qué dice eso? Yo nunca le eh fallado a usted ni a Satnam, Lich. Fui su lacayo durante décadas y aun lo sigo siendo- Se defendió el vampiro.

-Valla que en verdad eres listo, Dorian- Dijo la calavera con ironía- ¿A poco pensabas que no lo sabía?

-No sé de que me estas hablando- Le dijo, entendiendo perfectamente a donde quería llegar la mano derecha de Satnam.

-No te hagas. Yo te conozco bien, Dorian, y supe interpretar ese sentimiento de amor perdido que emanabas cuando mataste a tu linda amiguita. Mira que te ganaste buen premio, ahí tienes el odio de tu sobrina y el de su padre por haber hecho lo que hiciste. En mala hora de arrepentiste, ¿verdad? Yo hubiera dejado que mi amo me tirara al abismo más profundo del infierno si me hubiera enamorado como tú… pero afortunadamente yo no nací para amar a nadie.

Avergonzado, Dorian bajo la cabeza y sus mechones blancos ocultaron sus ojos hundidos en tristeza cuando el Lich dejo de hablar por unos momentos. El no tenía la culpa de tener sentimientos, fue humano en algún tiempo como cualquier otro vampiro, su apariencia cambio, su color de ojos, la forma de sus orejas y se le agregaron ciertas habilidades, pero a pesar de los cambios drásticos que tuvo la noche en la que lo mordieron a él y a la madre de Marceline, Dorian siguió adoptado los sentimientos básicos del ser humano. Le avergonzaba que el Lich le dijera palabras como esas, cosas que él sabía que debía eliminar de si mismo cuanto antes, pero era muy difícil. Su conciencia estaba consumiéndolo horriblemente y el sentir el odio de su sobrina y el del padre de esta por algo que el no quiso hacer, pero hizo, no le ayudaba mucho. Y en medio de sus pensamientos, de repente Dorian escucho y sintió como su espada samurái era desenvainada de la vaina que llevaba atada a una corrillera que le rodeaba por completo la cintura. Con su mano huesuda el Lich tomo el brazo metálico del vampiro y puso el mango de su espada en la mano de este para después cerrársela haciendo que Dorian primero mirar su mano y luego al Lich, quien seriamente le dijo:

-Si en verdad la amabas, no hay problema, Dorian. Pero- El vampiro escucho con atención-… si ese recuerdo no te va permitir seguir con tu trabajo, lo mejor será que desparezcas ya.

Entendió a la perfección lo que quería decir el Lich con ese comentario pero él en ningún momento pensó en cortar sus dos millones de años de vida justamente ahí. Suicidarse era el camino de cobardes y el General Dorian nunca se había mostrado como cobarde en esos dos millones de años que llevaba viendo a sus seres queridos irse mientras él se condenaba a verlos morir hasta el fin de los tiempos, y lo mismo paso con la anterior Reina de los Vampiros, pero ya se saben la historia. Cuando recién lo mordieron, Dorian pensó que ser inmortal seria lo mejor que a alguien le pudiera pasar, pero se arrepintió de haber dicho eso cuando unos cuantos años después se le dio la noticia del fallecimiento de su padre, y luego de siete años la muerte de su madre, ambos humanos, ambos se amaron y como resultado de ese amor estaba Dorian. Era horrible en verdad saber que por los siglos de los siglos te quedarías de treinta y cinco años y punto pero, como ya se había dicho antes, echar a la basura dos millones de años clavándose su propia espada en el pecho, no era para nada una opción. Y considerando eso último el vampiro lanzo su espada hasta que está impacto con una pared, deteniéndola.

-Bien, como quieras- Dijo el Lich sin tomarle mucha importancia y comenzando a caminar- Ah, y recuerda que mañana mismo tienes que tener al ejercito de los Desterrados preparado para atacar el Dulce Reino de Aaa. No aceptaremos derrotas, Dorian.

-Lo tomare en cuenta- Dijo el vampiro para volver a mirar el suelo tratando de encontrar una solución a todos sus problemas.

El Lich sin más que decir se retiro del pasillo dejando al vampiro consumiéndose en sus propios pensamientos y culpa. No quería darlo por hecho, pero el Lich estaba en lo correcto, si dejaba que esos sentimientos humanos de su pasado lo siguieran distrayendo por cualquier cosa. Dorian también estaba en guerra por querer eliminar para siempre esos recuerdos, sacarlos de su mente para que nunca más volvieran a él, pero sin embargo, a la vez no quería hacerlo por tres simples razones, una; se lo merecía, dos; era todo lo que le quedaba de su vida como humano, y tres; si eliminaba sus recuerdos humanos, con ellos se iría su mejor amiga por segunda vez, y aunque la veía morir hasta en sueños, le gustaba verla, recordarla en sus últimos momentos y sentir el calor y el frio de su sangre cuando ella se abrazó a el para detener su caída manchando el traje de militar que en aquellos momentos llevaba puesto para luego caer derrotada en la tierra…

El debió haber muerto ese día… El debió entregar su vida en lugar de ella…

…

El guardia estaba dormido en una silla de madera cerca de la entrada que daba paso a los calabozos, los cuales habían sido vaciados y dejando que todos los vampiros y demonios rebeldes salieran e hicieran desastres en la Nocheosfera y por el momento los únicos prisioneros que tenían eran los Reyes Vampiro y los que venían de acompañantes. Todos pensaban que no se podría salir de un calabozo a menos que alguien te abriera la puerta, pero como en este caso a nadie lo iban a dejar salir, pues se tuvieron que tomar medidas algo drásticas.

De la nada un pequeño murciélago apareció y sigilosamente voló hasta el guardia, quien tenía las llaves de los calabozos atadas a su cinturón. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, el murciélago desato las llaves del cinturón del guardia y cuando lo logro las tomo y volvió a irse volando hacia los calabozos con las llaves entre sus patitas. No tardo más de un minuto en llegar a uno de las muchas celdas y atravesar las rejas para luego hacer crecer sus extremidades hasta convertirse en Marceline Abadeer. Finn, la Dulce Princesa y Jake sonrieron al ver que había triunfado en su misión de quitarle las llaves al guardia, y sin retrasos la vampiresa empezó a liberarlos a todos, comenzando con Finn, seguido por Bonnibel y por último a Jake, quien al momento de ser liberado avanzo hacia la reja y activo su instinto destructivo aumentando el tamaño de sus patas para luego golpearla haciendo que esta se impactara en la pared levantando una nube de humo. El sonido seguramente debió haber despertado al guardia y Marceline, que era la única que conocía a la perfección los calabozos de la Nocheosfera, le ordeno a todos que la siguieran y los guio hasta donde se suponía que debía haber una segunda salida que los llevaría a quien sabe donde. Se encontraron con varios soldados durante el transcurso de su camino, pero cada pobre ingenuo que se les atravesaba era noqueado por una patada o golpe de Finn, Jake o Marceline y estos podían seguir su camino sin ningún problema a parte de la preocupación de la Reina de los Vampiros al pensar que en cualquier momento podría aparecer el General Dorian de la nada o el Lich.

Sin embargo, un olor muy familiar le llego de repente a Marceline y esta freno de golpe provocando que Finn la imitara, pero Jake y la Dulce Princesa no lo lograron a tiempo y la monarca choco con la espalda del humano y el perro con la de la monarca.

-¿Por qué te detienes, Marceline?- Pregunto el humano pero la vampiresa indico que se callara poniéndole el dedo índice en los labios. La chica volvió a olfatear el aroma que sintió al principio y entonces lo reconoció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Chicos, vamos a tener que desviarnos un poco del camino- Les indico.

-¿Por qué?- Se aventuro a preguntar Bonnibel, que de por si ya no podía dar un paso más.

-Creo que mi primo esta atrapado aquí adentro también y quiero sacarlo.

-¿Marshall? ¿Pero que esta haciendo Marshall en los calabozos de la Nocheosfera?- Pregunto Finn ya que él era el único que sabia sobre la existencia del Rey Vampiro.

-Él tenía información sobre las estrategias de Gumball y creo que el Lich las quería.

-¿Y como para que quería las estrategias de mi hermano el Lich?- Pregunto la Dulce Princesa.

-¿No es obvio, Bonnibel? Ya destruyeron a Ooo y ahora le van a seguir con Aaa. Mi primo y tu hermano eran los únicos que conocían esa estrategia y si Marshall les llega a decir algo, todo se nos ira al caño ¡Ahora muévanse que tenemos prisa!- Ordeno empezó a correr en la dirección contraria a la salida y los demás la siguieron.

Marceline no sabia porque, pero el olor de su primo estaba combinado con algo que parecía ser sangre, y el olor de eso último la preocupo un poco…

**¡LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA EN SERIO! Pero es que ahora si mi ordenador se paso. Primero se reinicio, luego, cuando por fin estaba por terminar otra vez el capitulo, se me descargo y cuando la cargue el archivo no se autoguardo ni nada y ahí estoy apurándome a escribirlo todo otra vez. Pero en fin, aquí esta el capitulo doce que espero que hayan disfrutado. Lamento si no se esta viendo mucho el Finnceline, pero ya pronto podrán ver ciertos momentitos que estoy planeando, si es que la escuela me lo permite. Muchas gracias por ser pacientes y un saludo a Paqs y a Gumball Lee por sus Reviews. Nos vemos en a próxima. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	13. Siete gotas de sangre para el barquero

**La Era Oscura.**

**Capitulo 13: Siete gotas de sangre para el barquero.**

Doblaron a toda velocidad la esquina de un pasillo tratando de seguir a la muchacha al mismo ritmo al que ella flotaba con prisa a donde fuera que los estuviera guiando. Nadie, ni la Dulce Princesa que era la hermana del Dulce Príncipe, estaban enterados de que este y Marshall Lee acordaron esa presunta estrategia de la que la vampiresa acababa de hablarles. Marceline se entero del plan poco después de la última vez en la que ella y su primo se volvieron a encontrar, Marshall le había hablado sobre un ataque sorpresa y algo sobre un gas que el y Gumball acordaron crear para mantener la seguridad de Aaa y que posiblemente también lo instalarían en Ooo cuando estuviera listo, pero al parecer eso aun no pasaba. Según entendió Marceline, el gas era una especie de veneno que afectaría a todo el ejercito de Satnam y a este mismo también y se supone que estaba hecho de una combinación de varios tipos de desintegradores y ácidos bastante fuertes. Por el momento no sabían que forma tenia exactamente y como funcionaba y aunque se suponía que Marshall si lo sabia, considerando que Gumball era igual de nerd que su hermana y que el y Marceline se parecían bastante en su forma de ser, esta dudaba que al vampiro le hubiera quedado grabado algo en el cerebro. Como sea, esa arma por el momento era la única esperanza que tenían para deshacerse de Satnam y pobre de Lee que le haya mentido a la Reina Vampiro.

Marceline freno de golpe al haber perdido el olor de Marshall y se detuvo un par de segundos para localizarlo de nuevo y cuando lo logro volvió a apresurar a los que venían detrás de ella. De los tres Finn era el único que seguía a ritmo a Marceline, pero Jake y Bonnibel parecían que estaban apunto de sufrir de un paro cardiaco y apenas si podían respirar, entonces Finn se vio obligado a empujarlos a ambos por la espalda para que por lo menos Marceline no se enojara con ellos por no aguantar nada. Una vez que el muchacho llevo al perro y a la monarca casi en brazos a donde estaba la vampiro este se topo con la reja de un calabozo abierta y se lograba escuchar la voz de la soberana como si estuviera dándole indicaciones a alguien. Por seguridad Finn le pidió a la Dulce Princesa y a Jake que los esperaran en el pasillo y estos, jadeando, aceptaron y el humano se adentro al calabozo.

-¿Pero que...?- Espero encontrarse con todo, ¡con todo menos con lo que vio!

Ahí, al lado de Marceline y de su primo –que por cierto no se veía muy bien- estaba una chica horriblemente parecida a él, y cualquiera se podía dar cuenta; cabello rubio, ojos azules, un extraño gorro blanco en la cabeza, la misma combinación de colores en sus vestimentas y no podía faltar la mochila verde con la espada. Lo único que ambos tenían de diferencia era que él era hombre y ella mujer, la espada de Finn era de Sangre de Demonio y la de ella era de un cristal muy raro. El primo de Marceline debía ser el novio o un amigo de ella, pues esta escuchaba con atención todas las instrucciones que le daba la vampiresa para poder sacarlos a todos de ahí. Ahí fue cuando volvió a sacar las llaves que le robo al guardia, le quito las cadenas a ella, a Marshall y liberaron a una gata blanca con manchas cafés de una jaula colgada en el techo que al parecer hacia llamarse Cake, lo cual se le hizo demasiada coincidencia a Finn, pues su mejor amigo también era un animal domestico y el parecido de él y su "replica femenina" ya lo estaba empezando a asustar.

Sacaron a Marshall a como pudieron intentando no lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba, por fortuna estaba algo despierto y podía caminar un poco pero perdía el equilibrio y se mareaba mucho. Con el Rey Vampiro en ese estado no podrían salir tan rápido como lo planearon desde el principio y Marceline tuvo que ordenarle a Jake que los sacara de la Nocheosfera montados en su lomo. El perro al ver las circunstancias en las que se hallaba Marshall al momento incremento de tamaño y Marceline ayudo a todos a subir al lomo del perro, a excepción de Cake, quien solo tuvo que estirar sus piernas hasta subir encima del perro. Finn aun seguía sin quitar la vista de encima de la joven que al parecer se llamaba Fionna ya que escucho a Marceline decir su nombre y esta acudió al llamado. No se separaba ni un solo minuto de Marshall y todavía no se daba cuenta de la presencia de Finn por lo mismo. Si, las heridas ya se estaban cerrando, la piel regenerando y Marshall diciéndole a cada rato que todo estaría bien y que no tenia por nada de que preocuparse ¡Pero por Glob, hasta el estaría así de mal si Marceline estuvieran en ese estado! Gracias al cielo el primo de Marceline era un vampiro porque de no serlo el chico ya estaría muerto para entonces.

-¿Y ahora que, Marceline?- Pregunto Jake una vez que todos se montaron en su lomo.

-Usa tu cabeza hueca y atraviesa el techo hasta que salgamos a la superficie de Nocheosfera- Ordeno ella.

-¿Pero y si alguien nos ve?- Tomo la palabra Finn.

-Esa es la idea, que todos sepan que Satnam no vivirá un segundo más después de esto- Volteo a ver a Marshall- ¿Crees tener el aire suficiente para explicarnos a detalle que estaban planeando tu y Gumball?

-Creo que si, pero hay que esperar a que estemos en Aaa. El príncipe de los gays sabrá como explicarles mejor- Dijo Marshall y la Reina Vampiro entendió.

-Bien, Jake, sácanos de aquí y prometo no comerme a tus hijos cuando nazcan- El perro se alteró.

-¿¡Que cosa!?- Complacida por el logro que tuvo su broma, Marceline se hecho a reír provocando que Jake se enojara por haberlo asustado así; si ya se le hacia raro que no los hubiera hecho correr miles de kilómetros por haberlos asustado poniendo una de sus muchas caras raras, como lo hacia antes.

Una vez que Marceline dejo de ahogarse en sus propias carcajadas, esta le ordeno al perro que se moviera y, de un salto, Jake atravesó el techo rocoso de los calabozos de la Nocheosfera derribando varias rocas y levantando así mucho polvo. Una gran variedad de guardias y soldados comenzó a atacarlos cuando vieron al can y a los otros prisioneros atravesar el piso seguramente para escapar y aunque atacaron muchos al mismo tiempo, Jake los mandaba a volar contra la primera pared con la que se topaba su espalda golpeándolos con su enorme pata. La alarma sonó en ese instante y Marceline le ordeno al perro mágico que siguiera atravesando las superficies de los calabozos hasta que llegara a la terraza. Le tomo a Jake dos golpes de cabeza más para poder llegar a donde Marceline le ordeno que llegara y no vieron ningún tipo de cambio, Nocheosfera seguía siendo el mismo lugar envuelto en llamas que desde un principio fue. La única diferencia que había era que habían cambiado las estatuas de Hunson por las de Satnam y en lugar de solo demonios había también vampiros, lo que le dio una idea a Marceline de que también tenían planeado dominar el Inframundo, pero sobre su cadáver permitiría que los reinos del negocio de su padre se destruyeran como lo que les paso a los reinos y aldeas de Ooo.

-Oh, genial, ¿y ahora como se supone que vamos a salir de esta?- Se quejo Jake.

-Marshall podría abrir un portal a Aaa pero…- Miro una vez mas a su primo, quien ya se veía un poco mejor- no creo que este en condiciones.

-Mira, niña, tú nos metiste en este lio y ahora vas a tener que sacarnos- Exigió el perro.

-Cálmate, Jake. Marcy seguramente tiene un plan, ¿verdad?- La vampiresa se quedo pensando unos momentos sobre si tenia un plan o no. Prácticamente todos los que estaban a su alrededor, Fionna, Marshall, Finn, Jake y Bonnibel dependían de ella, y si no se le ocurría algo para salvar al mundo de ser consumido por niebla eterna , entonces en ningún momento ella pudo haberse llamado la Reina de los Vampiros-… ¿Marcy?... Sabes como sacarnos de esta… ¿cierto?

Por un momento Marceline estuvo por decirle que no, aceptar la dura y cruel realidad y decir que no, pero de repente a su memoria llego que hace algunos días –antes de que empezara todo el rollo de la guerra- La Muerte le pidió que lo ayudara a cepillar su jardín de arena en el Mundo Muerto 37 y como era de esperarse Marceline acepto con la condición de que La Muerte le debiera un favor, y todavía se lo debía. Perfecto, ya tenían como cruzar a la Tierra de Aaa, ahora solo tenían un pequeño pero importante problema; no sabían como llegar al Mundo Muerto 37. Nocheosfera era un lugar enorme y era algo así como otro tipo de dimensión, La Muerte visitaba a su padre a veces para jugar golf o discutir sobre sus "emocionantes negocios". El mayordomo de Cara de Chicle también lo conocía y al parecer eran buenos amigos también, pero Marceline dudaba mucho que la Dulce Princesa cargara con ella un silbato especial con el que podría llamar a Mentita cuantas veces se le diera la regalada gana.

-Chicos, creo que ya se como salir de aquí- Les informo a todos y Finn salto de la alegría.

-¡Si! ¡Les dije que ella siempre tenía un plan B!- Dijo, señalando a todos con el dedo.

-El problema es que para eso tenemos que hacerle una visita a La Muerte- Ahora si a Jake no le gusto.

-¡Ah, no! ¡No, no, no! La última vez que estuve con La Muerte me besó y no pienso volver ahí. Prefiero pasar el resto de mi vida en la Nocheosfera; muchas gracias.

-De acuerdo, perro, si no quieres llevarnos al Mundo Muerto 37, esta bien. Pero yo que tu la pensaría dos veces.

-No vas a lograr convencerme, dientona. Yo me quedo aquí- Sentencio el can recostándose en el la terraza.

-Marceline, tienes que convencerlo, los guardias no van a tardar en llegar y quien sabe que nos hagan- Advirtió Marshall.

-Ya lo se, solo dame un poco mas de tiempo- Dijo ella- A ver, Jake, déjame decirte una cosa; si tu no nos llevas al Reino de los Muertos piensa en lo que le pasara a todos los que quieres. La Muerte es nuestra esperanza ahora y su vida esta en nuestras manos, literalmente hablando.

-Vallan ustedes. Yo de aquí soy- Volvió a decir. Bien, ahora si Jake le estaba poniendo las cosas muy difíciles a la vampira, Finn muchas veces le conto que era muy miedoso y un flojo que solo pasaba el rato con su… ¡novia! Eso es, usaría a Arcoiris para que el pulguiento moviera su enorme trasero.

-Ok, viejo, si eso quieres aquí quédate. Pero no sé que le diré a Arcoiris cuando me pregunte por ti, tal vez le diga que ya no la querías y quisiste quedarte en el Inframundo porque… no se… ¿era más acogedor que estar con ella?

-Óyeme, colmilluda, te estas sobre pasando de la raya- Dijo el perro volviéndose a levantar- De mi chiquita mas vale que nunca hables.

-Pero si yo no estoy diciendo nada, solo estoy pensando en como consolar a la pobre Arcoiris cuando se entere que la dejaste- Jake comenzó a gruñir- Me pregunto si se conseguirá a un novio mas guapo. Y quien sabe, tal vez tenga hijos muy bonitos…

-¡Muy bien, ustedes ganan! ¿Dónde queda ese Mundo Muerto 37?- Grito el perro levantándose para echarle ganas a la aventura que estaban por vivir. Nadie más que él podía hablar así de su novia y mucho menos podían decirle que era un cobarde.

-Sigue derecho a la Tierra de los Desterrados, cruzando esa cosa está alguien que nos llevara a ver a La Muerte- Indico la vampira señalando unas montañas al otro lado de sus gobiernos.

-¿Patitas para que las quiero? Llegaremos cuando menos lo piensen- Y como un caballo indomable, Jake empezó a correr con sus cuatro patas a toda velocidad directamente a donde Marceline le indico.

-Marcy, ¿estas segura que La Muerte nos ayudara?- Pregunto Finn. La soberana suspiro, claramente se notaba que en ningún momento había pensado en eso, sabía que aunque el mejor amigo de su padre le debía un favor no dudaba que quisiera tenderle una trampa para quedarse con su alma o algo así. La Muerte era uno de los seres más poderosos que existían y era muy engañoso, a Marceline le costó mucho intentar despistarlo la última vez que lo vio, pero al final lo logro.

-Haremos el intento, Finn. Ya veras que lo que paso en tu Sueño de Muerte era puro teatro- Le animo colocando una mano en su hombro. Finn entonces le sonrió, al parecer Marceline siempre estaría ahí para el en las buenas y en las malas pasara lo que pasara- Seguramente te estas preguntando quien es la novia de mi primo, ¿no?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- Pregunto Finn sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Eres muy obvio, Finn, y bueno… tenias que enterarte algún día ¿Estas listo para saber cual es tu origen?- Y con la emoción en sus ojos, Finn asintió con la cabeza y la Reina de los Vampiros volvió a sonreír.

-Ella es tu hermana Fionna, de la que te hable cuando llegamos a Aaa…

…

Satnam caminaba de un lado para otro dentro de las ruinas del Dulce Reino de Ooo impaciente, hace algunos momentos le dieron la información de que el Lich y el General Dorian le tenían noticias con respecto a la hija de Abadeer y a los dos últimos humanos. La criatura tenia en cuenta de que la ventaja la llevaban sus hombres y el, pero con la Reina de los Vampiros en su contra, el General Dorian distraído y una supuesta arma que lo afectaría a él y a su ejército la ventaja no duraría para siempre. Primero que nada debía deshacerse de Finn, el humano por lo "peligroso" que lo consideraba el Lich, y después de Marceline y Marshall, los Reyes Vampiros, pero de eso se encargarían Dorian y el Lich. Los soberanos y soberanas de los reinos de Ooo y Aaa no serian tocados si no participaban en la guerra, porque para ser gobernante, necesitaba algo que gobernar y en el momento en el que desaparecieran los Reyes Vampiro, el seria el señor supremo de Ooo y Aaa, y también de Nocheosfera, porque tenia planeado sacar a Hunson Abadeer del juego también.

De repente el portó medio destruido del castillo se abrió de par en par dejando entrar a quienes ya le estaba urgiendo ver. El Lich y el General Dorian se acercaron a él con el debido respeto con el que debían tratarlo. Su leal mano derecha – El Lich- se arrodillo ante el cuando lo tuvieron al frente, a excepción de Dorian, quien solo le hizo una reverencia sin ganas, lo que llamo mucho la atención del caballero del terror.

-Mi señor, lamentamos mucho la tardanza pero el señor Dorian ha estado teniendo problemas insignificantes- Dijo el Lich volviéndose a poner de pie. Satnam miro a su general y este supo que su amo quería una explicación sobre lo sucedido, pero no se la daría, no le diría nada y si quería cortarle la cabeza por eso, que se la cortara, a él le valdría churro si seguía viviendo o no.

-Amo Satnam, Señor Lich, creo que no podre estar presente en esta reunión por ahora. Tengo algunas cosas que aclarar y tener preparado al ejército de los Desterrados para conquistar Aaa…. Con su permiso- Se dio media vuelta y entonces se retiro.

Satnam miro al Lich exigiendo claramente una explicación de lo que acababa de pasar. El Lich no podía decir que Dorian estaba pasando momentos difíciles, se oiría como su mamá o como si le estuviera defendiendo, y aunque se lo dijera el caballero del terror no consideraría en absoluto el que su general aun no pudiera quitarse esos malditos sentimientos humanos de la cabeza y ser el dictador sanguinario en el que estaba por convertirse. Le valió un pepino bien verde que Dorian estuviera como estuviera, el Lich podía hacer todo ese trabajo solo y ya dependía del vampiro si quería o no guiar al ejército de Satnam y a este mismo a la gloria de las glorias.

-Va a disculpar al General Dorian, señor, mi compañero a estado un poco distraído con quien sabe que cosas y tiene mucho que hacer con el ejército de los Desterrados- Satnam no dijo nada- Bueno, cambiando de tema, no creo que esto le guste mucho, pero me acaban de informar que los Reyes Vampiro y los que los acompañaban acaban de escapar de los calabozos de la Nocheosfera.

Los ojos de Satnam se prendieron en llamas cuando de la boca del Lich escucho que Lee y Abadeer escaparon de sus prisiones sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada para detenerlos. Le pudo haber dicho millones de cosas al Lich en esos instantes, pero al no poder hablar y carecer de esa habilidad no pudo hacer nada más que lanzar una bola de energía negra contra el demonio, este empezó a ser rodeado y apretujado por la magia negra de su amo como si de una anaconda se tratara. El caballero del terror estaba enojado, el Lich lo sabía, y si no hacia algo para que se calmara moriría antes de que la Nueva Guerra empezara, y con gran esfuerzo, el Lich logro decir:

-Pero el Rey Vampiro esta débil y él es el único que puede sacarlos de los dominios de Hunson Abadeer, así que todavía deben de seguir en la Nocheosfera- De repente la fuerza mágica de Satnam desapareció y dejo caer de rodillas al Lich, quien apenas toco el suelo trago una bocanada de aire.

Sin embargo, el Lich fue nuevamente sorprendido, pues Satnam lo tomo bruscamente del cuello de los harapos que llevaba puestos como ropa y en sus manos aparecieron dos flamas negras que tomaron la forma del Rey y la Reina de los vampiros para después ser apretadas por la mano de Satnam eliminándolas al momento. La mano derecha del caballero del terror entendió perfectamente lo que quiso decir con eso y le asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender ala criatura que todo estaba claro. Este entonces lo soltó y desenvaino su espada dejándola justo a unos milímetros del cuello del Lich, lo cual la calavera supuso que era una especie de amenaza y salió a toda velocidad a las afueras del castillo para encontrar a algún soldado que quisiera acompañarlo para buscar a los prisioneros. Estaba seguro que Satnam ya estaba decidido a matarlo si no los encontraba, y el caballero del terror cumplía con lo que prometía.

…

Marceline le ordeno a Jake que se detuviera y este freno frente a un enorme mar de lava ardiente que a simple vista no parecía tener fin, pues la lava se esparcía y esparcía pero sin ningún punto de tierra a la vista. Bajaron del lomo del perro y este regreso a su tamaño normal una vez que vio a todos pisando el suelo. Marshall ya era capaz de flotar un poco pero su energía aun no se regeneraba por completo, todavía estaban pendientes de cerrar unas cuantas heridas y que desparecieran uno que otro mal golpe. Pero Finn, por otra parte, aun estaba mudo gracias a lo que Marceline le dijo momentos atrás y la verdad en ningún momento lo dudo. La tal Fionna era idéntica a él, eso ya lo había dicho como cien veces, y el que fuera su hermana tenia un sentido bastante lógico como diría la Dulce Princesa, y según lo que la vampiresa le conto, el y su hermana fueron separados durante la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones en los continentes hermanos. Al principio pensaron en dejarlos a ambos en Aaa, pues ahí todavía no empezaba la masacre, pero desgraciadamente solo pudieron transportar a Fionna porque Finn se perdió en un bosque poco antes de que las bombas estallaran.

El resto de la historia ya no estuvo en las manos de Marceline cuando termino de relatarle la razón por la cual nunca había sabido nada de la existencia de su hermana. Fionna ya lo sabía y con gusto hubiera saludado a su hermano mayor si su novio no hubiera estado en peligro de muerte, pero gracias a Glob Marshall ya estaba mejor que cuando Marceline y los demás los encontraron.

-¿En donde estamos?- Pregunto Fionna al no saber porque razón viajar hasta un mar cubierto de lava sin ningún chiste.

-Este, mis queridos amigos, es la división de los dos reinos de la Nocheosfera, o sea, mi parte y la de Marshall. Justo en el medio de toda este montón de roca fundida esta el Mundo Muerto 37.

-Pero si este lugar no es más que puro fuego, no tenemos como cruzarlo. Además no se ve ni jota de nada, solo lava, lava, lava y más lava- Se quejo Jake.

-Hay alguien que puedo llevarnos, ¿no, Marcy?- Dijo Marshall y la chica asintió- Pulguiento, el que no veas al Mundo Muerto 37, no significa que no esta ahí. El reino de La Muerte esta oculto en alguna parte de todo este roca fundida y solo hay una persona que puede llevarnos hasta ahí.

-¿Y que estamos esperando? ¡Que venga de una vez!- Exclamo Finn, a quien ya le urgía llegar al continente de Aaa.

-Ya esta aquí, pero necesitaremos una ofrenda para que salga y nos lleve a todos- Informo Marceline.

-¿Qué clase de ofrenda?- Pregunto la Dulce Princesa un poco temerosa.

-Una gota de sangre por cada persona que quiera ser transportada, que en este caso serian siete.

-Ay, por favor ¿Quién estaría tan loco como para quitarse siete gotas de sangre?- Dijo Jake.

-Yo lo hare- Se ofreció Finn y todos, excepto Marshall y Marceline, lo miraron con sorpresa.

-¿Estas seguro, Finn? Podemos sacárselas a Jake aunque no quiera- Le dijo Marceline y a Jake le entro el pánico en esos momentos. Sin embargo, Finn no cedió y todos los presentes tuvieron que respetar su decisión.

Del suelo Marceline tomo en sus manos un hueso con punta filosa de los muchos que se encontraban regados por todos lados en la Tierra de los Desterrados, camino hacia la orilla y Finn la siguió hasta quedar cerca del caluroso mar de lava que tenían al frente. Se hincaron en la roca medio caliente que era el suelo de la llamada Tierra de los Desterrados y la Reina de los Vampiros tomo el brazo del humano y coloco el filo del hueso en la piel de este. Le advirtió que le dolería un poco, pero que el dolor pasaría después de sacar el hueso, y como era típico de Finn, este no espero más y le dijo a Marceline que empezara ya, pero a pesar de que le complacía el valor del humano, no quería lastimarlo y derramar su sangre para ver a un sujeto que seguramente les pondría una trampa al momento en que le pidieran que los llevara a la Tierra de Aaa. Pero era la decisión de Finn, no la suya, y el humano ya estaba bastante grandecito para tomar sus propias decisiones, y tomando en cuenta de que le dolería mas a ella que a Finn, con lentitud fue deslizando el filo del hueso por el brazo del humano hasta que una cortada empezando a sangrar se formo en el brazo del humano. Al chico le dolió al principio tener que aguantarse eso, pero rápidamente tomo su brazo y lo puso boca abajo en la orilla del mar de lava.

Una. Dos. Tres. Hasta seis gotas de sangre se deslizaron por su brazo hasta vaporizarse en el sofocante mar de fuego y roca fundida al momento en que esta lo toco. Batallo un poco para que la séptima gota de sangre saliera y se dejara caer, pero luego de mucho agitar su brazo esta por fin se digno a caer y tal y como le paso a las otras seis, esa gota de sangre se evaporizo justo en el momento en que toco la lava. Finn y Marceline se levantaron retrocediendo un paso para esperar a que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Todos los presentes miraban con atención el mar de lava y sorpresivamente, en la lava de repente empezaron a salir una que otra burbuja de la misma materia que desaparecía unos dos segundos después, pero luego comenzaron a salir muchas más al punto en que Finn y Marceline tuvieron que retroceder más por miedo a que les callera el liquido encima y todo terminara peor.

Las burbujas seguían saliendo descontroladamente y parecía una manada de lobos salvajes, pero lo que menos se esperaron fue que, por debajo del mar de lava, saliera un hombre o… bueno, mas bien un esqueleto con una larga y sucia barba blanca con una capucha negra puesta llevando un remo en una de sus huesudas y muertas manos. A sus pies estaba una balsa o canoa que también apareció junto con el cuando hicieron esa entrada tan rara por debajo del mar de lava. De todas las criaturas y monstruos horribles que Finn conocía, esa cosa definitivamente les ganaba, pues de su cráneo viejo salían animalejos como arañas, gusanos o cucarachas; la capucha negra que llevaba encima estaba rota, desgastada y manchada con lo que parecía ser sangre; la balsa en la que la cosa esa se encontraba parada no parecía de ninguna madera o metal que Finn haya visto jamás debido a que la balsa era negra y el material parecido a la madera, pero no era madera, y en las orillas había grabados muy raros, como escenas de guerra, bestias colosales o el sufrimiento de alguien. Se parecía mucho al Lich, pero hasta el Lich era un bonito helecho de rosas comparado con la horrible criatura que estaba frente a él.

-Chicos, él es Caronte, el barquero de las dimensiones. Él nos llevara a ver a La Muerte- Dijo Marceline.

-¿Tenemos que ir junto con esa cosa?- Pregunto Finn señalando a la criatura.

-Pues si, él es el único que conoce en donde se mueven las dimensiones.

-¿Las dimensiones se mueven?- Le pregunto Fionna a Marshall.

-Es un poco complicado de entender, pero imagina que hay un desfile de portales invisibles en medio del mar. Caronte puede verlos y nos llevara a donde nosotros le pidamos ir- Dijo Marshall.

-Ay, mamacita, este sujeto en verdad esta feo- Comento Jake- ¿Segura que no hay otra forma de llegar con La Muerte, Marcy?

-Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí y averiguarlo- Respondió ella.

-Eh… No, mejor yo me voy con ustedes y con el feo- Dijo el perro limitando las consecuencias de quedarse en la Nocheosfera.

-Ya suban todos antes de que Caronte no quiera llevarnos a ver a La Muerte- La orden de Marceline fue muy clara y los siete pasajeros subieron a la balsa del barquero, con el miedo bien notable, pero tuvieron el valor suficiente para subir y sentarse en los asientos de madera de la balsa negra.

No era difícil percibir quienes eran los más asustados del grupo, que obviamente eran la Dulce Princesa, Jake y Cake, quienes mantenían su mirada en Caronte por si intentaba hacerles algo o hacia algún movimiento con sus manos huesudas y viejas. Daba miedo… mucho miedo.

-¿A dónde los llevo?- Pregunto Caronte. Su voz macabra y profunda le erizo la piel a todos, excepto a Marceline y Marshall porque ellos conocían al barquero desde que tomaron el lugar de sus padres en la Nocheosfera.

-Al Mundo Muerto 37, Caronte. Queremos ver a La Muerte- Dijo Marceline.

Sin más que decir el barquero introdujo la cabeza del remo en la lava y con la poca potencia que había en sus manos de esqueleto la balsa se empezó a mover con el impulso que ejercía Caronte. La balsa se movía tan lento que Finn por un momento pensó que ya lucirían como el barquero para cuando apenas llegaran a la mitad del mar de lava. Pero con lo que Finn no conto, fue que de repente la velocidad de la balsa fue aumentando poco a poco conforme Caronte impulsaba la balsa hacia adelante con cada pasada que daba el remo. Primero fueron unos empujones muy fuertes los que movían la balsa, luego la velocidad se hizo más notable y, al final, lo que primero fue un transporte sin chiste con un terrorífico barquero encima, se convirtió en una carrera de botes a motor. El mar de lava pareció haberse vuelto un animal salvaje y varias olas atacaron violentamente la parte de atrás de la balsa dándole más velocidad a esta.

Todos estaban asustados y nerviosos al ver la lava golpeando su transporte y a Caronte simplemente pasando una y otra vez el remo por la lava sin nada que temer mientras los demás se estaban muriendo de miedo solo por pensar en que una ola de lava podría caerles encima si no se cuidaban. Los Reyes Vampiro también estaban igual, era la primera vez que viajaban con el barquero de las dimensiones y habían oído que no muchos llegaban completos a su destino cuando Caronte los llevaba hasta donde querían.

El miedo aumento cuando las violentas olas se transformaron en unos rápidos de fuego que mecían la balsa de un lado a otro provocando que unos chocaran con otros dentro del bote. Sin embargo el barquero controlaba la balsa y el mar de lava como si de un dios se tratara, la balsa se movía al ritmo en que impulsaba el remo a donde él quería llevarlo, y a pesar de que los rápidos eran difíciles de manejar, Caronte seguía remando por el mar de lava simplemente para llevarlos a todos a ver a La Muerte. Finn pudo ver a lo lejos un punto azul brilloso que se movía por encima del mar a una cierta velocidad. El barquero se dio cuenta también de la presencia del portal y acelero el ritmo que llevaban hasta ahora aumentando también el riesgo de que la balsa se pudiera volcar con todos en ella.

-¡Oye, Marceline! ¿¡Todos los que viajan con Caronte llegan vivos a donde quieren!?- Pregunto gritando el chico ya que el ruido de las olas y el viento que resoplaba en los oídos de todos no permitían oír con claridad.

-¡Define llegar vivos!- Y esa fue la respuesta de Marceline.

-¿¡Eso fue un si o un no!?

Estando el portal en movimiento seria muy difícil poder atravesarlo, y fue por eso que Caronte tuvo que desviar el rumbo de la balsa hacia la derecha de modo que parecía que el y el portal estaban jugando carreras, y en el instante en que el barquero logro que su balsa rebasara el portal volvió a dar vuelta, pero esta vez hacia el lado izquierdo. Los gritos paranoicos de todos impedían que Caronte pudiera concentrarse, y a consecuencia de ello el barquero no pudo hacer que su balsa atravesara el portal al Mundo Muerto 37, pues esta apenas le paso por un lado. Por otra parte, Caronte debía cumplir con el pago y el destino que le dieron, por lo que giro una vez más la balsa quedando nuevamente frente al portal y volviendo a poner en riesgo la vida de sus pasajeros. La lava entonces se puso en contra de ellos y los rápidos sin piedad atacaron los costados de la balsa hasta que esta casi termina por volcarse y derribarlos a todos en la roca fundida. Afortunadamente Caronte supo como revertir ese trágico destino y tomo el control de su balsa una vez más para después seguir remando con la corriente en su contra hacia el portal.

El tiempo pareció haberse detenido para Finn en aquellos momentos, solo escuchaba los latidos de su corazón y veía los rostros de pánico de sus compañeros y apenas si podía percibir uno que otro grito de miedo. Miro hacia el frente y poco a poco el pequeño punto azul que vio a lo lejos se había transformado en una gran mancha azul brillante que poco a poco se topo con la cabeza de la balsa del barquero.

No supo como, pero lo ultimo que vio fue una luz brillosa y el grito de sus amigos resonando en sus oídos…

**¡Hola a todos los que acaban de leer estas quien sabe cuantas palabras! Riux a regresado y con ella un nuevo capitulo de La Era Oscura, que por cierto espero que hayan disfrutado. Solo si se lo están preguntando, la idea de Caronte, el barquero de las dimensiones, no fue mi idea… bueno… en parte. Caronte es un personaje de la Mitologia Griega que yo perfeccione para este fic, y es que no se me ocurria otro nombre para el barquero.**

**Bueno, en fin, mil gracias a todos los que leyeron el capitulo, y les mando un saludo y un abrazo a Paqs (luego pensare si hago o no un especial de Navidad), a Gumball Lee y a Stephano05, por sus magnificos Reviews. Y bueno, eso fue todo por un capi, nos veremos en el próximo. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	14. Prometeme que te volvere a ver, porfavor

**La Era Oscura.**

**Capitulo 14: Prométeme que te volveré a ver, por favor.**

El portal se abrió de golpe y de este surgió la balsa de Caronte con el barquero y los pasajeros aun en ella dando el último grito de susto que les provoco haber caído en picada justamente en el rio del Mundo Muerto 37. Por fortuna ya no se encontraban en peligro de muerte pues las aguas del rio eran más calmadas y Caronte remaba a un ritmo menos violento que el que uso cuando los rápidos y las monstruosas olas de lava estuvieron apunto de matarlos antes de poder cruzar el portal. Sus pasajeros tenían las caras pálidas, los pelos de punta, la mirada perdida, su cuerpo imitando a una maraca y los dientes bien apretados por el susto que se llevaron y por eso mismo Jake se mantenía fuertemente abrazado de la Dulce Princesa y Cake encajando sus uñas en la cabeza de Marshall, quien mantenía a Fionna abrazada en su pecho, y Finn y Marceline también estaban igual. Cuando sintieron que la turbulencia se suavizo y que ya nadie gritaba abrieron sus ojos encontrándose con que ya no estaban rodeados del mar de lava que intento matarlos, sino rodeados de un rio, un rio calmado y no como el asesino volcánico que pudo haberlos matado en la Nocheosfera. Abrieron sus ojos y dejaron escapar un suspiro profundo al darse cuenta de que ya estaban en el Mundo Muerto 37. Por la alegría de seguir vivos el aventurero y la vampiresa no se habían dado cuenta de que aun seguían abrazados y, cuando se percataron de eso, ambos se separaron con los rostros sonrojados y dejando escapar unas risas un poco tontas para luego desviar sus miradas hacia ambos lados de la balsa.

El ambiente era demasiado tétrico y hacia que la piel se erizara. Nadie podía ver una sola señal de vida en todo el alrededor debido a la espesa niebla que rodeaba el lugar y apenas si se podían ver algunos arboles viejos, con troncos inclinados y sin hojas. Incluso a Marshall y Marceline les llego una sensación de miedo al encontrarse en medio de ese lugar.

-Hasta aquí llego yo- Dijo Caronte deteniendo su balsa a la orilla del rio.

Algunos pasajeros tragaron en seco cuando se dieron cuenta de que debían pisar tierra muerta y buscar a La Muerte por cada rincón de esa misma tierra. No muy felices se bajaron de la balsa y a duras penas lograron que la Dulce Princesa pudiera bajarse porque tanto era el temor de esta que prefirió mil veces regresar al mar de lava en la Nocheosfera que caminar por los dominios de la Muerte, pero como siempre, Marceline tenia un plan B y, al ver que ni Marshall pudo convencerla de bajar, esta aprovecho también para bajarse de la balsa y tomo de los brazos a Bonnibel empezando a flotar en los aires y tratando de que la monarca no se le callera por culpa de los gritos y pataleadas que daba para que la soltara. Una idea entonces cruzo por la mente de la vampiresa cuando la monarca dijo que la soltara y, entonces, la dejo caer al suelo haciendo que estampara su cara en la tierra. Riendo, Marceline descendió y tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos para no reír cuando Bonnibel se levanto con el rostro cubierto de arena y su vestido igual. Pero sin tomarle mucha importancia, se giro para ver al barquero,

-Gracias por tu servicio, Caronte. Te llamare cuando sea necesario- Le dijo ella.

-Cualquier cosa por la Reina de los Vampiros- Tras decir eso último, el barquero impulso su balsa hacia el rio y desapareció remando entre la espesa niebla del Mundo Muerto 37.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Pregunto Cake bajándose de la cabeza de Marshall.

-Creo que es obvio, ¿no?- Comento Fionna- Hay que buscar a La Muerte para que nos regrese a Aaa y salvar a Ooo también.

-¿Crees estar en condiciones de poder hacerlo, Marshall?- Le pregunto Marceline al vampiro, a quien ya solo le faltaba que se le cerrara uno que otro corte pequeñito.

-Claro que si- Respondió el decidido a salir de una vez de ese lugar que ya estaba empezando a asustarlo al igual que todos.

-Muy bien, pero desde ahorita te digo que si te desmayas no te hagas la ilusión de que te voy a levantar o cargar tu trasero hasta encontrar a La Muerte ¿Captaste?- Marshall asintió, y antes de que Marceline ordenara que caminaran de una vez, Jake tomo la palabra.

-Eh, una pregunta antes de adentrarnos al que podría ser nuestra última aventura.

-Te escuchamos, pulguiento- Dijo el Rey Vampiro.

-Si… este… ¿Cómo están tan seguros de que vamos a encontrar aquí a La Muerte? Vive en los cincuenta Mundos Muertos y no creo que se le ocurra visitar a este en especificó.

-¿Dudas de mi, Jake? ¿Cuántas veces te eh fallado, perro elástico?- Dijo indignada Marceline.

-No, pos no me acuerdo pero… Bueno, ¿y si la encontramos que? Ya todos sabemos como es ese tipo. Te debe un favor, pero no me extrañaría que quisiera una de nuestras almas.

-La Muerte tiene en cuenta de que nunca debes provocar a un heredero de la Nocheosfera y por eso mismo no hay probabilidades de que nos tienda una trampa- Dijo ella.

-Técnicamente, Marceline, por lo que mi mayordomo Mentita me ha contado, con La Muerte nunca se sabe si querrá o no quedarse con algo a cambio de algo. Si mi conocimiento no me falla, de todos los que han viajado a la Tierra de los Muertos a desafiar a su gobernante muy pocos han triunfado, no en vencerlo porque todos aquí presentes sabemos que La Muerte es uno de los seres mas poderosos existentes, sino en salir vivos de la Tierra de los Muertos- Informo la Dulce Princesa.

-¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de La Muerte no nos pida nada a cambio?- Pregunto Fionna.

-Dos de diez- Respondió- Una porque no puede engañar a un soberano de la Nocheosfera y otra porque le debe un favor a Marceline. Las otras ocho no sabría como explicarlas, pero tratándose de La Muerte… no creo que sean muy buenas.

-¿O sea que estamos entre la espalda y la pared?- Pregunto Cake.

-Al parecer es lo que trata de insinuar la Dulce Princesa- Dijo Finn- ¿Ustedes que creen?

-Ay, no lo se jovencito, con las matemáticas no me llevo muy bien- Comento Jake, quien estaba de acuerdo con la teoría de Bonnibel.

-Aunque me duela aceptarlo, yo apoyo la idea del perro- Dijo la gata de Fionna.

-Ok, tenemos dos pesimistas en la familia. ¿Hay alguien aquí que sea optimista?- Pregunto Marceline y Marshall, Finn y Fionna levantaron la mano- Cuatro contra tres, ganan los que quieren ver a La Muerte.

-Marceline- La Dulce Princesa se acercó a ella y en susurro empezó a decirle:- En verdad no creo que sea buena idea, estamos hablando de La Muerte y sabes tan bien como yo que ese tipo no se deja engañar tan fácil ¿O es que ya no recuerdas lo que te paso la última vez que intentaste burlarlo?

-Pero aquí estoy, ¿Qué no?- Contradijo ella- Vivita y coleando.

-Siempre te comportas así ¡No sabes medir el peligro cuando se te presenta!- Grito por lo bajo.

-Claro que se medirlo y créeme, cuando digo que no es peligroso, entonces no tienes porqué andar lloriqueando sobre lo "peligroso que puede ser" cuando en realidad no hay peligro.

-No me gustaría recordarte lo que paso con Caronte. Nunca nos dijiste que transportarse con él era peligroso.

-Si… eh… Hay una parte muy graciosa respecto a eso.

-¡Chicas! ¿Qué tanto están hablando ahí?- Les llamo Marshall.

-Nada importante- Dijo Marceline dando por terminada la charla con la princesa- A ver chicos, el Mundo Muerto 37 es un lugar enorme y no vamos a encontrar a La Muerte tan facil, así que yo sugiero que...

-No hace falta, Marceline Abadeer.

El reconocimiento de esa voz hizo callar a Marceline y, para asegurarse de que era quien pensaba, dio media vuelta y termino por toparse con la mismisima Muerte. Ese ser de craneo deforme como de animal y vestido como agricultor al que todos le temian y respetaban por lo mismo estaba frente a ellos en uno de sus cincuenta dominios y, tal vez el gobernante de la Tierra de los Muertos queria una explicacion de que demonios estaban haciendo en sus tierras. Nadie mas que Marceline podia darle esa explicacion, y eso se debia a que todos los demas quedaron paralizados cuando notaron la presencia de La Muerte.

-¿Qué los trae al Mundo Muerto 37?- Pregunto la Muerte.

-Si… eh… Muerte, no se si lo recuerdes, pero tu me debes un favor por haberte ayudado a cepillar tu jardin zen- Empezo a decir la vampira.

-Si, eso ya lo se, pero no es una respuesta a mi pregunta.

-Mira, el caso es que tenemos muchos problemas en el mundo de los vivos y tenemos que subir para que no sea destruido. Por ahora tu eres nuestra unica opcion y nos preguntabamos si podias teletransportarnos hasta alla- Explico.

-¿Y porque no lo hace el Rey de los Vampiros? Tengo entendido que el cuenta con la misma habilidad.

-Mi primo por ahora esta recuperando energia perdida y no le es posible llevarnos a Aaa en el estado en el que esta.

-¿No puede llevarlos a su dimension?- Marceline asintio- ¿Y como llegaron hasta el Mundo Muerto 37? Quisiera saber.

-El barquero de las dimensiones nos trajo hasta aquí, y no nos iremos hasta que tu nos lleves a la Tierra de Aaa.

Interesado, la Muerte se quedo pensando un rato en lo que Marceline acababa de decirle. Personalmente la Reina de los Vampiros le estaba pidiendo que les hiciera un favor que de igual manera el debia, y aunque a la Muerte no le gustaba hacer favores sin obtener algo valioso a cambio esta vez no podia tenderle una trampa a su presa. No era cualquier criatura la que le pedia aquello, era Marceline Abadeer, hija del Señor de la Oscurida, Reina de los Vampiros y soberana de la Nocheosfera, tratar de engañarla seria el peor crimen que en todo el tiempo que llevaba como el rey supremo de la Tierra de los Muertos pudiera cometer. No podia quedarse con las almas de sus compañeros, pues Marceline se negaria. Tampoco podria pedir la inmortalidad de Marshall, pues esta mismo tambien le daria un no como respuesta.

Pero habia una opcion mas; La Muerte tambien estaba enterado de que el Lich, el General Dorian y Satnam, el caballero del terror habian destruido todo el continente de Ooo y ahora iban a por Aaa, y si transportaba a la vampiresa y a sus acompañantes muchos de ellos moririan, entre ellos los Reyes Vampiro, pero… si llegaban a triunfar, la Muerte solo podia pedirle una sola cosa: el alma de Satnam. Era una propuesta justa, no le estaba pidiendo que matara a alguno de sus amigos o que le vendiera su alma, solo la estaba invitando a deshacerse de uno de los peores seres existentes por toda la eternidad, eso no tenia nada de malo.

-Esta bien, Marceline Abadeer, tu y tus amigos seran llevado a la Tierra de Aaa- Todo el mundo suspiro aliviado cuando escucharon esas palabras pues el silencio en el que se mantuvo el monarca los habia dejado a todos en suspenso- Pero, con una condicion.

-¿Qué?- Soltó Marceline- Óyeme, amigo, no te me emociones tanto y desde ahorita te advierto que no vas a robarle el alma a ninguno de los que estamos aquí ¿¡Me entiendes!?

-Ten paciencia, Marceline, yo nunca dije que queria el alma de tus amigos. Solo quiero proponerte una oferta que a muchos de los que estab aquí presentes les gustara.

-¿Cuál es tu oferta?- Pregunto Finn desde lejos que, al igual que los demas, escuchaba con claridad la charla que Marceline estaba llevando a cabo con la Muerte.

-Quiero el alma de Satnam, si es que triunfan en su intento por derrotarlo- Concluyo.

-Muy bien, es un trato- Dijo Marceline extendiendole la mano a la Muerte, quien sonriendo la tomo y cuando la mano huesuda y la fria piel de Marceline hicieron contacto, una especie de aura amarilla salio del apreton de manos de la vampiresa y el esqueleto vestido de agricultor para después dividirse en dos y enrollarse tanto en el brazo de la Muerte como en el de Marceline, quienes apartaron sus manos cuando el aura desaparecio.

-Si te preguntas que fue eso solo te eh de decir que si no cumples con el trato tu inmortalidad, la de Marshall Lee y el alma de tus amigos sera transportada al Mundo Muerto 49- La vampiresa ni se inmuto, solo permanecio mirando y escuchando a la Muerte con seriedad- Que se diviertan.

Dicho eso dio un par de aplausos e instanteamente aparecio un tipo de agujero negro sobre todos y, como una aspiradora, absorvio a los siete para luego cerrarse y desaparecer en un destello.

La escena cambio y ahora en lugar de un ambiente tetrico y muerto, ahora veiamos un continente entero y a todos sus reinos y aldeas destruidos. De repente, entre todo el silencio sepulcral que hacia ahí, volvio a aparecer el agujero en el que La Muerte transporto a los chicos y el primero en estrellarse fue Marshall, que al intentar levantarse fue nuevamente derriabado por Marceline, quien le cayo encima, después Bonnibel tambíen se unío a la fiesta seguida de Finn, Jake, Cake y por último a Fionna, que no estaba enterada de que estaba sacandole las tripas a su novio. Con algo de esfuerzo bajo de la "montaña humana" que formaron y cayo sentada en el suelo, y lo mismo paso con los demás, solo que Finn y Jake calleron de espalda en lugar de hacerlo sentados. Bonnibel y Marceline no tuvieron problemas en bajar puesto que ya eran las últimas y, cuando Fionna noto la ausencia de Marshall este emitio un quejido que llego a los oídos de la aventurera y al ver el cuerpo del vampiro tirado en suelo fue corriendo hacía el y lo sacudío para ver si reaccionaba. Grata fue su sorpresa cuando Marshall abrió los ojos y le sonrió dándole a entender que estaba bien.

-¿Esto es Aaa?- Se pregunto Cake- Yo la recordaba más limpia.

-Dorian ya debió haberle ordenado al ejército de Satnam que destruyeran todo. No me extrañaria que todavía siguieran aquí- Comento Marceline.

-Hey, Marceline, ¿y como le vamos a hacer para pelear contra el ejército si nada mas somos siete?- Pregunto su primo.

-El hermano de Bonnibel debe saber como solucionar eso. Por ahora solo nos queda ir al Dulce Reino y tener una pequeña charla con Gumball- Dijo y entonces comenzo a flotar en direccion al Dulce Reino de Aaa, que al igual que el que existio en Ooo, se podia ver desde un punto lejano.

-Ya estuvon que lo va a golpear… ¡Esto no me lo pierdo!- Exclamo el Rey Vampiro para luego seguirle el paso a la vampiresa seguido por todos los demás.

…

El castillo estaba en sus peores momentos. Por todos lados había soldados de Satnam atacandolos con piedras enormes impulsadas por catapultas, vampiros y demonios asesinando ciudadanos y no podia faltar el general demente que daba las peores ordenes de destrucción posibles. Gumball, al que todos conocian por el nombre de Dulce Principe, estaba más asustado que un niño al escuchar el sonido de un trueno y solo caminaba de un lado para otro esperando alguna señal del Rey de los Vampiros. El y Marshall habían quedado unos dias atrás que usarian el gas cuando se encontraran en momentos criticos, y valla que eso estaba pasando, pero Gumball era tan gallina que no se atrevia a mandar a Lord Monochromicorn a que soltara el gas por el continente sin primero recibir las ordenes de Marshall Lee. Su sirvienta Mentita ya había intentado tranquilizarlo de todas las formas posibles, pero Gumball estaba más histérico que una madre al ver a sus hijos bañados en lodo.

-Porfavor, su alteza, debe calmarse o se pondra peor- Le dijo Mentita intentando hacer que el joven se sentara, pero este caminaba de un lado a otro con los ojos desorbitados y mordiendose las uñas de puro nerviosismo.

-¡No puedo calmarme, Mentita! ¡Marshall ya deberia de estar aquí pero no lo veo por ningun lado!

-El joven Lee debe estar tratando asuntos importantes en los reinos de la Nocheosfera.

-¡Oh, porfavor! Todo el mundo sabe que Marshall Lee no es mas que un bago, un desobligado, un pesado y…

-Si, yo tambien te quiero mucho, Gumball- Interrumpio el Rey Vampiro y el Dulce Principe volteo para llevarse la sorpresa de que Lee tambien venia acompañado de su hermana y otros habitantes de Ooo.

-¿Bonnibel? ¿Bonni, eres tu?- Preguntaba el chico con alegria.

-¡Hermano, pero que gusto me da verte!- Dijo la princesa y corrio a abrazar a su hermano mayor que desde hace tiempo no veia.

-Ah, entonces si es cierto eso de que eran hermanos- Comento Jake.

-Si- Dijo Finn y miro a Fionna, quien al sentir la mirada del chico tambien volteo a verlo- Creo que tu y yo vamos a tener una larga charla después de esto, ¿no lo crees?

-Pienso lo mismo, Finn. Yo no me entere hasta después de convertirme en la novia de Marshall- Respondió ella sonrientemente.

-Marshall, ¿entonces que hacemos? ¿Soltamos el gas ya?- Pregunto el monarca. El vampiro miro a Marceline y con un movimiento de cabeza esta dijo que si. Marshall volvio a dirigirse a Gumball y ordeno:

-Llama a tu mascota monocromica y que libere el gas en el ejército- Dijo con firmeza.

-¿Pero y si no funciona?- Pregunto Fionna.

-No nos va a quedar otra más que salir a enfrentarlos- Dijo Finn- ¿Tienen algun plan B?

Todos se quedaron callados. Era verdad, el ejército de Dorian era muy grande y ellos solo eran unos cuantos. No había nada que hacer y su unica esperanza era el gas que Lord Monochromicorn esparceria en todo el perimetro en el que atacaban los soldados. Si el gas no funcionaba, ya no habria nada que pudieran hacer.

-Mentita, dile a Lord Monochromicorn que se valla preparando. O hacemos esto ya, o permitimos que Satnam consiga lo que quiere- Ordeno Marshall y la menta gigante emprendió la busqueda del unicornio negro.

-Marshall, ¿pero que pasara con mi reino?- Pregunto Gumball.

-La mayoria de tus pequeños seguidores escaparon antes de que todo empezara, ¿no? No creo que la muerte de unas cuantas gomitas azucaradas te afecte- Dijo el Rey Vampiro.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres demasiado sadico?- Pregunto el principe esperando que Marshall le diera una respuesta aceptable, pero solo recibio un monosilabo por parte del chico.

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder a la pregunta del Dulce Principe, una gigantesca roca atraveso una de las paredes del castillo haciendo que todos se arrojaran por si mismos al suelo cubiendose la cabeza con las manos para no resultar heridos. A sus oídos llegaron varias risas y gritos de batalla provenientes del exterior, por lo que cuando estuvieron seguros de que ya habia pasado el peligro se levantaron y asomaron sus cabezas por el agujero que formo la piedra solo para encontrar que otra de igual tamaño, pero encendida en llamas, iba a volver a atacarlos. Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron en direcciones diferentes y en el momento en que la roca atraveso el techo del castillo todos se protegieron unos a otros por si las partes afectadas terminaban por caerles encima, pero afortunadamente no fue así.

Agitada llego corriendo la sirvienta Mentita con varias mascaras de gas en sus pequeños brazos y le dio a Gumball la información de que Lord Monochromicorn ya estaba apunto de soltar el gas. El monarca y la menta les dieron entonces una mascara de gas a cada uno de los que estaban presentes, incluso a Marshall y a Marceline, porque a pesar de que ambos eran vampiros los toxicos que contenia el gas serian mortales hasta para un vampiro. Una vez que todos estuvieron listos volvieron a asomar su vista por el agujero, se asustaron un poco cuando vieron que los soldados ya estaban por lanzar un par de piedras más pero poco antes de que la catastrofe sucediera, Lord Monochromicorn aparecio volando en los aires con dos enormes tanques de metal amarrados a los costados y una mascara de gas cubriendole la cara.

Los vampiros y demonios se distrajeron al ver al largo cuerpo del unicornio negro volando entre el viento y, de pronto, de ambos tanques empezó a salir un tipo de humo gris que en poco tiempo fue callendó a tierra justo donde se encontraba el ejército de Satnam. Al aspirar el aire contaminado, los reclutas empezaron a sufrir de asfixia y algunos se arrodillaron tomando desesperados su garganta mientras que de sus ojos escurria sangre. El aire quedo tan contaminado que afecto a todos los que se encontraban en las afueras del castillo, incluidos unos pocos ciudadanos, y aunque a Gumball le dólia ver a su gente morir y el sin poder hacer nada, simplemente debía tomar en cuenta lo que Marshall le dijo: "_No creo que la muerte de unas cuantas gomitas azucaradas te afecte_" Pues si, como no era su reino el que se estaba callendo a pedazos, el no tenia nada de que preocuparse.

Poco a poco el gas se hizo mas espeso y el ejército de Satnam fue desapareciendo de la vista de Marceline, Marshall y los demás, pero el tiempo en el cual vieron la muerte de varios de los soldados fue suficiente para que se alegraran y se abrazaran como si de Año Nuevo se tratara. Sin embargo, entre las risas y la alegria que les provoco ver el espectaculo ignoraron por completo que entre los vampiros y los demonios que atacaron el reino nunca se vio por ningun lado al General Dorian, al Lich o a Satnam, que era la presa importante. Y eso fue muy raro, pues Dorian había estado presente en el campo de batalla cuando Marshall y los otros llegaron a salvarle el trasero al reino de Gumball.

-Oigan, ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Finn, quien estaba empezandó a notar una silueta extraña entre el gas lanzado.

Interesados, los otros también se acercaron a ver lo que vio Finn y su impresión fue tanta que llego al punto en que sus ojos se ensancharon como platos y Jake, Cake, Bonnibel y Gumball se dejaron caer de espaldas en el momento en que supieron de que se trataba. El gas aun no desaparecia, pero claramente en el se pudo ver como de repente un par de luces rojas aparecieron así de la nada, cosa que al principio fue solo una sombra que por casualidad Finn noto. Y como si el viento les hubiera querido dar una advertencia, este dio un fuerte soplido llevandose con sigo el gas que presuntamente tenía y tuvo que funcionar. Pero con la más desgraciada de las suertes, este no funciono del todo. Los cuerpos muertos de los soldados ya no estaban, desaparecieron, y es que el gas, ese gas con el que tanto habían trabajado, era un des integrador peligrosamente fabricado y la razón por la cual los cuerpos no se veían ni aquí ni allá, era porque el viento ya se los había llevado, se desintegraron. Pero lo que al principio fue la alegria reflejada en los ojos de todos, después se conviertio en temor debido a lo que debía ser una mala broma. Que fuera una broma, una broma de mal gusto, ¡porfavor que eso sea!

La maldita suerte y el destino ya habían hecho de las suyas. El aire estuvo apunto de escaparse de la boca del humano cuando sus ojos y su cerebro captaron que no era la nariz de Rodolfo, el Reno la lucecilla roja que se mostro entre la niebla. Cualquier cosa excepto eso hubieran querido, desde un dragón sediento de sangre hasta un demonio de ojos rojos fosforecentes que con solo verlo sabias que queria matarte ¡Todo! ¡Cualquier cosa!... Pero… no fue así…

La Muerte una vez mas había tenido razón, la inmortalidad de Marshall y Marceline y las almas de los que estaban a su lado eran desde ese momento propiedad de él. Ah, pero la batalla todavia no daba fin. Satnam estaba parado al frente del castillo con su capa carmesí ondeando al ritmo del viento, el Lich y el General Dorian estaban parados a su lado, uno en el costado derecho y otro en el costado izquierdo. Por un momento Finn pudo jurar que los ojos de Marceline se convirtieron en el mar de lava en el que casi mueren cuando fueron transportados por Caronte al Mundo Muerto 37, y el aventurero ni ninguno de los que no tenían la espalda contra el suelo podían creer que el Lich, Dorian y Satnam, sobre todo Satnam, aun siguieran de pie y aun con el objeto que desde antes del principio traían en mente y que por siglos escondieron, guardaron y mantuvieron ocultos en su mente_. El gas fue de muerte, pero al parecer el alma de esos tres lo fue desde el principio._

Los chicos se quitaron las mascaras de gas, pues este ya no estaba presente en el ambiente.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Pregunto Fionna desesperada.

Nadie pudo decir una sola palabra, solo cerraron los ojos y miraron el piso con la tristeza presente en sus rostros. Hicieron de todo, atravesaron un pasaje oculto; se convirtieron en prisioneros; viajaron por la Nocheosfera entera y por la desconocida Tierra de los Desterrados; se transportaron por un mar de lava con Caronte, el barquero de las dimensiones y casi mueren por eso; convencieron a la Muerte misma de que los trajera a Aaa ¿¡Y TODO PARA QUE!? Confiaban en que el des integrador seria su salvación, y por un instante lo fue, pero al siguiente resulto que no.

Bueno, había un lado bueno que ver… Por lo menos los enemigos a tratar solo eran tres.

-Son solo tres, los superamos en numero. Yo digo que es hora de poner la basura en su lugar- Dijo Marceline rompiendo todo el incomodo silencio.

-¿Pero quien se encargara de Satnam? Él es el problema aquí- Dijo Marshall- ¿O es que me vas a decir que tu quieres hacerlo?

-No- Interrumpio Finn y voltearon a verlo- Yo peleare con Satnam.

-¿¡QUE!?- Lo dicho por el humano hizo que los desmayados se levantaran y lo miraran como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, incluso Jake lo había hecho y miraba a su hermano como si ya en serio hubiera perdido lo último que le quedaba de razonamiento.

-Finn, tu no puedes darle cara a Satnam. Ya viste lo que paso en tu Sueño de Muerte, personalmente me dijiste si había alguna forma de cambiar el destino por esa misma razon y yo te dije que no. Pero dime una cosa, ¿en verdad quieres hacer esto?- Dijo Marceline, quien claramente estaba en total desacuerdo con la decision del aventurero.

-Si no lo hago yo, ¿Quién lo hara?- Contradijo el humano.

-¡Yo y Marshall podemos! ¡Somos inmortales, por Glob, Satnam no nos puede matar tan facil! En cambio tu…- Marceline hizo una pequeña pausa tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, y al parecer las encontro- Los humanos solo tienen una vida, Finn. Algunos la llevan larga, pero muchos la pierden a temprana edad.

-Marcy, yo se que puedo hacer esto. Confía en mi por favor ¿Cuándo te he fallado? Ademas, tu tampoco puedes enfrentarlo.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Finn el humano? Estas hablando de la Reina de los Vampiros, por si no lo recuerdas- Le regaño la vampiresa.

-No estoy diciendo que no lo puedas vencer. Digo que tu tienes un pendiente con el General Dorian, y quiero que lo arregles.

-¡Aja! ¿¡Y que voy a hacer si mueres, eh!? ¡No la voy a hacer de Magdalena llorando sobre tu tumba! ¡Que ni te cruze por esa cabeza hueca que tienes que me voy a dignar a hacer eso!- Le grito al tiempo en que un par de lagrimas intentaban salir de sus ojos, pero como era tipico de Marceline se las limpio antes de que resbalaran por sus mejillas.

-Voy a estar bien, te lo prometo- La vampiresa ni parecio escucharlo, solo se quedo mirando el suelo reprimiendo el llanto- ¿Es que tanto desconfias de mi?

-No es eso, es solo que… es que… si te pierdo yo… yo…

Finn ya no lo soporto más, Marceline estaba apunto de llorar y ver sus ojos repletos de lágrimas era lo último que Finn desearía ver antes de que el destino dictara sentencia. Sin aviso ni nada, el humano la tomo de los brazos y, como desde hace tiempo el era un poco más alto que ella, se inclino con suavidad hacia su rostro y besó los labios de Marceline sorprendiendo y sonrojando por completo a esta última. La chica, por vergüenza, quiso separarse del chico, pero no pudo y siguío a ritmo los labios de Finn, quien nunca en su vida se había sonrojado tanto, ni siquiera cuando besó por primera a la Princesa Flama, y es que su fuego en llamas también contaba, ¿no? Con la Reina Vampiro era… diferente… su cara no se quemaba cuando entraba en contacto con la de ella, y desde que la conoció pensó que su piel pálida seria fría como las montañas del Reino Helado, pero resulto ser un frió de lo más acogedor que Finn jamás en su vida sintio. Llego el punto en que se vieron obligados a separarse y Finn sonrió cuando vio el rostro ligeramente sonrojado de Marceline y su cara de vergüenza que no miraba otro punto que no fuera el suelo. El chico río no por burla, sino porque le gustaba verla así de bella cuando se sonrojaba.

-Te aseguro que me volveras a ver- Le dijo y le dio un último beso- Te amo- Agregó y después se fue directamente al campo de batalla dejando a Marceline confundida.

-¿Marceline?- Le llamo Marshall para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

-Marshall, tu y los demás encarguense del Lich y tengan mucho cuidado. Como dije antes, es hora de poner la basura en su lugar.

-¿P-pero y tu? ¿No iras a cometer una locura, verdad?- Le pregunto Marshall con algo de nerviosismo.

-Finn tenía razón; tengo un asunto a tratar con el General Dorian y eso es lo que voy a hacer- Habló ella decididamente.

-¿Segura? No tienes tu Bajo-Hacha, no podras ganarle tan facil- Le dijo Fionna, a quien no se le hacía buena idea que Marceline se enfrentara contra la mano derecha del Lich y Satnam armada unicamente con sus manos y piernas.

-Finn me ah enseñado que no es necesaria una espada para ganar una pelea. Y creo que no necesito un arma para patearle el trasero a ese pedazo de imbecil. Vienen conmigo, ¿o se van a quedar aquí?

Marshall, Jake, Fionna y Cake intercambiaron miradas para llegar a una conclusión razonable de si o no, y luego de pensarlo un poco, los chicos asintieron y Marceline les sonrió. Gumball y Bonnibel, por otra parte, quisieron quedarse en el castillo para "idear una manera de deshacerse de Satnam" porque los muy cobardes no se iban a dignar a salir y arriesgar a muerte su rídicula cabeza rosada –hermanos tenían que ser-. En fin, antes de salir a enfrentar al destino dieron una última mirada por el agujero que formo la roca que le lanzaron al castillo por la catapulta. Ahí abajo estaba el héroe al que todos en Ooo querían y le pedían favores, hablando con el peor de los seres que desde un principio existieron y poniendo en peligro su vida para salvar las de los demás, una de las razones por las cuales Marceline siempre se sintío atraída por Finn, simple y sencillamente porque hacia cosas por los demás. Quien sabe lo que el chico estaba haciendo ahí abajo con Satnam escuchándolo y al parecer interesado, pero fuera lo que fuera, tratándose de Finn, debía ser bueno…

**¡Hola mundo! Riux ha regresado de nuevo después de varios dias de ausencia – MIL PERDONES POR ESO- y ademas traigo aqui conmigo el penultimo capitulo de La Era Oscura. Si, mis chavos, leyeron bien, este es el penultimo capitulo de mi primer fanfic de Adventure Time, La Era Oscura ¡Hey, pero no lloren! La cosa aun no se acaba aquí, todavia falta el ultimo capitulo y tal vez les haga otra historia de Hora de Aventura, pero en lugar de Finnceline, veremos mas el Fiolee, y es que como no hay muchos fics de esta parejita que tanto me gusta, pues quise entrarle a la cosa, ¿no? Lamento mucho que se enteren de esto, pero tarde o temprano tenia que acabarla.**

**Mando un saludoton a mi fan numero uno Paqs, que lamentablemente fue el unico que me dejo Review en el capi anterior T.T Pero eso no significa que no me haya gustado el Review, al contrario, me guto mucho pero hubiera querido ver otro numero que no fuera 26 en toda esta semana. Bueno, aprovechare para responder a algunas de tus preguntas, Paqs:**

**No#1- Según recuerdo, me preguntaste si Finn era el hermano mayor de Fionna, ¿y que crees? ¡Si lo es! Finn –en mi fic- es un año mayor que Fionna, o sea que tiene dieciocho.**

**No#2- Me dijiste tambien que si Finn y Fionna vivieron durante la Guerra de los Champiñones significaria que tambien tienen la misma edad que Marshall y Marceline, pero eso no te lo puedo responder aquí, pues lo veras en el ultimo capitulo.**

**No#3- No recuerdo cuando me lo preguntaste, pero la razon por la que Cake no le gusta que Fionna salga con Marshy es porque una noche lo vieron chupandole la sangre a un caballo e, inconsciente, las ataco y casi le chupa la sangre a Fi, pero al final se pudo controlar. Sin embargo, Cake todavia le tiene rencor.**

**Bueno, eso fue todo. Nos vemos en el siguiente y ultimo capitulo. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	15. La felicidad no reino del todo al final

**La Era Oscura.**

**Capitulo 15: La felicidad no reino del todo al final.**

Finn atravesó el portón del castillo ya casi hecho polvo del Dulce Reino yendo a paso firme a donde Satnam estaba de pie con sus ojos rojos clavados en ninguna otra cosa que no fuera el aventurero que personalmente estaba entregándole su vida. El Lich dio un paso al frente dispuesto a vengarse de todas las malas jugadas que le hizo el chico un par de años atrás, pero Satnam le puso al frente su mano metálica impidiéndole el paso haciendo que la calavera frenara de golpe y retrocediera entendiendo las ordenes de su temido y respetado amo. Dorian –quien llevaba el Bajo-Hacha de Marceline colgado en la espalda- por su parte miraba interesado como un chico común y corriente, un humano al que muchos lo reconocían como héroe, estaba tan loco o tan tonto para hacerle cara al caballero del terror de forma tan necia, pero al parecer el joven estaba enterado de la maldición que recaía en todo aquel que mirara de cerca los ojos de la criatura estaría condenado a una vida llena de pesadillas y muertes dentro de sus sueños, pues se paro a una distancia racional de la de Satnam, quien atento escucho toda palabra que salió de la boca de Finn.

-Yo sé que quieres quedarte con estas tierras, Satnam. Sé que te urge comenzar a reclutar esclavos y conseguirte otro ejército como el que destruimos, pero mira todo el daño que le has hecho a ambos continentes; has destruido reinos y aldeas, mataste a hombres, mujeres y hasta a niños por quedarte con lo que querías- La criatura no hizo el mínimo movimiento, solamente dejo que el silencio hablara por el- También tengo en cuenta que no puedes hablar, que eres mudo, pero me puedes escuchar, ¿no?

Satnam asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y claramente estaba teniéndole paciencia a Finn, pero el Lich movia su pie de arriba hacia abajo claramente desesperado y harto de que Finn en cualquier caso fuera una piedra en el zapato para el y sus planes por quedarse con algo. Sabia muy bien a donde quería llegar el último de los humanos con todo ese parloteo y barbeadas que llegaban a los oídos de su amo, pero si Finn pensaba que con poner cara de perro apaleado el caballero del terror sedería su marcha por conseguir ser el amo supremo de los continentes de Ooo y Aaa, incluso de Nocheosfera, solo porque se lo estaban pidiendo por favor, ese chico estaba bien pero bien tarado. El Lich no sabia de que rincón el caballero del terror podía sacar tanta paciencia y usarla con una alimaña como Finn, porque a él ya estaba empezando a colmarle la paciencia y la mano derecha de Satnam no sabia si morderse el brazo para aguantar el parloteo del humano, o hacerle un favor a Satnam y matarlo ahí como si su vida dependiera de eso, y ya estaba por tomar una de esas dos opciones, pero entonces Dorian hizo una intervención.

-Finn el humano, el señor Satnam no esta para nada interesado en ofrendas de paz por ahora, además tú y tu gente ya fueron derrotados desde el momento en que inicio todo esto. No hay nada que pueda revertir esto- Sentencio el vampiro y Finn miro a este con el desprecio con el que se le merecía ver.

-Esta bien- Acepto Finn y retrocedió par de pasos sacándole una sonrisa demente al Lich y a Dorian, pero cuando estos tenían su victoria asegurada, Finn desenvaino su espada de Sangre de Demonio y la puso frente a él en modo de defensa- Pero no voy a permitir que des un paso mas sin primero pelear conmigo.

La risa del Lich resonó por todo el ambiente cuando Finn dijo aquello y tanta fue su burla que el General Dorian miro indiferente a este con una ceja arqueada y confundido por la ingrata reacción de su compañero. Pero la majestuosa figura de Satnam seguía parada al frente de Finn, con cordura y respirando aires de grandeza pensando en la propuesta del humano. Se notaba en el rostro del muchacho que no estaba bromeando, Dorian incluso podía jurar que esa era la expresión mas seria jamás vista que recaía en Finn. Al notar la seriedad entre sus compañeros, el Lich instantáneamente recupero su poca cordura y se paro derecho tratando de ignorar las miradas raras que Dorian le mandaba.

-El General Dorian ya hablo, muchachito insolente. Ooo, Aaa y la Nocheosfera ya son nuestros. Llegaste tarde, acéptalo, la tierra que antes era tu hogar ahora será la nación que desde hace siglos llevamos esperando.

-Ah, no, Ooo y Aaa se quedaran como estaban después de sacarlos a patadas de aquí- Dijo el humano.

Satnam, aceptando las peticiones del chico volteo a ver a Dorian, que por el momento era el único con la cordura suficiente para cumplir con lo que le iba pedir. Por medio de llamas de fuego saliendo de sus manos, Satnam pudo comunicarse con el general y lo que le dijo no pareció haber alegrado mucho a Dorian ya que en su rostro Finn pudo ver una expresión de sorpresa haciendo combinación con… ¿temor? ¿El General Dorian era capaz de sentir temor? Bueno, considerando que sus ojos se desorbitaron al tiempo en que pensaba en una respuesta coherente por la cual responderle a Satnam cualquiera podía decir que era eso. Finn no supo porque, pero Dorian dejo escapar un suspiro y camino hacia el con el rostro en alto y la mirada fija en sus ojos. El héroe apretó con fuerza la espada entre sus manos y se preparo para rebanarle el cuello a Dorian por si intentaba atacarlo, pero muy grande fue su sorpresa cuando lentamente Dorian retiro el filo del arma y le dijo de forma serena:

-El señor Satnam ah aceptado tu oferta, Finn el humano. Él toma en cuenta que desde el principio de tu vida has vivido sin saber que tienes una hermana a la que yo bien conozco, y no me preguntes como y porque, sé también como eres tú y no voy a soltar la respuesta hasta que llegue mi momento. Eres como un gobernante, según Satnam, y los gobernantes tienen derecho a dar una última pelea por sus tierras- Le explico y Finn estaba totalmente desconcertado ¿Cómo que Dorian conocía a Fionna? ¿Y de donde? ¿Lo conocería a el también?

-Ya dime cual es el mundano truco de tu dizque amo si no es que quieres que te golpeé- Le respondió Finn furioso.

-No hay ningún truco. Satnam es un enemigo honorable y en el no veras mas armas que su espada y sus ojos.

-Aja, ¿y como sé que puedo confiar en ti? Marcy me ha dicho que tu has sido el peor vampiro existente en todos los tiempos y desde el primer día en que te conocí me di cuenta de eso- Dijo encajando la punta de su espada al suelo. Dorian desvió sus ojos inclino un poco la cabeza y dio otro suspiro para luego mirar al aventurero que apropiadamente hacia llamarse héroe.

-Es que Marceline no entiende la otra cara de la historia...

-¡Oye, Dorian, tu amo exige saber la respuesta del humano!- Grito el Lich desde lejos y Dorian tuvo que tragarse sus palabras. Se dio media vuelta y se encamino frente a Satnam hablándole con la cabeza baja para no terminar como todos los que lo han visto a los ojos.

-El chico acepto, esta dispuesto a pelear con usted- Como ya era de esperarse el caballero del terror no hablo ni nada, más sin embargo quito al vampiro de su camino haciéndolo a un lado y desenvaino la espada que Finn y su hermano Jake encontraron en una cueva rara.

Finn tomo nuevamente el mango de su espada y la desencajo del suelo poniéndose de nuevo en guardia, y un instante antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesar cualquier movimiento o pensamiento, con un simple ademan de mano Satnam hizo que el joven terminara por estrellarse contra el portón del castillo provocando que estas terminaran por romperse en varios pedazos. Dorian y el Lich intentaron seguir a su amo para ser testigos de la épica batalla entre el héroe y el caballero del terror, pero algo de repente derribo al General Dorian y al Lich impidiéndoles la entrada a la pelea. El vampiro quedo anonadado cuando sus ojos rojos se encontraron con otro par de ojos iguales a los suyos y buena fue su impresión cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Marceline Abadeer bloqueándole el camino y, por el lado del Lich, este tenia al perro elástico de Finn encima gruñéndole y con su cuerpo agrandado como cuatro veces el tamaño normal del can. Marceline aprovecho la distracción del vampiro y lo alzo en el aire con ambas manos quitándole el Bajo-Hacha de la espalda y arrojando a Dorian violentamente contra el suelo. Este de golpe se puso de pie e incrédulo miro a la Reina Vampiro, que al fin había recuperado su Bajo-Hacha.

-¿Sabes? Yo me estaría riendo de ti ahora mismo, pero solo diré que fue un jaque mate, ¿no lo crees, querido tío?- Le dijo ella con burla.

-Por favor, Marcy, yo se lo que harás antes de que lo hagas. Mejor ni te esfuerces en matarme porque eso no sucederá– Dijo el general desenvainando su espada samurái y apuntando directo a Marceline.

-¿Ah no? ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y lo averiguamos, escoria de escorias?- Provoco ella, pero entonces se escucho el gemido de un perro recién apaleado y la vampiresa se distrajo y miro a donde Jake. El Lich lo había golpeado y ahora el perro se encontraba tirado en la tierra con una herida sangrante en la sien derecha.

-Me parece buena idea ¿Usted que cree, señor Dorian?- Pregunto el Lich tomando en cuenta de que la cosa estaba a favor de él y del vampiro.

-Yo creo que mejor cierres tu boca y pienses en como salir de esto- La voz que hablo detrás del demonio hizo que este volteara y encontrara a Marshall, Fionna y Cake preparados para darle sus pataditas.

-A ver ahora como se las arreglan- Comento Cake tronándose los dedos de las patas y sacando sus afiladas garras.

-¿Estas bien, Marcy?- Pregunto Marshall a su prima.

-Yo si, pero no podre decir lo mismo de Dorian- Volteo a verlo- ¿Verdad, soquete?

El vampiro río y con una sínica sonrisa le dijo:

-Lo tendré en cuenta, pero yo tampoco diría lo mismo del humano que esta peleando con Satnam- Advirtió.

-Entraremos a ayudarlo cuando acabemos con ustedes dos. Somos cuatro contra dos, no tienen oportunidad- Dijo Fionna.

-No creo que el número importe- Dijo el Lich y de repente este apareció detrás de Marshall y lo tomo del cuello empezando a ahorcarlo. Fionna y Cake intentaron ayudarlo, pero de la tierra surgieron una especie de raíces invocadas por el mismo Lich que terminaron por atrapar a la humana y a la gata.

Siendo Marceline la única que seguía en el juego esta intento ayudar a su primo a librarse de las garras del Lich, pero Dorian se lanzo hacia ella y la derribo a la tierra impidiéndole ayudar a Marshall. La vampira trato de quitarse al general de encima, pero este presiono sus manos sobre el cuello de Marceline estrangulándola y empezando a hacer que se le cortara la respiración. Su tío tenía en su rostro una sonrisa psicópata y las pupilas se le habían achicado más de lo normal, Marceline reconoció esa faceta del vampiro instantáneamente a pesar de que la vista se le nublaba; era la misma cara que puso cuando mato a su madre.

Al ver que su prima no podía hacer nada para salvarse, Marshall entro en acción y uso la poca conciencia que le quedaba para darle un tremendo pisotón al Lich del que seguramente se iba a acordar el resto de su vida. Adolorido, la calavera soltó al joven y empezó a saltar en un pie tomando en sus manos el otro afectado gritando y maldiciendo a Marshall por lo recién cometido. El vampiro, que con esfuerzo se pudo mover debido a la falta de aire, pateo el mentón del hechicero con la punta de su zapato y este se desplomo en la tierra y las raíces que tenían atrapadas a Fionna y Cake se volvieron a meter en la tierra y las chicas se dejaron caer sentadas. El Rey Vampiro, por su parte, recordó que Marceline estaba a punto de morir en manos del asesino de su madre y, cuando volteo, su prima aun luchaba por quitarse al sujeto de encima y como no estaba procesando todo como debía de ser, Marshall tomo la primera piedra que vio y la lanzo directamente a la cabeza de Dorian, quien al instante volteo a ver quien fue el imbécil que lo golpeo y se encontró con Marshall.

La distracción fue lo suficiente para que Marceline se inclinara un poco y, juntando buena cantidad de fuerza, le dio su trancazo a Dorian en la cara y el impacto mando al vampiro a volar terminando por caer en el bosque –ahora destruido- que rodeaba al Dulce Reino. La Reina Vampiro quedo de nuevo en pie y empuñando su Bajo-Hacha corrió directo al bosque con el objetivo de eliminar a Dorian y vengar la memoria de su difunta madre. Marshall, Fionna y Cake intentaron seguirla para ayudarla, pero el Lich apareció de repente frente a ellos y les impidió poder ir a ayudar a Marceline.

-Ustedes tres no irán a ningún lado- Siseo el Lich haciendo que el trio retrocediera un poco, pero poniéndose en guardia.

-Hazte a un lado si no quieres terminar llorando, Lich- Se atrevió a decirle Fionna, quien empuñaba con fuerza su espada.

-Eso quiero verlo, niña. Pero dejare el plato fuerte para el final y comenzare con tu querido novio- Dijo volteando a ver al joven, quien le gruño y trato de matarlo con la mirada. Pero ocurrió algo que ni Marshall ni Fionna se llegaron a imaginar.

-¡Ponle una mano encima al novio de mi niña y lo vas a lamentar!- Cake, la gata loca que despreciaba a Marshall a morir, ¿ahora lo estaba defendiendo? ¿Cómo le hacia esa felina para cambiar así de un día para otro?

De un momento a otro Cake se lanzo al rostro del Lich arañándolo de tal forma que la calavera desesperadamente intento que la gata se desprendiera de su rostro, pero Cake seguía arañando el rostro del Lich y quitándole la escasa porción que tenía de piel, aunque seria muy exagerado decir eso, bueno, más bien le quito uno que otro trozo con sus garras. Marshall y Fionna terminaron por mirarse el uno al otro debido a la reacción de la hermana de la novia del Rey Vampiro y, luego de llegar a una conclusión no muy favorable de que Cake por fin había aceptado a Marshall como un miembro más de la familia, el vampiro y la chica humana acompañaron a Cake en su ataque contra el Lich y mientras este estaba distraído, ambos lo derribaron dándole una patada al mismo tiempo. Pero eso no impidió que el demonio se volviera a levantar y siguiera peleando.

Con Finn y Satnam las cosas estaban verdaderamente mal. No pasaba ni un segundo cuando el caballero del terror ya tenía otra vez al chico comiendo su propio polvo y con las fuerzas abandonándolo con cada uno de los golpes de Satnam puesto que este sujeto resulto ser tan malo como Marceline lo describió. Finn estaba en desventaja, su cuerpo estaba muy golpeado, su cerebro no podía procesar bien los movimientos del caballero del terror y ni si quiera podía ver a los ojos a su enemigo sin terminar por sufrir una maldición que prevalecerá hasta el día en que muera, y no podía pelear con los ojos cerrados y menos con la cabeza abajo. Para poder ganar esa pelea Finn necesitaba ver a los ojos a Satnam pero se estaría condenando a una vida de pesadillas y gritos cuando llegara la hora de dormir por lo que cualquiera diría que Finn estaba entre la espalda y la pared.

Satnam lanzo a Finn contra uno de los pilares que mantenían en alto al castillo de Gumball y el héroe termino por sufrir de un severo golpe en la espalda que termino por hacerlo caer sentado y soltar su espada. La criatura nuevamente dirigió su paso al aventurero que ya ni vida parecía tener. Con fuerza tomo el mango de su espada y puso la afilada hoja de esta en el cuello de Finn dispuesto a darle el golpe de gracia y, en el momento en que quiso cortarle el cuello al chico, otra hoja de espada bloqueo su ataque y se percato de que se trataba del arma del chico, quien al parecer había fingido inconsciencia para engañar a Satnam, pues en el momento en que el humano bloqueo lo que seria su muerte segura y aun con los ojos cerrados fue capaz de hacer el movimiento correcto para que la espada de Satnam terminara lejos de las manos de este. Lo malo de la estrategia fue que el tipo se enfureció de tal manera que parecía que echaba humo de entre los orificios que tenía su casco y que supuestamente le permitían respirar. A consecuencia de tener los ojos cerrados Finn recibió un mal golpe en el estomago que provoco que de su boca escurriera sangre y abriera de par en par los ojos pero mirando al suelo. Y aunque el golpe fue muy fuerte hasta para el humano ya sabemos como es Finn de testarudo, así que nuevamente tomo su espada y con la mirada abajo logro atravesar el cuerpo de Satnam con la hoja de Sangre de Demonio.

Finn le saco la hoja con fuerza y retrocedió hasta que quedo a dos metros de distancia y pensando que el caballero del terror estaría agonizando en el suelo con un charco de sangre debajo de él, lo único que vio fue que todos su intento por haberlo querido atravesar con su arma fueron en vano, pues Satnam seguía e pie y el punto de su cuerpo que Finn hirió ni pareció haber existido en ningún momento puesto que la armadura de la criatura y este mismo estaban intactos, sin ni un rasguño notable o la mas mínima mancha de sangre. Asustado, Finn empuño con fuerza su espada y apunto directamente hacia Satnam esperando a que este atacara o a reunir el valor necesario para atacarlo. Sin embargo la segunda opción no fue necesaria, pues con un simple ademan de mano la pesada arma de la criatura se elevo en el aire y como si de un boomerang se tratara, esta llego a la mano de Satnam como si fuera cualquier espada mágica. El caballero del terror de verdad tenía que se fuerte, pues no tuvo ningún tipo de problemas en cargar el arma y correr con ella directo a Finn, que por miedo a morir tal y como paso en su Sueño de Muerte, soltó su arma y cuando Satnam estaba por matarlo Finn se lanzo hacia abajo y cruzo por debajo de las piernas de su enemigo salvándose de ser partido en dos. Pero eso no le impidió a Satnam voltearse y tomar el talón de Finn, quien con los dedos de sus manos intento agarrarse del piso pero solo dejo cinco líneas marcadas en este para luego ser lanzado por Satnam hasta que su cuerpo fue golpeado contra lo que era el trono del Príncipe Gumball, el cual termino por destruirse de una esquina cuando Finn choco con el.

-Ya me descuacaringo- Dijo Finn apoyándose en el trono destruido de Gumball- Ojala el hermano de la DP no me mate por lo que hice- Agrego para después tomar su espada y ponerse de pie otra vez.

De repente Finn escucho algo que se acercaba a una gran velocidad hacia él y, cuando volteo, no tuvo ni tiempo para respirar cuando para entonces una bola de fuego le golpeo el pecho desequilibrando un poco a Finn, a quien no le hizo ni cosquillas el calor del fuego, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a quemarse después de las múltiples quemaduras que gano durante su relación con la Princesa Flama pero de igual modo le intereso saber quien había lanzado la llama, y se encontró a Satnam jugando con una esfera llameante en su mano derecha. Un instante después la lanzo contra el.

Marceline y Dorian llevaban su pelea igual o peor que la que tenía Finn con Satnam. Ambos vampiros ya llevaban un buen rato matándose el uno al otro pero ninguno de los dos se echaba para atrás, pues uno quería vengarse por un hecho sucedido hace poco más de mil años y el otro simplemente obedecía ordenes de un loco obsesivo. Se notaba a leguas el cansancio en Dorian y en Marceline, y las heridas sangrantes de tercer grado que les causaron los desgarres que se hicieron ambos con sus armas. El Bajo de Marceline y la espada samurái de Dorian impactaron su filo y de esta salió un sonido tan grande que muchos podrían decir que los dejo con sordera a los dos. El impacto fue el momento que Dorian necesito para hacer caer a Marceline dándole un golpe en el pecho con la punta del codo y, ya cuando la Reina Vampiro estuvo en la tierra tratando de levantarse, Dorian coloco el filo de su arma en el cuello de ella obligando a que Marceline hiciera su cuello para atrás para no terminar herida.

-Ya da esta pelea por terminada, Marceline. No vas a lograr nada, entiéndelo- Le dijo el vampiro.

-Oh, viejo, vete buscando otra excusa para no perder porque esta en verdad es mala- Entonces Marceline tomo el Bajo-Hacha que estaba a su lado y golpeo la cara de Dorian con este provocando que el vampiro retirara el sable del cuello de Marceline.

-¡Ingrata!- Maldijo el General Dorian al ver que la Reina Vampiro pudo hacerlo escupir sangre- ¡Entiende que no puedes ganarle a Satnam! ¡Nadie puede!

-¿¡Tu como lo sabes!?- Grito ella y volvió a lanzar otro ataque contra el vampiro, quien estaba desarmado y de esa manera seria más fácil matarlo. Pero para desgracia de Marceline el sujeto se agacho esquivando por completo el ataque.

-¡Eh trabajado con Satnam desde antes de que tu nacieras, ¿eso te da alguna idea?!

-¡Si! ¡Que traicionaste a mi madre aun cuando tu sobrina estaba por nacer!- El ataque de ira de la chica era muy grande, tanto, que durante el transcurso de la pelea con su tío había derribado y destruido todo árbol que le impedía acabar con Dorian.

-¡No! ¡Lo que yo quiero decirte es que conozco bien a Satnam y…!- Dorian no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más cuando Marceline dio otro intento por cortarle la cabeza. Por fortuna no le corto el cuello, pero filo del Bajo-Hacha fue a clavarse en su brazo de metal, lo que hizo que Dorian soltara un alarido y tomara la herida de su brazo con la otra mano intentando calmar el dolor.

-¿¡Y que!? ¿Vas a compadecerte y decirme como matarlo? Finn puede arreglárselas solo tu amo, es mas, ya debe de tenerlo en el suelo llorando por piedad.

-Marceline… por favor escúchame… no hay arma en el mundo que pueda sentenciar a muerte al caballero del terror más que una en especifico, y esa es su propia espada- Marceline no resistió más y le pateo el rostro al vampiro haciéndolo callar.

-¡Si este es otro de tus planes traicioneros, te juro por Glob que…!

-¡NO TE ESTOY MINTIENDO!- Grito, silenciándola- Es en serio, si Finn no asesina a mi amo con su espada no será Satnam quien muera… va a ser Finn.

Marceline se quedo callada un instante, claro que no podía confiar en un sujeto como Dorian, pero ella conocía muy poco a su amo y Dorian sabia a detalle cuales eran sus debilidades. No soportaría perder a Finn tal y como perdió a su madre, y sabia que la escoria de su tío intentaría escapar mientras ella corría a ayudar a Finn, y quien sabe como les estuviera yendo a Marshall, Fionna y Cake con el Lich, pero su primo ya era lo suficientemente fuerte para darle su boleto de despedida a esa imitación barata de hechicero. No muy convencida, Marceline se colgó el Bajo-Hacha en la espalda y se dio media vuelta para ayudar a Finn, si es que las palabras de Dorian eran ciertas.

Y este, por su parte, no podía permitir que la hija de la que una vez fue su mejor amiga se arriesgara de esa forma, pero como la Reina de los Vampiros no confiaba ni de chiste en el, Dorian no tuvo otra opción que arrastrarse hasta donde se encontraba su espada samurái, levantarse con el brazo metálico herido –que a pesar de solo ser hierro ensamblado en el, de alguna manera le termino por hacer daño-. Cuando Dorian al fin se puso en pie con su espada empuñada y mirando como Marceline caminaba de espaldas a él el vampiro por un momento creyó haber visto la figura de su amiga caminando hacia su hija un instante antes de que la asesinara. No, no quería matar a Marceline Abadeer, su sobrina a la que tanto quería, pero tampoco podía permitir que se sacrificara ese modo. Así que, reuniendo fuerzas, el vampiro floto a gran velocidad con la espada apuntando directamente a la espalda de Marceline, quien de repente se paro en seco y volvió a tomar su arma para después girar y golpear el filo del sable de Dorian provocando que el arma se le escapara de las manos al vampiro que después de ser desarmado fue recibido por un buen golpe por parte de la joven, quien se dio cuenta de que la espada de Dorian aun seguía en el aire y ya estaba por caer. El sable fue atraído por la gravedad y, antes de que Dorian fuera lo suficientemente rápido para tomarlo, Marceline fue quien lo empuño y de un momento a otro atravesó el corazón del vampiro con la afilada hoja de este.

-Marceline…- Susurro Dorian, a quien le pereció que el tiempo de repente se había detenido. La hija de Abadeer le quito el arma bruscamente y Dorian apenas si pudo mantener el equilibrio, pues sus ojos estaban desorbitados y todo el en un trance que no duro mucho ya que aun así fue capaz de narrar algo que dejo consternada a la vampiresa- Finn y Fionna, yo los conocí cuando ellos aun eran muy pequeños…

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando, alimaña?- Exigió saber ella.

-Ellos eran unos bebes cuando los encontré, la Guerra de los Champiñones ya estaba por pasar a la mutación de Ooo y Aaa y… y los pequeños me dieron lastima. No podía dejarlos morir ahí, sin nadie que los cuidara y yo tampoco podía hacerme cargo de ellos.

-Aja, ¿y ahora me vas a decir que Finn y Fionna sobrevivieron a la Guerra de los Champiñones por tu ayuda? Dorian, no tengo tiempo para estoy a ti ya no te queda más tiempo. Salúdame a mi madre… si es que no te vas al infierno.

-No, espera, Marcy- La vampiresa se paro en seco y siguió escuchando- Encontre primero al chico, a Finn, y luego a Fionna, los congele y los escondí en algún lugar para que las bombas no los dañaran, yo quería que los niños vivieran, ¿me entiendes? Esa fue la parte faltante de la historia de los dos últimos humanos. El padre y la madre de ambos chicos estaban desaparecidos y los niños lloraban, no sabía como calmarlos y…- Un ataque repentino silencio a Dorian por un momento, pero eso no le impidió seguir hablando:- yo quería dejarlos vivir.

De repente, Dorian empezó a toser sangre y la herida que Marceline le hizo en el corazón estaba sangrando de lo feo y el tipo no pudo hacer más que dejarse caer en la tierra, la cual fue manchada en sangre al momento en que el vampiro se dejo caer. La vampiresa, y quien sabe porque lo hizo, se acercó a Dorian y su hinco a un costado de el para escucharlo mejor puesto que su voz estaba empezando a desvanecerse junto con su vida. Y por increíble que pareciera, el vampiro le sonrió cuando la vio ahí, su felicidad fue medio calculable al ver a Marceline, la hija de su amada siendo la única que presenciaría su muerte y que, y estaba seguro de que no, no podría olvidarlo nunca. No por haber sido el tío bueno que todo el mundo tenía, sino por todos aquellos momentos en los que la hizo sufrir.

-Marceline, sé no fui el tío perfecto, sé que te hice sufrir mucho y te condene a una vida llena de sufrimiento y dolor, pero solo quiero pedirte que me perdones. Que me perdones para irme feliz al infierno, por favor- Le pidió tomándola de su blusa, pero Marceline estaba que no lo creía, hasta respirar se le había olvidado- Si no quieres hacerlo por mi esta bien, al menos me podre ir sabiendo que hice algo bueno salvándole la vida a tu novio y a la novia de tu primo. Sé que no fue el tío que siempre quisiste tener, sé que fui desde hace mil años el villano malo que te quito a tu madre, el traidor que sé siempre has odiado y que jamás, aun después de su muerte vas a perdonar.

-Oye, oye, yo no he dicho que voy a odiarte para toda la vida. Es mas… hasta creo que si te voy a perdonar- Lo dicho por la joven hizo que de los ojos de Dorian cayeran a tierra unas cuantas lagrimas seguidas de una sonrisa. No una sonrisa de esas que Dorian mostro en sus momentos de demencia, sino una de esas que mostraban cuando estaban agradecido con alguien.

-Gracias, Marcy- Agradeció el vampiro, quien ya no aguantaba el dolor- Oye, lo de Satnam es cierto, eh. Finn esta en problemas y, lamento si quise matarte, pero no podía permitir que te sacrificaras así, lo mismo paso con tu madre… no la mate por traidor… lo hice por amor.

-Tío, si no te mueres ahora me vas a hacer llorar- Le dijo con lagrimas amenazando por salir de sus ojos.

-Si… creo que yo también- Y entonces cerro los ojos.

El viento soplo con fuerza un minuto después, lo que era raro, pues estando rodeados de arboles que impedían el paso el aire no debería de llegar con esa magnitud. Lo importante aquí no fue que el viento soplo fuerte, sino que con él se fue el cuerpo del legendario General Dorian hecho cenizas, tal y como paso con el cuerpo de la madre de Marceline, quien al no querer ver como su tío se iba al mas allá cerro los ojos y desvió su vista a otro lado mientras el viento seguía su rumbo. Cuando este paro, la joven volvió a abrir los ojos y encontró que el cuerpo de su tío y su espada habían desaparecido junto con el viento y dejo en su lugar un charco de sangre. La vampiresa suspiro y limpio sus lagrimas para no llorar, acababa de perder a otro familiar que, aunque no fue del todo un ejemplar, de igual modo le dio lastima perderlo.

-¡Marcy! ¡Marcy!- Gritaba Marshall detrás de ella y Marceline volteo.

-Marshall, ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No deberían estar peleando con el Lich?- Pregunto Marceline.

-Ya nos encargamos de él. ¿Pero y tu como estas? ¿Dónde esta Dorian?- Preguntaba Fionna.

-Luego les explico, por ahora hay que ayudar a Finn antes de que Satnam lo mate.

-Oh, vamos, Marcy, ya sabes como es Finn. Ese muchacho ya debe tener a Satnam mordiendo el polvo- Dijo Marshall.

-Eso es lo que nosotros pensamos, pero mi tío acaba de decirme que Satnam no puede morir a menos que lo apuñalen con su propia espada.

-¿O sea que mi hermano esta en peligro de muerte?- Marceline asintió- ¡Hay que ir a ayudarlo pues!

-Ya olleron a mi dama ¡Muevanse!- Ordeno Marshall y los cuatro (porque Jake aun seguía dormido por el golpe que le dieron) avanzaron a toda velocidad al castillo de Gumball, que de milagro todavía no se caía.

Entraron de golpe al castillo sin ningún problema por parte del Lich, pues Marshall lo había dormido con quien sabe que cosa y lo amarraron con una cuerda que Fionna llevaba en su inseparable mochila verde. Pero regresando al tema, cuando los cuatro se adentraron en el castillo vieron que el combate todavía no terminaba, pero estaba a punto, pues se veía la gran diferencia entre ambos enemigos. A Finn se le notaba con claridad que apenas si podía respirar, y ni hablar de bloquear los ataques que Satnam le mandaba, incluso parecía que con otro de esos el humano caería derrotado al suelo. Y justamente así paso. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba Finn hizo un intento por quedarse de pie luego de haberse vuelto a salvar de otro ataque de Satnam, pero por fin las fuerzas lo abandonaron y el chico callo de espaldas mirando como su enemigo empuñaba con ambas manos su arma y se preparaba para atravesarlo. El chico cerro los ojos para no ver su trágico destino, pero lo curioso fue que en ningún momento llego el dolor, sino que se escucho un grito de mujer y luego el de un objeto metálico pesado golpear contra algo.

-¡Marceline!- Se alegró Finn de verla parada frente a él y por haberlo salvado de ir a la Tierra de los Muertos, así que sin avisarle se lanzo a abrazarla- ¡No sabes el gusto que me da verte!

-A mi también, Finn, ¿pero que tal si te concentras en Satnam y dejas de abrazarme tanto?- Dijo la vampiresa sonrojada por la muestra excesiva de aprecio que daba Finn. El chico la soltó y algo alterado le dijo:

-Eh intentado de todo para matarlo, pero no más no quiere cooperar. Satnam es el sujeto al que mas eh tardado en matar y ni atravesándolo pude matarlo.

-Es que no puedes matar a Satnam a menos que sea atravesándolo con su propia espada- Le explico.

-A ver, ¿Cómo esta eso? Tu nunca me dijiste que este tipo tenia su truquito- Dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos.

-Es una larga historia, luego te la explico. Mira, por ahora haremos esto; yo, Marshall, Fionna y Cake distraeremos a Satnam a como podamos mientras tu le quitas su espada y lo matas ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero esa cosa pesa como mil soles ¿Cómo piensas que la podre si quiera levantar?

-No lo se, averígualo por ti mismo, yo no tengo todas las respuestas.

Instantáneamente Satnam se levanto y, más enfurecido de lo que ya estaba, empuño su espada y se giro quedando frente a frente con sus cinco presas, quienes ya habían memorizado el plan de Marceline y le rogaban a Glob que funcionara. Furioso, el caballero del terror decidió avanzar y desollarlos a todos vivos o condenarlos a una vida de pesadillas pero, así de la nada llego una energía muy fuerte que lo golpeo en el costado y lo hizo volar hasta impactarse con un pilar del castillo rompiéndolo en mil pedazos y haciéndolo soltar su espada. Impresionados, Finn y los demás voltearon al lugar de donde vino el rayo de energía y fueron a Marshall y Marceline a quienes casi se les salen los ojos cuando se dieron cuenta que fueron Bonnibel y su hermano bueno para nada según Marshall quienes taclearon a Satnam.

-¡En tu cara, maldito!- Grito Gumball, quien estaba montado encima de un cañón laser que seguramente el y Bonnibel acababan de inventar- ¡Arriba la ciencia!

-¿Gumball? ¿Hermanito, eres tu?- Pregunto Bonnibel al ver la reacción tipo Marshall de su hermano.

-¡Oye, Gumball, te dije que no volvieras a fumarte esa cosa!- Le grito Marshall desde la entrada.

-¡No fume nada! ¡Pero díganme cual es el plan!- Dijo el Dulce Principe.

-Ayúdanos a distraer a Satnam mientras Finn le roba la espada, ¿trato?- Dijo Marceline.

-Enterado. Ahora solo hay que esperar a que este imbécil se levante otra vez- Comento el Dulce Príncipe recargando de nuevo el cañón laser y apuntando directamente al pilar donde se había estampado Satnam.

-¡No, aguanta Gumball! ¡Tengo una idea!- Dijo Finn- Marshall, Marceline, ayúdenme a levantar la espada, ¿vale?

-Vale- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Rápidamente Finn, Marshall y Marceline llegaron a donde se encontraba el arma y al mismo tiempo los tres levantaron el arma y la llevaron hacia donde estaba el cañón laser de Gumball y Bonnibel de acuerdo a las indicaciones de Finn. Los tres, cuando por fin llevaron la insignificante pero pesadísima espada hasta el arma recién inventada el joven indico que la colocaran dentro de la boca del cañón con la punta por fuera y entonces Marshall y Marceline entendieron cual era el plan del humano. Colocaron el arma como se les dijo y esperaron a que Satnam se levantara de entre el montón de escombros que estaban encima de él. Fue en el momento menos esperado cuando esto sucedió, pues Satnam salió de debajo del concreto haciendo volar a estos a varios metros de distancia mientras sus ojos se mostraban más rojos de lo que todos recordaban. Gumball, al ver que su oportunidad estaba presente, preparo su enorme maquina y la boca de esta comenzó a emitir un resplandor azul indicando que la energía se estaba cargando. Satnam, que se dio cuenta de lo que estaban planeando, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el cañón en un vano intento por sacar su espada de la boca del arma de Gumball, pero mucho antes de llegar, el Dulce Príncipe presiono el botón de fuego y el rayo de energía azul, junto con la espada de Satnam salieron disparados en dirección al caballero del terror, quien no pudo quitarse del camino a tiempo y termino por recibir el impacto con su arma y la energía juntas. Esta última le cubrió todo el cuerpo al punto en que desapareció de la vista de los demás cuando el ataque se volvió mas intenso.

Gumball detuvo el ataque de energía y junto con los demás observo el resultado que dio el ataque de su cañón laser contra el cuerpo de Satnam. Y el resultado fu muy efectivo, pues el cuerpo del que fue el principal problema para Finn y los demás ahora estába convertido en una estatua calcinada con su propia espada atravesando lo que era la caja torácica. La alegría fue tanta que los chicos no pudieron evitar gritar por esa misma razón y, tal y como paso con el gas que asesino a todo el ejército de Satnam, se abrazaron los unos con los otros como si de Año Nuevo se tratara. Sin embargo, para asegurarse de que solo era polvo lo que estaba frente a ellos, Finn desenvaino su espada y de un tajo le corto la cabeza a la figura calcinada, la cual de derrumbo como castillo de arena al igual que la cabeza cortada.

-Se acabó- Murmuro Finn al ver lo único que quedaba de Satnam en el piso- Al fin todo terminó.

**Tres años después…**

La Nueva Guerra fue un hecho que quedo marcado igual que la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones, durante el tiempo en que los reinos de Ooo y Aaa se regeneraban muchas criaturas y magos escribieron hechos extraordinarios sobre este acontecimiento. Se hace mención en los libros de estos escritores se hace mención de las cosas que tuvieron que pasar Finn, Marceline, Jake, cake, Bonnibel, Marshall y todos los que participaron en la guerra. La historia de Dorian, el Lich y Satnam también aparecen en estos libros, pero por ahora eso es lo menos importante.

Tres años después del triunfo que tuvieron nuestros héroes en la Nueva Guerra vemos a Marshall y Fionna casados y a punto de tener un hijo o hija, vemos también a los hijos de Cake y Lord Monochromicorn, a los de Arcoiris y Jake, a los magníficos imperios de los hermanos Bonnibel y Gumball y del Lich ya no se volvería a saber nada, pues Gumball personalmente se encargo de construir un lugar donde nadie volviera a saber nada del Lich, que nuevamente fue encerrado en una esfera de ámbar y, para que no se volviera a repetir la misma desgracia de hace unos años, lo dejaron a cargo de la mismísima Muerte. Pero sobre todo, veiamos una pareja de novios a los que parecía que la felicidad los acompañaba día con día. Bastante tiempo atrás Finn y Marceline habían discutido la mortalidad de Finn, y este, por querer vivir para siempre al lado de su amada, busco a un mago que pudiera darle a él y a su hermana Fionna una manera de vivir por siempre, y se las dio, solo que fue un poco asqueroso beber esa botella con quien sabe que clase de liquido blanco adentro. Bueno, el caso es que desde ese día ambos humanos eran inmortales, al igual que Marceline y Marshall, y estarían con sus dos lindos vampiros hasta el final de los tiempos.

-Oye, Marcy, ¿Qué te parece si al rato vemos una película juntos?- Pregunto Finn, quien se encontraba al lado de su linda novia mirando al sol esconderse detrás de las montañas de Ooo.

-¿Película? Bueno, no hay nada que perder. Pero primero vamos a visitar a tu hermana y a nuestro futuro sobrino, ¿va?

-Va- Dijo el chico y después miro de nuevo al horizonte- ¿Crees que el hijo de Marshall y Fionna sea vampiro o humano?

-Quien sabe. Si sale vampiro solo el pasar de los años decidirá en que edad se quedara, pero si es humano Marshall y Fi tienen todo el derecho a decidir si lo dejan así o lo convierten en vampiro.

-¿Fue tu tío quien te convirtió en vampira, verdad?- Pregunto Finn. Marceline sonrió.

-Dorian fue un excelente sujeto años antes de que hiciera lo que hizo, siempre me la llevaba bien con el e incluso fue como de la familia. Pero cuando mato a mi madre lo odie como nadie puede odiar, ya ves como me ponía cuando lo veía o hablaban de él.

-Como olvidarlo, hasta se me hacia que casi me matabas por hacerlo- Dijo Finn entre risas.

-Si, pero desde lo de hace tres años aprecie a Dorian más que a nadie en el mundo. El solo intento proteger a mi madre, no de la mejor forma, pero Dorian estaba loco en ese entonces.

-Bueno, podemos suponer que… No, mejor olvídalo. Ya vámonos, ¿si? Esto esta empezando a aburrirme.

-¡Aleluya! Pensé que nunca lo dirías- Exclamo la joven y se levanto flotando de golpe- ¿Y a donde iremos? ¿A buscar gigantes? ¿A visitar a La Muerte?

-Tal vez- Dijo Finn también poniéndose de pie- Pero primero quiero hacer algo.

Dicho eso rodeo la cintura de Marceline con sus brazos haciendo que la vampiresa tocara el suelo con sus pies para luego besar sus finos labios y sentir como ella le correspondía gustosa. Se separaron por falta de oxigeno y se soltaron a reír cuando cruzaron sus miradas porque, no podían creer que tuvieran que haber pasado por todo lo que pasaron para por fin poder estar juntos, lo que era ridículo, incluso para Marceline, que al principio se había negado completamente a aceptar sus sentimientos hacia el héroe y protector de la Tierra de Ooo, pero al parecer ni los vampiros podían decirle que no a "Cupido". Finn le paso un brazo a Marceline por encima de su hombro y la abrazo acercándola a el mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar hacia las fronteras de Ooo, justamente donde empezaban los dominios de Aaa.

El viento pareció alegrarse al ver a la pareja de enamorados tan felices y soplo, acariciando el cabello de ambos y sacándoles un par de risas. Y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, pero detrás de Finn y Marceline, justo donde habían estado sentados mirando el ya casi oculto sol, aparecieron las figuras del General Dorian y la madre de Marceline mirando sonrientes a los jóvenes. Bueno, al parecer hasta en el cielo Dorian había sido perdonado…

**Fin.**

**Y Riux dijo… ¡Que se termine este fanfic! Y La Era Oscura llego a su final. **

**¡Hoooola a todos los que acaban de terminar de leer! Si, yo también lamento que mi primera historia de Adenture Time se haya acabado ¡Pero quiten esas caras largas, que muy pronto tendré mi siguiente historia y esta vez con la pareja de Marshall y Fionna como protagonistas! Claro, si es que el mundo no se acaba el 21 de Diciembre de este año… Ay, que miedo… Bueno, ya. Quiero mandarle una abrazototon a Gumball Lee y a Paqs por los Reviews que me dejaron en capítulos anteriores. Como sea, mi próxima historia será bautizada como "De regreso a mi vida" que tendrá una sorpresa para toda aquella gente bonita que ama a la pareja Fiolee. No se me desesperen, ya muy pronto la tendre. En fin, ojala les haya gustado la introducción, desarrollo y final de la historia y que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, que me divertí mucho escribiéndola. Nos veremos luego. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitoo**

**P.D- ¡Por amor de dios, déjenme algún Review!**

**P.D 2- No se pierdan "De regreso a mi vida", que se enfocara mucho en nuestro querido Marshall Lee.**


End file.
